The Seven Gates of the Demon Arts
by girliebird
Summary: Chizuru Yukimura is struggling to come to terms with her demon lineage, but when she refuses to relinquish her place with the Shinsengumi at Senhime's request, she is offered a far greater proposal - to master the Seven Gates of the Demon Arts. Will she be able to control her intrinsic powers for the sake of the Shinsengumi? Does she have what it takes to stand up against Kazama?
1. The Proposal

**Chapter One: _The Proposal_**

* * *

Dusk by romantic standards was often referred to as the golden hour.

Perched against the stone of a lion serpent, Yamazaki contemplated this notion with ardent inquisition. With the sun making its slow descent into the horizon, he peered over the ledge of the shrine to survey the city. Tile rooftops beneath his vantage glimmered like polished jade while scarlet lanterns took full bloom in the shadows. The tributaries in the west wove into the city like rich brocade, as the tea houses in Shimabara began to trickle with song and sake.

_How romantic_, he scorned with a humorless smile.

The stirring of shadows drew his attention to the street below, and he pressed against the stone gargoyle's flank.

For less impracticable individuals like Yamazaki, dusk was better known as dimday: the hour in which all manner of dubious depravity seeped from the fringes of darkness.

He grew deathly still as he observed his prey slip form the doors of an old textile factory across the street. It was the same man he had been following for a couple days now. Short, round, and coarse, he was dressed in neutral gray clothes with a pair of swords at his hip. Deep lines around his mouth and eyes suggested he was past his prime, yet the questionable activities he took part in said otherwise.

_Trespassing, stealing, artifice, and bribery_, Yamazaki counted in silent reflection. All crimes considered typical for a common street thug. It was not these crimes to drew the attention of the Shinsengumi spy; however, but something far worse.

Rebellion.

Like a rich poison on the tongue, the very thought of rebellion against the Bakufu killed all intentions of political stability within the city. Two hundred years had passed under the Tokugawa regime, but the times were changing and political unrest began to weather away its foundation. Every clan sought to gain power, and every man sought to make a change.

_So what is your mission?_ Yamazaki questioned his target.

After hours of observation, it was clear that this man held some semblance of power over a collection of ragtag swordsmen who camped within the industrial district after business hours. Intermittent and brief, they would congregate within the factories. Most likely to train and strategize, but for what, Yamazaki was unable to surmise. The men wore no insignias on their clothing and never uttered the name of their allegiance. They even lacked initiating any rebellious activity aside from breaking into factories.

The longer they lingered in the outskirts of town, the more perplexing the matter became.

He prayed they weren't a new underground mafia. The city's violence rates were doing just fine without the unregulated crime.

Scowling, he spotted two more swordsmen approach the leader from the alley. The difference in ages varied in this compilation of would-be rebels; these two were at the cusp of their forties. One wore a surprisingly elegant black kimono with a gray sash while the other was dressed like a wealthy merchant and carried a package of bottled liquor wrapped in twine.

"Good evening, Masa-san." The merchant greeted in a voice just barely detectible to Yamazaki's trained auditory reflexes. He dangled the beverage in front of Masa with a devilish grin. "We've just received orders. This is a cause for a celebration."

"Not so loud, Tadao." The man in the black kimono chided his colleague. "We should attend to business inside."

"Yuu's right. Bring the sake with you." Masa pushed the doors of the textile factory and beckoned them inside.

"Tatsuya-kun, are you coming in or are you going to pout in the shadows all night?" Tadao called out to a figure Yamazaki found slouching against the building.

Tatsuya was by far the youngest man ensconced in this little bandit party. Barely twenty-five, Yamazaki had to guess. He was tall and sinuous from proper training, and his rich garments suggested a certain amount of wealth. He was leaning against the wall with a fowl expression on his sloped face.

He sneered at the other men.

"How disgraceful. We _finally_ get our orders and you waste time to drink. Have you no pride?" He seethed angrily.

"Cool that tongue of yours, boy." Yuu warned. "You forget we've invited you for a reason."

"Come inside and we'll talk." Masa ordered, trying to diffuse the tension. Tatsuya strolled proudly into the factory with arms swinging wide as Masa checked the streets for trouble and slid the door back in place.

_Interesting_, Yamazaki mused. _You are finally on the move._

Pulling away from the stone deity, Yamazaki leapt from the temple roof top and melted into the shadows.

. . . . . . . .

At that same exact moment, several leagues across the city, another group of swordsmen gathered within the golden hour.

It was in their company, that the usually cheerful and optimistic Chizuru was struck with the realization that her life in the Shinsengumi was a fragile, impermanent thing.

"Come with me, Chizuru."

Senhime's eyes were bright and expectant - pleading even -but Chizuru could do nothing to dispel the fear mounting in the pit of her stomach. It was a monumental feat in itself coming to terms with her new found status as a demon, but the prospect of leaving the Shinsengumi left Chizuru in near desolation.

Glancing at the stoic vice-commander for guidance, she was dismayed to find his expression utterly indecipherable. Whether Hijikata was deep in thought, angry, or maybe even _bored_, Chizuru couldn't tell.

"Where?" She asked her female guest in a muted voice.

"Away from here, of course," Senhime responded with a languid hand gesture, "to a place where Kimigiku and I can better protect you. The Shinsengumi is no place for a woman."

"And what do you mean by that?" Shinpachi demanded.

Toward the back of the room, Sanosuke scoffed indignantly.

"Does she mean to imply that we're nothing but savages?"

"Only two of us fit that description." Okita countered with a fox grin.

Tuning out their banter, Senhime lifted her carmine gaze to the demon vice-commander. She knew her words had the potential to offend the great swordsman, but she had to make sure he understood her hidden implications.

_Ah, he does._ She mused as she took in the cool fury burning in his eyes.

"We are the Shinsengumi also known as the Mibu Wolves. I think we can handle an oni or two for Chizuru's sake." He intoned in an austere voice.

"You are underestimating the peril that she is in. Kazama has incredible strength even by oni standards." Kimigiku cautioned with a grave glance at her charge. "Why do you think an entire shinobi clan has been dedicated in protecting the Suzuka Gozen bloodline for all these years?"

"Yukimura-kun, what is your opinion of this?" Kondou directed to the young girl who had fallen silent in the outbreak of conversation. ""Do you wish to stay or leave?"

"Kondou-san, you shouldn't say such things." Shinpachi admonished, but was quickly silenced by the Head Commander.

All eyes fell on the girl. Sannan, Kondou, Inoue, and Hijikata gazed with stoic reserve, Shinpachi and Sanosuke with open exasperation, Okita with guarded eyes, and Senhime and Kimigiku with business-like formality.

The room fell silent.

"Chizuru." Hijikata spoke softly.

Her shoulders tensed. "Y-yes?"

"You wish to stay here, right?" His words were devoid of any emotion, yet they still managed to catch her by surprise. Reflecting on her inner turmoil for a moment, Chizuru confirmed that this was her most inherent desire.

"Yes."

"Then stop wasting time on this nonsense." The oni-fukuchou sighed. "You may stay."

All at once, Chizuru was overcome by a pang of guilt and relief. She felt guilty over the idea that perhaps Hijikata did wish for her to leave the Shinsengumi headquarters, and relief over having narrowly escaped losing the life she had come to cherish so much.

Shoulders relaxing a little, she inclined her head in respect. "Thank you, Hijikata-san."

Senhime found it unusual that words as sharp as a blade could bring about such strong emotional reactions in the young girl, but Chizuru beamed like the oni-fukuchou had just graced her with a lavish _compliment_. The thought was vexing.

She moved her lips as if to question Chizuru's logic, but fell silent as Hijikata fixated on her once more.

"Your concern is appreciated, but Chizuru will remain in the Shinsengumi's care." Hijikata declined with tactful grace. "I assure you that although this may be an establishment of military personnel, her gender does not warrant any lesser treatment than the standard soldier within this compound. We are comprised of honor and respect, not the grotesque things I'm sure you've collected from pitiable gossip."

Senhime's cordial warmth vanished.

"I would never stoop to simple gossip, Hijikata-san, as I'm sure you are aware that my stature requires a most vigorous intellect. My informants know of this and spare me the trivial rumors." She disproved. Then with a cool flickering glance, she added, "Even those as absurd as likening you to a cold, heartless, blood-thirsty demon; although, I can see how your cool countenance would spawn such theories."

Kimigiku mirrored Chizuru's fearfully tense posture as oni and fukuchou shared hostile blows.

"My concern for Chizuru is derived from our shared womanly kinship quite similar to the natural warrior's bond that exists between you and your men. Gossip played no role in my intentions today."

"Even so, your distress is unnecessary." Hijikata growled. He was growing increasingly irate with the head strong woman, and found his patience at its end. "If you will excuse us, there are matters that are far more imperative and require our careful attention. The next time you plan on visiting headquarters, I recommend sending a letter in advance. I will not allow civilians to traipse into Shinsengumi affairs so haphazardly."

It was obvious to Senhime that he was issuing a dismissal. _Her_ dismissal.

She quickly shed her anger and adopted something more resolute.

"Not so fast, Commander." She countered with a raised hand. "I came here tonight knowing that the probability of Chizuru refusing my offer would be exceptionally high, and with that in mind, I have yet another suggestion for her to consider."

Shifting from her reclined position on the tatami mats, the viridian sleeves of her kimono fluttered as Senhime clasped hands with Chizuru.

"Now that Kazama is aware of your heritage, he will stop at nothing to obtain you. Female oni are very rare and sought after by other oni. He will have no scruples in coming after your Shinsengumi in order to get to you." She warned gravely. The fear that had been curling in Chizuru's belly crept up her throat and into her amber eyes as she recalled times in which both Okita and Hijikata battled against a flaxen swordsman with bright, vermilion eyes.

He had fought with the Shinsengumi on numerous occasions and escaped without so much as a single scratch.

Chizuru found the man terrifying.

Seeing the plight in the young girl's doleful eyes, Senhime quickly pulled her back to the present.

"If you will not allow me to protect you, Chizuru-chan, then you must allow me to provide you with the knowledge necessary to protect _yourself_. As a pureblood, you possess powers that most men can scarcely imagine. It is tradition that demon arts be passed down from oni to oni, and with Kazama on the prowl, time is of the essence."

Senhime turned to address the commanders once more.

"Allow me to instruct Chizuru in the demon arts, and I will permit her to remain with the Shinsengumi. Let us consider this a compromise."

The student in question locked gazes with the oni-fukuchou and was shocked to see a look of slight abhorrence coloring his dark features. Only a few minutes ago, they were completely oblivious to the idea that demons truly existed, and now Senhime was offering to teach Chizuru the ways of being an oni.

Her head spun in circles.

Rasetsu were entities that drank the cursed elixir derived from oni blood and consequently lost their humanity in the hunt for bloodshed and massacre. Even now, Chizuru could see the snow-white hair and bloodlust eyes of the Rasetsu she encountered on the fateful day she met Hijikata, or the pale apparition of Sannan drawn by the scent of her blood.

If the horribly failed Rasetsu were the product of oni, and Kazama was a result of his intrinsic inclination for violence, then where did that leave her? Was it true that underneath her virtuous exterior, a demon lurked in the recesses of her being? Was she capable of incredible acts of violence?

Hijikata's look of displeasure only heightened her sense of self-disgust, and she suddenly loathed the skin she lived in.

Chizuru withdrew from the demoness.

"I am sorry, Osen-chan, but I must decline."

Too besotted by emotion to resume diplomacy even in Hijikata's presence, Chizuru yanked the sliding door open and disappeared down the veranda. The cold night air stung her dampened cheeks, as she hurried to her new room. The other was still filled with the scent of blood.

Solitude. Solitude was what she needed - what she craved. Just a moment to gather her bearings and accept the reality of her situation. If Hijikata was disgusted with the idea of her bloodline, then there was very little she could do except maybe denounce all intentions of taking Senhime's offer on learning the demon arts. By denying herself the knowledge guaranteed by her birthright, she could forestall her inner demon and prolong her stay at the Shinsengumi.

Helplessness replaced disgust, and she found her thoughts wandering to her missing father. Did he know what she was? Did he keep the information from her to protect her? Or was it to prevent her from becoming a monster?

She was still searching for her father, and would continue to do so until all of her turbulent questions could be answered at last. It seemed there was a great deal he failed to confide in her before he left for the capital six months ago to conduct research over the elixir.

_What was it that you were trying to accomplish?_ She contemplated with a heavy heart.

Too emotional to quell the tears and too embarrassed to seek comfort, she curled onto her pallet and resigned herself to rest.

. . . . . . . . . . .

Chizuru's rapid escape from the conference room left everyone in a state of pause.

Concerned for the girl, Shinpachi stirred as if to follow her, but the lanky brunette was called back into the room immediately.

"Let her be, Nagakura-kun." Sannan suggested with a vague smile. "She has undergone a lot in the past two days. A moment of reprieve is what she needs right now."

"She didn't finish her dinner." The brunette offered lamely.

"You can leave the remnants of our meal in the kitchen in case she gets hungry later while Harada can take the first shift guarding her door tonight." Kondou offered as progressive approach to the situation.

Senhime observed their conversation with inquisitive garnet eyes and began to understand why Chizuru was in no hurry to be free of the Shinsengumi.

"Milady?" Kimigiku goaded with a concerned look.

"Chizuru has encountered much hardship, but it comforts me to know that she has all of you to count on." Senhime admitted with an acquiescent grin. "As long as you understand what you are up against, all I ask is that you do not allow her to fall in Kazama's hands. Perhaps in time, she will seek me out to learn more about her powers."

Gracefully lifting to their feet, Senhime and Kimigiku bowed to the officers in the room.

"Until then, good night."

* * *

**A/N:** When I finished _Hakuouki_, I found it a bit sad that Senhime didn't think to pass on to Chizuru any wisdom of being a female oni. Apparently oni carry many different kinds of powers as was evident in Kazama, Amigiri, and Shiranui (although mostly Kazama). But Chizuru's power wasn't explored beyond her blood carrying healing properties to combat against the thirst of the Rasetsu. So I'm going to see what happens when Chizuru takes lessons under Senhime in the demon arts, and learns a little bit more about her power.

Of course, Hijikata is disgusted, but not at Chizuru! The idea of having her learn how to protect herself with her demon powers implies that he is too weak or incapable of protecting her himself. Only Chizuru would think he was disgusted with her. (Poor love-struck girl.) I think given the most recent circumstances and having a full room of eyes on her, Chizuru wouldn't have the courage to accept Senhime's generous offer at first. Keyword being: at first.

Also, Hijikata and Senhime had a little row of sorts. I kind of like the idea of them being at odds trying to do the best for Chizuru. It makes for some fast, witty banter.

Here are the songs that inspired this chapter:

"The City Lights" – Ryan Farish

"Time" – Antaeus

"The Tempest" – Jennifer Thomas

Thank you for reading, and I'll be sure to provide updates as quickly as possible!

girliebird


	2. The Repeal

**Chapter Two: _The Repeal_**

* * *

The sounds of clashing metal startled Chizuru from a rather restless sleep.

Lurching from the palette, she instantly regretted leaving the warmth of her cozy blankets as chills traveled down her spine. The lantern in the corner of the room flickered weakly, doing little to drive out the wintry chill seeping through the walls of the compound. She pressed the collar of her haori securely around her neck to ward off the chill, and noticed that the night was riddled with the sounds of conflict.

She froze.

_Something's wrong._

Gun shots puncturing flesh rattled in her sensitive ears. She knew of only one man who possessed a firearm: Kyo Shiranui, a demon.

Without a moment's hesitation, Chizuru retrieved the wakazashi blade at her bedside and slipped from the room in haste. Sure enough, she could spot the powder blue silk of the Shinsengumi rushing toward the entrance gate to meet the intruder. No doubt, Hijikata and the other top ranking officers would be roused and bounding toward the gate as well.

Before she could pad across the veranda and into the courtyard, Inoue called out to her.

"Yukimura-kun, what are you doing out of your room? I was given specific orders to keep you inside."

He tried to corral her back into the building, but Chizuru evaded him easily in her small form.

"Don't you understand? It's _me_ the demons are after." Glancing toward the gate, she saw the silver mane of numerous Rasetsu advance upon the enemy, and grasped the full calamity of the situation.

There was no time to waste.

"I have to stop this." Chizuru decided with finality.

"Yukimura-kun, please come back!"

Inoue began to pursue her as she dashed across the floorboards. _Poor Inoue_, Chizuru thought with an inner grimace. She knew he was just trying to carry out his orders by keeping her away from immediate danger, but he didn't understand the torture she would undergo if she was sequestered behind walls away from her comrades. If she survived tonight, she would be sure to give Inoue a long-winded apology for her recklessness, but now she needed to focus on clearing the courtyard as soon as possible. Spotting a break in the railing, Chizuru raced toward the edge only to come to a complete halt.

"Ah, I've found you."

Rampant fear threatened to consume Chizuru as she gazed into the serpent eyes of a tall, illustrious man. His stance was casual and his shoulders slouched, yet his very presence screamed 'enemy'.

She rested a hand on the hilt of her blade.

"Kazama." She breathed. "Come to plead your case with me again?"

The demon regarded her with a single arched brow.

"I have no time for words tonight, Yukimura." His voice was a curling threat in the air.

Kazama approached her slowly forcing her to retreat.

Now that Chizuru understood his ultimatum in kidnapping her, it was apparent that her life in the Shinsengumi was being threatened yet again. Whether it was for protection or personal gain, she wondered if fate was determined to limit her days with the Mibu Wolves. The thought ignited a small spark of anger in her, and Chizuru found herself glaring at the dangerous Oni of the West.

That was it. She had to make a stand.

Lunging backward to allow herself plenty of room to draw her wakazashi, Chizuru had every intention of fighting the golden demon. That intention still rang absolute even as he disappeared from her view, snaked an arm around her shoulders, and jabbed the hilt of his katana into her abdomen.

Her body failed her as she sank into the arms of her enemy.

"So weak…" Kazama purred.

Unconsciousness outweighing her anger, she buckled under the forced sleep.

. . . . . . . . . .

_Kazama has incredible strength even by oni standards._

_He will have no scruples in coming after your Shinsengumi in order to get to you._

_I was given specific orders to keep you inside._

_So weak…_

Thoughts churned like a violent storm in Chizuru's mind as she hung wet linens out on a clothes line to dry. The effort brought fresh pain to her bruised abdomen and consequently more turmoil over the events that occurred last night.

In reaction to the presence of oni, Sannan was granted permission to assemble the Rasetsu unit for the first time and lead it against a collective assault against Amigiri Kyuju and Kyo Shiranui. Many perished by gunshot, impalement, or injury which bore evidence of the superior power of the oni. The casualties were absurd given that eight soldiers were assigned to one enemy.

Chizuru had managed to awaken just in time to witness Kazama rip the katana right out of Hijikata's hands with just a flick of his own sword. Blinded by her impulse to protect the oni-fukuchou at all costs, she intercepted their duel with the intention to fight. Drawing her blade at last, Chizuru reveled in the adrenaline of the fight and found it even more invigorating to have Hijikata's strong arms wrap around her.

And - just like that – Kazama and his allies disappeared into the mist.

That was what troubled Chizuru the most. She had an enemy that could come and go as he pleased, always willing to wait for the perfect moment to strike.

"Ack!"

Sheets flapped viciously against the wind, causing her to disappear in an onslaught of wet cotton. Shielding her face with her arms, she batted wildly with the rogue linens trying to gain back control. Luckily, the devious wind yielded long enough for her to escape the perimeter of the clothes line.

Bracing her hands on her knees, she gave an exasperated sigh.

"Oh my, how dangerous."

Chizuru sucked in a sharp breathe.

To her immense mortification, she discovered the first division captain lounging against a wooden post with his arms crossed. The crimson silk of his jacket blazed in the early morning sun, making his emerald gaze all the more mischievous.

"Okita-san." She chagrined.

"Don't get distracted in front of your opponent, and it won't happen again. Although, I must elaborate on how disturbed I am over giving you soldier's advice for tackling wet laundry, a usually safe and methodical task." He teased with a sly smile. "The troubled look on your face makes me wonder if we should resign this task entirely."

"Okita-saaaan." She yowled in a much lower voice.

Something in her expression must have pleased the captain, for he relented in a cough of laughter. The joyous sound released Chizuru's tension.

"Are you alright, Chizuru? You seem a bit…pensive." He commented.

"Yes, I'm fine."

Okita pushed off the post and approached her until they were nearly toe to toe.

"Are you sure?" He inquired, displaying a rare amount of severity. His green eyes searched hers as if trying to find a crack in the façade. "You had us worried when you left dinner last night, and then those rogue oni came…"

Although she was perfectly healthy on the outside, it was true that she had descended into some dark brooding that made her more reclusive than usual. She had hoped to dismiss everyone's worry by being extra vivacious at breakfast; she even went to the trouble of boiling an extra batch of rice to keep everyone distracted throughout the meal. It was a novice mistake to assume that a capable swordsman like Okita Souji would not detect her inner struggle.

"For the moment, I am a little overwhelmed with everything" She admitted truthfully, "but my relief at remaining in the Shinsengumi conquers any feelings of anguish from last night. I am…happy."

Okita caught the vagueness of her words, but released her from his propping gaze.

"I'm glad to hear it." He cupped his hands to the back of his head in a lazy gesture. "By the way, Hijikata-san is alone if you still want to speak with him. He's in the conference room reading some briefing reports."

With a sidelong glance, he added, "I bet he could do with a distraction right about now."

Nervous at having to address the Vice-commander on her own, Chizuru swallowed her blushing retort and nodded. "Thank you, Okita-san."

To Okita's credit, Hijikata did seem rather perturbed when she slipped into the conference room with a tray of hot green tea a few minutes later. Placing the mug carefully on the tatami floor, she glanced at the array of parchment sprawled across his lap and watched his eyes glide over the characters with impending speed.

"Thank you." He murmured without taking his eyes away from the report.

She reclined in the space directly across from him, unsure of whether to disturb him from his work or abandon her mission all together. By the looks of things, the contents of his testimonies were ill-fated. The dark circles under his eyes seemed all the more prominent when coupled with a look of consternation. He probably didn't sleep at all last night, she surmised with an inward frown.

Clearing his lap of parchment, Hijikata pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Yamazaki will never understand the concept of concision." He vented as he stuffed the parchment into the pocket of his sleeve. Collecting his tea from the floor, he took a long draught as if his body craved the caffeine.

"It's sweet."

Voice thick with moisture, he peered at the mug incredulously. Chizuru would have found the moment comical if she weren't so nervous.

"I added wolf berry in the tea to give you energy." She admitted, "Okita-san said you were receiving reports this morning. Troubling news?"

He regarded her; his indigo eyes unyielding as he searched for any signs of suffering just as Okita had. It was a challenge maintaining her calm pretense in front of Hijikata when he had the ability to look straight through her with that damnably handsome gaze.

"Yamazaki sends word of rebels assembling in the out skirts of town." He confided at last. "He believes they are operating under an allegiance not of the Chousu clan."

"Are they a new terrorist group?" Chizuru ventured grimly.

"It is possible. Yamazaki has yet to discern who they are or what their agenda entails, but they are a threat to the Shinsengumi nonetheless." Hijikata explained in provocation. "We will have to increase our patrols and travel further from headquarters with twice the man power we now lack due to Itou's desertion."

Chizuru contemplated his words with a feeble conscious. Aside from maintaining civil order within the city, the Shinsengumi had many powerful enemies that would enjoy seeing their demise. Kondou was doing his best at recruiting new members, but it would take well beyond a month's time to recover their losses. Her troubled thoughts turned to Saito and Heisuke, and she wondered if they would ever return to the Shinsengumi.

"If what Yamazaki says is true, then it is essential for every person within this compound to bare their own weight." Chizuru presumed. "We'll just have to become stronger."

Catching the connotation of her words, Hijikata's eyes narrowed.

"Is there something you wish to tell me, Chizuru?"

_This is it_, her inner voice urged. _You've made your decision._

"Hijikata-san, due to recent events involving Kazama I implore you to repeal my previous decision and allow me to study under Senhime-sama. I too wish to become strong and aid the Shinsengumi in dispatching rebel threats." Chizuru formally requested. She mimicked the pose she saw the other officers take when asking permission from the Vice-commander. Hands resting on lap and head slightly inclined, it was a posture of complete humility.

The oni-fukuchou scowled at his young ward.

"Do you have so little faith in the Shinsengumi?" He accused in a voice that made the little hairs on Chizuru's neck prickle.

Another gust of wind rattled against the walls, making an awful howling noise.

"Last night, eight men from the Rasetsu unit were killed by Kazama and his followers." She uttered as her fists clenched into the fabric of her hakama. The remorse that had been haunting her every waking hour triggered fresh memories of slaughter. The oni had shown no mercy, even to their inferior brethren, the Rasetsu.

In a vacant voice, she added, "They died because of me."

"Chizuru, don't hold yourself responsible-" Hijikata began to reprimand, but Chizuru couldn't allow him to deflect the blame on someone else.

"Osen-chan is right. Kazama is going to keep pursuing the Shinsengumi in order to get to me. If you are content with allowing me to stay – to place your men in danger – then I am morally obligated to do everything in my power to help you." She pressed on despite his disapproval.

"You're valor is admirable, but there is no place for you on the battle field." He deplored irrevocably.

They locked gazes; warm amber against lavender frost.

Chizuru really hated going against Hijikata's wishes. She always fought so hard to win his approval in everything. Even now she had the sudden impulse to drop the argument in order to save him the additional stress. But as much as she wanted to bask in his adulation, she couldn't let an opportunity so valuable slip through her fingers. Her perception of the demon arts changed the moment Hijikata found himself without a katana in the enemy's wake.

If everything went according to plan, Chizuru would have the power to prevent such a thing from ever happening again. But in order to accomplish her goal, she would have to make the Vice-commander understand.

"Hijikata-san, do you have faith in your men?" She asked.

The question was arbitrary enough to draw a look of skepticism from Hijikata.

"Yes."

"Would you risk your life to defend them?"

"Yes."

"Could you allow them to die by risking their lives to protect you?"

"No."

The subtle change in his tone warned Chizuru that he understood where her questions were leading to and that he didn't much care for it.

"If their loyalty is indisputable, would you ever deny a soldier the right to wield a sword?"

"Of course not." He drawled.

"Then why do you allow me, an individual who shares your every conviction, to remain with the Shinsengumi, but deny me the right to fight?"

"Because it is _my_ duty to protect you!" Hijikata growled as he leapt to his feet.

His outburst was so sudden, Chizuru faintly wondered if she'd slipped too much wolf berry into his tea. It was rare for Hijikata to succumb to his anger, but it was even rarer for him to display such emotion because of _her_.

After weeks of living with the Shinsengumi, Chizuru had learned to decipher his demeanor only by the infinitesimal changes of his voice and expression. The changes were always fleeting and inconsequent; but something she had adapted to without too much difficulty. However, in moments like this when he chose to drop his guard in front of her, Chizuru's heart raced.

"Hijikata-san, what happened last night…what Kazama could have accomplished…" The words were caught in her throat as she recalled the terror she felt at seeing Hijikata defenseless against the terrible demon. "I never want to be so utterly helpless again. I want to fight alongside you, not cower in fear. That is most unbefitting of a Shinsengumi member, don't you think?"

With his back turned to her, she was unable to read any sort of reaction from the looming Vice-commander. She studied the proud set of his shoulders, the obsidian luster of his hair, and the intimidating physique of his warrior's build. For a man who knew more about fighting and death than she did, Chizuru couldn't understand why he found the idea so repulsive.

_Is it because I'm a demon?_ She thought with a tinge of pain.

His shoulders drooped with an audible sigh.

"Do you understand what you are asking of me, Chizuru?" Hijikata questioned dismally.

"I do."

"And you will not be persuaded otherwise?"

"No."

Her heart was pounding as he glanced at her over the ridge of his cheekbone. The manner in which he looked at her was the sort reserved for scrutinizing the vermin of the streets rather than a young girl pledging her allegiance. Swallowing the bile in her throat, she lowered her gaze to the floor.

"Very well." He conceded. "I will send word for Senhime."

Astonished, Chizuru had words of gratitude tumbling from her mouth, but the oni-fukuchou exited the conference room before she even had the chance to speak. Staring wide-eyed after his prone silhouette shining through the rice-paper walls, she wondered if he would ever forgive her.

For what she was about to do, most likely not.

* * *

**A/N:** These first two chapters are mostly just setting up the plot for the story, so I apologize if they seem a bit slow. I wanted to integrate this scenario into the storyline of the anime as closely as possible, so that there are no discrepancies in the future. _Hakuouki_ is very sequential which makes it challenging to deviate from the actual plot, but I think I'll be able to have some fun with this story.

So Kazama fails in his third attempt to kidnap Chizuru, and she has finally had enough. Feeling responsible for the death and injury caused to Sannan's Rasetsu unit, she overcomes her self-loathing and pleads with Hijikata to allow her to study under Senhime. He begrudgingly accepts her request, but still disagrees with her philosophy.

A new rebellion group is assembling which puts the Shinsengumi on edge. Who are these rebels? What is their purpose? And why are they suddenly on the move?

Here are the songs that helped me write this chapter:

"Raid on the Castle" – Henry Gregson-Williams

"Exit Music" – Vampire Weekend

Thanks for reading!

girliebird


	3. Oni in the Wolf Den

**Chapter Three: _Oni in the Wolf Den_**

* * *

Two days passed in torturous succession before Senhime and Kimigiku finally arrived at headquarters. By that time, everyone had been informed one way or another that Chizuru would be studying the ways of a demon; an allegedly elusive and arduous task according to ancient folklore.

While Hijikata still held his reservations over the topic, everyone else appeared to be intrigued over what powers could possibly lay dormant in their female ward. Shinpachi made it a personal chore to unearth some of the most elaborate wood block prints of demons he could find in the compound's vast library, and share them with Chizuru. Inspired, Sanosuke would spin compelling tales of demons with white-blonde hair, antlers, dragon scales, and drifting clouds that carried them across the heavens. Chizuru's favorite tale was of a female demon that safeguarded the sun against the moon's pretentious champion seeking to end the world in darkness. The story was very romantic.

Okita found it amusing to adopt new ways to address Chizuru, much to her disapproval.

"Good day, malignant spirit of the Shinsengumi!"

"Hiding your saber tooth grin and third eye today, Chizuru?"

"My, I hope this cold drizzle isn't caused by your hellion thoughts, Oni-sama."

"The Lady Demon cannot possibly expect to feast on cold rice, now can she?"

"Okita-san, stop." Chizuru would always whine self-consciously.

Sannan and Kondou both approached her about seeking information related to the elixir. They hoped that she would be able to uncover the logistics of its chemical compound and reverse the dangerous effects of the volatile medicine. Kondou also reminded her that Senhime could possibly provide information in regards to her father, Koudou Yukimura. She promised to keep that in mind throughout the duration of her lessons.

Inoue, not withholding a begrudging bone in his body, cheered for Chizuru's escapade wholeheartedly.

Only Hijikata kept his distance from her. It was as if it was her first week in the compound all over again. Cold, indifferent, and silent, the Vice-commander kept his words to a minimum at mealtimes and left headquarters on official business that would have him return at odd hours of the day. When Chizuru attempted to approach him one afternoon, Shinpachi whisked her away on patrol saying that the Vice-commander would be better left alone. Every attempt thereafter was thwarted by her increasing insecurity.

That is why, when the day finally arrived that Senhime and Kimigiku would be answering the oni-fukuchou's summons, the conference room with stifled with tension as Chizuru took her place beside Hijikata.

The demon princess greeted her with a dazzling smile.

"It is good to see you again, Chizuru-chan." She said earnestly. "Hijikata-san informs me that you have decided to learn the ways of a demon."

Chizuru took in Senhime and Kimigiku's new clothing, and quickly realized that they both were dressed like soldiers. Senhime's russet hair still dangled loosely around her face, but a large ponytail protruded from the back of her skull. She donned a deep teal haori with crimson armguards and a swath of dull-colored silk tied over her white pants. Kimigiku's sleek raven hair was pulled tightly into a samurai's topknot and her feminine figure was heavily clothed in black-and-white striped silk with gray hakama and black leg guards. They each wore a wakazashi and katana at their waist.

Chizuru found their transformation so intimidating; it took her a moment to find her voice again.

"T-that is correct." She stuttered with a deep bow. "I am so sorry for how I treated you the other night, Osen-chan. I did not mean to disrespect you."

Senhime leaned forward and placed a hand over Chizuru's.

"I understand Kazama paid you another visit."

"Yes, and Amigiri and Shiranui as well. They killed eight of our men." She confirmed with a pained expression.

"Don't fret, Chizuru-chan. I have much to teach you that will better protect you against such a dangerous oni. As I said, you too possess powers scarcely imaginable. I look forward to our time together." Senhime's magenta eyes closed in mirth.

The night that Senhime had told her she was a demon; Chizuru had failed to realize that Senhime was also a demon. But unlike Kazama, Senhime was a beacon of goodness and virtue. She was a strong and independent young woman capable of many wonderful deeds. If Senhime could carry out such a life, then Chizuru could ask for no better role model to study under. It brought comfort and excitement to the young girl.

"Me too." She smiled back.

"Hijikata-san and I have compromised on the details of your training." Senhime continued with a brief look at the Vice-commander.

As if on cue, he cleared his throat to speak.

"You will still be expected to complete your daily chores, but you will report to Senhime-san in your spare time for lessons in the south central building which has been cleared for this purpose." He ordered sternly. "You will not be allowed to leave headquarters, thus Senhime-san and Kimigiku-san will stay with the Shinsengumi for the duration of your training."

A realization hit Chizuru. "Is that why you are both dressed like soldiers?"

Kimigiku laughed. "Are we convincing enough? Your oni-fukuchou refused to let you come with us to study, so he forced us to dress like men and stay here to teach you."

"We'll be resting in the wolves' den tonight." Senhime confirmed with an ironic smile.

Chizuru inclined her head with the deepest respect. "I appreciate you going to all this trouble."

Oni and kunoichi shared a knowing look.

"I think you make an exceptionally brutish man, Kimi-chan." Senhime nudged her protector. "You could easily rival the great Demon Vice-commander."

The kunoichi lifted her chin defiantly.

"I have never met a more boorish, masculine specimen in my entire life, Senhime-sama. But you would look _twice_ as threatening with a beard." Kimigiku suggested with glittering eyes.

"A comment like that should justify a fist in your jaw if I were so inclined to resolve primal matters by a man's standard." Senhime goaded in a gravelly voice.

They succumbed to another round of giggles.

"You disguise is essential in maintaining order within the Shinsengumi." Hijikata interjected with disapproval. "Do not take it so lightly."

They both quickly sobered.

"Forgive us, Hijikata-san. We were merely joking at our own expense. You are correct." Senhime responded. "Kimigiku and I will uphold our side of the bargain. As for you, Chizuru…"

The girl jolted to attention. "Yes?"

"You probably have already heard that learning the demon arts is quite a challenging feat. I have compiled everything you need to learn into a seven part regimen, but it will require steadfast fortitude and dedication on your part." The demon princess warned. "To achieve this feat, I expect you to follow every instruction I give you. Is that understood?"

Hijikata glanced warily at Chizuru and found her nodding in compliance.

"If it will help me through this training, then I will follow your instructions implicitly."

Something devious flared in her carmine eyes as Senhime grinned.

"Good. Then it's settled."

. . . . . . . . . .

The rest of the afternoon was fraught with activity as Senhime and Kimigiku settled into their new apartments within the empty lodge house. Inoue had been kind enough to give them a grand tour of the facilities. He took care to show them the central training area, bath house, bedrooms, and small kitchenette where they could boil hot tea and noodles over a rudimentary stove pit. The oni and kunoichi were expected to dine with the high ranking officers, but the small kitchen would allow them easy access to whatever they needed in between meals.

Their rooms on the other hand were a bit large and vacant for Chizuru's taste. Designed to house over a dozen soldiers, furnishings in the rooms were kept to a minimum save for a furnace and hidden closet. She quickly assured them that blankets and toiletries would be procured immediately, but Senhime calmed her fears with a smile.

"Thank you, Chizuru-chan, but members of Kimigiku's clan will be bringing our belongings to headquarters. We should have everything we need to transform this lodge into something more suitable to our tastes."

And transform it they did.

Chizuru watched in silent awe as all manner of curious possessions were brought into the lodge house by Kimigiku's clansmen: rugs, tables, chairs, pillows, jade-embellished chests, mirrors, dishware, rations, scrolls…Every item glistened in the afternoon sun like an antique treasure.

"I wonder if Osen-chan intends to use all those strange objects in her teachings." Chizuru pondered as she strolled alongside the tenth division captain. They had left for patrol shortly after securing their guests' accommodations. Hijikata's recent ordinance required them to travel further from headquarters, thus they were pressed for time if they wanted to get back before dinner.

The captain glanced up at the smoldering evening sky in thought.

"I doubt it. Most of it appeared to be just luxury items." Sanosuke replied. Then with a smirk, he added, "I got the impression that Senhime-sama was flaunting her wealth a little just to aggravate Hijikata-san. They're not very fond of each another."

His tone was light and humorous, but Chizuru didn't laugh.

"Hijikata-san is still angry with me, isn't he?" She asked point-blank.

The spearman glanced at the young girl.

It was disheartening to see her shoulders wilt dejectedly as she fixated on the ground before her. Normally, her solemn moods could be cured with some sweet dango and a bit of humor, but intuition warned Sanosuke that it would take a great deal more to pull her from this dark abyss.

The captain frowned.

It was true that Hijikata _was_ acting like an insufferable ass, but Sanosuke could understand the reasoning behind the Vice-commander's sordid temper.

In the framework of swords and chivalry, a samurai was bound to a warrior's code the moment his katana drew blood. From that moment on, he was a crusader of the code's golden law: vanquish the evil and protect the innocent. To deviate from this ancient code meant to digress from honor.

Every officer within the Shinsengumi was aware of this philosophy, but it was Hijikata's unwavering devotion to the old ways that made him a fierce leader. No one ever questioned the honor of the great Demon Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi.

_To think his greatest challenge would come in the form of a young girl._ Sanosuke thought dryly.

Whether intentional or not, Chizuru was putting the Commander's honor to the test – something that hadn't occurred in many _many_ years. Allowing a young woman to take up arms and fight in a political war would certainly be viewed as a figurative stain on Hijikata's honor. She had no idea how forbidden the idea was to him.

"I think he hates me." She confessed with pallid cheeks. "I think he finds me repulsive now that I'm a demon."

The captain came to a complete halt causing Chizuru to collide with his back. Before she could voice her apologies, Sanosuke placed a firm hand on her shoulder.

"Chizuru-chan, listen to me." He counseled. "Hijikata could never hate you for what you are. He is a good man- a man with some social blunders yes - but still a good man. I think you are misinterpreting his emotions."

"How?" She asked.

Sanosuke pinched his chin as he searched for the right words.

"When a man is concerned, often times it comes across as something much more volatile. Our anxiety translates to anger." He explained with minor difficulty. "Anger is something we can act on. It fuels our motives and dispels our fear. It's like a coping mechanism."

"So…Hijikata-san's anger is manifesting from his concern for me?" Chizuru deduced.

He always knew she was an exceptionally bright girl.

"Exactly." He grinned. "Hijikata-san is in such a poor mood because he's afraid you feel obligated to repay the Shinsengumi for its protection by rushing onto the battle field. He doesn't want that life for you. He wants you safe."

Color returned to her cheeks, as she became bashful.

"Oh…well, when you put it like that-"

"You should place a little more faith in the Vice-commander, Chizuru-chan." He interjected. "You mustn't forget that he is a man with a sense of pride too. Think how useless he feels now that you don't trust him to protect you."

Chizuru slowly blinked. "Hijikata-san… feels useless?"

"Yes, even Hijikata-san's ego isn't completely invincible. Despite his reputation, he is very _very_ human." He remarked with smug satisfaction. He found it amusing that no matter their astronomical differences, men would always be men.

Grabbing hold of Chizuru's sleeve to draw her close, Sanosuke tilted his head.

"Do you want to know something else, Chizuru-chan?" He whispered conspiratorially.

"W-what?" She asked with darkened cheeks. Their close proximity did not escape her attention.

"The reason he dislikes Senhime so much," he murmured with alluring golden eyes, "is because she's filling a role for you that he is suppose to take: your protector."

Chizuru went slack-jawed as she froze in either shock or horror. (Sanosuke couldn't tell.) He watched in genuine delight as her hands flew to her face to shield the rosy blush, but the attempt was futile. He had already seen.

"See? He's not so scary after all." Sanosuke goaded teasingly.

"Captain, is there a problem?" A soldier called out. Glancing down the street, Sanosuke found his men standing in formation awaiting orders. Resuming his authoritative demeanor, the tenth division captain called out, "Let's report back to base."

"Yes sir!"

"Come on, Chizuru-chan." He beckoned as followed after his division. "If we hurry, we can make it back in time for dinner."

She swiftly jogged to catch up with him.

"Yes sir!"

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, so Senhime and Kimigiku move into the empty building in the south central part of headquarters, and they are expected to disguise themselves as soldiers throughout the duration of their stay. (It will be interesting to see how this unfolds.)

Hijikata is severely withdrawn which is torturing Chizuru, but for all the wrong reasons. Like Sanosuke says: he's _very_ human. His honor as a samurai is hanging in the balance, and thankfully Sanosuke had the right words to break it to Chizuru gently. After all, discussing the Demon Vice-commander's sense of pride is no easy feat.

How will these two reunite? How will they overcome their misgivings? And when will Heisuke and Saito come into the picture?

Here are the songs that helped me write this chapter:

"I don't like it like this" – Radio Dept.

"Every time you go" – Ellie Goulding

Stay tuned for the next chapter!

Thanks for reading.


	4. The First Gate: Meditation

**Chapter Four: _First Gate: Meditation_**

* * *

Dark, tumultuous clouds loomed in the sky with the promise of rain, as Chizuru dashed across headquarters under the cover of a parasol. She could already feel moisture clinging to her hair as she climbed the steps of the lodge house with a basket against her hip.

"Good morning, Chizuru-chan." Senhime chimed as she slid the door open. Considering her student's disheveled appearance; the demon quickly relieved her of the basket.

Chizuru was grateful.

"Good morning." She gushed. Pulling the parasol shut, she leaned it against the door frame before swiping the dew from her bangs. "I've brought the blankets you requested, Osen-chan. I hope they are enough."

"Oh, thank you. We will need those today." The demon smiled as she set the basket to the side. With a critical glance at the ominous clouds, Senhime added, "This weather constitutes a poor day for chores, but an excellent day for training. Why don't you come inside?"

Walking into the lodge for the first time since the oni and kunoichi moved into the facility, Chizuru was wide-eyed as she took in the lavish room filled with all manner of curious furnishings. Glancing down at her tabi socks, she realized that she was standing on a large woven rug made from indigo and orange threads that rolled out into spiraling designs across the room. Large, white lanterns hung suspended from the floor by metal rods, and a collection of priceless cushions congregated around a glossy wooden kotatsu table in the center of the room. Senhime had even gone as far as to fill a bookshelf with countless scrolls and a globe.

"Do you like what we've done to the place?" Senhime ventured.

Chizuru's eyes soaked in the richness of the room and nodded. "It's quite lovely."

Lovely was a bit of an understatement, but she was too enthralled with the room to give a proper response. Was this really the same empty soldiers' barrack she had seen just a day ago? She saw more glamour in this one room than she had seen in her entire life.

With hands on her hips, Senhime gazed at the room triumphantly. "Amazing what a few decorations can do, huh? The Shinsengumi really ought to higher an interior designer to boost the morality around this place. It's as cheerful as a prison." She griped.

Flouncing into the parlor, she asked, "Have you had breakfast yet?"

Chizuru shook her head. "Um, no. Not yet."

"Good, come sit with me then. Kimigiku is making something special for you."

Senhime guided her toward the table and ushered her onto an orange cushion with teal cherry blossoms. Folding her legs underneath her, Chizuru clasped her hands as she watched the demon take her own seat from across the table.

"Now that we no longer have a captive audience, I thought we could discuss the nature of your training." Senhime began as she rested her arms on the table in a casual manner. She had abandoned her red armguards and swords, but still played the part of a dutiful soldier in her white hakama. "What do you know of demons, Chizuru-chan?"

Considering she was only familiar with their existence for a few brief days, Chizuru relied on her experience with the Rasetsu.

"They're incredibly strong, fast, and invulnerable to mortal wounds." She answered with furrowed brows. "They become intoxicated with the scent of blood and rush head-on into a fight."

"Hmm…and what of Kazama? What do you know of him?" The female demon inquired.

"He's different from a Rasetsu." Chizuru acknowledged as her fingers traced the fading bruise to her abdomen. "He appears and disappears like an apparition and moves with unfathomable speed."

"So the purebred mongrel resorts to his akuma no chikara, does he?" Senhime huffed with a solemn smirk. "What a hypocrite."

Chizuru was confused. "His what?"

"Akuma no chikara; it means 'demon power'." Senhime explained. "Kazama manipulates his power so that he can increase his strength and cast illusions. Although quite useful, it is considered wrong to use our chikara against humans. It's an unnecessary advantage."

Chizuru's confusion turned into bewilderment.

"Wait, so…demons can manipulate power?"

Her mentor blinked.

"Oh dear, it looks like there is a lot for us to cover." Senhime hummed in chagrin. Glancing at the bookshelf against the wall, she rose to her feet and began to peruse her literary collection.

"Normally, children of demon descent learn to manipulate their chikara through their parents, but you were robbed of that chance, Chizuru-chan." Gliding her fingers across the shelves, Senhime paused at the touch of an antique scroll wrapped in snake skin.

Pulling it delicately from the shelf, she returned to the table with it resting in her open palms.

"So we'll just start at the beginning."

Intrigued, Chizuru leaned forward as her mentor pulled the scroll from its bizarre packaging only to reveal a spool of decomposing parchment curled around a bone center. Senhime tugged the ancient thing open and laid it gingerly onto the table.

"This is one of the last surviving illustrations produced by my ancestor, Suzuka Gozen." She informed Chizuru with sparkling eyes. "It depicts the origin of our power."

Accustomed to reading her father's medical diagrams, Chizuru studied the illustration with experienced eyes. She saw the bones, tissues, organs, and blood vessels of a typical anatomy chart, but the figure on the parchment was assailed with cobalt-inked lines that travel in and out of the body in a complex arrangement. Tracing their path with her eyes instead of her fingers so as not to progress the document's disintegration, Chizuru discovered that they led to a plume of fire at the center of the body. Across the internal flame, someone had inked thinly scrawled characters that read: Akuma no chikara. Demon power.

"Our power rests here," Senhime pointed to the cobalt flame, "in the center most part of our being between heart and soul. The chikara is the medium in which we can manipulate our reality."

Placing a hand over her heart, Chizuru wondered if her power burned blue as well.

"I'm coming in." Kimigiku announced candidly through a set of interior doors.

The kunoichi strolled into the room with a tray balancing in her right hand. Chizuru noticed that she had abandoned her warrior's garb for black pants and a loosely-tied haori, yet she kept the samurai topknot. The blend of feminine and masculine attire was jarring, yet Chizuru thought it worked for Kimigiku's unusual personality.

"I brought the concoction, milady." She informed Senhime as she set the tea service a safe distance from the scroll. Curling atop a cream pillow, the kunoichi grinned at Chizuru.

"Good, then we are ready to begin."

Senhime withdrew from the table and began to pace lazily.

"In retrospect, a demon must learn to manipulate their akuma no chikara in order to use their other powers. This demon art is known as the First Gate." She instructed as she gestured to the golden seal at the corner of the illustration. "Without mastering the First Gate, you cannot go on to fulfill all Seven Gates of the Demon Arts. It must be done in sequence."

_Seems simple enough_. Chizuru thought.

"How do I master the First Gate?" She asked.

The demon pivoted on the balls of her feet and clasped her hands together in prayer.

"Through the art of meditation, of course." Senhime answered. "All oni must learn to control their power before they gain the right to use it. Meditation will hone your ability to extract your chikara which clears the premises of the First Gate."

"Okay. When do we start?" Chizuru posed with determination.

Kimigiku shook her head in disagreement.

"Now hold on, Senhime-sama, you make it sound too easy," accused the kunoichi. "Have you forgotten how difficult it was for _you_ to clear the First Gate?"

"Of course, I remember. Six months of sitting in a room alone will forever be engraved on my mind. But as much as I want to give Chizuru a fair chance, the clock is ticking. Kazama is hot in pursuit, and the more quickly she masters the First Gate the more likely she will be able to clear the other Seven Gates." Senhime rambled with urgency.

"Then how do you suggest we speed up time?" Kimigiku questioned.

The demon crossed her arms in intuitive thought.

"Demons are essentially designed for survival. Place us in a strenuous environment and the likelihood of our chikara triggering to life increases exponentially." She speculated in a clinical tone. "In theory, if we worsen Chizuru's environmental conditions, she should be able to sync with her power ten times faster than the time it took for me to achieve the First Gate."

"In theory." Kimigiku echoed doubtfully.

Oni and kunoichi glanced at the subject in question, and found her in silent deliberation.

"Chizuru-chan, remember when I said that there would be instances in which you would have to follow my instructions without any objections?" Senhime queried.

Straightening her spine, Chizuru nodded. "Yes."

"This is one of those instances." Senhime warned.

The severity of her voice and Kimigiku's bleak expression frightened Chizuru.

"What does that mean, Osen-chan?" She asked.

Senhime knelt beside her at the table.

"To pass through the First Gate, you will have to overcome hunger, thirst, and solitude." She explained as she held up three fingers. "Thus, you will be banned from nourishment and companionship while you meditate."

Kimigiku stirred.

"The tea is a lemon and syrup remedy that is supposed to trick the body of its cravings. My family uses it for field work." Kimigiku revealed with a small frown. Piecing together how it would be beneficial to the lesson, she turned to Chizuru and advised, "Drink it. It will suppress the pangs of hunger."

Chizuru digested their words.

Realistically speaking, skipping one or two meals a day was not a cause for concern if it was a temporary situation. Unfortunate souls had been known to survive days, maybe even weeks, without a single crumb in sight. If what Senhime said was true- that demons were designed to survive- then Chizuru felt she could handle that aspect of the training just fine. What did trouble her; however, was the imminent task of solidifying her demon power.

For all she knew, Senhime could be asking her to capture smoke with her bare hands.

_How does a person go about channeling something they've never touched, seen, or felt?_ She wondered frantically.

The reality of the situation diminished Chizuru's previous enthusiasm as she realized this would be a far more difficult challenge that she had bargained for. Senhime was well versed in the demon arts, but if it took her six months of meditation to awaken her power, then there was little hope for Chizuru.

Even so, she had to try.

Clearing her mind of any reservations, Chizuru flashed a determined smile.

"I am ready, Sensei."

. . . . . . . . . . .

_Tock… Tock… Tock… Tock…_

The souzu fountain served as the peripheral metronome of Hajime Saito's thoughts as he gazed indifferently across the spacious garden of his new residency. Quite comfortable in his linen scarf and black silk, the swordsman raised ultraviolet eyes to the perpetual gloom and wondered when the rain would ever stop.

At this rate, there wouldn't be a single cherry blossom left.

"Saito-san." Heisuke greeted as he leapt onto the veranda. Rainwater drenched him from head to toe, but the plum haori over his shoulders soaked up most of the moisture. Reclining next to the previous third division captain, he peeled it off so as to rub warmth back into his limbs. "Itou-san has secured the deeds to our new base, so the recruits will be moving in any minute now. We've each been given apartments in the east wing."

Saito remained still. "Such favors are needless."

"Why do you say that?" Heisuke frowned. "We're of captain level. We have a reputation to resume amongst the men. Itou expects it."

"We _were_ of captain level, Heisuke. We left that behind." Saito reminded his younger colleague. "We're now a part of the Mausoleum's Guard."

An unnatural silence grew between them, and Heisuke began to fidget.

"Even so, we are still well known among the men. They've resorted to calling you the Stone Wolf, you know." He baited hoping to extract a reaction out of his monotonous friend. "Quite frankly, your lack of enthusiasm makes me wonder why you decide to join up with Itou-san in the first place."

Saito chose his words carefully.

"For similar reasons as your own. I wished to expand my horizon and explore both sides of this unrelenting war. A two-way perspective is stronger than a one-way perspective."

"Always the strategist." Heisuke sighed with a grin." I have to agree with you though. If I'm going to be risking my life for a greater cause, I want it to be the right one, you know?"

Saito shifted his gaze and saw a burning conflict flare in the boy's cerulean eyes. For one so young, Heisuke demonstrated a rare amount of insight. Most young soldiers rushed into war for personal glory, whereas Heisuke was deliberating what national cause was worth sacrificing his life for. Only a true samurai would be that selfless.

Little hope remained for this country if it forced its youth like Heisuke into early graves.

_What a waste_, Saito mulled dismally.

Even if the pendulum was swinging, drawing nearer and nearer to their demise, Saito and Heisuke were the masters of their own destiny. If the political storm should unravel to chaos, they would always have a fighting chance. Saito would see to that.

Lifting gracefully to his feet, he held a hand out to the boy.

"Let's go inside before you catch a cold. There's got to be a bottle of sake somewhere in this place."

At the mention of booze, Heisuke grew most compliant. Using Saito's hand as leverage, he stood on his feet and strode forward.

"I know where they keep a whole pantry full." He confessed with a copious grin.

Saito suppressed the urge to roll his eyes.

"If I'm the Stone Wolf," he murmured under his breath, "then you are the Plastered Pup."

. . . . . . . . . .

The day was fading fast with deteriorating conditions, and still Chizuru had yet to be seen emerging from the lodge house. Her absence had been noticed during breakfast, lunch, and dinner but Senhime and Kimigiku informed the officers that she was undergoing intense training and could not be disturbed.

"She's fighting a personal battle." Senhime explained. "In order to do this, she must not enlist any help from the outside, including me."

"What sort of perverse training removes the teacher from the lesson?" Hijikata demanded of the female oni.

Senhime lifted her chin. "Chizuru is testing her mental fortitude. As for the rest, I cannot disclose with you. The demon arts are a strictly coveted as 'demons only' intelligence."

The oni-fukuchou radiated a dark enough aura to rival the torrential pour from outside. Sensing his anger, Kondou jumped into the conversation before Hijikata could induce further insult.

"I'm sure Yukimura's perseverance is unwavering." He stated graciously. "We will cease our concern and support her from the outside, right Toshi?"

Hijikata refused to conform to Kondou's peacekeeping routine. Dropping his chopsticks onto the tray, he excused himself from the room without words. No one stopped him.

"What a foul man." Senhime seethed with a scowl on her delicate face. "He has the emotional charm of a toadstool."

Kondou raked a hand through his hair in evident remorse.

"I apologize. He's currently under a lot of obligations that deprive him of his pleasantries." He implored. "He tends to get this way when he's worked himself to exhaustion."

The demon appeared unsympathetic.

"I will not condone negligence, Commander." She responded coolly. "He should know his own limits. I will _not_ be treated as some conduit for his anger."

At the back of the room, Okita cleared his throat.

"Kondou-san, I'll speak with him." He assured the Head Commander.

With the weather forcing everyone inside, feelings of claustrophobia were running rampant, yet Okita appeared to be immune to the stifling tension in the room. Standing up from his favorite cushion, he stretched his back lazily.

"Leave Hijikata to me." He insisted.

Kondou was overwhelmed with old memories where the captain had uttered those same exact words. In the past, Hijikata was known to plummet into a dark anger that would make him unapproachable by the other men, but Okita had always been insane enough to appease him.

Confident in his aptitude for the task, Kondou heaved a sharp sigh of relief. "Thank you, Souji."

Upon exiting the conference room, Okita took a languid stroll around headquarters and discovered that the lieutenant was nowhere to be found.

_Strange, he has to be here somewhere. _He reasoned with himself.

When he checked Hijikata's apartment, his black haori still hung from the coat rack which indicated that he hadn't left headquarters. The only thing missing save for the commander himself was his katana.

Using this as his sole clue, Okita strained to listen for any sounds that didn't fall in unison with the tumbling rain. The sky was still a convoluted mess of lightning and thunder, but amid the chaos he could pinpoint the subtle whorl of metal slicing through air.

_There you are._ The captain grinned.

Setting off toward the farthest reaches of the complex where the training fields were kept, Okita rounded on a terrifying sight.

Immersed in the full elements, Hijikata stood poised for a killing strike. Body angled, feet apart, and katana held a limber in his right hand, he focused his attention on three wooden dummies stationed in a row across the training yard. Bits and pieces of the other twenty-seven figures were scattered in his wake like the remnants of a faux massacre.

A flash of lightning drew Okita's attention to a severed head.

_He's furious_, he mused as he rubbed his own neck gingerly.

Hijikata exuded an ethereal grace as he lifted his blade to rest perpendicular to his gaze. Breathing deeply through his mouth, he lunged toward the wooden imitations with nimble speed and disemboweled all three in one powerful strike. The dummies slumped from their posts and into the mud with a sickening wet noise.

"My my, I haven't seen you train like this since our old dojo days." Okita appraised with a low whistle.

The oni-fukuchou pulled back from his inanimate victims.

"What do you want, Souji?" He growled. "You should be in bed resting."

"It's nice to know that some people never change. You always get this way when something is troubling you: aggressive and vulgar."

Hijikata turned and glared at him. "I don't need your disparagement."

"But it's true." Okita argued. As proof of his statement, he grabbed the decapitated wooden head from the ground and held it up to the lieutenant with raised brows.

"Aggressive and vulgar."

Hijikata schooled his expression.

"Though you're referring to a chunk of wood, I do see your point." He quipped.

Okita dropped the head back to the ground with a resounding _thunk _and took a seat on the edge of the veranda.

"To further attest to your violent attitude, Chizuru now fears that you hate her." Okita mentioned in a casual manner. "The girl has lost her nerve to approach you, and I can't blame her. You're about as warm as a sheet of ice these days."

The commander darkened.

"She made her request, and I procured her teacher. What is there for me to hate?"

"Oh, I don't know." Okita baited in mocking deliberation. Crossing his legs, he rested his chin in the palm of his hand in idle thought. "Her eagerness to fight? Her stubbornness to obey orders? Her lack of faith? Seems there are plenty of reasons for you to be upset with her."

The captain watched for a reaction, but Hijikata slipped into an indecipherable mask, suppressing any emotions from seeping into his hollow eyes.

"Well, I am not." He lied composedly. "So you can remove those delusions from your head."

He sheathed his katana and looped it through the sash of his hakama. He was still breathless from the exertion of extricating thirty wooden mannequins, but at least their false demise had satisfied his adamant desire to kill. Anger was a heavy emotion to carry and he had been burdened with it for several days.

Wanting seclusion away from the meddling captain, he turned to leave.

"Hijikata-san." Okita bellowed as he pushed away from the terrace. "Chizuru confessed to Harada that she thinks you hate her because she's a demon."

Now _that_ gave the lieutenant reason to pause.

"What?"

"Your temper is torturing her." Okita scolded disapprovingly. "Do everyone else a favor and reconcile with the girl."

Hijikata considered the request preposterous.

How was Chizuru's self-inflicted pain _his_ fault? It was the girl's decision to learn the demon arts. It was by her request that he arranged for the demon and kunoichi to live within headquarters. It was her imprudence that misled her into wanting to join him on the battle field. The world was not a black-and-white place in which poorly made decisions were so readily forgiven. He would not give her false assurances for something he did not accept.

Hijikata regarded his old friend with a scathing repertoire of insults burning the tip of his tongue, but held silent as the captain fixed him with a withering look.

"Go to her, Hijikata-san." Okita urged. "She needs you."

With no room to further his polemic, Hijikata's anger dissolved into a sort of guilt as he felt the true extend of his mental exhaustion.

"Get some rest, Souji." He sighed despondently, "I've no wooden imitations to destroy for your sake."

Aware of his victory, Okita's classic fox grin spread across his face as he saluted his superior. "I'll take that as my dismissal then. Good night, Commander."

A gust of wind wrapped itself around the lieutenant as he watched darkness creep over the compound. The soldiers would be retiring to their barracks soon and the Rasetsu unit would resume patrol during the nocturnal hours.

Glancing toward the south central building, Hijikata frowned.

A single room still flickered with light.

Certain that Okita was out of earshot, he murmured, "I will deal with the girl."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Life incarcerated behind walls was a sort of morose torture that Chizuru couldn't impose on her worst enemy. After a day of total isolation, the word 'forsaken' took on a whole new meaning as she became smothered by the walls of her pseudo-prison.

Her failure was imminent.

Eighteen hours had passed and no matter what she tried, she _still_ could not bring her demon power to life.

"I'll never clear the First Gate." She sniffed miserably.

Sprawling across the tatami floor in despair, she let the sound of rain and thunder wash over her as she closed her eyes. Today had ended in failure, and with a severely weakened fortitude, Chizuru knew she couldn't last much longer. Contemplating her next feasible course of action, she knew her body needed sustenance, but the floor felt so inviting. Perhaps if she just rested for a couple minutes…

"What are you doing?" A familiar voice drawled.

Unfurling her heavy eyelids, Chizuru gazed into the striking face of the Demon Vice-commander and watched as his dark, inquisitive eyes examined her vulnerable display in fascination.

"H-Hijikata-san!" She shrieked.

Overcome with fear, she rolled onto her stomach and lurched to her feet. Her body reeled from the sudden exertion; though, and she found herself momentarily blinded.

Seeing her stagger, Hijikata slipped an arm around her waist to keep her from falling.

"Are you alright?" He asked with furrowed brows.

Chizuru couldn't really say. Pressed up against his body, she could smell the rain intermingled with his scent, and discovered it to be a pleasant fragrance. He was not dressed in his customary uniform, but the black haori and gray hakama he wore for official meetings. Strands of hair clung to his skin from the moisture, and all she could think was how devastating he looked wind-swept and rugged.

Heart lodged into her throat, she fought against her vertigo.

"Yes, just a bit dizzy." She faltered submissively. "I was meditating."

"Meditation and rest are not the same thing, Chizuru." He admonished. Her body felt abnormally fragile in his arms and he could sense her trembling.

"I know, I'm sorry. I've been practicing all day but I'm not very good at it." She apologized.

Lingering in his embrace quickly became awkward as she recalled their last argument, and how they barely spared a word for each other since then. It was almost surreal to be having a conversation with him now, at this moment, when she'd much rather be wallowing in self-pity. But the Vice-commander operated by a predetermined agenda which meant his appearance was by no means a coincidence. He was there for a reason.

Recoiling until there was a comfortable distance between them, Chizuru bit her lip as she realized she was nearly on the other side of the room.

The commander slackened his features.

"Is this part of your training?" He coaxed with a brief glance at the room.

Smoothing her collar, Chizuru nodded. "Yes."

"It is nearly midnight. Where is Senhime-san?"

"Osen-chan dismissed my lesson a little while ago." She replied with a fleeting look.

Hijikata took a deliberate step forward. "Then why are you still here?"

"I wanted to show her my progress in the morning," She stammered, "so I decided to practice a bit longer."

_Troublesome girl, _Hijikata reproved in silent irritation.

Clearly Chizuru had spent way too much time in his company if she was indulging in some of his bad habits. The dark circles under her eyes and the gaunt expression on her face served as blatant reminders of his negative effect on her. Unaware of her receptive personality until now, Hijikata wished he could have demonstrated better work ethic.

Filled with the urge to impose some common sense in the girl, he remembered that he had to be…gentle. Hijikata and gentle were not synonymous, but for her sake, he would try.

Approaching her until there was barely a foot between them, he planted a hand on her delicate shoulder and forced her to sit.

"Chizuru, a student needs their rest." He chastised as he settled himself on the floor before her, "Reflection is just as important as the training."

She had missed the tray he held in his other hand, and grew agitated as he revealed a meager spread of jasmine rice, grilled salmon and vegetables smothered in rich hoison sauce. The savory vapors wafted under her nose eliciting a violent growl from her stomach.

Hijikata smirked.

"Here, have something to eat." He urged as he pushed it toward her.

Chizuru hesitated over the tray of divine nourishment. "But I'm not suppose-"

"Eat." He repeated as he forced the bowl of rice into her hands. "You have done enough for today."

Chizuru's mouth watered.

"Y-yes, Hijikata-san."

She took small bites, chewing slowly as proper etiquette would mandate, and swallowing forcefully due to a parched throat. It was unnerving to have Hijikata watching her every move, but hunger quickly conquered her embarrassment, and she found herself devouring the fish and vegetables with ravenous delight. In a manner of minutes, the dishes were cleared and she found herself licking traces of the hoison sauce from her lips.

Hunger finally satiated, Chizuru sighed.

"You seem disappointed." Hijikata observed with crossed arms.

He uttered the sentence as a question rather than a statement, leaving Chizuru room for an explanation. Trapped in his unrelenting stare, she wracked her brain for the right words to convey her dilemma.

"Well, I was just thinking that…I've caused you a lot of trouble, Hijikata-san." She fussed as she stacked the dishes on the tray and pushed it aside. "When I agreed to learn the demon arts, it was my intention to become stronger for the Shinsengumi. But I'm failing you."

Hijikata's mouth thinned into a frown.

"Chizuru, my protection does not come at a price. I'm not a feudal lord." He rebuked with a slight tilt of the head. The motion caused his bangs to shift against his face, framing his perfect square jaw.

"Tell me, how is it that you are failing me?"

Chizuru toyed with her own hair, something she used to do as a child when she knew she had done something wrong. Keeping her eyes trained to the floor, she replied, "Well, I've defied your orders and caused you great anger."

Her words reinforced the piercing mallet already driving against his skull.

Aggrieved to have ever taken on the dauntless task of protecting a young girl, Hijikata swallowed his pride and ceased her ministrations. Catching her hand, he held it gently by the wrist, tugging her slightly forward to that she was forced to meet his gaze.

"Can you blame me, Chizuru?" He beseeched in confidence. Softly, he confessed, "It's only natural for a commanding officer to become restless when his charge takes matters into her own hands."

Kami, his eyes were like velvet, she thought frantically. So caught up in her emotional stress for the past few days, she had forgotten what it was like to be enraptured by his very presence. The smell of rain still rolled off of him in waves, and her skin tingled where he held her wrist. No doubt, he could feel her hyperactive pulse.

Was it the isolation that gave her the sudden fondness to bury herself into his embrace? To thread her fingers through his tousled hair? To pine for his proud smile?

To see the Vice-commander so…unguarded, it made her nearly delirious.

"I am sorry, Hijikata-san." She pleaded with a bow so low it made her neck pop.

Released from his grasp, Chizuru felt him stir and watched as he strode over to the sliding doors and pried them wide open. Water poured out from the eaves creating a sparkling curtain of silver as the moonlight began to peek through the clouds. Stepping out onto the terrace, he beckoned her to him.

"Shall I show you how to meditate?" He offered with a quirked brow.

Chizuru glowed. "Will you?"

They reclined on the veranda, arms nearly touching as they sat in companionable proximity. She could feel the warmth of his body so close to hers and relished the safety of his nearness.

When Hijikata spoke, his voice lulled her into a trance.

"The trick to meditation is to remove the senses one by one." He whispered. "First, you close your eyes."

Her eyes closed of their own accord.

"As your outer world begins to dissolve, let your body grow still until you lose feeling in your toes." He hummed. "By that point, your breathing begins to slow as if you are sleeping. Fill your lungs with air and as you begin to exhale, fade your heart beat into the background."

His words were a lullaby that pulled her from consciousness; her thoughts quickly became as transient as the flecks of moonlight in the rain.

"Now that you've removed yourself from your senses, start to travel through the darkness ahead and leave your thoughts behind. Keep walking into the void."

Chizuru floated into the dark emptiness and noticed Hijikata's voice fading into oblivion. The pleasing sound was sorely missed, but just as she began to falter, suspended in that shadowed dimension, something hovered in the distance drawing her forward. Something deeper. Much deeper. It sang through the very fibers of her being and made the bones of her body rattle with power: a plume of pure cobalt fire.

_I've found it! My power._ Chizuru rejoiced with phantom tears. The cool fire rolled over her skin and blinded her with brilliant light as if it craved her presence every bit as much as she craved it. Senhime never mentioned how intensely wonderful it was to become one with her power. How much it felt like sunlight after years of darkness. A drink of water after walking through a lake of sand. A gasp of fresh air after being trapped in smoke.

It was so perfect and encompassing of a moment, she wanted to cry.

Her chikara was beautiful.

A warm body slumped against Hijikata breaking him of his lecture. Opening his eyes, he found Chizuru's cheek pressed against his shoulder and her posture completely flaccid with sleep. Long lashes casted shadows across her face giving her the proverbial appearance of a sleeping beauty. Lucky for her, she was in the company of the Demon Vice-commander, and not some lesser sort that would take advantage of her barefaced naivety.

Still, he was a man. He was not ignorant to the loveliness of his young ward. Soaking in the sight of her, he noticed the moonlight gave her face a pearly luster and shined against the exposed plane of her neck. Her pink lips were parted as she breathed softly, and if he inclined his head ever so slightly he could smell the floral scent of her hair.

Gods, he was in trouble. What sort of cruel joke had fate played at his expense? The great Demon Vice-commander, savage wolf among men, spellbound by the likes of the young and beautiful Chizuru.

Exercising tremendous restraint, he gathered her in his arms.

"Even without your powers, you are still dangerous." He whispered.

* * *

**A/N:** Only Hijikata would demolish thirty wooden dummies before having enough courage to face Chizuru, right? Am I right?

Chizuru's training was actually inspired by my own attempt at a 3 day cleansing with nothing but maple syrup and lemon tea. About halfway through the first day, I gave up due to incredible hunger pains and weakness. (I lacked the fortitude that Chizuru has!) So, that just goes to show how strong she really is. Chizuru is well on her way to clearing the Seven Gates of the Demon Arts, if I have anything to say about it.

Senhime and Hijikata are still frienemies. (She called him a toadstool! Ha.) I don't know if they'll ever be able to form a truce; they're both so stubborn. Perhaps if something monumental were to happen…hint hint. Heisuke and Saito finally made an appearance, but they are considered to be in limbo at the moment. It's only been a few days since they left the Shinsengumi, but Heisuke is curious why Saito decided to join Itou. (Of course, we know the answer to that.) And Saito is wary about Heisuke's new loyalties. Their story will undoubtedly unfold.

Here are the songs that helped me get through this chapter:

"Jynweythek Ylow" – Aphex Twin (Chizuru's tour through the barracks)

"Feel it in my Bones" – Tegan and Sarah

"Lights" – Elli Goulding

"Keep Breathing" – Ingrid Michaelson

"Letters from Bolvanger" – Alexandre Desplat (Senhime/Chizuru scene)

Thank you so much for reading!

girliebird


	5. The Second Gate: Charm

**Chapter Five: _Second Gate: Charm_**

* * *

The great Oni of the West prided himself at being a man who always got what he wanted.

Heir to the demon throne, son of purebloods, and master of the demon arts, Chikage Kazama was immune to the paltry limitations set in place by feeble-minded humans.

A demon of his caliber could have the world at his feet if he so wished, thus desires were purely a wanton diversion.

Even so, he was only ever told 'no' twice in his prestigious young life.

The first instance had occurred when he was at the cusp of his adolescence. Born as an aloof and pensive child, he had few social skills and even fewer friends. His family kept a lofty distance from human society, so that he could have all the solitude in the world to dedicate to his ancestral powers. But the young lord often challenged his parents' authority, dissatisfied with their conventional ways, and sought to reinvent a new empire: one in which he walked the streets openly in his demon skin.

At the age thirteen, Kazama cleared the stone wall of his family's mansion and decided to do just that: walk into the neighboring village in full demon glamour. He hoped that the humans would look on him as a relic of their ancient gods, and welcome him with their heads pressed to the dirt of the streets. (His father was always saying something about how they loved to grovel in the dirt.) He would relish their adoration and manipulate them into a force the world had never seen.

But when he stumbled among a group of village boys, adoration did not bloom in their strange faces. They did not press their heads to the dirt, or cower in fear as he stood pale and golden in the sunlight. The utensils of their courtyard game were raised like weapons, and they advanced on him with primitive stealth.

The young lord took offence. How dare they raise their clubs to _him_, a son of noble blood? As if they could ever have the skill to inflict harm on a demon.

_These beings are not worth taking part in my grand plan, _he had construed without a blink of the eye. With his chikara burning in malevolent flames; he drew the katana strapped to his thin waist.

His father had stopped him. Told him no. The Prince of Demons did not tarnish his noble blood by murdering humans, and for his insolence, his own blood ran.

Kazama severed all interest in humans after that.

The second instance in which he was told 'no' was far more recent and staggering.

Chizuru Yukimura, pureblood heir to the Eastern demon clan, was in every way destined to be his. The union of their bloodlines would produce the most powerful oni family in history, and as king and queen, they could rule the land just as their ancestors had long-ago.

But images of the previous night flickered in his mind's eye and Kazama clenched his jaw in revulsion. He had won the duel, unarmed the infamous 'Demon' Vice-commander, and was set upon killing the impostor with one fatal swipe of his sword before the girl drew her own blade.

_Is she truly a demon_, he had wondered fleetingly. _How can she raise a sword to her own kind?_

Her erroneous actions had caused a standstill.

"Why do you defend these humans?" He sneered as the weakened lieutenant dared to wrap his arms around his intended mate covetously.

"Because I believe in them" She had answered.

Rejection was not something he faced even on the rarest of occasions. Powerful and handsome, Kazama was the most eligible demon bachelor alive. Females - regardless of oni or human descent - strove for his attention, falling prey to his sultry gaze. He never troubled himself with the art of courtship. Being able to promise Chizuru a life of prestige and wealth should have sealed their matrimony, but he hadn't anticipated for her to put up such a fight.

The most obvious and revolting explanation for her vigorous defiance was that she had festered an emotional bond to the Demon Vice-commander of the Shinsengumi.

The thought alone made Kazama's skin crawl.

For a pureblood to fall in love with a human…the Prince of Demons could not let such a thing stain his honor. Preemptive measures would have to be put in place if he were to secure his hold of Chizuru Yukimura.

_And speak of the devil_, He thought as the sound of rustling doors interrupted his quiet serenade.

"Itou Kashitarou," Kazama greeted in his languorous voice, "you've come at last."

The Captain of the Mausoleum's Guard strode into the tavern under the cover of darkness. Dressed heavily in black, one could suspect that Itou was carrying out a covert assignment. His shifty eyes took stock of the establishment, checking the shadows for danger as he found Kazama lingering by the windows overlooking the street.

"You are not the man I had arranged to meet tonight." He assessed. A thick parcel rested in his left hand like a paper fan, and he held it up to his lips cautiously.

"No, it was I who called on you." Kazama agreed as he pulled away from his perch to stand at a long wooden table. "That letter was forged. Sake?"

Itou recoiled.

"Who are you?"

"Names are irrelevant tonight. I know yours and that should suffice for now." Kazama groused as he helped himself to a plate of fresh dango. They were the house specialty in this unpleasant inn.

Uncertain of whether his nameless companion was friend or foe, Itou took his place on the other side of the table. "I think I deserve to know the nature of this meeting at the very least. The letter mentioned political subsidies-"

"Yes, I have a proposition for you to consider." The demon confirmed as he stuffed his mouth with a whole skewer of tri-colored dango. Chewing with ardent pleasure, the demon seated himself casually on the table's edge and asked, "Are you familiar with the Shinsengumi?"

Itou's careworn face dimmed at the mention of his previous encampment.

"If its information you want, it will come at a price."

The demon hummed in amusement.

"Your information holds no substance over me. It is _I_ who has information for you." He disclosed. As if to illustrate the leverage of his proposal, Kazama pushed the plate of dango across the table with a flick of his wrist and poured two scones of sake.

Intrigued, Itou consented to join him at the table.

"I'm listening." He deadpanned.

"My sources inform me that you've recently left the Shinsengumi. You no longer directly ally yourself with their faction."

"I was appointed Captain of the Mausoleum Guard." Itou professed. "My temporary connection to their division has ended."

"Oh, but I heard it was more than just a change of status that prompted you to leave." Kazama drawled with a bitter smile. "They were keeping something from you, weren't they? Information of their secret Rasetsu unit. That's why you left."

"H-how did you know?" He sputtered with bulbous eyes.

"Trust me, I also oppose the Shinsengumi." The demon commiserated as he leaned back against the table languidly. "Nothing would please me more than to see their most bloody and violent demise. That is why I have arranged this meeting. I believe my proposition can benefit our two parties indefinitely."

The captain angled his chin in thought.

"What is your proposition, Kimu-san?" He asked.

The demon laughed inwardly at the captain's makeshift name referencing his blond hair. This human was truly amusing with his hooded eyes, pursed lips, and androgynous mannerisms.

_Clearly he was born for deception_, Kazama grinned.

"There is a girl within their camp who disguises herself as a soldier. Do you remember her?" The demon prince inquired.

Itou frowned. "Yes, they called her Yukimura-kun. What about her?"

"Unlike those fake imitations they call "Rasetsu', Chizuru Yukimura is a _true_ demon. The Shinsengumi covet her like a precious jewel in the hopes that she can unveil the components of their Ochimizu drug." He confided with gleaming red eyes.

Itou paused. "Yukimura-kun is a demon?"

"A single drop of her blood can save a man from the verge of death." Kazama revealed. "Why do you think they protected her so adamantly? Surely you didn't think they took her on as a simple charity case."

"No." Itou contradicted with a slow shake of his head. His anthracite eyes flickered in contemplation. "I knew that something strange surrounded the girl, but I could never get close enough to inquire about her presence among the Mibu Wolves.

"They kept a close watch over her." He mouthed over the rim of his sake dish. Memories of an impulsive first division captain holding a katana at his neck with a flower bud resting on the edge of the steel rushed through Itou's mind, and everything suddenly made sense.

"I want you to separate her from the Shinsengumi." Kazama stated conclusively.

Itou choked, sputtering sake everywhere.

"Even the village _idiot_ is capable of realizing they haven't a shot against the Shinsengumi." He exclaimed indignantly. "Your opinion of me is insulting, Kimu-san, if you think I'm daft enough to waltz right into the wolf's den."

"Your endeavors would result in a hefty subvention." Kazama taunted.

"Keep your pocket book. It would take considerable compensation for such a task." Itou refused.

"Are you so afraid of them, Itou-san?" The honorific rolled off Kazama's tongue like a scathing insult. "Do they terrify you that much?"

"Of course not. It is not cowardice to appreciate the skill of your enemy." He denounced with crossed arms.

"Their skill is in numbers, not strength. Eradicate that, and the Mibu Wolves become easy pickings." The demon gloated.

"What is your motive for securing the girl?" Itou questioned. "Why go to so much trouble?"

Kazama flashed a dangerous smile that reached all the way to his golden eyes.

"Because I am a man who always gets what he wants."

. . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Chizuru sneezed causing a mini explosion of crushed powder into the air.

"Oh dear." Senhime coughed as she fanned the air with the sleeves of her kimono. "Either someone is harboring some intense feelings for you, or you have an adverse reaction to makeup."

"I think it's the latter of the two." Chizuru wheezed. "I'm not very accustomed to wearing cosmetics."

Kimigiku sighed as she forced Chizuru to sit still, so she could continue dusting her cheeks and forehead.

"Every woman should know the art of beauty, Yukimura." She chastised with a flourish of her brush. "Beauty is power and power is liberation. Think of makeup as a woman's war paint."

She placed the box of powder into a beveled chest and pulled out a container of rouge.

"Kimi-chan is right. You should take pride in being a woman." Senhime encouraged with her own facial features coated in a soft dusting of powder and blush. Her carmine eyes sparkled with an iridescent sheen where the kunoichi had daubed green shadow. Dressed in her customary viridian kimono and silk shawl, Chizuru thought Senhime looked like a flower of paradise.

"I still don't understand how this had anything to do with my training." She commented with an arched brow.

"Clearing the First Gate is one of the most difficult lessons of the demon arts." Senhime explained as she tightened the ordainments in her student's coiled hair. "Considering how beautifully you've done, I thought we could learn something fun for a change."

Senhime's words rang true; Chizuru had managed to clear the First Gate of the Demon Arts in only three days. After her dream encounter with the akuma no chikara the night Hijikata came to her, Chizuru found it easier to traverse into the dark void of her subconscious. The connection grew stronger and stronger, until the end of the third day she burst into a cloud of pure cobalt light.

Chizuru had never felt so powerful.

But by syncing with her demon power, Chizuru started to notice changes in her physique.

For one, she ate like a horse. Maintaining the power required lots of fuel, so Senhime reversed her diagnosis and forced her student to eat three bowls of rice at every meal. Chizuru didn't need much persuasion to follow orders; she was always starving.

She also had heightened reflexes that happened of their own accord now. Sanosuke had bumped into her one morning while on their way to the conference room for a meeting and nearly knocked the tray of tea she held in her hands. The old Chizuru would have ended up with a puddle of tea and a cracked mug, but the new Chizuru righted herself with feline grace and caught the mug. Not a single drop of tea spilt.

Another change – and probably the most irritating – was Chizuru's inability to control her akuma no chikara. It was a new routine for her to randomly self-combust. In her sleep, getting dressed, doing dishes… In fact, it was just yesterday afternoon she had been sweeping the courtyard when she burst into blue flames.

Unfortunately for her, Shinpachi had seen.

"OH MY GOD, CHIZURU, YOU'RE ON FIRE!" He screeched as he raced to her side.

Disrobing himself of his Shinsengumi shroud, he threw it over her smoldering body before she could protest. Swaddling her like an infant, the captain patted her back and shoulders furiously trying to distinguish the phantom fire. The onslaught caused her to stagger, but with her head covered with silk, she was unable to calm his fears before her chikara began to consume the _both_ of them.

Shinpachi screamed.

"I'M – I'M ON FIRE!"

He turned to patting the both of them into a bloody pulp.

"QUICK, CHIZURU, STOP DROP AND ROLL! STOP DROP AND ROLL!" He barked as he tried to pull her to the sodden ground.

Shinpachi was panicking, and the only direct solution to the problem that Chizuru could see was to stop him screaming long enough for her to focus on suppressing her demon power.

So, she whacked him with the broom.

Somewhere across the compound, Okita chuckled himself into a coughing fit.

"Yes, my own ingenuity amazes me sometimes." Senhime gloated as she pulled Chizuru back into the conversation. "If only I could have thought of this when _I_ had to clear the First Gate. It would have saved us all a lengthy diatribe in poems from my youth."

"She was quite the introvert." Kimigiku confide in Chizuru sarcastically. "Now, rub your lips together."

Chizuru did as she was told while Kimigiku put the lip color away and pulled out a large jade-handled mirror. Holding it in front of Chizuru, she murmured, "Take a look."

Chizuru's eyes widened in disbelief.

The young woman gazing back at her through the gilded mirror was a vision Chizuru had never seen before. With a face as white as porcelain, she looked every bit the part of the Japanese aristocracy portrayed in the famous woodblock prints kept in the compound's library. The transformation was astounding.

Senhime had lent her a gorgeous coral kimono with a subtle white feather motif trailing down her back and sleeves. The color was saturated enough to bounce off her creamy complexion and Chizuru felt as elegant as a heron. Pink blossoms from the sakura trees lining the estate were pinned into her hair along with an elaborate arrangement of gold ordainments. When Chizuru turned her head around, she could hear the delicate tinkling of her metal hair chimes.

"Is that…me?" She touched her cheek gingerly. It was strange to watch her red lips move.

Senhime and Kimigiku stood back to appreciate their work.

"Dressed like this, she should be a natural at passing the Second Gate." The demon foretold with a smug grin.

Kimigiku whistled her agreement.

"Osen-chan, what _is_ the Second Gate?" Chizuru questioned as she peered over the rim of the mirror. "What could I possibly have to learn from wearing kimono and lip stick?"

"Part of being a demon, Chizuru, is engaging in well-mannered, superfluous frivolity." Senhime sung as she unfurled a silk fan and held it just to the curve of her cheekbone. In a beguiling voice, she added, "The Second Gate is all about…_charm_."

"Charm." Chizuru deadpanned.

Senhime swatted her with the silk fan.

"Don't look so put out, Chizuru. Our lesson's just begun." She scolded. "Now that you have awakened your power, it is time for you to learn how to perform the Three Deadly Virtues. Hex Gaze is the First Deadly Virtue."

Now _that_ intrigued Chizuru. "Okay, I'm listening."

"As its name suggests, Hex Gaze is the ability to channel chikara through your eyes." Senhime expounded with a graceful swish of her fan. "Have you ever watched snake charming before?"

In truth, Chizuru had not, but she had once come across a set of illustrations from one of her father's foreign anthologies. It detailed the connection between charmer and reptile, showing how the snake swayed to the melody of the flute in a deep trance.

"You're implying that Hex Gaze is a lot like snake charming." She surmised.

Senhime nodded.

"When performed correctly, a demon can hypnotize their victim just through eyesight alone. It is the subtle combination of voice and body language that completes the overall enchantment." She confirmed. "In the context of snake charming: you are the charmer, and your victim is the snake."

"Does it work on anyone?" Chizuru questioned anxiously.

"Hex Gaze works on humans, but not other demons." Senhime affirmed. As if in tune to Chizuru's thoughts, she added, "so bewitching Kazama to leave your Shinsengumi alone is out of the question."

Chizuru snapped her fingers. _Of course, it would have limitations._

"Are you ready to give it a try?" Senhime nudged.

"Um…now?"

With all this talk of charm and allure, Chizuru had failed to remember that she was being groomed for her next lesson.

"Yes, _now_. We're all dressed up aren't we?" beamed Senhime before she signaled the kunoichi. "Kimigiku, assemble the prey."

Before Chizuru could protest, the kunoichi sidled to the screen doors and pushed them open to reveal two captains kneeling on the wooden terrace. Shinpachi and Sanosuke had their hands in their laps and their heads bent in a formal gesture of greeting.

"Now's your chance to be the snake charmer." Senhime whispered to Chizuru behind her silk fan before getting up to welcome the captains.

"Shinpachi-san, Sanosuke-san, thank you so much for coming today."

"We were informed of an emergency that needed resolving." The spearman responded critically.

Shinpachi stirred from his reclined position on the veranda, "Where's Chizuru? Is she alright? Is she hurt? What is the emergency?"

Senhime bit her lip, trying to contain her laughter.

"Um…yes, well I may have exaggerated just a little." She admitted as she pinched her thumb and index finger together. "The emergency is Chizuru's training, and the urgency is due to the fact that we have tea and cakes."

Both captains appeared momentarily bereft, as they glanced at each other.

"Wait…what?" Shinpachi flushed.

Sanosuke rubbed his neck with a grimace. "I think we've just been invited to tea."

"Yes, will you please come in?" Senhime clapped her hands together. "Chizuru, could you bring the tea to the table? I believe the cakes have already been laid out."

Kimigiku shoved a ceramic tea pot into Chizuru's vacant hands and ushered her forward into the drawing room where Shinpachi, Sanosuke, and Senhime were gathering around the kotatsu table.

"I'll monitor from back here." She declared. "Good luck."

Chizuru blanched underneath her ivory powder.

Senhime wanted her to practice the First Deadly Virtue on _them_? But it was way too soon. Senhime had offered little to no instructions on how to perform Hex Gaze, and Chizuru couldn't subject her friends to demon glamour. What had Senhime meant by her becoming a snake charmer anyway?

Would she have to – gods help her - _flirt_ to pass the Second Gate?

_Pull it together. Pull it together. _She chanted silently as she walked into the room.

Her metal hair ordainments announced her approach as if she were a walking wind chime.

"Hello Shinpachi-san, Sanosuke-san." She greeted as she sat gracefully at the table. The aforementioned captains gazed at her with open expressions.

"Chizuru-chan…is that you?!" Sanosuke blinked in bafflement. His golden eyes swept her girlish hair and clothes with eyebrows that receded far into his scarlet hair line. "You look more stunning then our night in the tea house."

His comment brought a blush to her pale cheeks, and she quickly pulled a sleeve up to hover before her lips.

"You do look different, Yukimura." Shinpachi agreed as he analyzed the changes in her face. "That kimono suits you."

Chizuru could still see the angry red mark the broom had left on his forehead when she whacked him. Guilty over her actions, she averted her gaze.

"Thank you." She murmured.

With the way they were positioned around the table, Senhime could place a hand over Chizuru's without the captains noticing. With sparkling carmine eyes, the demoness smirked at her student before delving into the craft of Hex Gaze.

"Shinpachi-san, would you be so kind as to pour our tea for us?" She purred.

The request was innocent, but Chizuru could feel Senhime's chikara flicker to life as she lulled her voice into a melody. She angled her head so that her cheek ghosted over the top of her shoulder in a feminine gesture, and she leaned her torso into Shinpachi's general direction. The second division captain grew slack-jawed as he stared deeply into her eyes. Falling prey to her hypnosis was inevitable.

_She's amazing._ Chizuru thought in awe.

Shinpachi lurched to his feet with uncustomary vivacity.

"Of course, Senhime-san! Would you prefer sugar? Cinnamon? Honey for your tea?" He chatted as he hastily reached across the table to fill all four mugs. His actions were discombobulated and clumsy, causing the other captain to scowl.

"What's gotten into you, Nagakura?" Sanosuke growled as a mug was thrust into his hands. Molten liquid spilt from over the rim of the glass onto his skin, making him hiss from the heat. "OUCH! Hot, hot, hot!"

"Here, have a pastry." Shinpachi replied as he unceremoniously stuffed it into his colleague's gaping mouth. Sanosuke began to choke.

"Harada-san, are you okay?" Chizuru asked.

The tenth division captain struggled for breath as he forced the pastry down his unsuspecting esophagus.

Senhime fell into peals of laughter.

"Thank you, Shinpachi-san. Why don't you help yourself to a few of the cream cakes?" She goaded next with fluttering eyelashes. Shinpachi began stuffing his own mouth with three or four cakes until his cheeks were bulging like a chipmunk's.

"What the hell, man?!" Sanosuke gasped with hands around his throat. "You're acting like an idiot. Stop stuffing your face like that."

Senhime nudged Chizuru's shoulder and nodded toward the redhead. "Your turn."

She gulped.

_Alright, here goes nothing._ Chizuru mentally braced herself as she prepared to imitate her mentor's captivating performance. Leaning across the table, she caught Sanosuke's attention and smiled.

"H-Harada-san…I…I was wondering i-if you-"

"What's the matter Chizuru? Do you have something caught in your eye?" He asked, momentarily distracted from Shinpachi's slovenly display.

She had been trying to flutter her eyelashes like Senhime, but evidently failed at making it look natural. It probably looked like she had a bug in her eye.

"Um no…," she faltered. Switching her approach from demure to forward, she focused on the inner hum of her demon power for confidence. "I was wondering if you could…"

Spotting an ostentatious silk tea cozy resting at the edge of the table, she gushed, "Please wear that as a hat, Harada-san."

_What am I doing?_ Chizuru thought blindly. The words had just tumbled out of her mouth of their own jurisdiction.

"Wear it on my head?" He murmured with a confused expression. "Why?"

"More guile and less stuttering." Senhime instructed under her breathe. "Lure him with your eyes first. Then make your demands."

With hot cheeks, Chizuru prepared herself for another attempt. Rolling back her shoulders, she perched herself against the table's edge and peered intensely into the spearman's golden eyes – trying to suppress the urge to blink. The subtle vibrations of her chikara grew in strength and she willed it to cast a net over him.

To her horror, all consciousness was snuffed out of Sanosuke's eyes as he stared back at her with an empty expression. A small bit of drool formed at the corner of his open mouth and began to dribble down his chin.

"You're using way too much power, Chizuru! Ease up. You don't want to make the man _comatose_." Senhime intoned as she persuaded Shinpachi to engage in a sorrowful lament. His voice bellowed in the background, rasping unattractively from the incredible high pitch he was trying to reach. He was not a natural-born soprano.

_This is insane!_ Chizuru complained with a sharp sigh. _How do I balance everything out evenly?_

Senhime hadn't been lying when she said this was a subtle art. It wasn't enough to delve into her demon power; Chizuru would have to divulge her more…sensual side.

_If I can pass the First Gate, I will pass the Second Gate_, she vowed with a low growl.

Standing up from the table, she rounded the corner until she was sitting side-by-side with Sanosuke. The redhead was still peering at her with a dreamy expression on his face, but she quickly wiped the drool away from his mouth with a linen napkin before reeling her power back in.

"Sanosuke-_kun_," She gushed with large chocolate eyes, "it would please me… _immensely_…if you wore that dashing tea cozy on your head like a hat."

Chizuru angled her body toward the spearman, but pulled her head back so that she gazed at him through thick lashes. The adjustment in chikara had seemed to pull Sanosuke just out of reach of a coma, yet he was still very much under her influence. She watched anxiously as his bullion gaze lowered to the lush line of her lips. He drew closer to her like a snake to the flute, hovering in front of her face.

"I should want nothing more than to please you, Chizuru-chan." He voiced as his eyes descended to the collarbone peeking from the cut of her kimono.

Chizuru struggled to maintain the illusion as her heart began to pound against her rib cage. Even so, she would see this through to the end.

"Then you know what to do." She hummed with a sly smile.

Harada Sanosuke killed the last shred of masculine fire burning brightly in his heart as he donned the silky, sequenced tea cozy.

_Hot damn._

Senhime's eyes widened in surprised pleasure as she watched Chizuru successfully enrapture the captain into her Hex Gaze. The girl would get herself into some _very_ dangerous predicaments if she talked to a man like that without her demon power. The magnitude of Chizuru's potential was nearly overwhelming. A true temptress lurked underneath that pristine pale skin of hers, and Senhime's neck prickled with excitement.

_I may have just gained myself a Hex Gaze apprentice_, she grinned proudly.

"Good." She complimented her starling student. "No let's see how far we can take this, shall we?"

A rapacious gleam flickered in Chizuru's amber eyes, exposing a trace of her inherent power. Either it was a trick of the light or Senhime's imagination that led her to believe that Chizuru was beginning to enjoy her intrinsic abilities.

"Yes, Shishou." She purred.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, the ladies are in full glamour mode. Senhime's approach is a little abrupt, what with tossing Chizuru to the wolves (hey, I made a pun), but she knows that the girl has a tendency to rise to action when the moment calls for it. Very intuitive of Senhime. Also, I think I may have displayed my affection for Sanosuke Harada by pairing him with Chizuru for the Hex Gaze lesson. Sorry, I couldn't help myself. I have a soft spot for red heads.

Kazama and Itou are obviously up to no good and they have just joined forces against the Shinsengumi. But don't worry; Chizuru's emotional and physical prowess is only going to continue to get stronger.

Here is the music that helped inspire this chapter:

"1940 (String Quartet Remix)" – The Submarines (Kazama/Itou scene)

"Becoming a Geisha" – John Williams (Chizuru's Transformation)

"The Slug Party" – Nicholas Hooper (Hex Gaze Scene)

Thank you so much for reading. If you enjoy this story, please leave a review! (They keep me motivated to write.)

girliebird


	6. The Repercussions of Hex Gaze

**Chapter Six: _The Repercussions of Hex Gaze_**

* * *

It was the sudden sound of a careening voice that disturbed a perfectly perfunctory meeting. Normally, disturbances like this were often left to the sentinel within the compound to subdue; however, this noise was so warped; it was as if death itself was ringing from a set of putrid lungs.

"Is that Nagakura-kun?" Kondo questioned as his eyes traveled across the ceiling trying to pinpoint the origin of the caterwauling.

"I think he may have just stabbed himself with his own sword," fumed Hijikata through a taunt jaw. The incessant noise grated on his ears causing him to flinch.

"That's not Seppuku, Hijikata-san," Sannan intoned with a shake of his head, "I think that's our Shinpachi-san trying to…_sing_."

Hijikata offered him the most incredulous look.

"Your nights as a Rasetsu must have twisted your cultural taste, Sannan-san, if you consider that singing." The oni-fukuchou glowered sourly. "Why the hell is he not on duty? Rotations should have occurred by now."

"He and Harada-san received urgent orders to report to the south central barracks earlier this afternoon." Inoue informed over the rim of his tea mug. "Something about Yukimura needing assistance with her training."

A muscle twitched in Hijikata's throat, and he raked his daunting eyes over Inoue instead.

"What was that?" He asked.

Realizing that he had just frolicked head-on into hazardous territory, Inoue lowered his mug from his lips and coughed.

"Ah well yes, the kunoichi approached the pair of them with a message this afternoon."

The Demon Vice-commander's gaze slivered like crescent moons.

"And the message was from whom, exactly?" He drawled in a chilling decorous voice.

Inoue rubbed his neck with a grimace. "From Miss Senhime-san, sir."

Inoue could have inflicted the most horrendous insult in the history of insolence, and Hijikata _still_ probably would not have reacted quite as strongly as hearing the name of his female adversary.

An audible _tsk_ sounded in the back of his throat as Hijikata drew to his full, intimidating height.

Hadn't it occurred to Inoue that the demoness had probably intended to use his men – _his_ _men_ - as test subjects? It was not enough to entangle Chizuru into her mischievous plans, but she had to start harassing his high ranking officers too?

Shinpachi's painfully crooning voice filtered into the room once more, and the oni-fukuchou bared his teeth. Instilling a sort of wordless threat upon the other occupants of the room, Hijikata stalked through the doors like some dark antihero set on a path of self-righteous vengeance. The palpable cloud of hatred left with him.

"Kami."

"Shit."

"Almighty cripes in hell."

"I thought you said that Okita spoke with Hijikata the other night? Why is he still harboring so much hatred?" Sannan reprimanded the Head Commander with steely eyes.

Kondo raised his hands in self-defense. "He did. Souji even went as far as to gloat that Toshi had given in to his advice and approached the girl."

Inoue dropped his head into his hands. "It's not Yukimura he's angry with, its Senhime-san. I shouldn't have said anything, Kondo-san. It's my fault."

"Don't trouble yourself over Toshi's tantrums." The Head Commander reproved. "Senhime-san has already proven to be a capable young woman. If anything, we should allow this little rivalry to run its course. It's for the best."

"I'm not sure I quite agree with you, Kondo-san, but I guess we'll figure out the outcome sooner than later." Sannan sighed with a thin smile. "More tea anyone?"

. . . . . . . . .

Things had managed to escalate to such a point that Chizuru started to feel smothered by the sweets and silks of Senhime's drawing room. Hex Gaze had proven to be a sport that required control, aptitude, and tremendous amounts of manipulation that somehow didn't sit quite right on her virtuous constitution.

She needed some fresh air to reflect.

Withdrawing from the barracks, Chizuru lifted her nose to the fragrant air of the outdoors and sighed. Sunlight streamed across the veranda in the late afternoon hour, and she contemplated vaguely about whether or not she could get away with dozing off near the edge in her heavy silks.

Kami, she was tired all of a sudden.

Drifting away from the room that still harbored two fully entranced captains (she had left Senhime the responsibility of breaking their trances before Shinpachi shredded his throat to pieces), Chizuru meandered along the eaves of the terrace toward the north part of the building – hair chimes tinkling and kimono fluttering in the light breeze.

It wasn't Hex Gaze that had troubled her conscious for the past hour. In fact, it was quite the opposite. Gaining the ability to manifest and control her demon power had not only given her an opportunity to burn away some excess energy- as was evident with her sudden exhaustion - but a sense of authority she never knew she was capable of exalting.

The way Sanosuke had bended to her every command…Chizuru had enjoyed it a little _too_ much. And this was the source of her concern. Hex Gaze was a potent and lethal weapon if she chose it to be; to find enjoyment in such a dangerous power was not entirely ethical.

As if to prove this assessment true, Chizuru's aimless wandering ceased abruptly as she found herself in the company of morality himself.

"What are you doing here?"

Hijikata stood with the eminence of a war lord – eyes cold, shoulders broad, and a voice as chilling as early morning frost. Bands of golden sunlight ran through his hair and along the ridge of his cheekbone giving him an otherworldly glow that stilled the air in Chizuru's lungs. It was a glorious warmth, but a warmth that could not diminish the severity in his expression as he regarded her like a stranger.

Chizuru's eyebrows lifted in surprise. Could he not recognize her at all?

"Hijikata-san, it's me, Chizuru." She answered with a weak smile. Her heart was pounding with the force of a hummingbird's wings, but she managed to suppress her increasing feelings of hysteria.

Hijikata's eyes tapered. "Chizuru?"

Dropping his gaze to analyze every inch of her lavish attire, he started with her linen tabi socks and ended with her dark, solid red lips. The motion was slow and dangerous eliciting a strange sensation of heat in Chizuru's belly. She began to swelter in her layers of silk. Normally a stare of that magnitude from a man would clear any justifications for a slap to the face, but Chizuru was in the wake of the formidable Demon Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi and he was looking at _her_ as if she were a vision he had never seen before.

To reject her feelings of elation at having his undivided attention would place her in a state of unnecessary denial. And if the First Deadly Virtue had taught her anything, it was that nothing was unnecessary. Every word, every move, every _glance_ had a purpose.

Unknowingly, Hijikata had just revealed everything in that single look.

"Yes, it's me." She confirmed. The metal hair chimes tinkled delicately as she tilted her face.

Three things could have happened immediately following this moment. One, Hijikata could have scowled at her in disapproval at the amount of face paint she was wearing. Two, he could have scowled at her in disapproval for ditching her lesson. Or three, Hijikata could have just scowled in general.

What Chizuru had _not_ anticipated; however, was his sudden siege of her right wrist as he whisked her into one of the unused rooms behind her.

"Hijikata-san!" She protested breathlessly.

"I can't have you walk around the compound like this, Chizuru. You would upset the men." He explained as he scanned the complex for any signs of unwanted spectators.

Chizuru caught the small endearment laced in his otherwise indifferent words, and felt the corners of her mouth tug into a playful grin. Placing the blame on the side effects of Hex Gaze, she boldly asked, "Am I to take that as a compliment, Commander?"

Hijikata froze.

That familiar voice had certainly come from Chizuru, but it resonated in his ears with an attractive ring that subsequently matched the fiery shade of her lips. Turning around to face her, the lieutenant found his ward standing with hands clasped in front of the green sash wrapped around her thin waist and the majority of her weight placed on one foot while the other curved gently against her frame. Her current stance was much more feminine and relaxed than the one she usually maintained in order to keep her façade as a young soldier, and he was blatantly reminded of how lovely she was.

Without taking his eyes from her face, he slowly drew the shoji screen closed behind him.

Chizuru gulped.

She caught the slightest conflict smolder beneath those lavender eyes of his as he gazed at her with some unspoken emotion. She instantly began to regret her daring words.

Hijikata took a deliberate step forward, his gaze slivering diminutively.

"Do you wish for a compliment, Chizuru?" He drawled in a voice that set her on edge. The tone was just dark enough to send shivers down her spine.

Honestly, she did not. His eyes had already expressed his thoughts of her appearance, but that didn't mean she wasn't curious to know what he had to say.

"The art of kimono is an arduous task," she responded, "to know the nature of your approval would make the effort all the more worthwhile."

She didn't enlist the help of her demon power, but let the slanted angle of her shoulder blades do her hypnosis for her. The motion was not lost on the oni-fukuchou as he drank in the shadow of her thin collar bone and took another step forward.

"You are acting…unusual" He voiced his thoughts out loud with minor vexation. "I had originally come here with intent of liberating my captains from your mentor's grasp, but you have succeeded in momentarily distracting me."

Those weren't exactly words of flattery, but Chizuru knew that that was as close to an honest compliment that she would ever receive from the stoic lieutenant. The ivory powder masked the blush that crept across her cheeks, but her small step of retreat alerted Hijikata that her poise was faltering.

He smirked inwardly. Chizuru had probably chosen the worst time to provoke his more wicked temperament.

"Why are you so dressed up, Chizuru?" He interrogated as he drew closer.

Without her chikara, she realized that her teasing had backfired and that Hijikata was an uninhibited serpent ready to strike (in the context of snake charming, of course).

Glancing around the room, she quickly realized that she had trapped herself in a corner.

"It is part of my training, Hijikata-san." She answered with false levelness. "Osen-chan and Kimigiku-san believed it would be a nice change of pace to dress up in kimono. I'm not sure I can tell you precisely _why_ I'm dressed up though."

The oni-fukuchou considered her words with a clench of his jaw.

"Is that so?" He murmured. "You broke another one of my rules, Yukimura. Or have you already forgotten my conditions?"

"N-no, I haven't." She stuttered. Chizuru's chest began to rise and fall rapidly as her breathing became shallow.

"Then unless you give me a good reason for this breach in conduct, I will have no choice but to administer some manner of punishment." He threatened in an eerily soft voice. Lifting a hand with deft grace, he trailed a finger along the hair chime by her left temple making her startle.

"Why was Shinpachi screaming?" He asked.

Cornered, trapped, and defenseless Chizuru realized that he was leaving her no room for evasion. His face was so precariously close to hers, she could differentiate the bands of indigo and purple in his irises. At such a range, it would be simple for her to employ Hex Gaze on the lieutenant, but she knew the attempt could be suicidal. Panic was not an agent of proper chikara control which meant she could either risk placing him into a coma or completely compromising the intel of her training. Either risk would ultimately result in disaster.

As if sensing her dire plight, her body acted of its own accord by initializing her most recent safety mechanism.

She burst into flames.

"Whoa!" Chizuru gasped as her vision swam with cobalt. Wrapping her arms across her torso, she prayed that the flames would cease immediately. It was the first time she had lost control in front of Hijikata.

"Calm down, calm down, calm down." She chanted in mortification.

The Demon Vice-commander regarded her with silent astonishment as he took in the physical manifestation of her demon power for the first time. He had overheard Shinpachi's account of the incident that occurred yesterday in the courtyard, but it was something _entirely_ different to witness first hand. Unlike natural fire, Chizuru's demon flames were devoid of any heat and curled around her body like an intense aura.

It was something so compelling, he found himself unable to look away.

"Are you alright?" He asked as he watched her brace a hand against the wall.

Chizuru had dropped her face into her other hand as if overcome by embarrassment.

"I'm fine." She answered after a moment. "Osen-chan says this is typical of demons when they first awaken their power. It will take time in order for me to control it."

A small frown touched his lips. "Does it hurt?"

Chizuru peeked at him through her fingers curiously.

"No." She responded with a troubled expression. "It's just very hard to suppress once I've lost control like this."

Pressing her back against the wall, Chizuru closed her eyes and tried to find her equilibrium – something that would be very difficult to do with Hijikata standing barely two feet away. The random combustion must have spurred his curiosity for he continued to ask her questions.

"What causes this to happen?"

"Osen-chan believes certain emotions have the ability to stimulate the manifestation process. She calls them 'enabling factors'." She explained as she recollected her late night discussion with Senhime after the first few times she combusted. The demoness had assured her that it was a perfectly normal phenomenon for young oni, and that it would not harm her in anyway. As long as she kept her emotions in check, it would be less likely to happen.

Senhime had also asked her to refrain from revealing information of her training, but Chizuru felt this was unavoidable due to the fact that two officers had now witnessed the physicality of her akuma no chikara. As much as she wanted to abide by her mentor's orders, Hijikata had also made if perfectly clear that he wasn't leaving this room without some answers.

Resigning herself to temporary acquiescence, she indulged his curiosity.

"The more potent the emotion, the more liable my power is to burst."

She could tell the gears in his mind were working, because he always drew his brows downward in a slight frown whenever he was heavy in thought.

He stared at her questioningly.

"And what emotions would those be?"

Chizuru found it strange but not entirely surprising that he would want to know the specifics. Perhaps if he had the right information, he could help her find a remedy to this unfortunate habit.

"Oh you know: fear, stress, anger…l-lust." Chizuru faltered at the mentioning of that last word and found herself unable to meet the lieutenant's gaze.

She knew exactly what had caused her to spark.

Clearly, Hijikata did too for his lips spread into an unmistakable smirk.

"Am I to take this as a compliment, Yukimura?" He echoed her words from earlier with a voice as rich as silk.

Her flames betrayed her resulting in a large flair of light.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'." He intoned as his smirk spread into a wolfish grin.

A small sound of anguish escaped her lips as Chizuru hid her face in her hands once more.

"You're mean, Hijikata-san." She mumbled.

Whatever resentment the oni-fukuchou had felt prior to running into Chizuru evaporated amid her blue fire, and was replaced by something much more devious. Unable to help himself, Hijikata marveled over the amount of influence he had over his ward. It was obvious he made her nervous to some extent. She was like a coiled spring whenever his presence was near and she always struggled to remain calm if he fixed his gaze on her for too long. After the callous way he brought her to the Shinsengumi as a prisoner, Hijikata almost expected it.

What he did _not_ expect; however, was to find her outside of the barracks alone wrapped in a rich kimono with an uncharacteristically alluring disposition emanating from her taunting gaze as she asked him for flattery, no less.

Did Chizuru – perhaps – harbor feelings of affection for him?

The manner in which her power completely engulfed her told him yes, yes she did.

Hijikata frowned, unable to decipher the strange sensation running through him. Sweeping his gaze over her once more, he suddenly had the incessant urge to define the precise nature of Chizuru's affection.

The deadly swordsman hooked a finger under her chin to draw her close and smelled the sweet perfume of her hair. Idly, he wondered if she washed her hair with crushed lilies to achieve such a palpable fragrance.

"On the contrary, I can be quite nice." He argued in a honeyed voice that made her visibly tense. "For instance, I'll have you know that you look lovely in that kimono, Chizuru."

Her eyes unwillingly locked with his, and he marveled at how elusive they shined against the azure light. It was like peering into pools of copper.

"Thank you, Hijikata-san, but that isn't helping." She admitted with a frown.

She was hiding something from him. He could tell because she was going through the motions of donning her tranquil façade. Another one of his nasty habits, he thought with an inward sigh. One of these days, he was really going to have to break her of his bad habits.

Tilting his head, he intentionally played ignorant as he asked, "Would it help if I continued?"

Chizuru strained against his hold to shake her head. One wrong move and her mouth would brush his.

"No." She pleaded. "I-it would be best if you didn't talk at all."

He watched her lips move as she spoke.

"Then perhaps I should move closer?" He taunted without lifting his gaze.

Held suspended in a moment of time, Chizuru was at war with herself. Hijikata was just a breath away, practically teasing her with his nearness, and her chikara was beginning to reach out to him in turn. She wanted to give into him. She wanted to so badly, but the principle of the situation was that _she_ was the master of her power, not the other way around. To allow her chikara to grow so uncontrollable was almost shameful. She should be better than that.

But, _gods_ he was so gorgeous! There right in front of her with eyes as luminous as freshwater pearls and a head of hair that promised to be glossy to the touch. Chizuru faintly wondered what woman alive could refuse the Demon vice-commander, and have her wits about her?

With her chin perched on his index finger, all he had to do was angle her face a fraction of an inch, and it would all be over. The tension, the anxiety, the angst… But being the iconic gentleman that he was, Hijikata was allowing her the honor to bridge the gap.

It was a silent challenge of personal will.

Chizuru began to imagine Senhime and how she would react to a situation like this, but the attempt was futile. Sounds of a shoji screen being drawn open captured their attention and they immediately withdrew from each other. Peering at the intruder, Chizuru discovered Senhime, Kimigiku, Sanosuke, and Shinpachi all staring with a collective amount of shock.

Chizuru sighed.

This would not bode over well.

* * *

**A/N:** Phew! Talk about pure, concentrated, 100% genuine sexual tension. Chizuru really needs to be careful when it comes to flirting with an emotionally unhinged Hijikata. He pretty much turned the tables and had _her_ caught in a Hex Gaze – and he doesn't even have demon power for crying out loud! If Senhime and Kimigiku had been commentating during this scene, I think they would be screaming for her to go ahead and put him in a coma. Or jump all 206 of his bones. (You never know with those two.)

I genuinely hope you are enjoying reading this every bit as much as I enjoy writing it. So far the story had been relatively light, which I like, but the next few chapters will become aggressively more action-packed.

Here is the soundtrack that inspired this chapter:

"What Have I Done" – Anna Ternheim

"Coming Back" – Gotye (Chizuru/Hijikata Scene)

Thank you so much for reading.

girliebird


	7. The Third Gate: Defense

**Chapter Seven: _Third Gate: Defense_**

* * *

It was a common assertion that the Demon Vice-Commander embodied the strongest work ethic in headquarters (no argument whatsoever). But if there was one person who rivaled Hijikata's excessively high standards, the reputation fell to Yamazaki.

When he had first joined the Shinsengumi, it had become apparent that his strongest proficiency was in tactical stealth and espionage.

He was most gifted with hidden observation. He could slip into a crowd or eavesdrop without detection, which is the reason why many of the captains didn't realize he even existed among the recruits until Yamazaki _wanted_ them to discover otherwise. He also had an aptitude for recalling incredible amounts of detail from a fleeting glance. Things like anomalies, insignias, habits, and mannerisms…he could remember anything and everything about a particular person after a single encounter.

But his strongest – if not surest – gift was the ability to formulate valid assumptions based from an array of split-second assessments. When his intuition spoke, it was hardly ever wrong.

Because of these talents, he was given the position as Secret Agent of the Shinsengumi, the first and only of his specialized division.

Although he enjoyed the meticulous work, gaining an adrenaline rush from his covert assignments, Yamazaki knew the disadvantages to being a spy.

For one, it involved long hours of immobility in usually tight, uncomfortable places. His days off from the field were usually spent maintaining his elasticity and increasing his stamina. Working conditions were often unpredictable. He always had to be prepared for the worst come rain or shine. But as much hardship as he endured, there were a _few_ perks to being a spy.

Sinking his teeth into a sweet bean bun he purchased from a purveyor across the street, Yamazaki relished the early morning hour as he surveyed the textile factory.

He had sent several briefing reports back to the compound since his initial warning of the rebels' mobility. But instead of detailing their increased efforts, Yamazaki was pressed to inform the Shinsengumi that they were _still_ biding their time in the industrial part of town. It had entered his mind that perhaps these rebels were all bravado and no bite – a notion that sent the Shinsengumi spy into a state of vexation.

If things didn't progress soon, he would have no choice but to abandon his post.

He was scheduled to meet Hajime Saito any day now.

As if on cue, the affluent merchant Tadao pulled aside the metal-pleated doors of the factory to make room for a small cart. The top had been covered by a dark oilcloth masking the contents from view, but Yamazaki's acute senses caught the familiar sounds of forged metal.

Sword metal.

"This shipment is to be delivered to the fortress _before_ dusk." Tadao ordered a pair of comrades that sauntered behind him. Yamazaki soaked in their appearances, and noted their nondescript clothing. Dressed like common civilians, they would be able to meander through the city undetected.

"If I catch wind that you were late in fulfilling this task by a single minute, I'll have your bowels removed." The merchant threatened in a steely voice. "And if you should run into trouble; eliminate it."

The men voiced their understanding before taking the shafts of the cart and tugging it along the street away from the city.

Yamazaki finished his breakfast in one swift bite before rolling his shoulders eager for the chase.

Perhaps _now_, he would have something riveting to report back to base. All this sitting around and waiting simply would not do.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Using a wash cloth and warm water, Chizuru thoroughly scrubbed her face trying in vain to erase the feminine illusion from yesterday. But no matter how hard she scrubbed, her lips were still darker than their natural hue, and her eyes were still framed with black kohl that absolutely, irrevocably _refused_ to disappear.

If left like this, her real identity was in jeopardy of being exposed.

Fortunately, the flowers had already been combed out of her hair, and the kimono that Senhime had lent her was hanging from the changing screen to be aired out. With it becoming apparent that masquerading in kimono led to sticky situations, Chizuru stepped into her uniform with newfound appreciation. At least this way, she could hide behind the façade of a soldier and deflect any unwanted attention.

The only thing she could not hide; however, were two very rosy cheeks.

Wringing the cloth between her fingers, Chizuru slumped against the mirror.

He had almost kissed her. Almost.

That fact alone was enough to keep her tossing and turning last night, as she ran through the scene in her mind countless times.

If the pivotal moment had not been interrupted…how would the rest of the scene have played out? Would she have given in? Balked? Consumed the both of them in her blue fire? And for that matter, when had Hijikata become so bold? Just a few days ago, he was willing to avoid her at all costs. Now, it was the complete opposite.

Chizuru had racked her mind for the answers, but the only plausible explanation she could think of was overconfidence. Perhaps she was becoming _too_ comfortable in his presence. She had developed a false sense of security and forgotten her place.

Demon Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi was –after all – a title most appropriate for someone as dangerous and unpredictable as he was. To tangle herself with such a man was almost as bad as provoking a _wolf_.

Unsure of how the day would unfold, Chizuru mentally prepared herself for a long, awkward breakfast. Sliding her shoji screen open, she caught sight of a piece of parchment and pulled it out from between the floorboards.

A quick, feminine scrawl had etched a simple message:

_Come to the barracks for breakfast. We'll begin your next lesson. -S_

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Across the compound, restoration work was taking place in order to refurbish a certain training field of its thirty wooden mannequins. The remnants of the previous set had been collected and chopped for firewood, while a new set was brought in through the use of industrial-sized carts.

Hijikata oversaw the project himself, selecting a grade of wood that promised to withstand the skill of a commanding officer. Testing the edge of his katana on one of the imitations, he was pleased to find the wood surprisingly pliant and unyielding. Paying the invoice in full, Hijikata delegated the task of installation to two specific captains.

Sanosuke and Shinpachi were set hard at work in grooming the field of gaping holes to be replaced with deeper fissures. It was a task better suited for a team of twenty men, but Hijikata was not in a charitable mood. Feigning indifference, the lieutenant observed their sluggish progress from the shelter of an old shade tree. His eyes gleamed cold with retribution.

"Make sure those holes are deep enough." He reminded them airily. "You have all day."

Sanosuke and Shinpachi glared at him from across the field.

"Hijikata-san, this time you have gone too far." Sanosuke protested as he dropped his shovel into the dirt. "A punishment should compensate the crime – yes- but this is_ absurd_!"

The corner of Hijikata's mouth twitched in facetious amusement.

"You consider withholding information a minor misdemeanor, Harada?"

"Of course not," the redhead flung his arms up into the air, "but when it's impossible to recall the information in the first place, it's not exactly a crime, is it?"

The lieutenant's eyes slivered as he glanced between the two of them. "So you have no recollection whatsoever?"

He didn't seem convinced at all, despite their confessions.

Shinpachi pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to maintain his temper.

"Originally, we agreed to help with Chizuru's training, since the kunoichi had made it sound so urgent. But when we arrived at the barracks, we were invited to tea instead."

"Tea?" Hijikata echoed in disbelief.

"Yeah, and cakes too." The captain added. "Although, I don't remember eating them."

Hijikata deemed that information irrelevant.

"What of the training? What was it that they required from you?" He continued to question.

Shinpachi looked to Sanosuke who shrugged his shoulders in response.

"We don't know. We were there for nearly an hour, but we can't recall a single detail in that short span of time." Sanosuke revealed with a perturbed look. "It was almost like a dream: one moment we're at the table, the next Senhime-san was escorting us out the door."

"And I had a sore throat all of a sudden." Shinpachi supplemented as he scratched his chin in thought.

Now _that_ Hijikata found incredibly hard to believe. Shinpachi's voice had echoed across the compound like some shrill lament for the dead. How on earth could someone possible of producing such horrible sounds have no recollection of doing so?

A small spark of anger gnawed deep in his chest at the thought of Senhime tampering with his officers' memory somehow. The demoness was becoming increasingly bold. Flashing her wealth, dressing his ward in kimono, teasing his men…it was enough to send Hijikata on another emotional rampage.

"What of Chizuru?" He asked distractedly. "Where was she in all this?"

"I imagine she was with you in that spare bedroom." Sanosuke replied with dancing golden eyes. "Now_ that_ I remember quite vividly."

Hijikata ghosted a hand over the hilt of his sword, as he flashed the spearman a caustic glare. Bringing up yesterday's incident at breakfast is what had landed the two captains their strenuous task in the first place, but if the spearman continued to push the subject, Hijikata would _gladly_ find something else more horrifying for him to do.

He had hoped that his malicious look would reel the redhead into subjugation, but Sanosuke had his attention fixated on something else.

Following his subordinate's line of vision, Hijikata blinked.

There, standing across the courtyard with her foot frozen in mid-step, was Chizuru.

She was cast heavily in the early morning sunshine leaving a cheerful glow against her face. The lieutenant was relieved to see her dressed in her customary uniform, but upon further inspection he realized in startling clarity that it did little to cover the fact that she was a young woman. Her body was too slender, her movements too fluid, and her lips too finely tapered at the corners to pass for an effeminate, adolescent boy. Maybe it was just a trick of the light?

Hijikata must have forgotten that his face was set with a stony expression, for Chizuru's eyes widened like saucers before she promptly traipsed the last remaining stretch to the barracks in a pink blur.

Her rapid escape elicited a low chuckle from Shinpachi.

"I've never seen her so fast on her feet before."

A sudden revelation must have struck the tenth division captain, for a perplexed smile spread across his face.

"Hmm…" hummed Sanosuke. "I think I _do_ remember something after all."

Hijikata and Shinpachi both spun around to glance at the spearman intensely.

"You do?" Shinpachi replied.

"What is it?" prodded Hijikata.

Sanosuke's answer was obscure.

"Chizuru." He said. "She asked me to wear a tea cozy like a hat."

The direction this conversation was heading gave Hijikata the inexcusable impulse to throttle someone (preferably the redhead in his immediate vicinity). Fortunately for Sanosuke, the oni-fukuchou was a master at suppressing his impulses. For now.

Relinquishing his frustrations in an audible sigh, Hijikata tried again.

"They dressed you up? That was the purpose of the training?"

"No, no." The captain shook his head. "It was the _manner_ in which she asked me to wear it. Senhime was coaxing her about something from behind the table, but she was speaking too quietly for me to hear. All I remember is Chizuru was acting nervous, and then…"

"Then?" Hijikata and Shinpachi chorused.

"I think…I think Chizuru was attempted to _flirt_ with me." The spearman murmured pinching his chin in thought. Memories of a distinctly charming Chizuru filtered through his mind like a fragmented dream. All he could remember was a soft voice, large amber eyes, and fluttering lashes.

"Yeah, I'm pretty sure she was flirting in order to get me to wear the tea cozy."

There was a significant pause.

"Is…that…so?" Hijikata murmured silkily.

A hollow expression took hold of the Demon Vice-Commander, but Sanosuke and Shinpachi caught the telltale festering gleam behind their lieutenant's frigid eyes. The scalding turmoil he was experiencing within was a ruthless entity seeping into the air like static electricity only to engulf them in a black void. In fact, the tension was _so_ palpable, the captains felt their self-preservation instincts set aflame.

Sanosuke began to search for his shovel immediately.

The dangerous parallelism in Chizuru's strange behavior yesterday was not lost on the lieutenant as he wondered (wildly) if flirting had indeed been the core focus of her lesson. If so, then that meant Senhime was spending her efforts in cultivating the girl's feminine wiles, teaching her the arts of seduction, stripping her of her virtuosity, _corrupting_ his innocent, young ward…

Hijikata smiled, and Sanosuke and Shinpachi trembled from the shear threat of it.

Drawing forward languorously so as to accentuate the swords at his waist, he whispered:

"Keep digging."

A fountain of dirt spewed from the earth as the captains dug for their lives.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

"You're sure nothing happened, then?" Senhime groused.

Realizing that her mentor was unwilling to let the matter go, Chizuru sighed.

"For the fifth and final time, Osen-chan, _nothing happened_." She emphasized without taking her eyes from the task in front of her. Creating protective barriers out of raw akuma no chikara required her complete attention.

"But you were on fire." Kimigiku pointed out most unhelpfully.

The stone Chizuru had been hovering between her palms in a shimmering crystal sphere trembled before plummeting to the ground. Staring down at the inanimate object, she clenched her hands into fists.

"Yes, which is something I still cannot control." Chizuru reminded the smirking kunoichi.

Since when had this interrogation become two against one?

Senhime swung her legs back and forth at the veranda's edge; her eyes sparkling with mischief.

"Regardless if you can control it or not, Chizuru," she mentioned, "a catalyst has to spark the occurrence in the first place. Tell me, what was the nature of your conversation that required such…_close_ proximity?"

"You know…typical household errands. Nothing special." Chizuru hedged.

"So you're telling me that the Demon Vice-Commander was sauntering in for the kill as you stood helpless in your own internal fire because of _errands_?" Senhime intoned flatly.

Wincing, Chizuru asked, "Was it really that obvious?"

"Chizuru, the man was practically ravenous!" the demoness exclaimed throwing her hands into the air. "_What did you do_?"

Yielding to their relentless demands, Chizuru abandoned all efforts at discretion.

"I don't know!" She confessed. "One moment, I'm alone and exhausted – the next, I'm standing in front of Hijikata-san saying things I shouldn't be saying, and he-he became so dangerous! Impetuous even. He _never_ acts like that. I panicked from his reaction and _poof_! Flames."

Overcome with humiliation, Chizuru buried her face into her hands. "I'm such a fool."

She missed the look that passed between oni and kunoichi, as they stared incredulously at each other.

"You were attempting to use Hex Gaze on _him_?" Senhime deduced.

Chizuru shook her head._ And I am never attempting it again_, she vowed silently.

Kimigiku whistled. "You're braver than you look."

"Or just really foolish." she denounced.

"Chizuru, come sit." Senhime beckoned as she patted a place beside her on the veranda.

When Chizuru joined them on the ledge, still unwilling to make eye contact, Senhime shifted a porcelain dish filled with lightly seasoned rice balls. Taking one dusted with green tea flakes, Chizuru began to nibble on it meagerly.

"From what I saw, it looked like you succeeded in hexing Hijikata." The oni revealed as she took her own rice ball before offering the platter to the kunoichi.

Chizuru frowned. "No, that's not possible. I didn't even use my chikara."

Senhime hummed over the girl's naivety.

"In certain circumstances, oni don't need to employ hex gaze to influence others. We emanate power that humans are naturally drawn to, especially those who carry strong emotional ties to us." Senhime explained with a gentle smile. "Dressed the way you were, I don't think Hijikata could _not_ have responded. That man tries to convey he's as emotionless as a post, but in reality he's every bit as much a hot-blooded male as the rest of them."

If Chizuru hadn't blushed enough in the past twenty-four hours, her face was like an open fireplace now.

"You're a beautiful girl, Chizuru. That physical attractiveness – coupled with the power of being an oni – means that your light-hearted flirtations carry a little extra weight now. From one woman to another, I advise a sense of caution in these matters." Senhime instructed. "And when you do fall in love, Chizuru, be prepared for a passionate response."

"The reaction is always equal to the action." Kimigiku agreed in earnest.

Chizuru glanced at the both of them appreciatively. After several months of being a solitary female amongst a compound of men, she quickly realized how refreshing it was to be able to confide in Senhime and Kimigiku. Born an only child, raised by a father, and taken in by the Shinsengumi, Chizuru had little experience outside of a man's perspective. To bring up things like 'flirting' and 'love' was unheard of among the captains.

That's not to say Chizuru held Senhime and Kimigiku in higher regard. It was just that they were both incredibly strong, independent women filled with personal ambition, yet they indulged a side of Chizuru she never knew she possessed: femininity, resilience… _sensuality_.

She found their council highly reassuring.

Their conversation came to an abrupt end; however, as an uncharacteristically urgent Okita sprinted around the corner sliding to a dramatic halt in front them. Bracing hands against knees, he panted from what could only be the result of racing across headquarters.

"Chizuru," He wheezed, "thank god, I found you."

The dreamy look on Chizuru's face vanished.

"Okita-san!"

Concerned for his wellbeing, Chizuru rushed to his side. Such excursion threatened to send the man into a violent coughing fit, and she would not have him suffer at her expense.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, she asked, "Are you alright?"

Okita caught her wrist, pinning her with his burning emerald gaze.

"My division has afternoon patrol, and you are to come with me." He explained. "But it is imperative that we leave _now_."

Realizing that Okita was indeed dressed in his Shinsengumi colors, Chizuru immediately feared the worst.

"Has something happened?" She asked.

"Hijikata – he's livid, and he's looking for you." He revealed. "Kondou-san ordered me to evacuate you from headquarters until he calms down."

Remembering the cool look the lieutenant had given her that morning; Chizuru's heart lurched painfully up her throat as she registered the captain's urgent news.

"Hijikata-san is mad at me?" She shrieked. "Oh no."

"Senhime-san, Kimigiku-san, I would advise you to stay indoors until the storm passes. You're in danger too." Okita warned them chivalrously.

A look of challenge crossed the oni's face followed by a small _tsk_.

"Oh let him come." She sneered with a dark smile. "I've wanted to give that man a piece of my mind ever since I stepped foot in this compound."

"But, Osen-chan-"

"Have fun on patrol, Chizuru." She interrupted with a curt wave. "We'll resume your training later."

Chizuru lingered a split second longer to flash her mentor an apologetic look before Okita practically whisked her away. Racing to the entrance furthest from the officers' barracks in a blur of pink and blue silk, Okita wouldn't allow them to slow down until headquarters was far behind them, and even then Chizuru didn't stop.

If her predicament was every bit as severe as the repertoire of emotions bubbling in her chest, then she could understand one thing.

She was in _deep_ trouble.

* * *

**A/N:** So naturally, I couldn't write the aftermath of yesterday's incident without splitting everyone up for some delicious gossip. That's why I consider this the "Soap Opera" chapter. Lots of irony, puns, and malicious interrogation – on Hijikata's and Senhime's part. I fancied the idea of Chizuru with the girls and Hijikata with the boys, but in contrasting situations. Chizuru discovers how to confide her feelings in Senhime and Kimigiku who are all too willing to offer their guidance and support. Hijikata, on the other hand, is prone to violence and threats when pressed about _his_ feelings. Sanosuke and Shinpachi are the unfortunate souls to suffer at his expense.

The Third Gate of the Demon Arts was vaguely mentioned in this chapter despite being its namesake. But don't worry! All will be explained in the next chapter. I _will_ tell you this though: the Third Gate is the last 'painless' lesson that Chizuru will learn. The others that follow will be increasingly more difficult which is going to catapult our heroine into some drastic character development. The plot of this story is going to unravel too, so I want to thank all of you for sticking with me this far. I ask that you please buckle your seatbelts and keep limbs within the vehicle, as we embark on this enormous rollercoaster ride.

Thank you so much for reading!

girliebird


	8. The Second Deadly Virtue

**Chapter Eight: _The Second Deadly Virtue_**

* * *

The physiological trill a person feels when they are at the cusp of mortality is said to be most exhilarating moment in their entire life. Every nerve sparks with electricity, every sensation bursts with color, and every memory ignites like fireworks right up until the last breath.

Ambling through the marketplace with the First Division Squad, Chizuru reevaluated this venerable belief with growing concern. If symptoms alone were anything to go by, she would have to say she was experiencing that quintessential moment _right_ _now_.

Being the receiving end of the Demon Vice-Commander's fury had sent her into a hyperactive paroxysm that could rival Judgment Day, any day.

It was all she could do to keep from bursting into blue fire.

Noticing her growing discomfort, the First Division Captain reached out to tousle her hair gently.

"Hey, snap out of it before you get sick." Okita chided with one of his cunning smiles.

Pulled from her fatalistic train of thought, Chizuru regarded him with a harried expression. So caught up in her anxiety, she didn't even attempt to fix her hair.

"Truthfully, I feel sick." She admitted.

Okay, his charade had gone long enough. The excitement of escaping headquarters before an irritable Hijikata rounded the corner had encouraged the swordsman to delve into his more theatrical side. Kondou had indeed advised Okita to take her on patrol with him, but the matter of urgency had all been improvisation on his part. Now that they had caught their breath, he realized that the farce had been more detrimental to Chizuru than he had originally planned.

Her face was wrought with worry.

"I apologize, Chizuru." He said with quirked brows. "It was not my intention to frighten you when I stole you away from the compound."

Her frown deepened.

"I'm glad you did." She confessed. "If Hijikata-san _is_ mad at me…I don't think I have the courage to face him right now."

There was a unique flavor to her words which prodded at the captain's infallible curiosity.

"Ah, so something _did_ happen between the two of you." He nudged.

Chizuru's responding look said _you have no idea_.

"Well, that certainly explains why he was so moody at breakfast." Okita assessed as he crossed his arms in a speculative manner. "Shinpachi made one little comment before Hijikata had him digging his own grave faster than he could scream 'just kidding!'."

Chizuru _thought_ she had seen Shinpachi clutching a shovel.

At the time, she had been too unsettled by Hijikata's intense gaze to fully comprehend the events unfolding before her, but Okita's depiction made it sound absolutely…gruesome.

"Poor Sanosuke and Shinpachi." She sighed. "If Osen-chan hadn't asked them to assist with my training, they wouldn't have gotten involved."

"Don't worry about them. They have an unnatural inclination to do it to themselves regardless of their involvement with your lesson." He assured her with a slanted look over the ridge of his cheekbone. "But if you don't mind me asking, what _was_ the logistics of your training? Sanosuke kept getting this misty look of his face every time Hijikata inquired. Like he had no recollection."

Well, yeah that was the general idea.

Senhime had warned Chizuru that hex gaze victims left unattended could cause themselves great harm while still under the enchantment. So in order to prevent that, Senhime had subtly wiped the captains' memories clean of anything that had to do with Chizuru's lesson before sending them on their merry way. If either of them tried to remember the events in the drawing room, they would simply come to a blank. (That is, if all went according to plan.)

"I'm afraid I'm sworn to secrecy, Okita-san." She responded with a hand over her heart. "The Demon Arts are highly confidential."

"Hmm, what a shame." He mused aloud. "I would love to know how our little demon is progressing in her training."

She could certainly answer that without revealing any sensitive information.

"Oh, I'm actually terrible at being a demon." She declared with a sour grin. "I'm clumsy and unpredictable compared to Osen-chan. She just makes everything look effortless – like it should be an innate ability - but I _still_ struggle with controlling my power. And I'm only at the third phase of my training!"

"Chizuru, you are being way too hard on yourself." Okita chuckled.

"I know, I just…I want to succeed so badly."

Glancing at her through his lashes, he caught the unmistakable heat in her tawny gaze and realized it was a fire he understood all too well. He had come across that look many times in his young life, but it had never looked more appealing to the swordsman as it did at that moment on her delicate face.

Mind moving like clockwork, Okita lowered his voice for only Chizuru to hear.

"You know, I wasn't always the impeccably handsome swordsman you've come to know all these months," He murmured with a smug grin, "nor has Hijikata always been the notorious Demon Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi. We've each had our obstacles to overcome. In fact, Hijikata more so than I for he was the first of his family to walk the path of a samurai. Everyone knows that you are not considered a true samurai unless you come from a warrior family like I did, yet Hijikata still continues to persevere."

_Indeed_, Chizuru contemplated silently. She recalled the intimate conversation they had had in the tea house the night Sanosuke treated everyone to dinner, and how Hijikata had shared similar sentiments about becoming a swordsman. It was the first moment she had caught a glimpse of Hijikata as the _man_ and not the warrior, and it had baffled her. Suddenly, the Demon Vice-Commander of the Shinsengumi seemed so much more…_human_.

"Everyone struggles in their own way," Okita murmured as he watched her eyes flicker with understanding, "because it's our _weaknesses_ that help define who we are – not our strengths. When you struggle, you are embracing your weakness and acknowledging it.

When you learn to appreciate it, you will know how to protect it, and suddenly everything will become clear. Remember that, little demon. That is the first lesson to becoming a samurai."

Although the stubborn streak in her wanted to disagree, Okita was right. She _was_ being too hard on herself. But the incessant need to accomplish her training as quickly and effectively as possible was marginalized by her increasing fear of Kazama's inevitable return. The past few days had been calm for the Shinsengumi –too calm. She had gathered enough experience from living among the Mibu Wolves to know that it couldn't last forever.

In fact, the very thought of it sent a chill down her spine.

Chizuru grew instantly still.

No, that wasn't a chill. It was something else. Something that set her heightened senses on immediate alert. A strange tension coiled in her stomach as she caught a heady, metallic scent in the air.

"Chizuru?" Okita voiced.

Extending an arm out to stop the captain, she tried to pinpoint where the deplorable aura was coming from. It was faint from their location, but seemed to increase in concentration from every direction, slowly pressing in on their faction.

She realized they were in an obscure part of town. The industrial district was several blocks up ahead congested with workers, but their particular street was unusually vacant.

Old, wooden shacks with tiled roofs lined either side of the street in exception for a few alleyways, and Chizuru's keen eyesight picked up all the cracks, mold, and rotten wood that encompassed the setting.

The faintest _click_ only a katana makes as it's pulled from its sheath reached her ears and she screamed.

"Ambush!"

The First Division had barely a second to collect in a circular formation as rebel ronin leaped swiftly into the street.

Okita dropped a curse as he flourished his own katana.

A quick assessment showed that there were thirty men against his squad of twelve. But if appearances were anything to go by, the Shinsengumi captain would estimate that their skill level was about average. As comforting as this assessment was; however, it did not escape him that the ratio of ronin to soldier was at least 2:1 if not greater. Even if they were the Mibu Wolves, the odds were significantly against their favor.

"North flank, South flank: ready to engage. East and West flanks: sentinel position." He barked as he swiftly dropped into battle mode. "Chizuru draw your blade."

Chizuru did as she was told, but focused on quelling the fear that threatened to gnaw at her insides. Self-combusting in front of thirty lethal, sword-wielding, Shinsengumi-hating ronin was _not_ her idea of a good battle strategy.

A ronin with two missing front teeth stepped forward to address the group.

"So the Shinsengumi dogs finally came out of their pen to play." He leered. "We've been waiting for you."

Okita's look was cold, indifferent, and calculating as he regarded the ronin.

"Curious." He purred. "You doubt your skill so much, you feel compelled to bring everyone and their brother along with you? How commendable."

The ronin's leer vanished.

"Those are some bold words, captain." He responded with a lethal sweetness that made Chizuru's blood curdle. "Tell me; are you just as eloquent with a sword rammed through your gut?"

An angry ripple traveled through the First Division Squad as the tension surmounted with each passing provocation. Shinsengumi soldiers _never_ tolerated the slandering of their commanding officers. This would most certainly be a bloody fight.

Chizuru spoke under her breath without taking her gaze from the ronin.

"Okita-san, there are too many." She hissed in disapproval. "We should be _trying_ to negotiate."

Her tone sounded so rational for a young woman in the mist of battle, and Okita instantly found himself thinking of Sannan. The First Division Captain – as well as the rest of the Shinsengumi elite- had always carried a proclivity for good banter before lunging into a fight. It built up the necessary adrenaline to engage a dangerous enemy. However, it was Sannan who always rose above his blood-lust to speak reason, forcing the captain to reconsider his options. Okita learned to appreciate the gratuity of the vice-commander's insight, and reflected that same respect for Chizuru.

"Yes, you are right. But I have a feeling that such diplomacy won't work on these scoundrels." He answered smoothly. "We have no choice but to fight."

"But think of your condition!" She argued.

The captain pinned her with a cutting look before slipping into stance.

"Stay close to me, Chizuru."

And just like that, the enemy pounced.

Two sentinels from the west flank stepped back to guard Chizuru while another from the east flank shadowed the captain. The rest of the division stood their ground as they met the first wave of attacks, slicing and blocking their opponents as they came.

Ear-splitting screams reverberated through the air as blood began to flow freely onto the street. Three bodies had slumped to the ground in the first few minutes of combat, but Chizuru watched in horror as three more took their place. The rate at which they fell was alarmingly slow compared to the rate in which they were replaced. But Chizuru saw the correlation: there were simply too many.

The north and south flanks were caught in a momentary stalemate as the street ended up being too narrow for the rebellion group to make a collective assault from both ends. This worked well for the division – the only disadvantage they encountered was being rushed by more than one enemy at a time. To compensate for the space, the rebels split their efforts into two factions: attack and infiltrate. While the flanks were hard-pressed to subdue and block enemies at the same time, some rebels managed to slip through the cracks in an attempt to target the Shinsengumi captain.

"Rotate." Okita hollered, and their small defense formation spun so that he could meet their attack head on.

The sentinel to Chizuru's left sprinted into the melee to replace a fallen soldier who was attempting to limp his way back inside the offense line. She could see the angry gash down the front of his torso, and felt compelled to move out of compassion.

"Cover me." She ordered the soldier to her right as she fell out of formation to collect the injured man. Okita had asked her to stay close to him, but she couldn't stand by and watch a comrade suffer helplessly. Running to the soldier's side, she quickly assessed his wound and found it bleeding profusely. Pressing the folds of his blue shroud against the wound, Chizuru tried to ignore his stifling groan of pain as she attempted to hoist him back onto his feet.

"Hurry up, Yukimura-kun. You're going against orders." The sentinel cautioned as he stood alert.

"Hai!" Throwing the soldier's arm over her shoulders, she helped him stand before they headed back toward the center of their formation.

As she set her comrade softly on the ground, she felt the weight of a feral gaze descend upon her and discovered a ronin watching her intently. He had a long face with pinched features that somehow added to his sinister grin, and Chizuru found herself wondering how long he had been observing her. His look alone was enough to give her chills, as he began to pace along the edge of the skirmish.

"Yukimura-kun, watch out!"

Chizuru was pushed to the side as her guard engaged in warfare with two rebels that managed to sneak up behind her. The offense formation had buckled under the pressure of intense onslaught, consequently allowing enemies to circle them on all sides.

"Chizuru!" Okita called out as he attempted to disengage himself from an opponent wielding two swords. He was upset to find her openly vulnerable.

"Keep low." She warned the wounded soldier as she fell into a defensive crouch.

Scanning the fray, she noticed the ronin with the black eyes had slipped through the crowd and entangled himself with the soldier who had protected her only moments ago. Vitriol ran through her as she witnessed the enemy deliver a kick strong enough to crack ribs. The Shinsengumi soldier cried out in pain as he swayed backwards allowing the ronin to extricate himself from the match. Catching her gaze, he approached her almost lethargically.

The hair on Chizuru's neck stood on end.

What did this man want from her? He could have had his pick of the entire squad to fight, but instead he had lingered on the fringes of battle biding his time until he could approach _her_. The look in his eyes wasn't exactly filled with malicious intent, but something much more frightening. Something that filled her belly with dread as she realized she would have to defend herself against this mysterious foe.

"Yukimura, I presume?" He inquired in a voice that sent ice down her spine.

She dipped into a slight crouch.

"What do you want?"

"Just verification." He gleaned before lunging forward.

Anticipating his move, Chizuru raised her sword just in time to counter his attack. With his katana blocked by her wakazashi, she quickly utilized his momentum by pivoting on one foot before stepping forward. Redirecting momentum had been one of the basic skills of defense Chizuru had learned from a dojo in Edo, so she watched in satisfaction as the ronin stumbled backwards with a look of shock on his features.

Evidently, he hadn't expected her to know how to fight.

Chizuru narrowed her eyes. She would teach him not to underestimate her.

Balanced once more, he lunged at her again, this time dodging her wakazashi as he ducked to the right. Chizuru recoiled in the opposite direction and caught him swapping his katana to his left hand with the intention of catching her from behind. Thankfully, her height served her well as she dipped low evading a decapitating blow.

She leapt backwards putting a few feet of distance between them.

The ronin smirked. "Not bad."

Across the street, Okita was locked in combat with the toothless ronin who had insulted him earlier. They were exchanging counter-attacks with impending speed, but Chizuru watched in horror as two rebels sauntered up behind them. The sentinel who had shadowed Okita earlier was defending a part of the north flank that had fallen apart, leaving his captain completely open.

Chizuru took a step in Okita's direction, but a glint of metal drew her attention back to the threat in front of her.

"Remember your opponent." The ronin admonished as he lunged forward for the third time.

_When is this guy going to let up?_ She thought frantically. _I don't have time for games._

She raised her wakazashi with both hands intending to block his attack, but his advance ended up being a fluke. Pulling back his katana, he struck Chizuru with his sheath instead. If it had been a real strike, Chizuru would have lost both of her hands. Instead the dull impact of his sheath snapped one of her wrists. Blinded by pain, she could do nothing as his katana raked through the skin of her forearm drawing a curtain of blood.

Her sword clattered to the dirt.

"CHIZURU NO!" Okita hollered through the chaos. The captain's eyes filled with hysteria as he tried desperately to throw off his opponents, but the effort to scream sent him into a violent convulsion of coughing.

Chizuru clutched her hand to her chest. She knew her cut would seal immediately, but she wasn't sure if demon power healed bones too. Blinking away the moisture that had collected in her eyes, she racked her mind for a new strategy.

And like any good soldier, she started with the facts.

Over half of the enemy's number had been eliminated. Eleven remained. Seven soldiers were still able to fight, but the rest of the division had fallen back into a tight defense. Their formation was broken. Okita was stationed by the north flank and surrounded by three ronin. Impaired by one of his coughing fits – she couldn't expect him to last much longer.

So what could she do?

_Think Chizuru, think! _ She pleaded with herself.

With startling clarity, Senhime's voice rang through her mind.

"_There comes a point in every demon's life when we are forced to protect something. Whether it is your own life or the lives of others, a choice will have to be made."_

"_And what choice is that, Osen-chan?"_

"_Whether you wish to protect yourself or to protect the ones you love."_

_Chizuru frowned. "It can only be one or the other?"_

"_The Second Deadly Virtue is based purely off intent, Chizuru. In the face of danger, our power will naturally choose to protect us, because our desire to live is so strong. But if a demon can relinquish this desire, she can control her power to protect someone else instead."_

"_There's a catch though." Chizuru mouthed with growing skepticism. Each Gate had had a catch so far, so she could only assume it would be true of the Third Gate as well._

_Senhime's answering smile confirmed her uneasiness._

"_Your right. If you choose to protect someone – and your resolve should weaken – the stability of your chikara will be compromised in its attempt to return to you. Weak power correlates to unstable power which is highly destructive. You could risk injuring those you wish to protect."_

"_And if my resolve should not weaken?"_

_Senhime's eyes glimmered._

"_Then your shield would have the power to deflect any kind of harm imaginable."_

That's it. There was no other possible way of surviving this.

Chizuru had made her choice.

Ignoring the black-eyed ronin sauntering slowly towards her, she closed her eyes and rapidly cleared her mind of any fear, pain, or doubt. Days of mediation had sharpened this skill, as well as the ability to call forth her power.

The Third Gate of the Demon Arts was a skill that required the complete power of mind. In other words, Chizuru would have to control not only her thoughts, but her consciousness and feelings too. _One_ small seed of doubt, _one_ tiny inkling of fear, or_ one_ breathe of self-preservation and the illusion would shatter. Chizuru had managed to sustain the illusion while shielding rocks and leaves back in the compound, but she had not defended a living being while pressed with the threat of mortality. Performing Akuma Shirūdo, the Second Deadly Virtue, in the mist of bloody combat would be considerably more complicated.

But Chizuru didn't allow herself to think about that. Instead she thought of Okita, the squad, the injured soldier crumpled at her feet. She thought of the sunshine glinting off their swords, and the angry red of their wounds, all the while subduing consideration for her own safety.

Her power surged forth like a bolt of lightning, rippling and convulsing as it struggled against her authority. Senhime had warned her that refusing her power was unnatural, therefore incredibly difficult to achieve under dangerous circumstances. But Chizuru had discovered in her hours of practice that she had an uncanny gift for this Demon Art. All it took was one long moment of strain, before the chikara would completely yield to her will.

"Protect them." She whispered.

And just like that, the air went static as chikara molecules fused together to create thick sheets of crystal between friend and foe. Several rebels were sent flying backwards as they came into contact with her chikara, and Chizuru watched with satisfaction as the three ronin who had circled Okita were propelled back like sacks of rice.

Demonic power pulsated through the crowd and ricocheted off the walls like thunder, forcing several to their knees. Chizuru's hair and garments whipped wildly around her as air pressure fluctuated in a desperate attempt to recover its equilibrium. Soon, dust and debris was lurched into the air into a small wind vortex shielding the panels of illustrious crystal from view.

The enemy faction began to withdraw.

"Fall back, Men! Fall back!" A familiar voice urged.

Whipping her head around, Chizuru realized that the swordsman with black eyes was issuing the call of retreat.

_Wait, I thought the other guy was the leader._ She pondered with a frown.

The ronin's group was more than willing to retreat, but he himself showed no telltale signs of fear. Instead he scanned the length of the street, the towering panels of crystallized demonic power hidden under a swirling mess of dust, and finally her prone and vulnerable form crouched low to the ground with a look of…_approval_.

Something in his appraising gaze made Chizuru feel uncomfortably naked. Like he knew _exactly_ what she was and she had just proven it to him.

The ronin dipped his chin with a nod.

"Good day, Miss Yukimura."

And he disappeared with the rest of the group. Just like that.

Chizuru released the illusion, allowing the crystal sheets to dissipate into thin air. A portion of the power returned to her, but most of it had been used up in casting the large defense mechanism. Her head felt light and cloudy from the exertion, but it was the least of her pain right now. One snapped wrist, one clotted wound, and two bruised knees…the lack of chikara meant that her rapid healing abilities would be momentarily postponed.

Stepping gingerly to her feet, she cradled her broken wrist to her chest as she raced across the wreckage to Okita's side.

"Okita-san? Okita-san, are you alright?"

The captain was down on his knees with a hand bracing him from collapsing to the ground, but he was no longer coughing.

_Thank god_, she thought.

Placing a hand on his shoulder, her eyes widened as a strong hand clasped her wrist and yanked her down to his side so that they could be nose-to-nose.

"Chizuru, _what_ was that?" He exhaled deeply.

"A demon shield." She replied. "I solidified my power to protect everyone. Are you alright?"

Okita's eyes were feverish, but lucid. She could still see the pallor in his cheeks, and a deep stain on his lip. She allowed her eyes to rove over his shoulders and chest, cataloguing every cut, scrape and bruise she could pinpoint until she was satisfied in finding him somewhat healthy.

Okita gave her his own ministrations. Hands gently cupping her chin, he turned her head this way and that. When he tried to unpin the hand held closely to her chest, Chizuru hissed from the pain and the captain _tsk_ed. He noted the deep crimson blotch on her torn sleeve and frowned.

"You're hurt." He stated angrily.

"There are others in worse condition than I am." She rebutted.

As if pulled from a dream, Okita lurched to his feet.

"We need to get back to headquarters before they come for a second assault."

"We more than halved their number though." She countered. "They're probably retreating for convalescence."

"Even so, we can't afford to take the risk of another group ensnaring us. Can you walk?" He asked as he helped her to her feet.

"Yes. I'll be fine." She confirmed.

"Good."

Turning his attention to his division, his voice rang out urgently.

"Men, check the dead for any survivors and collect the wounded. I need two messengers to send word to headquarters for reinforcements. Use any wooden scraps for makeshift stretchers, and we'll begin heading toward the first checkpoint immediately."

A strong chorus of affirmatives filtered through the street, and Chizuru was instantly relieved that their number had remained solid. Two soldiers with minor injuries took off ahead of the group to inform headquarters, while another pair found a survivor among the rebel casualties.

"Good, then perhaps we can find out how they are working for." Okita murmured. "Tie him to a stretcher, and bring him along."

Remembering her own charge, Chizuru retrieved her wakazashi and made sure that the soldier with the long gash down his front was placed onto another wooden stretcher before squeezing his hand reassuringly. "Don't worry. You're safe now."

The sentiment sounded empty even to her own ears. Sensing her rising panic, Chizuru quickly bottled her emotions and tucked them far into the recesses of her conscious. Focusing on the wounded soldier, she allowed his wellbeing to drown out the wreckage and death that surrounded them.

She would deal with her own predicament later.

With no time to waste, the First Division Patrol Unit began its slow trek back to headquarters.

* * *

**A/N:** So writing a fight scene while under the influence of cold medicine is a very interesting experience. I hope it didn't hinder the fluidity of the story in any way. I actually had to sketch everything out in my notepad so as to get a sense of the formation and attacks. It ended up helping me a great deal, so I'm probably going to sketch out all my fight scenes from here on out. (The First Division was a set of circles, while the rebel faction was a set of triangles. Ha ha!) But anyway, I know I pulled a very big _Hakuouki_ no no. In the series, whenever Chizuru is in serious danger the guys _always_ come to her rescue without fail. But I had to be cruel. I had to strip the lovely, delicate Chizuru of her safeguards, so that she would be able to rise to the occasion and use some of her skills in the heat of battle. Her actions in this particular fight are going to set a few things in motion, so all will make sense. I promise!

Here are the songs that helped inspire this chapter:

"Revenge" – Clinton Shorter

"Dutch Island Fugue" - Ilan Eshkeri

"Shooting Star" – Ilan Eshkeri (Chizuru performs Akuma Shirūdo, the Second Deadly Virtue)

Thank you so much for reading and taking the time to write those reviews you guys. Your tremendously positive feedback has kept me so motivated.

girliebird


	9. Set in Motion

**Chapter Nine: _Set in Motion_**

* * *

Beads of perspiration began to form under Heisuke's bangs as he ran through his practice drills with killing finesse. Dusk had crept across the landscape, casting the courtyard in an array of crimson and gold light that provided warmth to the otherwise ashen complex. Devoid of any spectators save for a pair of mourning doves roosting in a nearby tree, the swordsman took advantage of the temporary isolation to hone his sword fighting skills.

Drawing steel from its scabbard, he relished the sweet, metallic ring of his katana as it sliced through thin air.

It felt so good to wield his sword again.

His new division had been assigned patrol duty, and Heisuke had discovered (much to his detriment) that he lacked all necessary attributes of a stationary sentinel. He was fundamentally boisterous and energetic, the two things that completely negated his hours of standing alert in the notably dull collection of stone alcoves of his company's dominion. Clearly, stasis was to be the Achilles' heel of his military proficiency. Heisuke hated immobility. It drove him crazy.

And therein lay the truth of things.

Being a member of the Mausoleum's Guard was surprisingly dull compared to his former life in the Shinsengumi. For one, the companionship was inferior. Most of Itou's recruits kept to themselves and preferred autonomy. Whenever Heisuke attempted to make conversation with his fellow comrades, he was often treated with caution or animosity. They did not revere him with the respect of his former position which he expected, but it was jarring nonetheless to be kept on the fringes of conversation. He began to miss Shinpachi and Sanosuke's colorful tirades, and _that_ was saying something.

Secondly, Heisuke no longer enjoyed privileged information that came along with being a high-ranking officer. His loss of privilege meant he spent the majority of his time awaiting orders from his division leader or Itou Kashitarou himself. And when the orders did finally come through, they were usually vague and infrequent enough to leave the swordsman in a state of growing impatience.

Recalling his responsibilities as Eighth Division Captain of the Shinsengumi, Heisuke remembered being constantly involved in something. Whether it was patrols, council meetings, recruit training, or speaking with Chizuru during a rare amount downtime, he was hardly ever bored. The Mibu Wolves were notoriously burdened with constant activity which, dwelling on it now, had driven his sense of purpose. There was never a dull moment to contemplate feelings of ineptitude. Kondou's confidence in his ability alone was enough to make him feel instrumental to the Shinsengumi's cause.

Regrettably, the same could not be said of the Mausoleum's Guard.

Tossed in with an alarming number of new recruits who seemed plucked off the street and thrown into uniform, Heisuke felt directionless and depreciated. He didn't understand why Itou refrained from assigning him to a position where his skills could be better put to use. He was a man of action. His place was not amongst the greenhorns clamoring for attention, but on the frontlines of national discord. Itou knew this and yet he still continued to evade his requests.

_Give it time, Todo-san. Things will improve once we settle into our new headquarters._ Itou had appeased him with an encouraging smile. _I gave you and Saito-san choice apartments as a way of displaying my gratitude for joining our cause. In the next couple of weeks, your assignment will be reassessed to better match your status, but for now see if you can mingle with the new recruits._

No matter how hard he tried, Heisuke did not belong and he couldn't figure out why.

Had he done something wrong?

Thoughts of Hajime Saito drifted into his mind, and he wondered idly what assignment the master swordsman had been given to keep him away from the compound. It had been a couple days since they were split into different divisions, and it was not lost on the former Mibu Wolf that his only ally in this faction was conveniently never around. Perhaps Hajime was experiencing the same strange game of subordination on his end as well…

Heisuke heaved an exasperated sigh. All this analyzing was beginning to make his head hurt. Maybe he would revisit the sake pantry again. It seemed to be the only enjoyable perk in this stuffy place.

Turning toward the refectory in search of inebriation, he hesitated as the sounds of a pushcart wheeling up to the entrance stopped him in his tracks.

"Now what?" He murmured under his breath. Ruffling his bangs, he strolled curiously toward the end of the courtyard where the entrance gate stood. It was there under the blue pagoda roof that he spotted two men pushing a wooden cart into the complex. He didn't recognize their faces or their garments, but their unpretentious manner informed Heisuke that they were not foes.

Sensing his presence, they both peered at him expectantly.

"Do you have business here?" Heisuke asked. His interest peeked as the cart bounced against an uneven flagstone, causing the hidden cargo to shuffle audibly.

"We have a delivery for Master Masa Higashi," the shorter of the two announced in a breathless baritone. Heisuke could see how the man's chunky physique had landed him his strenuous task, but the conveyance _did_ raise a couple questions in his mind. For instance, how far did they travel with all that sword metal? And what did scraggily, old Masa Higashi need with a cart full of swords anyway? Was Itou anticipating more recruits?

Crossing his arms over his chest, Heisuke scowled.

He was definitely out of the loop on this one.

"Higashi-sama is inside. Wait here and I'll bring him to you." He proffered with an irritated sigh.

Heading for the central barracks where the lieutenant was probably dining for the evening, Heisuke was struck with the unnerving feeling of being watched. Body tensing of its own accord, he trailed his blue gaze across the courtyard. Only then did he realize the doves had ceased their crooning.

His intuition was difficult to ignore. Something was definitely not right.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Hijikata's brow furrowed as he caught the unmistakable sound of laughter.

Soft and subtle, it resonated like a sweet fragrance disrupting the unnatural tranquility that had settled over the compound since dusk. Choosing a path through the courtyard under the cover of darkness, Hijikata followed the sound until he discovered it to be emanating most strongly from the infirmary.

It was a pleasing sound: warm, melodic, and genuine…a woman's laugh.

Ascending the steps swiftly, Hijikata approached the entrance only to find its shoji doors drawn wide open. Light spilled out onto the porch, and it took him a moment to adjust his eyes.

She was laughing.

Swathed in a dull kimono with gauze wrapped around her forearm and wrist, Chizuru was laughing.

"Okita-san, the point of an herbal tonic is to _drink_ it, not spew it everywhere. What will Dr. Matsumoto think?" She admonished with healthy coloring in her cheeks.

"You're one to talk. You haven't even touched yours." The captain prevaricated amusingly.

Chizuru dropped her gaze to the mug clasped in her good hand and bit her lip. Returning her gaze to the captain, she asked, "Is it really that awful?"

"Like drinking brine." The trickster swordsman offered as encouragement.

Flashing him a look of disapproval, Chizuru raised the mug to her lips and swallowed…only to rupture into her own coughing fit.

"Agh! It tastes terrible." She gagged with a grimace.

It was Okita's turn to snicker.

"See?" He prodded stubbornly. "I _told_ you it was awful."

Hijikata watched their comical exchange with a flurry of emotions.

Just hours ago, Chizuru and Okita had returned to headquarters like apparitions: bone white, gaunt, and hollow. The captain had a protective arm wrapped around the girl, but the gesture did little to prevent her unsteady footing as she cradled what was most likely a broken wrist above her heart. A convoy of soldiers followed closely behind them, and as they crossed the courtyard –blood-soaked, exhausted, and with six men carried on stretchers – Hijikata was rendered speechless.

He realized that dispatching Shinpachi's unit for reinforcement had been a fruitless endeavor. The damage had already been done. Not a single soldier managed to escape unscathed, including Chizuru, which indicated that the enemy had a single focus: annihilation.

Such a tactical maneuver was only ever used under extreme duress in the heat of battle, yet it had happened in broad daylight. Hijikata found that most disturbing.

Dr. Mastumoto spent the entire afternoon sterilizing wounds, stitching abrasions, and splinting broken bones. Shinpachi's unit provided aid to the doctor by providing fresh water and disposing stained clothing, but the most they could do was wait in suspense for the doctor's final verdict. Hours passed by in torturous succession, as the eighth and tenth divisions made a sweep of the city in search of the enemy. It wasn't until evening that the severely wounded were finally stabilized, and the Shinsengumi were allowed a sigh of relief.

Seeing the vivacity restored to his young ward, Hijikata's tension relaxed. Slightly.

He noticed that the room was filled with other occupants.

The demoness, kunoichi, and Sanosuke reclined at Chizuru's right, while Kondou, Sannan, Shinpachi, and Inoue sat on Okita's left. There was a casual atmosphere in the room of camaraderie, but it instantly transformed as he entered the room.

"Ah, Hijikata-san you have returned." Kondou greeted. The amusement in his gaze evaporated, as he remembered the sordid task he had given to his subordinate. "I take it you have finished your interrogation."

Hijikata swept the room with his gaze before fixating on Chizuru.

"Hai." He replied.

Unease filtered through her brown eyes, and she was quick to avert her gaze as she murmured something quietly to Sanosuke. The spearmen inclined his head, and a minor jolt of tension ran through the lieutenant at the sight of their familiarity.

"Good, then we can begin" Kondou commenced with an authoritative tone. "Souji, if you would please start by telling us what happened."

The captain sobered as he dropped his gaze on the floor inadvertently casting his brow in deep shadow. His voice was flat as he spoke.

"My patrol was headed toward the half-way point of route D just outside the business sector when we were besieged by thirty ronin wielding common swords. They surrounded us on both flanks of the street and offered us neither terms nor allegiance, just the promise of blood. Their numbers were far too expertly distributed to be a sporadic skirmish." Okita surmised. "They were expecting us."

Kondou rubbed his chin in thought. "Did you recognize any of the men, Souji?"

"They were lowlife, impoverished ronin. Thieves, criminals, beggars…" Okita described bluntly. "What skill they lacked in swordsmanship, they compensated in numbers. My men managed to bring down half their ranks before they called for a retreat."

"And you, Toshi, what news were you able to extract from the survivor?" The Head Commander addressed his leading subordinate.

The oni-fukuchou stirred.

"The group of men that ambushed the First Division were hired sell swords commissioned to attack a Shinsengumi patrol and eliminate its captain. The ronin claimed he had no information regarding the exact prerogative of their attack or the identity of their employer, only that they were given precise instructions as to the location and timing of the assault."

"That explains their cowardice." Okita quipped. "No man would trade his life for a few measly coppers."

"Were you able to acquire any names from him?" Kondou resumed.

Hijikata shook his head. "His wounds took him too quickly for me to interrogate much further."

The room fell silent as his words resonated in the air.

"Curious." Sannan shifted his lenses with a slender index finger. "Someone somewhere has taken time to study our every move and has raised enough money to hire unpledged swords."

"Clearly they required quantity over quality though." Shinpachi pointed out. "Criminals and beggars are no match for a Shinsengumi patrol."

"Even so, we've received similar reports from Yamazaki regarding a group of uncouth swordsmen taking up residency in a textile factory not far from where Souji's men were attacked. This would explain why their movements have been nonexistent until now." Hijikata theorized. "They could have informants within the city documenting our routes and planning attacks when we are most vulnerable."

"In that case, we may have just cleared all justifications to rid the business sector of these ronin." Kondou voiced with a grim expression. "Have you received any word from Yamazaki?"

"His last correspondence was over a new trail that would possible lead him to the rebels' headquarters. He spotted some ronin delivering a cart of swords and sought to follow them." Hijikata revealed to the Head Commander. "They might lead him to the person in charge of hiring these sell swords."

"Souji, you said they had twice your number." Sanosuke stated. "If it's true that they were ordered to assassinate you, then why did they retreat?"

The injured captain spared a glance for the slender form beside him.

"Because they had not anticipated the demon in our patrol," Okita revealed with a cunning grin.

"It is to Chizuru that we owe our lives."

The aforementioned demon visibly tensed as all eyes fell on her. Hijikata caught the slight trembling of her hands and frowned.

"Yukimura-kun, perhaps you could explain." Kondou urged her gently.

She spared a hesitant glance for her mentor.

"Speak freely, Chizuru." Senhime bid her." We talk of war tonight."

"Yes, Osen-chan." She intoned. Taking a steady breath, she addressed the room.

"Our defeat was eminent. Okita-san was rushed by three rebels while our defense faction was weakened. The wounded were pressed to the center of our unit, but the ronin were slipping through our defense line in twos and threes. I myself was pulled into the fight and forced to defend a wounded soldier. My opponent overcame me; though, and with my wrist broken I could not hope to last much longer. I acted purely on instinct." She relayed with the calm, collected fluency of a soldier. Hijikata caught conflict marring her features and realized that she was probably reliving her memories of the ambush right then and there.

"I performed the Second Deadly Virtue of the Demon Arts and fashioned my akuma no chikara to act as a force field against the ronin. Any enemy that came into contact with my protective barrier was forced back, unable to inflict anymore harm on the patrol squad. The presence of my power was too much for them to overcome. In the end they had no choice but to retreat."

"It was unlike anything I had ever seen, Kondou-san." Okita confided in the Head Commander. "Thick sheets of cobalt crystal forming in midair."

It was Senhime who stirred next.

"Chizuru that was a dangerous stunt you pulled." The demoness chastised severely. "By shielding the entire squad with your power, you nearly depleted what little _you_ needed in order to survive. No wonder your wounds aren't healing. You're power hasn't returned to you yet."

"Not to mention you compromised your secret identity to human enemies." Kimigiku added. "They will question what they saw, and seek you out for answers."

What little color that returned to Chizuru quickly faded as she realized the error of her actions.

"I admit that I did not consider the consequences. I'm sorry I have disappointed you, Osen-chan."

"Disappointed me?" Senhime scoffed. "Chizuru, you managed to execute the Second Deadly Virtue and encompass an _entire_ squadron within your protection, something that only a Master of the Demon Arts could ever hope to achieve. Your ability continues to surmount my expectations, yet it is your lack of common sense that concerns me."

Hijikata found himself agreeing with the demon princess; although, he would never admit to it.

"Now, now, we mustn't be too harsh, Senhime-san." Kondou pacified the demoness with a soft smile. "Chizuru acted with intense valor and saved the lives of her comrades today. That is certainly worth revering."

"Yes, I agree." Senhime consented. "I just wish to instill my pupil with stronger caution."

Chizuru inclined her head. "I promise to be more careful, Osen-chan."

"This does add a further dimension of complexity to our escaped sell swords." Sannan pointed out. "Suppose they inform their employer of Chizuru's powers?"

"We have no choice but to weed them out." Hijikata concluded. "Every moment they remain in the textile factory is another moment dedicated to their strategizing for another attack. They must be eliminated."

"Assuming they are the same ronin that fought in the street today." Sannan jested.

"There are too many coincidences for it not to be so."

"I agree with Toshi. The ronin must be dealt with." Kondou voiced as he took back control of the room. "They impose a far greater threat than what we had originally assumed. If Yamazaki's mission proves successful, we will be able to eliminate the problem at its source and remove this mysterious benefactor. But before we can devise plans, we are in desperate need of more men. A whole unit has been placed out of commission today."

"I could plead our case to the shogunate for reinforcements." Hijikata offered.

The Head Commander shook his head. "That won't be necessary, Toshi. Arrangements have already been made for my visit with Kazuhiro Shin at Akahori castle. He is a fierce supporter of the Tokugawa Regime and is willing to send a portion of his guard to serve as new recruits. Our correspondence has been delayed due to a few conflicts on his estate, but I have just been summoned this morning."

"Akahori castle…that will be a far journey from the capitol." Okita revealed. "At least a week on horseback."

"Not to mention you'll have to travel through hostile Satsuma territory." Hijikata added uneasily. "The risk is too great for the Head Commander. Why not send me instead?"

"Nonsense, I have endured worse journeys that this." Kondou disagreed with a hearty laugh. "Kazuhiro is an old friend. He will meet my convoy on the edge of Satsuma land and escort us back to the castle. If I leave in the morning, it would save us time."

"I do not like this, Kondou-san." Hijikata confessed with a sigh.

Kondou fixed him with a determined look.

"I am the Head Commander of the Shinsengumi and I know where my men's strengths are best suited. Your place is here leading in my absence alongside Sannan-san. I will be counting on you to reinforce the compound's defenses and awaiting word from Yamazaki." He reassured. "Today's events have set in motion what we can no longer ignore. It is time that I do something about it."

"Take Hajime's old patrol unit with you at the very least." Hijikata encouraged.

"I shall leave with them in the morning." Kondou affirmed. "Souji, Yukimura-kun, get some rest tonight. You have both fought bravely. We shall reconvene upon my return from Akahori castle."

All officers stirred to depart for the evening, the impromptu council at an end.

"Senhime-san, if I could have a word with you." Hijikata overheard Kondou ask the demoness as he followed her out of the infirmary.

"Of course, Commander." She replied as they disappeared into the night.

The lieutenant lingered by the doorway as he watched his officers exchange words of endearment to his young ward.

"You did well today, Chizuru-chan."

"What a fierce little demon you are."

"Try to get some rest. We'll have a big breakfast for you in the morning."

"Thank you, everyone." She murmured with a smile that never quite touched her eyes. "I will do as you say."

They shuffled out one-by-one into the darkness to return to their own apartments. Only Hijikata remained.

Chizuru stayed seated on the tatami mat, but all cheerful pretenses escaped her the moment they were alone. She let her shoulders droop as she grasped the silk of her kimono in the palm of her good hand. Only then did she peer at him with those dark eyes of hers.

"Hijikata-san," she murmured shakily, "I…I can still smell their hatred. Does that not sound strange to you? It smells like scalded metal and fresh blood. I can't get rid of it."

The oni-fukuchou kept his expression neutral as he approached her slowly, never breaking eye contact. He let his legs fold neatly underneath him as he took a seat in front of her. At this range, he could see her hands were still trembling in her lap, and without thinking he gently pulled her injured hand into his for inspection. The bandages were expertly wrapped around her wrist so as to allow proper blood circulation, but he noticed that her fingers were cold.

"You are safe now. No one will hurt you." He promised softly.

A dark fear took hold of Chizuru as she shook her head.

"There was a man…a pair of black eyes watching me from outside the fight. I could _smell_ his hatred long before he approached me with his katana." Chizuru confessed. "I fought him. I fought him as hard as I could, but he was much faster. I thought he was going to kill me. When my vices sprang up, I remained defenseless, yet he just stood there watching me with those black eyes of his. All I could think was that he knows. He knows what I am. I was so terrified."

"This man, did he escape the fight?" He asked.

Chizuru nodded. "I think he was the leader. He called the order for retreat after I procured the barrier."

Hijikata catalogued that information in the hopes that fate would land this black-eyed ronin at the end of his katana.

"Kondou-san will leave in the morning to gather reinforcements. Once we've recovered our ranks, he will give the order for us to infiltrate the ronin's headquarters." He calmly explained. "What you witnessed today was heinous, I know. But you fought bravely. You have a samurai's courage."

"And a girl's stupidity." She countered. "I blew my cover and risked my life in a single moment. What if Kimigiku is right? We already have Kazama to worry about, but these mercenaries…what if they come after me too?"

Hijikata considered her for a moment.

"We will fight them." He responded. "We will fight them like we have been all along."

Chizuru stared at him helplessly. He could see her poise beginning to falter as the corner of her eyes began to collect with moisture. The threat of her tears made Hijikata instantly uncomfortable as he wracked his mind for the right words to mitigate her frenzy. The Vice Commander was no stranger to grief, but there was something wholly unsettling about Chizuru's tangible distress. In a mild attempt to soothe her, he touched her shoulder reassuringly.

It was just enough to make her break.

Catching the Vice Commander completely off guard, she lurched forward and burrowed her face deep into the folds of his silk haori. The motion was swift and desperate. Pressed against his body, Chizuru's sobriety shattered at last, as the despair that loomed in the room finally found expression in the fresh flow of tears.

He froze.

Moments like this in which words failed the otherwise skilled war orator; Hijikata had no choice but to relinquish all formality and simply hold her. The comfort she needed couldn't be derived from speech alone, he realized. She was not a soldier to be consoled by occupational affirmations. She was a young woman unaccustomed to the brutality of warfare. And yet…

Hijikata grew morose.

Chizuru had played her part of a soldier in the Shinsengumi so convincingly; her disguise was beginning to manifest itself into reality. Even _he_ began to believe the deception. How many times had she witnessed bloodshed and come to terms with her own trauma? How many times had she participated in assignments, jeopardizing her safety while following his orders explicitly? How many times did she hide her true feelings underneath that damnably quiet stoicism? This phenomenon was so much larger than adopting a few of his bad habits, Hijikata realized. Unintentionally, the Mibu Wolves had been _grooming_ her into a soldier all along.

How could he have been so blind?

"I- I'm sorry," she flushed in shame.

Witnessing Chizuru's tears for the first time, Hijikata grasped the true extent of her charisma. Not only had she made a place for herself among the Shinsengumi, falling effortlessly into their daily routine, but she had also succeeded in winning everyone's trust through her steadfast devotion. The girl never once complained about her tasks, but performed them with great purpose. She was not known to be preoccupied by material things, nor was she scatterbrained.

On the contrary, Chizuru possessed a sharp intellect for military decorum and excelled well in the subtle art of diplomacy. Her intelligence was further accentuated by her ability to maintain a level head during the heat of battle. Coupled with her talent to ascertain the severity of the situation and act immediately laid the ground work for an exceptional officer. Chizuru had been shattering societal conventions right in front him. Only now, after all this time, did she finally succumb to her feelings of fear.

To forget the person underneath the disguise, well…Hijikata began to understand the error of his ways.

Closing his eyes with a soft sigh, he endeavored to see her, for the first time, not as a prisoner, or a soldier, or a helpless child, but the young woman who defended the First Division Patrol Unit against rebel forces and delivered everyone home safe and sound, captain included.

An intense feeling of ardor overcame the oni-fukuchou in his moment of silent deliberation.

This…beautiful, complex creature was _his_ to protect, and what she needed in this precise moment was peace and compassion. Rest would provide the first, but it was left to Hijikata to provide the second. Cradling her back with one hand, he gingerly combed his fingers through her hair with the other hoping the gentle ministrations would help sooth her trembling. The strands were soft and smooth under his palm, just as he suspected. Falling victim to her sweet floral scent, Hijikata placed his mouth to the shell of her ear and whispered, "I am proud of you, Chizuru."

Her body grew deathly still. Pulling back just enough to peer into his eyes, Chizuru's expression was one of sheer openness.

"You are?"

Could a voice ever sound so heartbreaking and optimistic at once?

"Yes," he assured with an agitated expression. "There is no doubt that you are brave, but even a warrior is allowed to shed tears. Do not be ashamed of your emotions…not in front of me."

Gazing into her copper eyes brimming with tears, Hijikata studied the girl underneath the disguise. He took in the passionate intelligence, the selfless conviction, and the enigmatic power radiating from the depths of her soul. Committing this young woman to memory, the Great Oni-Fukuchou of the Shinsengumi leaned forward, and without a single ounce of reservation, pressed his lips to her forehead.

. . . . . . . . . . . . .

Biding his time, Okita melted himself into a soundless void. The compound had fallen unusually silent within the midnight hour, but despite his overwhelming, drug-induced exhaustion, the First Division captain remained wide awake and alert.

It had not escaped his notice that he had been followed on his way back to captains' quarters.

"I was wondering when you'd turn up," Okita susurrated in casual zeal. He sat atop his pallet with his katana draped across his thighs in waiting. The lantern hanging from the eaves was dark allowing the captain to adjust himself to the darkness of his room. Pale moonlight filtered through the shoji screen doors outlining a small silhouette.

"You've been expecting me."

The intruder's voice was soft and melodic, but Okita could see right through his feminine disguise. Sliding the shoji screen aside, Kaoru Nagumo greeted the captain with a furtive smile.

"After the day you had, I almost expected you to be unconscious by now," Kaoru mouthed through painted lips. Reclining neatly on the floor of Okita's apartment, he took note of the captain's sword lying across his lap, the array of bandages wrapped around his arms and legs, but most importantly the blood-stained cloth resting on the tatami floor.

Okita remained cool under the boy's scrutiny.

"You were there, huh?" He noted.

Kaoru's cheerful display morphed into something unreadable as he regarded the captain.

"You were ambushed."

This did not surprise Okita at all; this uncanny doppelganger of Chizuru's had a proclivity for showing up whenever the Shinsengumi encountered conflict. The chaos and confusion allowed for a quick escape, as was evident the night Sanosuke's patrol dispatched ronin thugs near the bridge where the bulletin was staked. For a moment, the redhead had suspected Chizuru of insubordination, but Okita could see Sanosuke's mistake. Kaoru lacked all of Chizuru's altruism. Instead, he was filled with something far more ominous.

Okita grew cautious.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

Kaoru chuckled.

"Relax. I come to repay you the kindness from the other day," assured the boy.

"Repay me?"

Fishing into the lapel of his kimono, Kaoru withdrew a small glass vial filled with red liquid. A spark of moonlight glinted off the polished surface making it appear like a red ruby. He placed it on the floor as a peace offering before the wearisome captain.

Recognizing the Ochimizu drug immediately, Okita frowned.

"Where did you get that?"

"Koudou-san gave it to me." The boy claimed.

This heightened the swordsman's interest.

"And why would he do that?"

"Because he is my father," Kaoru confessed after a moment of pause, "which makes Chizuru my younger twin sister. You've seen the similarity between us, no doubt."

Yes, the resemblance between the two was indecipherable. They had the same curvilinear face, russet-brown eyes and slender build. Not to mention they both wore clothing of the opposite gender; though, Chizuru's case was out of necessity. Kaoru's motive for dressing in kimono and posing as a woman remained a mystery. But with cross-dressing aside, Okita noticed that Chizuru possessed a mild disposition; whereas, Kaoru's countenance alluded to an agenda full of deception. The intelligent sheen of his eyes worked in opposition to the lilting tone of his voice.

It was this very reason that the swordsman couldn't trust the boy.

"Chizuru doesn't have a brother," Okita countered with narrowed eyes. "Or, at least, she has never mentioned you before. Why is that?"

This drew a look of despondency from Kaoru.

"Yes, well…our family has a rather tragic past. The Yukimuras were destroyed after the main branch refused to help overthrow the Bakufu. Chizuru was taken into custody by Koudou-san while I was to be raised by the Nagumo family from the Tosa Clan. We were torn away from each other for our own protection."

His story seemed…plausible. Many prestigious families were obliterated due to the civil unrest in recent years, but even still Okita could not believe his testimony without Chizuru's validation. He found it odd that the girl who had been living with Shinsengumi all these months had failed to mention something as crucial as a lost sibling. This could have been a major clue in discovering the whereabouts of her missing father.

And speaking of which, Koudou never breathed a word of the Yukimura Clan's dissolution during his brief time with the Shinsengumi either. He alluded to a daughter who lived in Edo. Hijikata had enforced strict surveillance over the doctor as he began research over the elixir. Part of the oni-fukuchou's decree was the close censorship of all letters entering and leaving the compound. Koudou had agreed to the conditions regarding his work with the Ochimizu drug, but the man was diligent in sending two, sometimes three, letters a week to his daughter. All of them fell under the studious gazes of the commanding officers before they were delivered to post. Not a single word referenced a son of Koudou Yukimura.

Kaoru's confession didn't quite fit the scheme of things.

Taking a risk, Okita concluded, "So that must make you are an oni too."

The imposter broke from his sorrowful trance.

"Why yes," he responded with a nod. Perplexed by the captain's composure, he added, "You seem rather calm about all of this, Okita-san."

"Do I?" He taunted.

Mounting hostility filled the room as Okita grew very aware of the need to extract his katana. As if in reaction, Kaoru wrinkled his nose before returning his gaze to the blood-stained cloth lying on the floor.

"It was Chizuru who told me about your illness, you know," he explained, "This medicine can reverse it."

Ah, there was the snag in his ruse the captain had been waiting for all this time.

Okita's emerald eyes flashed with predatory excitement.

"Chizuru would never tell anyone about my illness, Kaoru Nagumo," He grinned in warning, "She knows I will kill her if she gives my secret away."

The captain reached for his katana, drawing the steel free from its casing.

"Can you even fight as you are now?" Kaoru inquired with a scathing look.

Finished with illusive conversation for one night, Okita delivered a sweeping slash of his blade. The intensity behind the steel was enough to halve a person in two, but Kaoru dissolved from his place on the floor like an apparition only to reappear on the veranda outside.

"No, I didn't think so." He presumed.

Okita launched from the floor in pursuit of the imposter, but just as his fighting instincts kicked in, his body convulsed into a spasm of coughing. This occurrence was progressively getting worse, much to his frustration. His whole body shook as his lungs struggled against the building moisture. Doubling over in-between gasps for air, Okita spit blood into the palm of his hand. Weakened, he slumped to the floor and checked for any signs of the intruder, but Kaoru was gone.

Cold fury replaced Okita's frustration.

"I can still fight," he murmured angrily.

A speck of moonlight caught the captain's eyes, drawing his attention to the vial of Ochimizu still resting on the floor.

Okita's heart smoldered in vindication.

"And next time…I won't let you escape."

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, this was a heavy chapter. The tone has shifted a little now that the Shinsengumi is facing a collection of mysterious foes: Kazama, Itou, and the Rebel Forces. Chizuru did what she could to save the First Division, but at great risk to her safety and identity. (In other words, the cat is outta the bag!)There is no doubt that the severity of the situation helped her progress through the Third Gate of the Demon Arts, but this marks a turning point for Chizuru in this story. Namely, she's a force not to be trifled with. Hijikata is beginning to come to terms with this; although, he has pledged not to forget the individual underneath the demon glamor and soldier's façade. I felt that a tender moment was appropriate between the two, as Chizuru loses face for the first time.

Also, Kaoru Nagumo has finally made his entrance into the plot! Woo! Did that throw you off a little? I know, I'm fudging the sequence of events that happens in the series a little, but there is a method to my madness. I promise. Was anyone else upset at how Chizuru gained and lost her twin brother in a couple of episodes? It was very tragic and dramatic. I've got a great plotline planned for the two of them.

Here is the soundtrack that helped inspire this chapter:

"Hammer Found" – Patrick Doyle (Heisuke's Scene in the Courtyard)

"Ain't Nobody" – Jasmine Thompson

"Terrified" - Anna Ternheim

"Harry & Hermione" – Nicholas Hooper (Chizuru/Hijikata Scene)

"A Narnia Lullaby" – Harry Gregson-Williams (Okita/Kaoru Scene)

Thank you so much for reading and taking the time to leave a review. You guys are the best!

girliebird


	10. The Fourth Gate: Skill

**Chapter Ten: _The Fourth Gate: Skill_**

* * *

Sunlight streamed through the window of Senhime's drawing room casting her silhouette onto the rich threads of her indigo rug. The demoness had been observing the early morning activity of the compound in quiet reverie, but as her shadow stretched across the room, she found herself transfixed by its menacing nature. The way it materialized like a dark spirit amid the bright sunshine imbued her with a sense of foreboding.

"Milady, are you alright?"

Senhime broke from her silent spell. Blinking in cognizance, she found Kimigiku kneeling on the floor with a look of genuine concern.

"Kimi-chan." She voiced absently. "Yes, I'm fine."

The kunoichi's inquisitive eyes fell to the sword in her hands, and the demoness remembered the cause for her momentary crisis of conscious. Studying the weapon in her grasp, she murmured, "I was just lost in thought."

Kimigiku joined her by the window.

"My superiors are growing wary of us staying here," she informed the demoness as she slipped her hand into the sleeve of her haori. Procuring a thick piece of parchment emblazed with the Suzuka Gozen family seal; she handed it to Senhime and watched as her expression turned grim.

"They have asked me to persuade you to leave the Shinsengumi and return to the estate." She disclosed, "Things are becoming too dangerous for us to carry on this assignment much longer."

The kunoichi's words confirmed what Senhime had already deduced on her own.

"They are right to be wary. The longer we remain here, the more likely we are to get involved in the Shinsengumi's political affairs," she replied, "Demon custom forbids me to engage in human matters, but I cannot afford to abandon Chizuru now."

"Why not take her with us?" Kimigiku proposed. "She would be safer in our care, and we would be able to continue her training in the safety of the estate."

Senhime sighed.

"I'm afraid that is no longer an option, Kimi-chan." She refuted gently, "Chizuru's fate is intertwined with the fate of the Shinsengumi now."

Withdrawing from the window, Senhime approached the kotatsu table and placed the wakazashi sword next to the thin lacquer box Kondou Isami had given her the previous night. The sight of it only impelled her discomfort.

_Please give this to Yukimura-kun when you feel that she has fulfilled her training._ Kondou had implored her in the privacy of his office. _I wish for this to be a token of her bravery and dedication to the Shinsengumi._

He had handed her the box with a respectful bow, and she had complied eagerly. Taking the parcel into her hands, she lifted the lid a fraction of an inch to peek at the contents within. The gift had confused her at first, but as its implications dawned on her, Senhime pinned the Head Commander with a reproachful look.

_Kondou-san, are you sure about this?_ She asked.

_Yes, but I want you to decide when to give it to her._ He clarified. _As her mentor, you alone will know when she is ready._

As her mentor.

A dark premonition crept into her mind, chilling the warmth in her body.

Senhime parted Kondou with kind words, but when she and Kimigiku returned to their apartment, the demoness fell into a state of agitation that failed to dispel at the first signs of daybreak. Pacing in studious thought, the demoness began to contemplate her role as mentor to Chizuru Yukimura.

When she had originally proposed to instruct the girl in the Demon Arts, Senhime was guided by her desire to empower Chizuru. Her situation was more dire than most, what with the Shinsengumi's failed Rasetsu experiment and the threat of Kazama Chikage. Armed with her demonic powers, Senhime hoped that Chizuru would be able to protect herself against the rising danger. With her dependency on the Shinsengumi diminished, she could leave of her own free will.

But Senhime had misinterpreted Chizuru's motive for lingering in the encampment. She did not stay out of fear, as the demoness had originally suspected. It was clear the Shinsengumi cared for her a great deal, treating her as a comrade and integrating her into the group seamlessly. She was held in high esteem and gave her thoughts and opinions freely among the commanding elite. The respect she received was remarkable. It fascinated the demon princess to no end.

Despite all this; however, her concern for the girl remained steadfast. Chizuru's entanglement with the Shinsengumi destined her to a life of constant peril. This inevitable endangerment, joined with her inclination for self-sacrifice, meant that Chizuru's demonic powers would only further jeopardize her wellbeing.

Yesterday's incident with the ronin proved to the demoness that the girl did not fully grasp the magnitude of her powers. They were a source of incredible strength, true, but if used indiscriminately, they had the potential to destroy her…

This was the ultimate reason for Senhime's trepidation. She knew if she pressed onwards with Chizuru's training, she would only be equipping her student with more ways to put herself at greater risk. The girl's desire to protect the Shinsengumi was unbreakable under the power of love. But as her mentor, could Senhime allow this? Could she turn a blind eye to the consequences that lie ahead and press on with Chizuru's training? As Kondou had said, it was her decision to make. Hers and hers alone…

Burdened with a heavy conscious, Senhime knew she was running out of time. No matter how much she might disagree with Chizuru's commitment to the Mibu Wolves, she could not abandon her now. Senhime too was motivated by love.

She took a deep breath.

"Chizuru has made her decision," she declared at last, "and despite our reservations for her involvement with the humans, it is our duty to respect her wishes."

Crossing the room purposefully, the demoness kneeled in front of the jade-embellished chest resting in the corner. Pressing her hand to the lock mechanism, the sealing enchantment broke allowing her to lift the heavy lid. Throwing it back, she pulled the silk slip aside to reveal glittering metal scales.

"Bring her to me, Kimi-chan," she bid the kunoichi, "If our time is indeed coming to an end then we haven't a moment to lose."

Kimigiku gave an assertive nod.

"Yes, milady."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

When Chizuru woke, she anticipated the sharp pain of her injuries to reappear.

Matsumoto's concoction – however unpalatable it was – forced her into a deep, painless sleep that left her somewhat lethargic. Stirring from slumber, she drew the covers back to assess the damage. The gash in her arm had repaired itself at some point during the night, but she was more surprised to find her broken wrist had healed itself as well. Marveling at the absence of pain, Chizuru untied the bandages to reveal pristine white skin.

Being an oni certainly had its advantages.

To be absolutely sure, Chizuru tested her wrist by flexing her fingers first. When this produced no feelings of discomfort, she tried rolling her hand next. Nothing. Not even a pinch. It was perfect. Taking this as a sign that her power was fully restored, Chizuru summoned her akuma no chikara and produced a small crystal sphere of cobalt energy. It hovered above her cupped palms radiating with the pulse of a firefly. Studying its surface, Chizuru noticed that its composition had changed drastically.

What she was capable of procuring yesterday morning were rudimentary shields with flat surfaces akin to paneled glass. Today her shield was of a completely different conformation. Its surface had an embossed texture with a thousand tiny lines that engraved the crystal sphere in foreign calligraphy. She was reminded of Suzuka Gozen's illustration Senhime had shown her the first day of her training. The thin lines reminded her of all the cobalt lines twisting and intersecting its demon host.

Perhaps this was indicative of Chizuru's transformation. She was getting stronger.

Closing her hands over the crystal orb, she let it absorbed back into her skin.

_Kondou-san_. She remembered in alarm.

Recalling the Commander's early morning departure, Chizuru leapt into action. She needed to get dressed in haste or else risk missing him entirely. The journey he would be making was a dangerous one, and it was her desire to give him her safe regards.

Searching around for her hakama, she was momentarily discombobulated. Was it just her, or was her window on the opposite wall? And when had her shoji screen doubled in size? Inspecting the room further, she realized that it wasn't her apartment at all. The desk, damson coverlet, wooden chest, and tray of medicinal herbs could only belong to one person…

The events of last night came rushing back into her mind like an open floodgate.

Ah.

She remembered now. She had burst into tears. In front of Hijikata no less. Of all the capable, compassionate people that comprised the Shinsengumi headquarters, it was the impervious Demon Vice Commander who fell victim to her emotional instability. Fate had a funny way of working things out like that. The one person she was striving so hard to impress was the one person to see her in her moment of weakness.

Chizuru threw her head back in disappointment.

She didn't know what possessed her to reach out to Hijikata for solace, but in the heat of the moment, nothing had felt more right. When Hijikata bid her to show her true emotions, he probably did not anticipate the blubbering mess that resulted. Chizuru held no reservations as she purged her body of the fear and frustration that had been plaguing her conscious these past couple of weeks. At the time it had felt liberating to let go. If her demonic power had been fully restored, she probably would have engulfed the both of them in blue fire, but she did a pretty spectacular job of drowning the oni-fukuchou all the same.

Reluctant to leave her alone in her emotional state, Hijikata had brought her to his own apartment and tucked her into his pallet. Pulling the covers over her shoulders, he set to work on concocting an herbal fragrance that would help lull her to sleep. Chizuru tried her best to watch his methodical movements. To be treating her with such tenderness…it was so out of sync with his usual cold persona. Despite the medicine and Hijikata's incense, it was his very presence that finally allowed her to drift into unconsciousness.

Trailing a hand along the wood grain of his desk, Chizuru glanced at the open anthology of natural herbs, a hastily scrawled list of ingredients, and a half-finished briefing report. It was evident that the oni-fukuchou had kept himself busy without leaving her side during the course of the night.

_I am proud of you, Chizuru._

Remembering the chaste kiss he placed on her forehead, Chizuru felt her embarrassment quickly morph into bewilderment. Underneath that dangerously impenetrable exterior, Hijikata had expressed a level of sensitivity she had never known he was capable of possessing. The manner in which he held her, caressed her hair, whispered soft words of encouragement into her ear…It was becoming increasingly clear to Chizuru that the man she had grown to know during her time in the Shinsengumi – the notoriously coarse, unapproachable and severe Toshizo Hijikata – had an emotional depth she was barely beginning to understand.

He continued to surprise her…even now, as she stood idle in her cotton kimono leafing through his medical journal.

"Chizuru."

Startled from her clandestine investigation, she leapt aside from the desk and found the oni-fukuchou regarding her from the doorway.

"H-Hijikata-san!" She exclaimed nervously. Falling into a polite bow, she added, "good morning."

Hijikata lingered by the entrance, but swept her body with his lavender gaze.

"How are you feeling?" He asked her in his classic, stolid tone. He seemed rather cautious this morning.

"Better," she assured him with a smile, "much better. Thank you."

Actually, she was feeling rather self-conscious under the weight of his scrutiny.

Wondering what could captivate his attention so thoroughly, she glanced down to find the neckline of her kimono pulled apart ever so slightly giving the oni-fukuchou a scandalous display of creamy flesh. Gasping in distress, she tugged her collar together with white knuckles. It must have come a bit loose during her night of heavy slumber.

She wondered fretfully what the rest of her appearance might look like and realized her hair tumbled wildly over her shoulders. The mess atop her head gave her a disheveled appearance that was sure to couple nicely with her bright eyes. The oni-fukuchou watched her fidgeting with keen interest as he entered the room, taking slow, careful strides until he towered over her.

Taking in a shallow breath, Chizuru could not help the coral roses in her cheeks either.

"I did not expect you to be awake so soon," he confessed after a moment of silent deliberation. Dropping his probing gaze to her clasped hands, he reached out to take the wrist that had been injured only hours ago. Chizuru offered it to him obediently and watched the silent look of astonishment color his otherwise unreadable expression.

"It's healed."

"Yes, my chikara has been restored," she agreed softly.

Taking a moment to make her own examination, she found the Demon Vice Commander dressed in the black haori and gray hakama of his formal attire. The powder blue silk of his Shinsengumi shroud was missing, and Chizuru knew it could only mean one thing.

Searching his amethyst eyes, she asked, "Do you mean to leave headquarters?"

The lieutenant hummed in conformation.

"I will be pleading our case to the shogunate."

"The shogunate? But I thought Kondou-san advised against it."

"Yes, but Sannan and I both agree that it is still worth a try. We have the compound's defenses to take into account. When Kondou returns, our fortifications will be well within place to withstand rebel threats."

Chizuru grew pensive.

"Does that mean that Kondou-san has already left?" She asked.

"Yes."

She sighed, dropping her head dejectedly. She had missed him after all. If anything were to happen to the Head Commander on his journey through Satsuma lands, she would never forgive herself for missing the chance to impart him with some final words. She silently prayed that no ill will would befall Kondou as he raced for Akahori castle.

Understanding the nature of her thoughts, Hijikata hooked a finger under her chin to end her ferment as he forced her to meet his gaze. A tinge of tenderness colored his otherwise somber expression.

"Before he left, he asked me to ensure that your training continues. During his absence, you are to be given absolution of your duties in order to focus on your lessons." He relayed much to her surprise.

Hijikata grew stern as he amended, "However, I feel it is prudent to remind you not to push yourself too hard, Chizuru. Remember what I said about reflection."

"It's just as important as the training," she echoed with feverish warmth. Knowing the Head Commander had spared a few words for her before his departure gladdened her. If this was indeed his final sentiment, then Chizuru had a moral obligation to carry out his demand.

"I won't let you or Kondou-san down." She vowed.

Hijikata gave her an approving look. "Good."

Did she sense heat in his voice, or was she just imagining things?

Standing like this, perched on his index finger, she was reminded of the afternoon in the spare room where Hijikata had caught her in kimono and teased the blue fire from her body. At the time, she had been too nervous to respond to his challenge, but now she was overwhelmed with the budding desire to bridge the gap between them. Taking a step forward, Chizuru's heart hammered in her ribcage as she angled her face upwards. The oni-fukuchou's brows knitted in conflict, unsure of her intention, but he remained still all the same.

Determined to return the kiss he had bestowed on her last night, she lifted her gaze to just the shadow of his lip. She leaned forward feeling the heat of his skin just inches away from hers just as a flurried motion drew her attention to a figure standing in the doorway.

"Kimigiku-san!" She gasped like a fish out of water. A tempestuous gleam flashed in Hijikata's eyes as he turned his head to peer at the intruder.

"What is it now?" He growled as he withdrew his hand from her face.

"Good morning, Chizuru-chan. Please forgive my intrusion," the kunoichi recompensed in greeting (she gave a small cough), "Senhime requests your presence at once."

Chizuru and Hijikata shared a judicious look.

"Why the urgency?" He groused.

Kimigiku raised her brows defensively.

"Senhime is ready to commence with her training."

Her words were for the oni-fukuchou, but it was Chizuru to whom the kunoichi looked for compliance.

"It sounds pressing…I should probably go." She swayed Hijikata.

"Are you sure you are well enough?" He asked still unaccustomed to her rapid healing abilities.

She nodded with a determined gleam.

The oni-fukuchou had no further place to argue. Kondou _had_ insisted to make Chizuru's training her top priority, and Hijikata was forced to obey.

"Very well," he relinquished with an irritated sigh. "Go to her then. It is time I leave headquarters to meet with the shogun."

"I hope you are successful, Hijikata-san." Chizuru bid him in farewell. "Please be careful."

He watched her give a small curtsy before following the kunoichi into the morning sunshine. Free of any onlookers, the oni-fukuchou filled his lungs with air and exhaled slowly, but it did little to dispel the virility coursing through his body. The warmth of Chizuru's skin still lingered in his grasp, and he faintly wondered if it was her demonic power that spurred this vehemence, or his diminishing restraint.

Hijikata clenched his fist.

These little interruptions were growing tiresome.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Chizuru and Kimigiku raced across the compound in their effort to reach the south central barracks as soon as possible. Senhime's sense of urgency set the tone to Chizuru's racing thoughts as she pondered wildly what the demoness might have in store for her that day.

The kunoichi had given her no time to don her hakama, but instead draped her with a dark overcoat to shield her from the early morning cold. Chizuru wrapped it securely around her body as they cut a direct path through the training fields, weaving through a maze of wooden mannequins only to appear on the veranda in a state of breathlessness.

Recovering her composure, Kimigiku approached the entrance.

"Milady, I have brought the girl as you requested." She announced.

Without further preamble, Senhime parted the shoji screen open and - to Chizuru's shock - stepped out in full battle regalia. Gone was the flower of paradise and in its place a female warrior encased in an elaborate scaled tunic that poured down her torso like snake skin. The shiny metallic luster mesmerized Chizuru. Taking note of the pair of swords threaded through the sash of Senhime's white hakama, she had an inkling of what her training might entail.

Senhime stepped forward, and Chizuru was intimidated by her mentor's steel-clad physique. It was so startling to see this side of the demoness. She still had the distinguishable figure of a woman, but she _moved_ with the elegance of a swordsman.

Chizuru would have grown wary of Senhime if she had not pulled her into a loving embrace, pressing metal scales into her skin.

"Chizuru, thank goodness you are alright," she rejoiced in her usual candor, "We were so worried about you."

She pulled back to allow the girl room to breathe.

"I'm sorry for causing you grief, Osen-chan," Chizuru apologized as she remembered her mentor's chastisement from last night. She stooped into a courteous bow and pledged, "Under your guidance, I promise to exercise better common sense."

Senhime blinked. Sharing a discerning look with Kimigiku, the demoness softened.

"Come inside and we'll talk. There is much we have yet to discuss."

"Hai!"

Brought inside the lodge house, Chizuru was steered to the kotatsu table where a breakfast of grilled fish, miso soup, and steamed rice awaited her. Harboring quite the appetite, she devoured the meal eagerly while Kimigiku procured a deep scarlet haori and black hakama for her to wear. She dressed behind the changing screen in the room, but grew nervous when Kimigiku proceeded to hand her a pair of arm guards, leg guards, and a burnished metal chest plate with green tassels.

"Osen-chan, are you sure you want me to wear this?" She asked as she ran her fingers across the collar piece. She could see that it too bore a scaled motif. It seemed very old and very expensive. The shallow cuts marring its luster revealed that it had experienced quite a bit of peril at some point, and Chizuru wondered if the person wearing it had escaped unscathed.

Senhime took the armor from her with a cunning smile.

"This is my old training dou. It should fit you nicely," she said as she lowered it over Chizuru's head. Securing it to her shoulders by fastening the tassels into a decorative knot, Senhime rapped her knuckles against it appreciatively. "I have lived many thrilling experiences in this thing. It's very sentimental to be passing it on to you, Chizuru-chan."

"You're giving this to me?" She mouthed with wide eyes. Gingerly touching the panels, she discovered the chest plate to be amazingly light. The greaves moved in tune to her body, accentuating her mobility. She had never worn such a thing.

"Yes, it's yours now." Senhime smiled, but as she stepped back to appreciate Chizuru in her elegant armor, taking in the entire vision for the first time, her conscious grew heavy once again. Flooded by her mixed emotions, the demoness bid her pupil to take a seat on the tatami floor as she gathered her thoughts.

"This may sound a little off-putting, but the reason Kimigiku fetched you so early this morning is so that we may cover a few things before we resume your training," Senhime began as she rested her hands on her knees. "Due to the rebel attack yesterday afternoon, it is my deepest regret to inform you that I will not be able to remain in the Shinsengumi much longer. Kimi-chan's shinobi clan is encouraging our immediate return."

Chizuru's keen attention was undermined by her visible disappointment. The thought of Senhime and Kimigiku's near-absence brought about a notably strong pang of sadness in her chest. She had grown so used to their familiar presence in the compound; the thought of them leaving was foreign to her.

Watching the disappointment stain her student's face, Senhime peered at her intently.

"I am sorry, Chizuru-chan. Under normal circumstances, the nature of your training would be a long, drawn out process, and you would have had the opportunity to delve into each demon art until you completely mastered your form," she divulged in an apologetic voice, "But because of our extenuating circumstances, I have no choice but to impart you with a substantial amount of information in a painfully short amount of time. There are still four gates you need to learn, after all, and they are imperative to your understanding of the Demon Arts."

Chizuru reeled back her emotions and tried to give her mentor a brave front.

"I understand," she intoned sensibly.

Senhime continued.

"You must know by now that our akuma no chikara is both a blessing and a curse. It is our greatest source of strength, but it is also our greatest liability. When our ancestors first developed the Demon Arts, it was not just a way to escape our enemies, but to regulate the destructive risk we pose to ourselves and those around us. Raised in demon society, a young oni learns that within the Demon Arts there inhabits a strict code of conduct. It exists to protect us from our blood-lust."

"Like a warrior's code," Chizuru ventured thinking of Hijikata and the Shinsengumi elite.

The demoness nodded, "Yes, it's exactly like a warrior's code. Very good, Chizuru-chan. Just as a samurai uses his killing prowess for the sake of honor, we too are responsible for upholding our demon honor. However, _our_ code compels us to use akuma no chikara in the rarest of occasions. Withdrawn to the margins of human society, we are forbidden to use our demon power to influence or subjugate. This is considered profoundly taboo."

"But Kazama chooses to participate in human skirmishes," interrupted Chizuru, "Does that not mean he is regressing from the demon code?"

"A demon with honor wouldn't be trying to kidnap his bride, now would he?" Senhime pointed out.

Chizuru cracked a weak smile. "I suppose you are right."

"Speaking of adversity, everything I have taught you so far is a defense mechanism to ward off your enemies," she explained, "but there are other aspects to your chikara as well. Aspects that can affect demons too."

Growing lively in her explanation, Senhime lifted to her feet gracefully and began to pace about the room. Chizuru watched the metal scales of her tunic moved with her body like a serpent preparing to strike. It added to her growing state of apprehension as she began to surmise what the demoness was getting to in her exposition.

"The Seven Gates of the Demon Arts represent different facets of your power. The First Gate taught you the art of summing your akuma no chikara. Through meditation, you now have the ability to draw forth your power. The Second Gate taught you the art of compulsion. Through Hex Gaze, you now have the ability to spellbind others to your will. The Third Gate taught you the art of protection. Through Akuma Shirūdo, you now have the ability to protect the ones you love."

"All of these, in a relative sense, comprise a demon's _defensive_ measures."

Senhime ceased her pacing, but kept her back turned from Chizuru. Unable to read her mentor's expression, Chizuru leaned forward on the tatami floor and asked, "What is the Fourth Gate, Osen-chan?"

Lifting her head so that the dark ponytail slipped from her shoulders and ran smoothly down her back, Senhime placed a hand to the hilt of her katana and withdrew it in alarming speed. Twisting around on the balls of her feet, she slashed the air in the room creating a loud _swoosh_ that tussled Chizuru's bangs. Holding her katana aloft in vulturine poise, Senhime trained her carmine gaze on her gaping pupil.

"Skill. The Fourth Gate of the Demon Arts is all about skill." She murmured in a low, chilling voice. Her katana gave a soft, metal hiss; the proverbial snake bite to her scales.

"In this lesson, you will learn the art of fighting like a demon."

* * *

**A/N:** Alright! Chizuru is getting ready to learn how to kick some ass. Woo! You go girl. The inspiration behind Senhime's scaled tunic resulted from researching Japanese armor and coming across a Wikipedia page for 'scaled armor'. If you scroll all the way down the page, be sure to check out the gold pangolin tunic. It is beautiful! Not quite the right nationality, but the structure of it on Senhime would look so otherworldly and dangerous. Inadvertently, I have given her a fashion penchant for scales and feathers.

Also, the budding romance between Chizuru and Hijikata is still gradual, but the boundary between them is finally beginning to blur. Things are going to pick up soon, my friends. (Steeples fingers menacingly.) Very, very soon…

Here is the soundtrack that inspired this chapter:

"Journey to the How" – Harry Gregson-Williams (Senhime/Kimigiku scene)

"Evacuating London" – Harry Gregson-Williams (Chizuru/Hijikata scene)

"There is a God in You" – Ramin Djawadi (Senhime/Chizuru scene)

"Exes and Ohs" – Matson Jones

Thank you so much for reading and for all those amazingly encouraging reviews, you angel faces. I melt into a febrile burst every time! There is another update coming soon, I promise. This next chapter is going to be extremely fun to compose.

girliebird


	11. The Blood Seal

**Chapter Eleven: _The Blood Seal_**

* * *

"In order to fight like a demon," Senhime prefaced, "you must first have a demon sword."

Angling her katana so the polished steel ran perpendicular to her form, the demoness gazed at it approvingly.

"This is one of the three swords forged by the celestial maiden Suzuka Gozen. It goes by the name _Daitsuren_, meaning 'first cut'. Legend has it that she used this sword to overthrow human oppression. It is the single most valuable heirloom of the Gozen Bloodline."

Daunted by its history, Chizuru studied the sword. It looked like any other katana she had ever laid eyes on. It was slender and sharp with a slight curve. The circular guard seemed a bit dull, but only because the hilt was a dark burgundy that matched the fire of Senhime's intelligent gaze. Aside from its proper form, she couldn't identify any peculiarities that would distinguish it from the average samurai sword.

"What makes it so different?" She asked uncertain.

"Its essence," replied the oni, running her fingers along its matte finish.

Her answer was vague and confusing enough to draw a look of skepticism from Chizuru.

"I don't understand. Its _essence_?" she questioned.

Last she knew a katana was an inanimate object incapable of possessing soul.

Senhime relaxed her stance and held the katana so that Chizuru could have a closer look.

"A demon sword, unlike its human counterpart, is forged in the akuma no chikara of its master." She clarified, "When Suzuka made _Daitsuren_; she concentrated her demon fire and compelled nature to produce a weapon worthy of her possession. But in order to complete the spell, she had to perform a blood seal and infuse her power into the sword."

For illustrative effect, Senhime summoned forth her akuma no chikara. Letting it ripple through her body like fresh adrenaline, she allowed her sword to pulsate with faint azure light.

"Suzuka's power lives on in _Daitsuren_," She explained, "and because of the blood seal, it awakens only for her descendants. In the hands of a human, it is useless, but in the hands of a pure blood heir, it is fatal."

Chizuru's skin prickled in alarm as a heady aura began to radiate from the sword. The sudden sensation was disconcerting, as it assaulted her senses. _Come closer_, it seemed to beckon to her, _come closer and feel the wrath of my bite. Feel the sting of my fangs. _But just as the crescent steel began to bare its teeth at her, Senhime withdrew her chikara ending its cantankerous smoldering. _Daitsuren_ grew dormant once more, returned to its scabbard as a snake to its hollow.

Chizuru gave a shaky laugh.

"Scary, huh?" Senhime agreed with flickering eyes. "Suzuka had a passion for martial combat. _Daitsuren_ was her favorite, because it always lusted for a good fight. It embodies her hunger. When I fight with her sword, I fight with the power of Suzuka Gozen. This is what makes a demon sword so exceptional."

"Well," said Chizuru, frowning, "I may be a pure blood, but I don't possess a demon sword."

"Ah, but that's the thing! You _do_." Senhime elated with a flashing smile. "I hope you don't mind, Chizuru-chan, but while you were…_occupied_…last night, I took the liberty of examining your wakazashi."

Chizuru adopted a poker face as she watched the demoness float over to the wooden kotatsu table and pick up a familiar sword.

"It's very faint," said Senhime, "but undeniable. The power of your ancestor courses within this sword. I can sense it."

This caught Chizuru completely by surprise.

Taking the blade into her grip, she held it with newfound appreciation. The familiar hilt with its red tassel fit perfectly in the palm of her hand, and if she were to draw the cold steel from its sheath it would glimmer like a polished jewel. The composition of it was just right for her small build. She could brandish it with ease.

Holding it now, she was filled with a tremendous amount of relief. She had grown so accustomed to wearing it as part of her disguise in the Shinsengumi; it was eerie to think she had been carrying it all this time not knowing the incredible power within her grasp.

It was Koudou who had given it to her.

_Keep this close to you, Chizuru_. He had insisted. _Remember your training and always keep a watchful eye. I want you to be able to defend yourself while I am away. This sword will keep you safe._

That night, Chizuru had been moved by his display of fatherly concern. But as she contemplated over the memory now, she couldn't help wonder if he had entrusted the Yukimura sword to her knowing she would have the potential to wield it someday. It was under his tutelage that she had trained at the local dojo after all.

Chizuru tilted her head curiously.

"How do I wield it?"

"You must reenact the blood seal," Senhime answered, "Draw forth your chikara and slice the pad of your thumb along the edge. When you feel your wakazashi stir to life, recite these words: I, Chizuru Yukimura, Heir to the Eastern Demon Clan, hereby complete this contract."

_Ah, seems simple enough._ Chizuru rejoiced. And here she was beginning to think that all the Demon Arts had a nasty catch…

Attuned to her thoughts, Senhime shook her head.

"No, Chizuru. It's not as simple as it sounds," she said dimly. "When a pure blood performs a blood seal on an ancestral blade, they too must fuse their power with the sword. Otherwise, the enchantment is annulled."

"How much of my power are we talking about?" asked Chizuru.

"Enough." The demoness murmured. "It is a high price to pay, but a worthy one all the same. The blood seal is what coerces the demon sword to obey your will."

"Hmm…" Chizuru hummed with a degree of apprehension. "Will it hurt?"

"Just a tiny sting," assured Senhime, "Although, the power in the blade will try to overcome you in its attempt to escape. Demon swords are notoriously fickle. _Daitsuren_ nearly killed me it was so stubborn…uh, but it only lasted a second!" She quickly amended with a boisterous laugh. Chizuru appeared to have fallen ill. Her face took on an uncharacteristically green sheen, and Senhime realized she had said too much.

"All it takes is a moment. Once the blood seal is performed, the demon sword is yours."

"Just a sting?" Chizuru mumbled under her breath. Senhime nodded.

Extracting the blade from its scabbard, Chizuru summoned her chikara. After days of practicing this art, it burst forth like a willing attendant eager to do her bidding. Training her focus onto the sword, she sliced the pad of her thumb on the razor-sharp edge. The sting was nothing compared to the broken wrist or flesh wounds of her recent past. In fact, to make sure the cut was deep enough, she pressed it harder so a thick droplet of blood stained the polished steel.

The wakazashi reacted immediately. Giving a powerful tremor that crept all the way up Chizuru's sword-bearing arm, it grew unnaturally cold. In fact, so cold, the hilt began to sear her hand as if she had a chunk of ice between her fingers. Aroused from slumber, the demon power surged forth in a plume of white mist. It curled around Chizuru contemptuously, and she saw the warmth of her breath turn to icicles. Wracked with chills, she nearly lost her concentration as the wintry phantom attacked her in a wild flurry of ice.

"Complete the blood seal!" Senhime yelled above the commotion.

Chizuru remembered herself.

"I, Chizuru Yukimura, Heir to the Eastern Demon Clan, hereby complete this contract."

She spoke the words with unwavering intent, letting her voice tame the wild shuddering of her wakazashi. The foreign power fought against her, straining for freedom, but after an intense moment or two, it finally subdued under her control. Growing still, the blade began to pulsate with the same azure light.

Unnervingly, Chizuru felt complete.

"Good," Senhime said in her soft, silky voice, "very good. We are ready to begin."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

In the absence of its Head Commander, the Shinsengumi compound became a restless animal that paced its cage anxiously. It could sense the approaching storm from the north where thick white clouds were brewing, and it strained against the tufts of wind that tore cherry blossoms from its trees. Amid the falling flower petals, soldiers swept across the encampment like a pack of angry wolves. They took to the training fields to hone their skills; they took to the infirmary to tend the wounded. Some stalked the perimeter of the complex, while most prowled the streets in search of ronin prey to quell their vengeful thirst.

The Shinsengumi held a reputation for burning brightest in the darkest hour. Kimigiku realized the truth of it as she watched the drama unfold, her eyes calculating.

With the entire complex in an uproar, it was providing perfect camouflage for the demonic sword fight taking place behind her. Standing from her perch, Kimigiku walked around the south central barracks and surveyed the small piece of terrain where Senhime and Chizuru dueled. It was a perfect space, really, with its level ground ideal for footwork. It had a small cluster of stones off to the side that was perfect for climbing and a thicket of bamboo that was perfect for dodging. If the duel got pushed up onto the terrace, which Senhime ensured it _did_, it provided the latticework, pillars, and glossy wooden floor for a truly spectacular sword fight.

True to her word, Senhime struck a hard bargain.

Delivering a direct blow that screeched along Chizuru's wakazashi until it struck her guard; the demoness sent her flying backwards into the dirt.

"You almost have it, Chizuru." She called out, shifting _Daitsuren_ in her hand. "Be sure when you perform a parry to angle your stroke. Now, _again_!"

Chizuru leaped back onto her feet to meet Senhime's onslaught as they continued exchanging blows.

Kimigiku watched the two with fascination. She remembered a time when _she_ had trained with the demon princess.

It had been a few years ago that the kunoichi and oni sparred together under the surveillance of her shinobi elders. Senhime brandished her demon sword for the first time as Kimigiku employed her repertoire of combat moves. The purpose of the training exercise was to see how well the two complimented each other if Senhime should ever be threatened and Kimigiku had to rescue her from a fight. The duel had been one of the single most thrilling experiences of her shinobi career - fighting against the power of a pure blood demon. Now who could boast about that these days?

Kimigiku cracked a sly smile. Just as Senhime pummeled Chizuru into the dirt, Kimigiku had flattened the demon princess on multiple occasions. It filled her with nostalgia to watch her charge deliver the same, swift moves _she_ had used during their training.

To her credit, Chizuru was putting up a fair fight. The girl had mentioned basic dojo training when she lived in Edo with her father, and she demonstrated a keen talent for momentum redistribution. When Senhime taught her the five basic forms of self-defense, she had been delighted when Chizuru managed to redirect several of her attacks. However, when the demoness switched to modes of attack Chizuru struggled with adjusting to the power of her sword.

As far as Kimigiku understood, the demon sword already possessed the mastery of form. All the master had to do was perform the right sequence of strokes. It was like learning calligraphy, really. Chizuru need only learn the strokes that made the character. The first few times, the character would be blotched and sloppy, but as she continued to master the weight of her stroke, the angle of her wrist, the flourish of her brush, the character would become finer and finer until it reached perfection.

Chizuru angled her stroke, successfully blocking Senhime's attack. Thrusting her momentum downward, she changed the position of her hand and delivered a blow that sent Senhime reeling on her feet.

"Beautiful!" The demoness applauded. "You are doing absolutely wonderful. Want to run through that entire sequence again?"

Chizuru rolled her shoulders to release some of the soreness from her fall, but nodded eagerly.

"Yes, from the beginning," she panted, "But can we add that upward vertical draw you were telling me about?"

"You want to try it? Alright. Sheath your sword and relax on the ground. We'll see how well you do at a quick draw," Senhime instructed.

They went on like this for hours.

Keeping a watchful eye on their surroundings, Kimigiku was entertained by the two demons. They worked on basic footwork all morning, but as Chizuru began to grow more confident with her sword, Senhime had her all over the place practicing her groundwork. It was easy to fight on level ground, but more than likely Chizuru would find herself in many random situations where the ground was anything _but_ level. To prepare her for this, they dueled on top of the stones where Chizuru learned upwind and downwind techniques. She learned how to jump from a rock and land into a defensive crouch with her sword poised for an attack. They tested each other in the bamboo thicket dodging each other's advances and weaving through the maze unscathed. When that grew old, Senhime had Chizuru up on the railing of the veranda practicing her balance on the wooden beam. All the while, their demon swords pulsated in that blue light that reminded the kunoichi of the cobalt flames of their akuma no chikara.

Senhime strove to impart Chizuru with all the wisdom of the Demon Arts, but with an impossible deadline, she could only provide a basic framework at best. In their absence, it would be Chizuru's responsibility to pursue her own talents. Kimigiku knew this troubled the demoness. Leaving the girl alone with her newly awakened power was just as bad as leaving a baby in a room with an unsheathed katana. Add political strife, Rasetsu and Kazama to the mix and you had a delicious recipe for _disaster_.

No wonder Senhime had panicked last night.

Kimigiku had delayed in responding to the letter she had received that morning, hoping it would buy Senhime a little more time to instruct Chizuru. But the delay would be nothing significant. If she didn't return the Gozen heir to her family fortress with a day or two, it would only be a matter of time before her shinobi clan descended upon the Shinsengumi headquarters.

She gave a sharp sigh.

When Kimigiku had urged the demoness to reconsider taking Chizuru with them, she had spoken out of sincere concern for the girl. In all their time together, the kunoichi had grown rather fond of Chizuru, and the desire to protect her was overwhelming. In fact, she reminded her of Senhime so much, it was almost as if they were sisters. But where Senhime was feisty and argumentative, Chizuru was determined and fierce. Neither girl embodied a particularly violent disposition; however, their moral conviction was what drew them so close together in their alikeness.

Perhaps in another life, they truly _were_ sisters.A clap of thunder sounded off in the distance, stirring Kimigiku from her observation.

Peering into the sky, she spotted a gray cloud approaching.

"A storm is coming," she whispered.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

By the time the Second Division Captain of the Shinsengumi returned to headquarters, his feet were dragging behind him in exhaustion. He had been part of the vanguard that followed Kondou to the edge of Kyoto early that morning, but as sunrise broke across the city, Shinpachi patrolled all throughout its streets in search of the ronin who nearly destroyed Okita and his men. After hours of fruitless searching, he finally returned to the compound feeling tired and frustrated.

"Nagakura-kun, you're back," Sannan greeted as the captain shuffled into the refectory. "Any luck with the investigation?"

Shinpachi caught the delectable smell of teriyaki pork and his mouth began to water.

"Nah. The streets are as polished as Inoue's bald spot," he huffed, taking a seat in his usual spot. Several trays of food had been laid out, but the room was missing quite a few occupants.

Frowning, he asked, "It's unusual to see you awake at this hour, Sannan-san. Where is everyone?"

"Hijikata left to meet with the Shogun this morning. I am acting in his charge while he is away," the bespectacled Rasetsu murmured over the rim of his tea mug. "As for the others, I imagine they are still out patrolling."

"Okita?"

Sannan's face fell into lines of misery. Shaking his head, he said, "Okita-kun is still recuperating. Dr. Matsumoto is spending time with him. He assures me his wounds are not fatal, but he will still need some time to recover."

Silent rage filled the otherwise comical swordsman as he clenched his fists.

"Those damn bastards," he hissed.

"Who, us?" Sanosuke exclaimed in mock offense. "That is no way to speak of your fellow comrades when they are not here to defend themselves, Shinpachi-san."

The spearman entered the room with Inoue close behind. They were both still dressed in their blue silk, which was an indication that they too had been patrolling all morning. Sanosuke sank into his usual spot with an audible sigh.

"You are late. With all this good food, it is unacceptable." Shinpachi responded. With a thin smile, he asked, "How are you feeling, Harada?"

"Like my body got pulverized in a bone crusher," he complained, rubbing his neck sourly. "Installing thirty mannequins and then having to turn right around and patrol for six hours is _not_ my idea of fun. Hijikata will feel my wrath."

"I too have a few choice words for our oni-fukuchou when he returns," Shinpachi agreed as he felt his own exhaustion taking over. If the Shinsengumi wasn't so strapped for personnel, he would have sought refuge in the comfort of his room, but the day was only half through. Having Kondou absent from headquarters made him too anxious to relax anyway. Somehow, he would muster the energy to spend another six hours on patrol.

"Nothing noteworthy to report, Sannan-san," said Inoue. He took a deep draft of his tea and sighed. "The streets were peaceful this morning. It has me suspicious."

"Any word from Yamazaki yet?" Sanosuke asked, laying hopeful eyes on the Vice Commander.

Sannan shook his head. "No, nothing yet. But we should assume he'll be sending word anytime now. We just have to be patient."

"No offense Sannan-san, but patience isn't one of my best qualities," Shinpachi disputed.

"Kondou ordered us to wait, so _wait_ is what we will do," reprimanded the Rasetsu austerely.

Growing uncomfortable by the tension mounting in the air, Sanosuke took a big bite of his rice before asking, "Anyone know what Chizuru has been up to this morning? I mean, is she okay? Senhime was mentioning something about rapid healing abilities at breakfast."

The timing couldn't have been more perfect.

Just as the words left the spearman's mouth, two figures leapt onto the veranda with feline grace before dashing into the room.

"Ah, food…" Senhime languished with a happy sigh.

Chizuru followed her, announcing, "I am _starving_."

Without further ceremony, the two girls plopped onto the floor and began to eat immediately. Tearing at the teriyaki pork with their teeth and stuffing their mouths full of rice, their ravenous display earned them a round of traumatized looks from the officers.

"Ch-Chizuru?!" Shinpachi exclaimed, choking over his tea.

The lovely, docile Chizuru Yukimura, delicate flower of the Shinsengumi, sat atop the tatami mat with her legs crossed like a man as she shoveled rice into her mouth using her chopsticks. He could see that her legs and arms were covered with armor and she wore a polished metal dou over a dark red haori. The shade of red bounced against the natural flush of her skin. If her state of attire wasn't so alarming, it was the blotches of dried blood, dirt, sweat, and – Shinpachi had to narrow his eyes –splintered _bamboo chips_ that elicited his absolute shock.

"Good afternoon, Shinpachi-san. Sanosuke-san. Sannan-san. Inoue-san." She gushed between mouthfuls. Taking several gulps of her tea, she set to work on her vegetables.

"My, my, she has recovered," Sanosuke whistled with incredulous yellow eyes. Making his own scrutiny of her physical appearance, he couldn't deny it was a bit disarming to see the girl in her new battle regalia. Dressed as she was, Chizuru appeared to be a completely different person. He would go so far as to say _dangerous_. The same could be said of her mentor too.

Senhime handed Chizuru another bowl of rice.

"You need to eat more," she insisted. "It will help replenish your energy."

"Hai."

Shinpachi grew uneasy at the sight of the demon princess, but for the life of him, he couldn't figure out why. Whenever her carmine eyes ghosted over his, the hairs on the back of his neck would prickle and his throat would feel sore again. The sensation was vexing…

Senhime felt the weight of his gaze and returned it with a mischievous look.

"How are you, Nagakura-san?" She asked politely. "Have you been working on your singing pitch?"

_Singing pitch?_ Shinpachi scowled.

Chizuru choked on some rice, her face turning a deep red.

"Chizuru-chan, how is training?" Sannan proffered in a meager attempt to restore conversation in the room.

"It's going great! Senhime is teaching me a lot," Chizuru grinned, her eyes bright despite the blotch of mud on her cheek.

"She's learning how to wield her wakazashi like a true demon," Senhime agreed. She trained her eyes on a dish of vegetables from a nearby tray. She was so _hungry_.

"Swordplay? Is this true, Chizuru?" Shinpachi pressed with furrowed brows.

Chizuru nodded ecstatically. Hours of constant adrenaline and demon power coursing through her body – mixed with a voracious hunger – made her feel giddy.

"Yes, it was hard at first, but I'm starting to get the hang of it." She smiled, her eyes searching for something else to eat. Seeing her dilemma, Inoue hesitantly offered her his own bowl of rice.

"Oh, really Inoue-san? Thank you so much!" She gushed, taking the bowl from his hand and downing its contents swiftly.

Inoue gave an ambiguous laugh.

"Girls, I found a spare tray of rice balls in the kitchen," Kimigiku called from outside. "We can take them with us back to the lodge."

"Kimi-chan, you clever and beautiful kunoichi,you! How excellent," Senhime rejoiced.

To Chizuru she asked, "What do you say? Ready to give it another go?"

Swiping her mouth in attempt to rid it of stray rice kernels, Chizuru took a hearty breath.

"I'm ready," she nodded.

With the same amount of formality that they had arrived, Senhime and Chizuru dashed through the room and jumped off the veranda disappearing after the kunoichi carrying the tray of divine nourishment. Their dramatic exit left the room in a momentary, awkward state of pause.

"Was that the same Chizuru?" Shinpachi hedged tentatively, jabbing a thumb toward the entrance. "She seems so…_different_."

"It appears Senhime is wasting no time in taking advantage of Kondou's orders," Sanosuke murmured as he stroked his lip in thought. "How do you suppose Hijikata-san will react to this?"

All occupants in the room responded with the same dubious look.

_As if you need to ask_, they all seemed to scoff.

Sanosuke chuckled.

"Well, this is going to be interesting."

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, this chapter was so much fun to write. I've been conceptualizing the lunchroom scene ever since I laid out the framework for this story. It felt so good to finally commit it to words. Oh, and the blood seal scene. That was fun too. I did a bit of research on Suzuka Gozen to prevent any crossed boundaries with regard to Senhime's demon sword and ended up learning a lot of neat stuff. Namely, Suzuka was a beautiful battle maiden betrothed to a demon prince, but she fell in love with a human. It's just as Senhime tells it, folks. The power of love overcomes all adversity.

Also, it was fun to write from Kimigiku and Shinpachi's perspectives. Kimigiku is forever watchful, while Shinpachi tends to always be the voice of dissent.

Here is the soundtrack that inspired this chapter:

"Mermaids" – Hans Zimmer (Chizuru's Blood Seal scene)

"Entering the Stronghold" – Denny Schneidemesser (Senhime/Chizuru duel)

"Fire Bending Training" – Mark Zuckerman (Senhime/Chizuru duel)

"Lyra, Roger and Billy" – Alexandre Desplat (Lunchroom Scene)

Thank you so much for reading, everyone. Those reviews are the highlight of my day! Another chapter is in the works, so stay tuned.

girliebird


	12. The Fifth Gate: Illusion

**Chapter Twelve: _The Fifth Gate: Illusion_**

* * *

"It's true. The Gozen heir is teaching her the demon arts," Kyo Shiranui mused through a devilish smile.

Kazama reclined against the railing of a balcony that overlooked an ornate garden. Its natural beauty was overshadowed by a light downfall of rain, but the demon prince found his attention spanning beyond the delicate blossoms and onto a certain delicate girl. Conjuring a mental image of Chizuru Yukimura, he tried to imagine her versed in the ways of a demon and almost laughed. The idea was too absurd, even if she _was_ a pure blood oni.

"Your first few impressions must not have been enough to kindle the internal flame, Chikage." Shiranui taunted, hands on his hips. "The girl means to fight you."

Kazama flashed him a cold look.

"Why does the Gozen brat feel compelled to teach her? She is not family," he pondered out loud, "Last I recall; there was no love between the Gozen and Yukimura clans."

Shiranui leaned against the wall and crossed his arms.

"Who knows? Senhime might have a hidden agenda that requires Chizuru in order to get to _you_." He offered lazily. Demon politics were never his preferred topic of conversation, but there was something particularly amusing about the vivacious and stubborn Senhime living among a bunch of Mibu Wolves. When he had spotted her a few days ago within the complex with her tall kunoichi close behind, he took in their samurai clothing and could only put two and two together.

"She hates you, if you remember."

Now this, Kazama had to chuckle.

"Yes, I remember," he grinned. There had once been a time where she had been the object of his pursuit, but the Gozen girl was like a princess locked away in a tower with a scary, fire-breathing dragon outside her moat (namely a kunoichi). Her clan was extremely well-established in this part of Japan and their union to the shinobi clan made things far too inconvenient for the demon prince. But Chizuru; on the other hand, well… she was like a sitting duck that came with her own cooking pot and leeks. She too was locked away in a tower, but full of humans who could not hope to withstand the power of Kazama Chikage for _he_ was the scary, fire-breathing dragon clawing at their moat.

In simpler terms, Chizuru was easy pickings.

Or at least she _had_ been. This business with the Demon Arts changed things ever so slightly. The girl would never rise to his level of mastery, but it was still a cause for concern nonetheless. As the sole heir to the Yukimura Clan, Chizuru possessed the incredible power of a pure blood. She was among the elite of demon society, a princess of noble birth. It was why Kazama lusted after the idea of their two houses joining together. With the East and the West unified by marriage, all of demon tradition would subvert to his rule.

Power, prestige, wealth, beauty…all of it his if only he captured Chizuru.

"I say…let her try and best me," he murmured after a moment of thought. A dark fire ignited in his vermillion gaze as his mind continued to churn with hunger. "Let's see how powerful she becomes when I kill her beloved oni-fukuchou. Let's see how powerful she becomes when I rid her of the only reason she fights. It may be a glorious sight to behold, Kyo."

The gun-bearing demon met his gaze with a grim expression.

"If that is truly what you want, Kazama."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Chizuru slid to an immediate halt. Sword in hand and held at the ready, she raked the wet hair from her face and took a moment to gather her bearings. Peering deep into the darkness, she tried locating the south central barracks, but its familiar shape was eclipsed by an expanse of thick, green bamboo shoots that circled her like the bars of a cage, increasing her sense of claustrophobia.

_Calm down_. She panted wildly. _Focus. Focus on your power._

Her demon sword hummed with anticipation.

During the course of the night, dark clouds had crept across the sky bringing with it rain and thunder. A light drizzle dampened her face, but Chizuru relished the cold sensation. It felt so luxurious after hours of dueling in her heavy silks and metal armor. Letting it be the sedative to her racing thoughts, Chizuru tried to shake off her growing fatigue as she dropped into a defensive crouch. Angling her sword so that she could perform and upward thrust at the first opportunity, she took a step forward.

Hours in the bamboo thicket had trained her to appreciate the vertical strokes every bit as much as the sweeping horizontal ones. They made for better maneuverability in tight, cramped quarters like this. Even so, she kept the majority of her weight resting on the balls of her feet so that she could make a tactical move in the event of being rushed from the sides.

If Senhime had taught her anything in the past twenty-four hours, it was to never let your guard down.

Her sword continued to pulsate with blue light, eagerly awaiting its spar mate.

_Where did they go?_ It seemed to grumble anxiously. _We have a fight to settle._

Chizuru grinned in disbelief. She was still coming to terms with the fact that her sword was capable of expressing sentiments beyond her imagination. When Senhime had mentioned demon swords having essence, she hadn't truly understood the concept until after performing the Blood Seal. Once the oath had been made, Chizuru became receptacle to its true nature.

She could _feel_ its emotions. Not all of them were warm and fuzzy though.

At first it had ostracized her, filling her psyche with enough disdain to give her a slight headache. The demon power had nearly escaped its corporeal form in the middle of her Blood Seal, but lashed out in anguish as it fell back under Chizuru's control. Unfamiliar with its new master, it tasted her chikara as a connoisseur would taste fine sake, mulling over its potency.

_I don't know you._ It griped at her at last. _Do you even know how to fight?_

When the moment came for her to combat against Senhime and the power of _Daitsuren_, her sword was clumsy and awkward. Its intentions were out of sync with hers and it took a while to adjust to their newfound connection. After a few minutes of sparring; however, Chizuru discovered that as her confidence rose, her sword became easier to yield. Acting on her findings, she continued to fortify their bond until they fought with unanimous willpower and ferocity.

Now they were essentially one.

_Let's outsmart Senhime this time._ She thought wryly. _Together._

The wakazashi pulsed in agreement.

Heavy footfalls forewarned Chizuru of trouble just in time for her to swirl around and meet the adversary head on. Clanking steel-on-steel, she kept her ground and threw her weight forward, but gasped when she met the vermillion gaze of Kazama Chikage.

"Chizuru," he drawled, "I have come for you."

Wild fear coursed through her body at the sight of the blond demon, and she was in danger of losing her focus. Sensing her weakening resolve, the wakazashi zapped her with a small shock. _Fight him! Fight him!_ It sang. Chizuru remembered herself and shed her fear immediately.

She pushed back against his blade and lunged toward him for another assault, performing the upward stroke in a blur of red silk. Kazama met it with his own katana, but caught it at the guard and tried to rip the wakazashi out of her hands. Chizuru grunted as she sank to her knees and rolled to avoid an overhead strike.

Landing at his back, she jumped up and met his parry with another cloying ping of metal. All the while, her mind began to scheme. That was the sole purpose of this exercise after all. Chizuru had to simultaneously fight and spellbind in the midst of a dangerous enemy.

Kazama thrust her backwards, sending her to the ground.

"So weak," he murmured, raising his katana for the killing blow.

Bringing it down in one swift, solid motion, the impact sliced through Chizuru.

She burst into a cloud of leaves.

The _real_ Chizuru stepped out of her camouflage and attacked the Kazama imposter, sinking her wakazashi into the skin between his shoulder blades. The apparition gave a believable cry of agony before dissipating into a foggy mist.

She took a shaky step back.

"How was that, Osen-chan?" She asked, completely winded. Resting her hands on her knees, Chizuru tried to catch her breath. The demoness materialized besides her with a troubled look.

"That was a solid illusion, Chizuru. Your longest apparition yet." She congratulated. "You managed to deceive my fake Kazama long enough to sneak up on him. Very good."

Chizuru withdrew her chikara. Sheathing her sword, she collapsed on the floor.

"Akuma Shinkirō is _hard_," she groaned. "I almost lost it when Kazama appeared. I knew he wasn't real, but he frightened me all the same."

Senhime's face contorted with apprehension.

"This is what has me worried, Chizuru," she confessed with arms crossed over her chest. "If you should ever face the _real_ Kazama, you will need to do much more than that to trick him. The Third Deadly virtue requires tremendous amounts of power in order to bring your visions into reality. But once they manifest, it takes an incredible amount of focus to maintain the illusion."

Senhime heaved a mirthless laugh.

"And you know what's even worse?" She asked Chizuru rhetorically. "Kazama happens to be a master of Akuma Shinkirō."

Chizuru was careful to keep her expression neutral as she digested Senhime's words.

"That may be so, but he would never stoop so low to use it," Chizuru murmured after a quiet moment of thought. Lifting her head so the rain fell gently on her face, she closed her eyes. "Kazama is cruel, violent, and proud. But he would rather knock me unconscious with the hilt of his sword than resort to illusion. He's immoral, no doubt about that, but not completely without principle."

"You are giving him the benefit of the doubt," the demoness intoned.

"Maybe," said Chizuru, hunching her shoulders. "But at least I have a better idea of what I'm up against, thanks to you, Osen-chan. I don't feel so helpless anymore."

It seemed a lifetime ago that Kazama and his miscreants had broken into the compound to retrieve her. At the time, she had fearlessly raced toward the entrance to support the Shinsengumi, but she was powerless to do anything to help them. Now, armed with the powers of her demon lineage, Chizuru could do much more than support the Shinsengumi. She could _fight_.

Reading the aspiring fire in her pupil's copper eyes, Senhime crouched low before her.

"Chizuru, listen to me. Everything that I have taught you up until this point has been in effort to empower you. As a pure blood, you cannot hope to live a full and happy life without understanding your natural powers. This has been much more than self-defense, I realize. It has been more about coming to terms with your true identity. However," she counseled severely, "armed as you are now, this does _not_ give you the right to go gallivanting onto the battlefield as a shield for your Shinsengumi. Nor does it give you the right to seek out Kazama. As a full-fledged demon, you must now abide by the Demon Code."

Chizuru listened intently, but couldn't help thinking that the demoness sounded a lot like Hijikata. The two were a lot alike whenever Chizuru grew bold enough for a good scolding. Finding the thought amusing, she could not help the smile that spread across her face.

Senhime quirked a brow.

"Are you even listening to me?" She asked.

"I won't go gallivanting onto the battlefield," Chizuru assured the demoness, her smile broadening. "But I won't be a burden either."

Senhime puffed a sigh that sent tendrils of her hair flying.

"I swear you are going to give me a stomach ulcer." She grudged, lifting to her feet. "I'm beginning to understand what Kimigiku has gone through all these years. Serves me right, I suppose. Come on, let's take a break from this rain and warm ourselves up with some tea. We can resume your training in a little while."

She offered her a hand and Chizuru took it gratefully.

Heading back toward the central barracks, Chizuru couldn't help but pause. Looking back at the place where she had stabbed the Kazama-like apparition, she wondered if she would have the resolve to stab someone in real life. The illusion had felt so life-like; it left her feeling somewhat disturbed.

Perhaps she did had the capacity for violence after all.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Hajime Saito strained against the torrential pour gushing from the eaves of the pagoda roof, as he tried in vain to listen to the very important meeting taken place inside the temple. Suppressing an irritated sigh, the master swordsman realized he would have to seek a better spot. Holding his katana in one hand while the other trailed along the stone surface of the exterior wall, he dodged a couple water-laden branches of a nearby red maple before finding a dry spot underneath a shoji screen window.

Settling into the thick foliage, Hajime pressed his back against the wall and listened.

Ah, the voices were loud and clear. So long as the sky didn't erupt with thunder.

He would have to remain crouched like this, resting on his heels, but it was the only way to make sense of the conversation unfolding within. Hajime spared a commiserating thought for Yamazaki and his line of work. If this is what spying entailed, Hajime was happy to me a samurai.

Content with his location, he resigned himself to espionage.

The temple was located a mile outside Kyoto's city limits on the north side. It was nothing fancy, a mere hut compared to the grand temples that filled the streets of Kyoto. It sat just off the main road in a cluster of tall pine trees. Travelers would often stop to make offerings, seeking divine blessings for their journey ahead. The road had become a dangerous place as of late, but now under the threat of rain, both road and temple were temporarily desolate. Most travelers would be seeking shelter from the nearby inn, saving their temple offerings for a more promising day.

Isolated, the temple became an ideal place for conspiracy.

It was here that Hajime had followed Itou Kashitarou and his two leading lieutenants of the Mausoleum's Guard to this precise spot. The journey had been slow and it took most of the morning to reach the temple. He knew he was jeopardizing his cover by abandoning his division to follow the captain, but it was rare for Itou to travel with his leading subordinates, and even rarer for them all to leave the walls of the estate together. Hajime was used to seeing them leave one at a time, intermittently, but the manner in which they left the compound suggested something much more devious than another routine visit to the red lights district for sake.

The swordsman had no time to hesitate. His mission was simple and he would not disappoint Hijikata.

Three samurai had walked into the temple, but there were four voices stirring within.

"Tatsuya-kun, you were able to meet with us today." Itou intoned in obvious delight. "How fortunate. This indicates that our plans are running smoothly."

"Hai, Itou-dono," came Tatsuya's gruff reply.

"Well, now that we are all here and under one roof," Itou continued, "Let's talk business."

"Tadao-san, how about a status report." The Captain of the Mausoleum's Guard ordered.

There were sounds of shuffling as the lieutenant rose to his feet.

"The monetary subsidy from our associate benefactor has been used in the purchasing of new weapons and uniforms for the recruits. I had a shipment delivered to the compound two days ago to be distributed among the divisions," Tadao affirmed, "another delivery was shipped five days ago and should have reached Yuu and his faction by now. There is still plenty of money left to pay everyone's salaries for the next two months."

"Excellent. That is more than enough time," Itou replied. "With the money we've used to negotiate with the Chousu clan, we have a rebel army strong enough to overthrow the Bakufu. How are things on your end, Masa-san?"

"My men are ready. Give us the word and we'll surround the shogunate and remove this scoundrel Sakamoto from his seat of power," Masa replied.

"There is also one other thing I would like for you to do, Masa-san." Itou ordered smoothly. "When your business is finished with the shogunate, I want you to target the Shinsengumi headquarters."

There was an audible gasp.

"But, sir…the Mibu Wolves…they are strong. The men at my command are not on the same level." Masa refuted. "The Shinsengumi would surely cut our numbers in _half_. It's a suicide mission."

This elicited a humorous laugh from Itou.

"Yes, I know." He replied, the smile evident in his voice. "But a curious fellow once told me that their strength is in numbers. Eradicate that, and the Mibu Wolves become easy pickings."

"What are you suggesting, Itou-dono?" Tadao hedged.

"Any word from Yuu?" Itou asked instead.

"Yes, I received correspondence from him last night," Masa replied. "He writes that the assassination of Lord Kazuhiro Shin has been accomplished."

"Right, well then," Itou murmured, "The hour has finally come for me to explain myself."

Hajime tensed as the captain's voice drifted toward the shoji window. His sword was held at the ready, but there was no way for him to move without drawing the captain's attention. Thankfully the shade remained closed. But Itou's voice descended on him like the wings of a hawk, his words sinking into the swordsman's heart with razor-sharp talons, rattling his thoughts with a piercing shriek.

Hajime froze.

"Right this very minute, the Head Commander of the Shinsengumi races for Akahori Castle. I had Yuu send him a forged letter requesting his immediate presence with the deceased Lord Shin. Kondou believes that he is to be received by a cavalcade that will lead him through Satsuma territory, but Yuu and his faction will be waiting for him instead."

Itou took a breath.

"When the Head Commander arrives, Yuu is to kill Kondou on sight."

Adrenaline coursed through the swordsman, electrifying every nerve ending in his body as it was overcome with dread. Hajime suppressed his urge to leap to his feet and kill the traitorous military advisor where he stood, but he held his position.

Itou continued.

"Once the Head Commander of the Shinsengumi is dead, his subordinates will dissolve into a state of chaos. It will be days before they realize what has happened to their beloved Kondou Isami. The resulting confusion will provide the cover we need in order to carry out the second phase of our plan.

Masa, your Chousu rebels will rid us of Sakamoto and shatter the Shinsengumi headquarters, effectively overthrowing the Bakufu.

Tadao, you are to lead my personal convoy. Be sure to restrain Heisuke Todo and Hajime Saito in the compound's retention building until the fighting is complete. Depending on how they react to the conquest, we cannot trust them until they prove their allegiance to our cause.

As for Yuu, his forces will meet Kondou in the north, but his faction will move into the capital to provide backup. Stationed as we are, Kyoto will be surrounded on all sides. Our success is imminent.

The rise of the New Government will be written in the blood of our victory. _My_ victory."

"Do you understand, now?" Itou asked, the hunger still burning brightly in his silky voice. "The Shinsengumi will be scattered like sakura petals in the wind. We cannot lose."

Both lieutenants murmured their agreement.

"Good." The captain purred. "Then that leaves only one other point to discuss. Tatsuya-kun."

"Yes, Itou-dono."

"What did you discover in your little skirmish with the First Division the other day?"

"The Yukimura girl, the rumor about her…it's true." Tatsuya replied deviously.

Itou hummed with pleasure.

"Tatsuya, I want you to capture the girl. Bring her to me unscathed." He ordered much to Hajime's growing alarm. "Can you do that for me?"

"Yes, my captain."

"Well done my friends. We have sown the seeds of a truly remarkable rebellion. Now it is time to reap the riches of our crop. This meeting is adjourned."

The voices within the compound grew still as the samurai prepared for departure. Hajime lingered in his perch, not daring to reveal his presence until he was absolutely sure the group had disbanded. It gave him the time he needed to organize his racing thoughts as he committed the conversation to his memory.

Rebellion, assassination, imprisonment, abduction…the Pandora's Box of the Shinsengumi was about to have its lid ripped off and _no one_ was safe. Hajime didn't have a moment to lose. He would have to race back to headquarters and sound the alarm. If what Itou said was true, then Kondou was racing toward his death this very moment. The rest of Itou's plan was consequent to the Head Commander's assassination. If the swordsman could initiate a recovery mission, the Shinsengumi still had a fighting chance to overthrow Itou's rebellion.

But he had to leave _right now_.

Standing up from his perch, he was about to return his katana to its scabbard, but the sudden presence of another body threw him into immediate action. Swiping his sword with killing intent, he was surprised to find a familiar face staring at him from the tip of his sword. The intruder had his hands held out in surrender.

"Yamakazi," he breathed.

The Shinsengumi spy returned his look of urgency.

"We need to get back to base. _Now_."

* * *

**A/N:** Itou is one vicious, power-hungry, self-seeking villain, huh? The antagonists are assembling at last. Kazama has vowed to kill Hijikata, and Chizuru is beginning to think she can take on the Great Oni of the West. What will happen when Hajime and Yamazaki reach headquarters?

Be sure to stay tuned! Next chapter coming right up.

Here is the soundtrack that helped inspire this chapter:

"Symphony 1: In the Barrel of a Gun" – Emily Wells

"Main Theme" – Johnny Klimek, Reinhold Heil, and Tom Tykwer (Kazama/Shiranui scene)

"The Aftermath" – Cirque du Soleil (Chizuru/Senhime scene)

"Journey to the Cave" – Nicholas Hooper (Hajime's scene)

Thank you so much for reading and for those amazing reviews! You all are absolutely the best.

girliebird


	13. The Sixth Gate: Demon Form

**Chapter Thirteen: _The Sixth Gate: Demon Form_**

* * *

Souji Okita had a predilection for dangerous ideas whenever he was idle.

It was sort of his trademark. As the token diabolical trickster swordsman of the Shinsengumi, he alone possessed the power to wander beyond the gates of good and evil and into the shadow of moral chaos. He would never willingly digress from the Warrior's Way, mind you, he just…like to test the parameters for closure. It was this brazen, uncouth curiosity that made him exceptionally talented at playing the devil's advocate. To be the heretical voice, the one to commit to words what others dare not conjure within their own minds, was one of his most defining characteristics.

The Shinsengumi had benefited from his unusual talent on numerous occasions, but it had earned him an unsavory reputation for being a 'loose cannon'.

He didn't mind though. He felt it suited him quite well.

His reputation afforded him many unique liberties otherwise frowned upon in polite society.

For instance, it validated his grotesque sense of humor. Okita could crack a joke about dismemberment over breakfast without fear of retribution from his colleagues. (Oh, but he loved to test the boundaries of their social refinement anyway. It made for a great deal of fun in between the endless hours of plotting, planning and patrolling.) With jokes aside, another noteworthy perk was the mysterious persona that preceded him in any given situation. People were never quite sure when he was truly being serious, giving him the power of intrigue. But the best perk of all was the freedom to threaten Chizuru's life on an almost daily basis (out of affection, of course) without anyone questioning his true motives.

"Good night, Chizuru. Sleep well. I promise to kill you in the morning."

_I'll see you at breakfast._

"Careful, Chizuru. Put too much pepper in that and I will kill you."

_Ease up on that spice._

"What I'm about to tell you means I must kill you afterwards."

_Don't tell anyone what I'm about to tell you._

In hindsight, there was no public setting in the whole of Kyoto where Okita could enjoy such liberties.

He supposed they sort of made up for the fact that his life was currently dangling by a thread.

Lounging across the futon with an arm tucked underneath his head, the captain trained his emerald gaze on the vial of Ochimizu as he tossed it languidly into the air above him. During his hours of bed rest, he had developed a game of tossing the vial. Every time it landed in his palm, he would weigh the pros and cons of becoming Rasetsu, his most dangerous idea yet.

But what did it really mean to be a Rasetsu?

Uncontrollable blood thirst, indiscriminating violence, reckless abandon…

Okita liked to think he was all those things and more, so what was the true moral loss in becoming Rasetsu?

Sannan ate of the forbidden fruit, and yet he managed to retain his post as Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi even after succumbing to the Rasetsu madness on one or two occasions. No one treated him any different than before. In fact, the lieutenant enjoyed the same power and prestige of his former self. He was just a little unhinged now, that's all. Aside from the nocturnal life and sudden craving for human blood, Okita couldn't perceive any true consequences of taking the drug.

The desire to preserve his ability as a swordsman was what drove Sannan to become Rasetsu in the first place. Wasn't Okita facing the same dilemma too?

Tuberculosis. Of all the horrible, debilitating and irreversible things that could kill the mischief-maker, it was the disease of the lungs that robbed him of his strength. _How anticlimactic_, he scorned. A powerful and accomplished warrior rises to the height of his prime only to lose his life from a set of bad lungs. Why couldn't it have been an injury like Sannan? Or a glorious fight on the battle field underneath the Shinsengumi banner that threatened him with impending death? For being such a diabolical trickster swordsman, dying from tuberculosis just seemed so…tame.

Of one thing he was absolutely sure. He needed to die before his tuberculosis laid claim to his death.

But how? When?

Did he meet his death on the battlefield or did he drink the Ochimizu resting in the palm of his hand? Either route bore disadvantages - namely his untimely demise - but which option upheld the Warrior's Way better than the other? Which one could provide a more glorious and fulfilling death that would allow Okita to depart this world with no regrets?

The answer was obvious, and yet…he hesitated.

_It was Chizuru who told me about your illness, you know. This medicine can help reverse it. _

_Koudou-san gave it to me. _

The late night visit from Kaoru Nagumo troubled Okita. If what the boy said was true, that he and Koudou were working together, then something dangerous was afoot. For the past several months, the Shinsengumi had assumed that Koudou was missing, maybe even imprisoned, but collaborating with the Nagumo kid? This supposed twin brother of Chizuru's? It didn't make any sense.

What if the Ochimizu in his possession was a trap?

Okita had nearly mentioned it to Kondou before he left headquarters, but thought better of it. If anyone was to hear about this, it had to be Chizuru first.

Slipping the glass vial into the sash of his kimono, Okita stood from his pallet and straightened the familiar black silk of Kondou's favorite overcoat. The woodsy scent reminded him of those long summer days in their old training dojo, and he couldn't help but marvel at how much things had changed since then.

It was a lifetime ago that Kondou played the part of the manager and Okita the student. Now, in this very moment, Kondou Isami bore the weight of the entire Shinsengumi regime on his shoulders as he raced to meet Lord Shin of Akahori Caste. Meanwhile, Okita was calmly contemplating the idea of turning himself into a Rasetsu.

_My, how things have changed_, he thought.

The realization drew an odd smile on his face, but it was a fleeting. Frustration still smoldered like the coals of a hot fire in the swordsman's chest, and he remembered why becoming a Rasetsu had seemed so logical in the first place. He needed to protect Kondou.

On the morning of his departure, the Head Commander had slipped into his apartment to check on him. The captain had been overcome with exhaustion, having suffered a fitful night's rest thanks to the Nagumo kid, but the sight of Kondou had simultaneously comforted and agitated Okita.

_I should be going with you, Kondou-san. _He had said irritably. _I'm no good to you here._

_That's ridiculous, _the Head Commander chuckled. _I need you here to rest and regain your strength. I won't make life easy for you when I return with our new recruits. So you better prepare yourself, Souji. _

Kondou's words echoed heavy in his mind, eliciting a disgruntled sigh.

_There is much to be prepared_, he thought as he drew the shoji screen of his room open.

To his surprise, the clouds were beginning to break apart in the late afternoon hour. Most of the storm had moved to the south where it would empty out into the coast. He noticed that the compound was still fraught with activity, but none of the officers were on sight. Even so, he knew that if anyone caught him out of bed, he would never hear the end of it from Hijikata. He couldn't let that deter him. Choosing a path through the side garden with the hidden alley, Okita headed for the south central barracks.

He needed to speak with Chizuru.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

It turned out that the south central barracks was the furthest secluded building within the complex.

Winding his way through the palisades of a gallery overlooking the training fields, Okita could understand why Hijikata had placed the demoness and her kunoichi so far away from the main buildings. The oni-fukuchou's cooperation in housing the pair was a ruse. His real desire had been to keep them as far away from Shinsengumi matters as possible, thus keeping them out of his way.

It was a pity. Okita had grown rather fond of the two women. They both had a sharp jocularity that added a bit of excitement to the soldier's daily dining schedule. Senhime was impressive. Unfazed by his macabre statements, she had a way of throwing his words back into his face with that easy smile of hers. What was even better was the fact that they both competed to thwart Hijikata's peace whenever possible. It was refreshing to have an opponent for once to participate in his twisted games.

The kunoichi; on the other hand, Kimigiku, she was a tough one. Okita had attempted to figure her out, but she was as opaque as a velvet night sky. Her eyes were alive with cunning intelligence, quite aware of her surroundings, but she only ever spoke when it was absolutely necessary. If Okita had the power of intrigue, Kimigiku had the power of calculation.

Strolling toward the lodge, Okita mused over what the two women had in store for Chizuru this very moment. Kondou had mentioned the girl having time to focus on her training, but that still left the question – training for what? What was required of Chizuru to master the Demon Arts? Okita had witnessed the sheer power of her akuma no chikara the day they were ambushed by rebel ronin. He remembered the vivid color of the cobalt crystal, the vibration of power in the air, the changing pressure of the wind…it was unlike anything he had ever experienced before.

She had mentioned that it was the Third Gate of the Demon Arts.

What else could Chizuru possibly be learning?

Ascending the flight of steps leading to the main entrance, he announced his presence, but there was no reply.

Curious, he abandoned the shoji screens and made his way around the corner to the back of the building. _Perhaps they are taking advantage of the clear weather_, he thought. The last time he had raced to the lodge, they had all been perched on the edge of the veranda eating rice balls. The scene he chanced upon today was drastically different.

There was no mistaking it. The court pavilion, the silk streamers, the arena…the swordsman recognized the setting immediately.

It was a tournament.

But not just any tournament, he realized. No, this wasn't a typical dojo duel between two sparring classmates, nor was it a military duel between two samurai. This was the crown duel, the golden duel, the _jewel_ of all sword fights. This tournament was reserved for the highest members of nobility, emperor against emperor, lord against lord, prince against prince.

In a tournament of this magnitude, whole dynasties were shattered and reborn anew.

Kimigiku stood tall and proud in her warrior silks with an impressive horse hair kabuto spilling down her back like the spikes of a white hedgehog. Draped over her body were the open folds of a ceremonial kimono that complimented the crimson silk fans she held aloft in each hand. Her cheeks had been touched with red paint too, reminding Okita of a traditional war chief.

Her voice rang out clear across the yard.

"To my left, I present Lady Senhime, Tournament Champion and Heir of the Gozen Clan," the kunoichi bellowed in her smooth, feminine voice. She made the official wave with her left fan, giving the demoness permission to step out into the arena.

Senhime took a few confident strides with her hand resting casually on the hilt of her sword. She was dressed in a beautiful scaled tunic that slithered down her body and synched at the waist with a green sash. Her legs and arms were also covered in elaborate armor, but Okita's interest fell on the katana strapped to her waist. It trailed behind her like a cat's tail, long and heavy.

_Can she even wield that thing?_ He mused with a furrowed brow, the smile still resting on his lips.

The kunoichi spoke once more.

"To my right, I present Lady Chizuru, Tournament Champion and Heir of the Yukimura Clan," Kimigiku announced, signaling for Chizuru to take her place at the opposite end.

Okita followed the trajectory of the kunoichi's silk fan with his inquisitive emerald gaze.

His fox grin vanished.

Dropping his hands to his sides, Okita observed an unfamiliar young woman stroll forward.

She was covered in polished armor that gleamed from the scarlet silk of her haori. Her legs were covered in black hakama, folded tight around her thighs to accommodate the tall leg guards. They accentuated the slenderness of her build, making her appear sleek and agile as she walked. Okita had to pause and contemplate her face though. He almost didn't recognize her. With her bangs pulled out of her eyes and into an elegant top knot with red tassels, he could now see the arch of her brows, the sharp cheekbones, and the confident angle of her jaw.

The young woman standing before him was none other than Chizuru Yukimura.

He was speechless.

Both women approached the center line.

"Chizuru, there is to be no holding back this time," Senhime instructed, "I want you to show me everything you have learned. This is to be a real fight, understood?"

"Hai, sensei," replied Chizuru earnestly.

"Good," the demoness grinned at her student, "I won't be holding back either."

The pair bowed to each other courteously, as tournament tradition would mandate.

They returned to their respective ends of the arena, but remained facing away from each other to await the signal. A gust of wind ripped at their hair and garments, giving a theatrical flair to the dramatic ambiance.

Kimigiku resumed the official introduction.

"The rules of the tournament have been agreed upon. Each champion will perform a set of tasks given by the conciliator, and if performed successfully, they will be awarded a point for merit. The champion with the most points wins the duel. Whoever should concede the fight, forfeits the match." Kimigiku explained formally.

Raising the silk fans high into the air, she announced, "The tournament has started. May your ancestors watch over you and bless you with a worthy fight. Champions at the ready. Set. _BEGIN_!"

Kimigiku gave a flourish of her silk fans before extricating herself from the arena.

Nestling onto a cushion just outside the grid, the kunoichi abandoned her silk fans for drum sticks and began to pound rhythmically onto an animal skin drum now resting on her lap. It appeared to Okita that there were a few minor altercations with this duel. Kimigiku had to double as both conciliator and drum marquee. Even so, she produced a beating pulse that was customarily supposed to stir the hearts of the champions as they engaged in battle.

The women turned around, staring at each other like two rivals on the battlefield. Gone was the girlish warmth, the friendly camaraderie, the respectful master and pupil rapport. In its place was nothing but mounting suspense.

Senhime made a dramatic show of drawing her katana from its sheath, letting the crescent steel give a sinister metal ring. To Okita's surprise, the katana was aglow in blue light that radiated like a flickering flame.

In response to her mentor's challenge, Chizuru smiled, and it was a _hungry_ smile. Freeing her wakazashi in one swift motion, she held it in perfect open stance. With both hands on the hilt, and the blade slanting toward the opponent, it too began to flicker with the uncanny blue light.

"Round One: Footwork."

Senhime was the first to engage in the fight. Dropping into a sprint, the demoness issued a fierce battle cry as she swung her katana wide, catching Chizuru's wakazashi at the guard. The demoness threw all her weight into her sword, determined to knock Chizuru back, but Chizuru absorbed the pressure like a sponge only to release it in a new direction. Angling her wakazashi, Senhime's katana slipped along the matte finish before losing its grip entirely. Senhime was thrown forward, but instead of tripping over her feet, she rolled into a tight somersault and launched for another attack.

Chizuru didn't flinch. Side-stepping just in time to dodge Senhime's downward stroke, Chizuru performed the necessary upward thrust to reverse the pressure. The momentary standstill caused the two to be locked eye-to-eye as they vied for dominance.

"Not bad," Senhime whistled. Her eyes filled with a roguish fire.

The two disengaged weapons, but this time it was Chizuru who charged back into the fray. She slashed and she swiped and she swooped her blade with an agile grace Okita never knew the girl was capable of possessing. The artistry of her strokes was synchronized by the perfect twist and bend of her small body. Chizuru conformed to the dance, letting her body ripple so that every combat riposte was more elegant than before. A symphony of hot metal filled the afternoon air, and as the sun made its brief debut from the gray clouds, Okita watched their sword fight glimmer and sparkle under the sun.

"One Point to Gozen. Excellent performance of the Jodan-gamae posture."

"Thank you, Kimi-chan!"

"One Point to Yukimura for the creative use of the side-step and upward thrust combo."

"Thanks, Kimigiku-san!"

Senhime had managed to turn Chizuru around and was relentless as she forced the girl backwards. Delivering short, choppy advances, Chizuru had no choice but to back up to evade the katana'steeth. Okita could see that Senhime was steering them toward the collection of landscaping stones at the left end of the arena, but he had not suspected Chizuru to throw her body against the nearest rock and rebound from it with enough force to crumple Senhime to the ground.

The maneuver displayed incredible skill for such a novice. Okita wondered if the blue sheen of her sword had anything to do with it. The girl brandished it as if she had been her whole life, but Okita had been there when Hajime had tested her ability with the sword. The Third Division Captain had commended her aptitude with the wakazashi, but Chizuru had been a completely different person then. Brave, but a novice at best.

So how on earth had she gained such expertise in such a short frame of time?

Okita was burning with curiosity.

Kimigiku beat her drum sticks together three times.

"First Round to Yukimura," she declared. "Round Two: Groundwork."

The tempo of the drum changed in beat.

They were off again. Senhime lurched to her feet and they were sprinting diagonally from the rocks and into the bamboo thicket lining the arena. Chizuru made a sweeping horizontal cut, but the demoness jumped into the air to avoid the swipe and melted into the bamboo. Chizuru changed the position of her wakazashi. Keeping it close to her body, she weaved in between the stalks, but as Senhime advanced on her once more, the girl used a bamboo shoot as leverage to spin around and miss the katana. The stalk burst into pieces. Senhime anticipated this; however, and dislodged her sword in time to catch Chizuru at the chest. Its lethal blow was nullified by her metal chest plate, but the impact caused her to stagger all the same. Losing her balance, Chizuru fell onto her back. Senhime sprang. Bracing her wakazashi between her two hands, Chizuru was grateful it was enough to block the plunging strike aimed for the place between her eyes.

"Point to Gozen. Brilliant hawk maneuver."

"Did you hear that, Chizuru-chan? I'm a hawk."

"Yes you are," Chizuru panted cheekily. "Because hawks spread their wings and _fly_."

Using her feet, Chizuru delivered a kick to Senhime's torso effectively launching her into the air.

"That's a fowl, Yukimura." Kimigiku joked. "Maneuver is out of bounds. Second Round to Gozen."

Okita couldn't help but laugh. This fight was too absurd. Chizuru was getting sassier by the minute, and it was _so_ unlike her. Where had this vibrant young woman been this entire time? Hidden behind that soldier's façade? He had no idea.

Perhaps this is how she really was when no one was around: a spitfire.

Senhime had landed gracefully on her feet, but she swished her blade menacingly.

"Oh, now you've asked for it." She grinned.

Kimigiku struck her instrument.

"Third Round: Akuma Shirudō."

The demoness approached Chizuru leisurely. She held a hand out with three perfectly formed crystal spheres hovering above her palm, and Okita recognized the material instantly. It was some kind of demonic shield mechanism. Senhime took these and threw them at Chizuru like a bunch of snowballs.

Upon impact, the crystalized demonic power exploded.

Chizuru dodged the unstable surge of chikara, but quickly had to twist out of the way from another explosion as it landed near her other side. Senhime kept tossing several more at the girl, but Chizuru procured a force shield around her body strong enough to protect herself against the eruptions. As Senhime sauntered closer and closer, the explosions increased in magnitude. Okita began to worry about Chizuru in her crystal prison. Would she be able to fight back, or would she succumb to Senhime's onslaught?

He didn't have to wait long for his answer. The barrier flared with cobalt flames sending a shockwave strong enough to force Senhime backwards. Released from her barrier, Chizuru compelled the fragmented pieces to surround her mentor instead, trapping Senhime within.

"Third Round to Yukimura," Kimigiku announced. The tempo of the drum changed once more.

"Fourth Round: Akuma Shinkirō."

Okita felt the air shift in pressure to accommodate the sudden surge of power, as Senhime produced a dark cloud of smoke. It curled and slinked around her body. Three specific plumes began to contort and formulate until they became three festival dragons with glittering white teeth. They were colorful and animated just like the ones that danced along the street, but their eyes glowed blue as they focused on a gaping Chizuru.

"Have you ever fought dragons before, Chizuru-chan?" Senhime asked.

The girl's eyes widened.

"Well here's your chance. _Attack_!" The demoness screamed.

The dragon heads lurched forward with open mouths. Chizuru made a helpless squeak.

The cadence of the drums picked up as Kimigiku struck the chords of climax. The tournament was coming to a close. Chizuru had to overcome the dragons or risk losing the match.

_Come on, Chizuru._ Okita urged silently. _Make me proud._

The girl turned on her heals in a desperate attempt to put distance between herself and the festival serpents, but they were gaining on her fast as they withdrew from the black smoke. The nastiest of the three, the one with the black and red markings and silver whiskers, reeled backwards like a cobra. It let out a devilish hiss before striking at Chizuru.

She was swallowed whole.

Several things happened simultaneously:

Okita shouted in alarm.

The black-and-red dragon smiled a toothy grin.

The other two serpents hissed in disappointment.

And Senhime released a villainous laugh.

"Is that all you got, Yukimura?" She taunted with wild eyebrows and flaring nostrils.

She had spoken too soon. Just as the dragons began to reflect on what had just occurred, Okita noticed the black-and-red one convulse unnaturally. White smoke began to filter from its jowls along with yellow sparks and a high pitched squeal.

The dragon exploded into a mass of pyrotechnics. Sparklers, firecrackers, pinwheels – they all burst through the air in brilliant shades of orange, red, green and blue. There was a resounding _boom_ and Okita jumped. All of headquarters would hear the commotion now. The sparks assailed the festival dragons like a hive of angry bees, ripping at their fabric bodies. The serpents lashed out in a desperate attempt to escape the onslaught, but there was nowhere for them to escape to but the cloud of dark smoke.

A perfectly safe and healthy Chizuru materialized behind her unsuspecting mentor. With the dragons distracted, the girl engaged the demoness in the final assault.

The end of the duel was at hand now.

Kimigiku raised the tempo of the drum to a dying man's heartbeat, and the two demons interlocked in their deadliest match yet. Senhime held no reservations in attacking Chizuru with her demonic katana. Again and again, she thrust forward and again and again, Chizuru parried her advances. They sank into the mess of fireworks, dragons, and smoke all the while moving with inhuman speed. Okita had a difficult time deciphering which attacks were whose, but he could still see the cerebral glow of their swords.

There was a piercing shriek.

Something dislodged high into the air and plummeted to the ground with a hollow _swoosh_. Sinking deep into the earth, point first, was a single sword.

"STOP!" Kimigiku shouted. She struck the drum, indicating the tournament's end.

Silence filled the clearing.

The illusion of the fireworks and festival dragons dissolved immediately, but it took a moment for the smoke to evaporate. Straining to see what had become of the match; Okita abandoned his perch near the wall and leaned out over the railing. His heart was beating with suspense.

The smoke settled.

There on the ground, sprawled on her backside, laid Senhime. She was propped up by the elbows, but she dare not move. Actually, she _couldn't_ move, because the tip of Chizuru's wakazashi hovered just inches from the hollow of her throat. But the woman at the other end of the wakazashi was not Chizuru.

This woman had snowy white tresses, porcelain skin and flashing golden eyes.

"Chizuru, you've done it," Senhime exhaled with watery eyes. "You've passed the Sixth Gate. You slipped into akuma no sukin, your true demon form."

Chizuru withdrew.

"My demon form?" She asked hesitantly.

Senhime nodded. "Look upon the steel of your sword and see for yourself."

Chizuru took a step back and peered at her reflection in the silver of her wakazashi. Her eyes widened in disbelief as she looked upon her demon form for the first time.

It took her a moment to find her voice.

"We really _do_ have horns, don't we?" She asked in bewilderment, touching the protrusions on her forehead. "I don't even recognize myself."

Senhime returned to her feet, with hands proudly placed on her hips.

"We cloth ourselves in human form out of necessity, but when we slip into our true forms, we are at our most power state of being," Senhime explained. To Kimigiku, she added, "I concede the match."

"Yukimura is victor. Congratulations, Chizuru-chan." Kimigiku responded.

"Thank you, Kimigiku-san," Chizuru replied with eyes still trained on her makeshift mirror.

From his place on the veranda, Okita called out, "what a fierce demon you are, Chizuru-chan!"

He watched in satisfaction as all three women snapped their gazes to him.

The kunoichi looked to her charge, but Senhime raised a hand.

"It's alright, Kimi-chan," she murmured.

"Okita-san, did you see me fight?" Chizuru called out excitedly. Her golden eyes were bight and expectant like a student awaiting approval from the instructor.

"You fought very well, oni-sama." He said with a curling grin. "If I had my katana with me, I would fight you this instant."

Chizuru did something very strange. Instead of responding to his challenge, she suddenly dropped her gaze to the sword in her hand and murmured, "Hey, be nice. He's only teasing."

The captain tilted his head perplexed.

Was she talking to her wakazashi?

"Kimi-chan, will you take over for me?" Senhime asked.

The kunoichi nodded. "Hai, milady."

Shedding her kabuto and kimono, Kimigiku picked up her katana by the cushion and joined Chizuru on the grid.

"Go easy on me, Chizuru-chan," she murmured with a smile. The girl was forced to regain her battle stance and launch into another fight, but she seemed eager to test the power of her true demon form.

With the two distracted, Senhime retrieved her sword and joined him on the veranda.

"You seem much better since we last saw you. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Anxious. All I've been doing is lying around. Watching the two of you duel makes me want to have my own tournament." He replied with gleeful pretense.

A pang of jealousy ran through him, and he was startled by it. The sight of Chizuru in her true form was awe-inspiring, but it also pressed the issue of his own deteriorating state of wellbeing. As she was growing stronger, and he was growing weaker. Something about that turned him green with envy.

Maybe he would just drink the Ochimizu drug after all.

"Yes, well, Chizuru had been working very hard these past few days. I wanted her to have a taste of a traditional duel. It's demon custom to spar with your master at the close of your training," she explained with her carmine gaze trailing to her student. Okita could sense conflict behind her eyes.

"She has finished her training? Already?" He asked.

"No. If I had my way, she would dedicate months instead of mere days to train in the Demon Arts, but we no longer have that luxury," she huffed angrily. "Kimigiku and I have been summoned back to the Gozen estate. We could be leaving any minute."

"So soon," he murmured, "does she know?"

"Yes, she is aware." Senhime smiled, but it was a cold smile. "She is quite aware of what she is capable of now. The road ahead is going to be dangerous, but it is not my place to hold her hand. She's strong and she has the Shinsengumi. She will be alright in my absence."

"Senhime-san, it sounds like you are trying to reassure yourself."

"Perhaps I am." She replied with soul-searching eyes. "But tell me, Okita-san…Hijikata…does he feel strongly about Chizuru?"

The question was random enough to make him blink, but as he began to understand the oni's concern, his expression softened into something sincere.

"What do you think?" He asked with a raised brow.

"I think he is a rather inept man. Cold, ruthless, belligerent – a far cry from Chizuru's ideal choice in suitor," she answered flatly, "but she cares a great deal for him, and I respect her feelings. She needs someone capable to watch over her. She can be quite reckless, you know."

Okita folded his arms across his chest and took a moment to watch the kunoichi and demon-in-training flit across the clearing with their swords. When he replied, his voice was candid.

"Hijikata is the most viable man for the task. You can trust him."

Senhime searched his face for any deception, but appeared disappointed by his frankness.

"Hmm…we shall see." She begrudged reluctantly.

The two stood in companionable silence as they both dwelled on the approaching future fraught with peril.

"Will I ever see you again," he asked suddenly, "or will you disappear forever?"

Senhime peered at him curiously. But after a moment, a warm smile spread across her face.

"Our paths have met for a reason, captain. Someday, you and I will cross swords. I promise."

This drew a smirk from Okita.

"I am going to hold you to it."

There was the sudden sound of a gong that ripped through headquarters, ricocheting off the walls and through the courtyards. The First Division Captain grew deathly still as the percussion traveled through his body, shaking his bones. The instrument was only used for three purposes. Struck once, it signaled war. Struck twice, it signaled ambush. Struck thrice, it signaled assassination.

Okita's blood ran thick as ice as the gong sounded not once, not twice, but _three times_.

The compound fell silent.

"No…" He breathed in horror.

"Okita-san, what was that?" Chizuru asked from her place in the clearing. The kunoichi and demoness peered at him inquisitively too.

Okita dropped a curse.

"We need to find Hijikata," He ordered feverishly, "Kondou-san's in trouble!"

* * *

**A/N:** Wow this chapter took way longer to write than I originally anticipated. (Probably because it was all in Okita's point of view.) The First Division Captain is calmly planning his death and Chizuru is drawing toward the end of her training. I really hope you enjoyed the tournament scene every bit as much as I enjoyed writing it. I wanted something dramatic and exciting to take place in order for Chizuru to make her body transformation, and I conceptualized the duel between her and Senhime like a colorful, cinematic montage. (With lots of banter and cheeky wit.)

Hijikata will make his reappearance in the next chapter, I promise. In fact, the plot is about to branch off with the oni-fukuchou and Chizuru, so everybody get prepared. Get some chocolate and a glass of wine. The blooming romance is about to happen, y'all.

Here is the soundtrack that helped inspire this chapter:

"Isolated System" – Muse (Okita scene)

"Dragon Racing" – John Powell (Tournament scene)

Thank you so much for reading and taking the time to write those reviews, you guys.

Another chapter is on its way!

girliebird


	14. The War Council

**Chapter Fourteen: _The War Council_**

* * *

Chizuru, Okita, Senhime and Kimigiku raced across headquarters without a moment to lose. They made a most unlikely group – Chizuru in her demon glamour, Okita in his black silk, Senhime in her metal scales, and Kimigiku in her red war paint. In any other situation, they could have passed as the season's latest kabuki theater troupe, but now in this moment, they raked through the training fields like a band of legendary samurai.

Soldiers were already congregating outside the courtyard of the officer barracks, but the Shinsengumi elite were only just now assembling for a war council. Okita led his party through one of his various shortcuts that brought them directly to the conference room.

Clearing the short flight of steps, they paused outside the main entrance.

"Senhime-san," Okita nudged, "You should probably do something about Chizuru."

The demoness raised her hands to her cheeks. Overcome by the urgency of the situation, she had completely forgotten Chizuru's unusual fair state.

"Come here, Chizuru-chan. We can't have you enter the room as you are," she beckoned hastily. Placing and index finger on her student's forehead, there was a flare of chikara before Chizuru's human form flickered back in place.

"That's better," she said.

Okita drew aside the shoji screen and ushered them inside.

Sanosuke and Shinpachi were in attendance, though they appeared as if they had raced back to headquarters from their posts clear across the city. Shinpachi sat with an arm braced against a bent knee while his other leg laid out flat on the floor. Sanosuke sat cross-legged with his spear clutched in his hands like it was his last fetter to reality. Both were panting furiously.

A little ways behind them sat Inoue dabbing the sweat from his brow with a silk sleeve. That left Hijikata and Sannan sitting in their respective cushions looking stricken and rigid, but upon further inspection, the stragglers realized there were two other occupants in the room as well.

A pair of soldiers the Shinsengumi hadn't seen in quite a while: Yamazaki Susumu and Hajime Saito.

They both reclined on opposite sides of the lieutenants with their own expressions of severity.

"Souji, you shouldn't be out of bed," Hijikata instantly reprimanded the First Division Captain.

Okita ignored the sentiment and took a seat in front of the oni-fukuchou.

"We heard the gong. What is the emergency, Hijikata-san?" He asked, masking his fatigue.

Chizuru, Senhime and Kimigiku sat beside him, and it took the Demon Vice Commander a moment to comprehend their eclectic state of attire. Taking a particular interest in Chizuru's harried appearance, his lavender gaze tapered with confusion.

"Hijikata-san?" Okita pressed.

The oni-fukuchou stirred.

"Yamazaki and Hajime have returned to the Shinsengumi with distressing news," He announced. "Itou Kashitarou means to assassinate Kondou and launch a rebel assault on the Bakufu."

There was a collective gasp in the room.

"It turns out that Itou is the benefactor hiring the sell swords," Yamazaki revealed. "He has been raising an army to attack Kyoto. Their position in the city has been an effort to gather intelligence on the Shinsengumi and the shogunate."

"He plans to split the army into three main factions that will converge on the city immediately proceeding Kondou's assassination. We discovered that Lord Shin of Akahori Castle was killed by one of Itou's lieutenants. The convoy scheduled to meet the Head Commander is a trap," Hajime added gravely.

Everyone was momentarily stunned.

"Hajime-kun, does this mean you've been spying for the Shinsengumi this entire time?" Shinpachi finally asked, shattering the silence in the room.

"He joined the Mausoleum's Guard under my orders," Hijikata explained. "We had a feeling Itou was plotting something, but never something of this scale."

"What do you intend to do, Hijikata-san? Sannan-san?" Sanosuke pushed.

The two lieutenants shared a discerning look before issuing orders.

"We have no choice but to split the Shinsengumi into three factions," Sannan began.

"Sanosuke, Shinpachi, you are to accompany Saito to Itou's headquarters," Hijikata ordered sternly, "You will comprise the Offense Division. Your mission is to infiltrate the Mausoleum's Guard and rescue Heisuke Todo."

"Rescue Heisuke?" Shinpachi repeated with a frown. "You mean he isn't siding with Itou in all of this?"

"Itou made the order to have us both imprisoned. He knows he can't trust us," Hajime replied. "I have made a personal promise not to abandon Heisuke. We will rescue him and bring him back under the Shinsengumi's protection."

There was a triumphant chuckled from the spearman.

"Well it's about _damn_ _time_," Sanosuke grinned. "Our group has lost some of its color during his absence. Count me in, Hajime-kun."

The master swordsman inclined his head gratefully.

Shinpachi shared the redhead's excitement.

"An infiltration mission, eh? We haven't had a chance to do this in a long time, Harada. Count me in as well."

They both perked up considerably with the knowledge of reclaiming a lost comrade. The hours of patrol quickly melted from their bodies as they straightened with anticipation.

"Once you have freed Heisuke, you are to form a line of offense," Sannan continued. "Eliminate Itou's forces if you can, but you are to await backup. Understood?"

Hajime, Sanosuke and Shinpachi nodded.

"Yamazaki, Inoue, and Chizuru, you will accompany me in the retrieval of Kondou," Hijikata ordered next. "We will make up the Recovery Division. Our mission is to save Kondou and overthrow the assassination plot."

This surprised Chizuru. Hijikata wanted _her_ to accompany his Recovery Division?

She met his gaze and he clearly saw the question burning in her copper eyes.

"Itou is aware of your demon lineage," he explained softly. "The rebel force that attacked you and Souji in the industrial sector was instructed to target you and verify your status as an oni. Apparently, someone has told Itou about you."

This drew a troubling look from Chizuru.

"Are you sure bringing her to a hotbed of assassins is a good idea, Hijikata-san?" Shinpachi questioned, drawing the lieutenant's attention away from the girl.

"Itou will expect her to be at headquarters. Any forces targeting Yukimura-kun will be directed here. They will not suspect it if she travels north," Hajime murmured.

Evidently someone must have taken the time to fill in Hajime on Chizuru's most recent escapades, or the swordsman had an impeccable talent for going along with things. Hajime showed neither confusion nor contempt toward Chizuru, only quiet concern.

"Are you alright with this, Chizuru?" Hijikata asked her.

Senhime and Kimigiku peered at her warily, but she inclined her head, careful to guise her distress.

"Yes, Commander."

"Hijikata-san, you failed to include me in your division," commented Okita in his smooth voice. It cut through the room with as much zeal as a genteel blade, making everyone tense. "I'm coming with you."

"No Souji, you are to remain here with Sannan-san as part of the Defense Division."

"No, I am going with you. Kondou-san needs me."

"It is not possible for you to travel in your current condition," Hijikata argued, "You would only slow us down and risk Kondou's life."

Hijikata's words stabbed him in the heart.

Chizuru and Senhime grew nervous as they caught the familiar metallic fragrance of hatred fill the room. It rolled off the trickster swordsman's shoulders like acid fumes, causing them both to wince uncomfortably. Chizuru's eyes began to sting and she tried not to breathe through her nose.

"You and Sannan-san will remain here at headquarters with the Rasetsu unit. Itou intends to rid the shogunate of Sakamoto before attacking the Shinsengumi next. We cannot let that happen." Hijikata finalized.

"It is for the best, Okita-kun," Sannan attempted to pacify, but the swordsman only continued to glare at the oni-fukuchou.

"Kondou's party is only two days ahead of us, if we leave now; the chances of overthrowing his assassination are strong. The Offense and Defense Divisions are to stall the rebellion until further instructed. Once Kondou is brought back to base, we will assemble for a second assault. Understood?"

The room erupted with affirmations, only Okita kept his mouth shut.

"Good. Recovery Division, we leave within the hour," he announced, getting to his feet.

The war council had ended just as quickly as it had begun. Sanosuke and Shinpachi started making preparations with Hajime, while Sannan took to reviewing a set of blue prints outlining the Shinsengumi compound. Yamazaki stopped to speak with Okita, distracting the seething captain long enough for Hijikata to safely approach Senhime and Kimigiku.

"Things are about to become hazardous. It would be foolish to remain here," he addressed the demoness.

Senhime's eyes slivered, but she let his passive insult slide.

"I am well aware, oni-fukuchou. Kimigiku and I will be returning to my family estate," she answered.

Hijikata simply nodded.

It wasn't the most elegant and memorable of farewells between two such adversaries, but Chizuru knew the Demon Vice Commander enough to see that his mind was distracted with thoughts of Kondou. His face was set in his customary stoicism, but she could see the clenching and unclenching of his jaw as a sign of anxiety. Hijikata was worried.

Peering at Chizuru, he murmured, "Meet me by the entrance gate."

With no further formality, he exited the conference room.

Senhime placed a gentle hand on Chizuru's shoulder.

"Take one last walk with me," she implored her with a grave expression. "There is something I need to give you before you leave. It's a gift."

Chizuru paused, unsettled by the oni's bleak expression.

"A gift?"

. . . . . . . . . . . .

When the three women made their way back to the south central barracks, they were upset to find a legion of forty shinobi warriors standing in the remnants of their tournament arena. They were like a flock of crows amidst the silk banners fluttering in the wind. The shinobi soldiers banded together in perfect formation with hands clasped behind their backs in military obeisance.

The effect was intimidating.

Chizuru soaked in their sharp, black uniforms, the twin blades at their waists, but grew increasingly uneasy as they watched her approach with expressions of collective indifference.

Her skin prickled.

Where had they come from? And how did they manage to slip into the compound unnoticed?

"Milady, I will speak with them," Kimigiku murmured under her breath without taking her eyes off the shinobi. "It should buy you a little more time."

"Thank you, Kimi-chan," the demoness replied gratefully. Grabbing Chizuru's hand, she steered them straight for the entrance to the lodge.

"Will she be okay?" Chizuru asked with concern. She watched as one of the soldiers stepped forward and addressed the approaching kunoichi.

"Kimigiku, you have gone against orders," she heard a woman chastise in a cold, disapproving voice. "Explain your insubordination."

"You've come just in time," Kimigiku bellowed in a grand show of relief. "I was beginning to think you would never show up…"

The kunoichi delved into her charade, providing Senhime a distraction just as she promised.

"She'll be fine." Senhime assured her as they shut the shoji screen close behind them.

Chizuru hovered by the door as she watched the demoness march across the room to the kotatsu table. Picking up the mysterious lacquer box, she returned to Chizuru's side.

"What are the Three Deadly Virtues?" Senhime quizzed abruptly.

It took a moment for Chizuru to realize she was being tested.

"Hex Gaze, Akuma Shirudō, and Akuma Shinkirō," she replied.

"Which cannot be used on demons?"

"Hex Gaze."

"What happens when you severe your power to perform Akuma Shirudō?"

"I remain defenseless."

"What happens if you should lose your focus?"

"The chikara becomes unstable and explodes."

"When is it appropriate to use these powers?"

"Only in self-defense, never to subjugate or control."

"How many blood seals can a demon perform?"

"Only two."

"When you fight with your demon sword…?"

"I fight with the power of my ancestor."

"When you achieve Akuma no Sukin…?"

"I am in my most powerful state of being."

Senhime closed her eyes with a deep sigh.

"As of this moment, Chizuru Yukimura, I conclude your training. You have cleared all Seven Gates of the Demon Arts and unlocked your true power." She recited formally. "My role as your mentor has officially ended."

Presenting her with the lacquer box, Chizuru took it tentatively.

"What is this?" She asked.

"Kondou-san requested that I give you this when I felt you had accomplished your training. He told me it was to be a token of your bravery and dedication to the Shinsengumi. He wanted you to have this," she replied.

The symbolism of the gift weighed upon Chizuru as her thoughts flew to the endangered Head Commander. Lifting the lid to the box, her eyes widened in disbelief.

When she lifted her questioning gaze to Senhime, the demoness nodded in affirmation.

"It is yours."

Carefully, Chizuru lifted the powder blue silk of an authentic Shinsengumi haori. The fabric was crisp and new with unblemished white triangles. Holding it up to let the folds unfurl, she discovered that its sleeves where tailored perfectly to fit her small proportions. Along with it came a metal forehead protector sewn unto a band of white silk. It was exactly like what the Shinsengumi officers wore, but on the inside of the collar, stitched in red embroidery thread, was the kanji for _Yukimura_.

Chizuru held the garment close to her heart. It was the highest honor she had ever been given.

"You have earned it, Chizuru," Senhime said, voice full of emotion. "I can't tell you how proud I am over your accomplishments. As Okita already said, you make a fierce demon."

Moved by her words, Chizuru took a step closer to the demoness.

"Senhime, I couldn't have asked for a better mentor," she sniffed, "Thank you. Thank you so much for everything."

The demon princess responded with a tearful smile. Cupping Chizuru's face with both hands, she murmured, "In all our time together I have come to think of you as a sister. I want you to know that no matter where your path leads you, I will _always_ support you."

She kissed her student one both cheeks.

"Is this really goodbye, Osen-chan?" Chizuru asked dismally.

"For now," Senhime assured her. "Kimigiku's clansmen want me safe behind their walls. I wish I could take you with me, but you will be safe with your oni-fukuchou. He cares for you deeply, you know."

"H-Hijikata-san?" Chizuru stammered with reddening cheeks.

The idea made her instantly demure.

Senhime flashed a sly smile.

"I may harbor grievances with Toshizo Hijikata, but you know? I can't bring myself to hate the man." She admitted with a playful wink. "Keep him close to you, Chizuru. Love is an amazing power in itself. It will help protect you."

"H-Hai…"

"Milady, it is time for us to leave," announced Kimigiku from the entrance. She had five shinobi officers standing behind her with unrelenting expressions of urgency.

"Well then," Senhime sighed, "It looks like our time is up, Chizuru-chan."

They embraced one final time before Senhime, Kimigiku, the shinobi, and all of Senhime's possessions puffed into a cloud of sakura blossoms, leaving the lodge as empty as the day they had arrived.

Chizuru took a deep breath.

Slipping the Shinsengumi shroud onto her shoulders, she carefully knotted the forehead protector and adjusted the wakazashi at her waist. Now fully clothed in uniform, Chizuru's metamorphism was complete.

"I will save you, Kondou-san." She vowed.

It was time.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

When Hijikata had mentioned that the Recovery Division would be leaving within the hour, he had failed to mention that they would be traveling by horseback. Chizuru marched toward the entrance gate in her powder blue silk and found twenty horses tacked and ready for departure. They were lithe and flashy with thick, curling necks and flaring nostrils. Taking in the colorful collection of dapple gray, roan, and chestnut chargers, she realized that her division was outfitted for speed.

These weren't just any horses. These were _samurai_ horses.

Hijikata stood next to a miyako war horse as black as sin. It was the only one with such coloring in the group, and she felt it matched the Demon Vice Commander perfectly. Dressed in a leather saddle with silk panels, it tossed its head defiantly.

She wondered if it could smell the anxiety in the air like she could.

Hijikata stood regal in his Shinsengumi colors and twin blades. Outfitted for war, she was reminded how dangerous he really was as a samurai. Black strands of hair fell into his face, refining the lavender smolder of his gaze. He had a broad set of shoulders coated in sinuous muscle designed to brandish a katana. The panels of his haori draped his form, accentuating his authoritative physique.

The sight of him unsettled her.

Chizuru could see he was speaking quietly to Sannan, and she watched as the Rasetsu handed him a small parcel wrapped in silk. A grave expression exchanged between the two lieutenants before Hijikata placed a reassuring hand on Sannan's shoulder.

"Don't worry, I won't be in a hurry to die, Sannan-san." He said.

Their surreptitious conversation came to an abrupt halt as Sannan caught sight of Chizuru. He made a show of adjusting his spectacles. Slipping them off, he rubbed the lenses on the lapel of his kimono before slipping them back into place over his eyes. It did little to remove the muddled look on his face.

"Chizuru-chan?" He called out falteringly.

He wasn't the only officer in the courtyard staring at her in disbelief.

A thunderstruck Shinpachi gaped unabashed as Sanosuke reached over to shut his jaw. It did little to prevent the redhead from making his own open-mouth assessment. Hajime tilted his head a fraction of an inch in appreciation. Yamazaki stared, but his right eyebrow rose ever so slightly, displaying a rare amount of incredulity. Inoue pinched his chin, and after a moment of consideration, his lips spread into an approving smile.

Following Sannan's line of sight, Hijikata peered from over his shoulder at the spectacle taking place behind him.

Chizuru had paused mid-courtyard to take care of a loose strand hanging from the hem of her haori. Withdrawing her wakazashi single-handedly, she nicked the silk string and returned the sword to its scabbard with an elegant wrist curl. Releasing the strand into the wind, Chizuru returned her attention to the two lieutenants and blinked.

"What? What's wrong?" She asked.

Hijikata roved her body with his cutting gaze.

"Chizuru, what are you wearing?" He asked.

She assessed her own appearance before returning his look.

"It is a gift from Kondou-san," she replied. "He had it made for me."

"Kondou-san?" He mouthed in open vexation.

Something about the sight of her must have upset Hijikata. Dark shadows collected underneath his eyes, making him appear unnerving.

He drew closer.

"You are wearing armor, a wakazashi, and now you tell me Kondou-san has outfitted you for a soldier's uniform?" He inquired in that precariously rich, smooth voice. "I gave no authorization for you to wear Shinsengumi colors."

Chizuru's pulse quickened, but she didn't balk.

"This is to be a token of my dedication to the Shinsengumi." She stated. "Seeing as Kondou-san was the one to give me such an honor, I feel it is most appropriate to be wearing it when we rescue him."

"Chizuru, you are accompanying this division for your own safety. I do not expect you to participate," he objected stubbornly. "Wearing a uniform could place you in more harm."

"On the contrary, Hijikata-san, I think it is an excellent idea," Sannan interjected with crossed arms. "Dressed the way she is, no one will suspect her true identity. She will blend in better with the recruits."

"I don't intend to draw attention to myself, if that is what you are afraid of, Hijikata-san." She reassured him, placing a hand over her heart.

The oni-fukuchou appeared unconvinced. His lips thinned into a frown.

"Chizuru has been practicing her sword craft with Senhime," Sanosuke proffered in way of support. "From the looks of it, she is quite talented."

"And it's a symbolic gesture, Hijikata-san." Shinpachi chimed in. "You know the Head Commander is all about symbolism and heroics. This isn't to imply that she is a soldier now."

"But I can defend myself if I need to," Chizuru countered with a raised finger. "Please, Hijikata-san? It would mean so much to me to wear this. It holds Kondou-san's respect and admiration. I can't leave it in a time like this."

The passion in her voice tugged at the oni-fukuchou's own emotional turmoil, releasing him of his reservations.

Hijikata surrendered a low growl.

"Just this once," he muttered.

Chizuru's face flushed with gold.

"Thatta girl!" Shinpachi winked with thumbs up.

Sanosuke reached out and adjusted the strings of her haori so they crisscrossed like his. "There, now you look the part, Chizuru-chan."

Hijikata lifted fingers to his mouth and blew a whistle.

A rose gray mare dislodged from the group and cavorted to the Demon Vice Commander obediently. Her face and socks were a smoky charcoal, but her flanks had an iridescent red sheen in the late afternoon sunlight. Chizuru noticed that her face was far more slender and gentle compared to Hijikata's black charger, but the mare swished her tail spiritedly. She too was saddled and awaiting a rider.

Chizuru wasn't sure exactly what to do. She had never ridden a horse before.

Without any warning, Hijikata caught her by the waist and hoisted her up onto the saddle.

"Do you know how to ride?" He asked her.

The way in which Chizuru hunched over the mare with her hands clutching tufts of mane in a death-like grip told him no, no she didn't know how to ride.

The comical sight softened the oni-fukuchou.

"Here, let me show you," he offered.

Chizuru's heart catapulted out of her chest as she felt Hijikata's hands glide down her leg. Slipping her foot into the stirrup, he gently forced her heel down so that her toes angled upwards. His other hand pushed her leg back to open up her pelvis, allowing her better posture in the saddle.

"Keep your heels down. It will help you keep your balance," he explained.

Next, he reached for her hands and laced the reins through her fingers, showing her the proper way of gripping the leather. Tugging her elbows in towards her stomach, he murmured, "Keep your arms low so that your mare can communicate with you through the bit. That is all you need to know."

"Uh…right." She replied. "Heels down, elbows in. Got it."

The mare took a jaunty step forward, causing her to issue a pitiful squeak.

Hijikata mounted his own horse. Inoue, Yamazaki and a team of sixteen riders gathered behind him as his charger danced about the yard. The rest of the compound stood for a ceremonial sendoff with Sannan at the head.

Releasing his katana, Hijikata held it above his head like a battle baton.

"Tonight, we ride for Kondou! Tonight, we ride for the Shinsengumi! Tonight, we ride for the Bakufu!" He roared ferociously. "WHO'S WITH ME?"

The courtyard erupted into a medley of battle cries as every soldier in the compound answered their Demon Vice Commander. Even Chizuru hollered until her lungs went numb.

Hijikata gave one final glance at headquarters, hoping to catch sight of Okita, but the captain was nowhere to be seen. Bestowing a final glance upon Sannan and the rest of the Shinsengumi elite, he nudged the black war horse with his leg and it sprang into a canter.

The Recovery Division was on the move.

He only hoped they would reach Kondou in time.

* * *

**A/N:** There is so much going on in this chapter: a war council, shinobi, samurai horses – oh my! The Shinsengumi is disbanding into different divisions, which is _exactly_ what Kazama wants. Senhime and Kimigiku have made their brief departure from this story, but don't worry. Their part is yet to be completed.

Chizuru had finished her training, but I know what you might be thinking. Girliebird, what the heck is the Seventh Gate?! Did you forget? Be at peace, my loves. I have not forgotten. There is a minor hint to the final gate of the Demon Arts inside this chapter, but all will be illuminated soon.

Also, Heisuke is getting busted out of the Mausoleum's Guard at last! Yay!

Here is the soundtrack that helped inspire this chapter:

"Oishi's Tale" – Ilan Eshkeri (war council scene)

"Reunited Ronin" – Ilan Eshkeri (samurai horse scene)

_Thank you so much_ for reading and leaving those motivational reviews. This story would not have come this far without your encouraging words and enthusiasm. Thank you so so so much!

Another chapter is on its way.

girliebird


	15. Fubuki and Tsundora

**Chapter Fifteen: _Fubuki and Tsundora_**

* * *

If life incarcerated behind walls had been the first form of torture Chizuru would never impose on her worst enemy, riding a horse quickly became her second.

Certain parts of her body had grown numb during the first night of travel, but when she realized that Hijikata intended to press onwards the next day without breaking down for camp, her misery increased exponentially. That was not to say that her mare was a feral beast. She was quite nimble and sweet. Keeping pace with the other chargers galloping along the road, she seemed to be enjoying the opportunity to stretch her legs and test her stamina.

Chizuru, unfortunately, could not share in her enthusiasm.

To her immense surprise; however, she discovered she wasn't completely hopeless in the saddle. It had taken the better part of the first evening to adjust to the crescendo of the Demon Vice Commander's pace. She had spent the majority of the time clutching her reins, her horse's mane and the saddle for dear life.

It was probably why her body became so numb.

She rode in between Yamazaki and Inoue who both took turns keeping tabs on her while Hijikata led the cavalry at the head. Every two hours, a pair of horses would race ahead of the group to flush out any threats that could be waiting for them on the road. Hijikata took his first watch in the morning of the first day, letting his black miyako stream past the others on powerful legs.

Chizuru recognized the road that they traveled. It was the same one she had taken all those months ago when she left Edo to search for her missing father. The thought brought about mixed feelings in her chest as she contemplated the brave girl who faced this road alone, not knowing a den of Mibu Wolves was waiting for her in Kyoto.

She couldn't help but marvel at the twist of fate, the change of her destiny.

She had started this journey as a daughter of a doctor, and now she was returning a pure blood demon and comrade of the Shinsengumi. If she had not decided to set out on this road all those months ago, the person she was now would not exist. Hijikata would not exist in her world either.

That was when she experienced the first headache.

Around noon on the first day of their journey, Chizuru's temples began to pulsate with sharp pain. Thinking it might be her forehead protector, she loosened the knot at the back of her head, but the headache did not go away.

"Yukimura-kun, are you alright?" Inoue asked as he pulled his chestnut charger closer.

Chizuru had been cradling her forehead in one hand, while she steered her mare with the other.

"Yes, Inoue-san. I seem to have a slight headache is all." She murmured.

"You are probably dehydrated," he assumed. "Where is your water skin?"

She pulled it from her front saddle bag.

"Drink," he urged her. "It will help alleviate the pressure. Also, you should probably eat something too."

Inoue retracted a palm leaf parcel from his own saddle bag and handed it to Chizuru.

It was a seasoned rice ball.

"Thank you, Inoue-san," she smiled gratefully.

Chizuru knew that she had burned quite a bit of her energy during the tournament with Senhime, so her exhaustion was to be expected the next day. She followed Inoue's urgings to eat and drink, but the headache only continued to get worse.

_What is happening to me?_ She wondered. _Why do I feel like this?_

It was the most unusual sensation she had ever experienced – and she had experienced quite a lot in the past few days. A normal headache built up pressure in the cranium, making a person tender to vibrations, noises, and jostling. If Chizuru had a normal headache, even the smooth gait of her horse would have tortured her, but this was not a normal headache.

Chizuru's _mind_ was shifting.

Memories that she had carried with her all her life began to fragment and blur. Reminiscing about her fate and the road had caused a chain reaction in her mind, creating a blue haze to settle over her conscious. Her mind became muddled with foreign memories.

Koudou was holding her, his large arms cradling her back as she sobbed.

_It's alright sweetheart_, he murmured lovingly. _It's alright. I've got you. You are safe now._

She was four years old - a tiny thing with big eyes that streamed with endless tears.

_Are they safe too?_ She was asking him.

He peered at her, but was unwilling to answer.

Chizuru felt a stab of grief and it stunned her.

The memory was so vivid in her mind, and yet she had never recalled it in her life.

Who had she been so concerned about?

There was another memory that came to the forefront of her mind unbidden. One that took place on a beautiful summer day in a meadow full of wildflowers. She was being tugged along by the hand, but her eyes were closed with mirth as she laughed.

_Chizu, Chizu look what I've made!_

Chizuru tensed in her saddle. Snapping her gaze to the left and right, she was disturbed to hear the excited murmurings of a small child when she was in the company of soldiers. The pine trees that lined the sides of the road stood tall and foreboding like sentries and shadow began to pool on the forest floor. She felt uneasy.

_Here, you take it. It is a gift for you…_

"I know that voice," she murmured with furrow brows.

The sensation was like being caught in a dream, but being unable to make sense of anything. She was filled with recognition, but she couldn't place the individual to the voice. Her mind continued to burn savagely.

By the time the Demon Vice Commander called for a halt, the moon was a swollen pearl in the night sky.

Slipping out of the saddle, Chizuru was relieved to be back on her two feet.

"The border of Satsuma is over that ridge," Hijikata announced, laying a finger over the noticeable divot in the horizon. "Rest now and prepare for battle. We resume in five hours. I need two soldiers to take first watch."

The horses were fed and watered, before the soldiers set up camp.

Chizuru found some dried plums in her saddle bag and fed them to her mare, receiving a grateful nicker in return. She tethered the resilient war horse with her pasture mates, and took a moment to stretch her stiff body. Raising hands high into the air, she curled her spine until it made a loud _pop_.

The soreness would go away immediately, she knew. It was the headache that worried her.

Her vision continued to swirl with the first signs of vertigo.

Making a grand show of strolling into camp unfazed, she found Hijikata congregating with Yamazaki and Inoue over a low fire. They were examining a map.

"Kondou's party should be here. If we strike this path near the creek, we can intercept him in time," Hijikata was explaining.

"It will be another day before we reach the Satsuma border, even with this shortcut," Yamazaki assessed calmly. "Why not send a rider out ahead to inform the Head Commander?"

"It's too dangerous of a risk. Kondou has an entire patrol unit. If he should be attacked before we reach him, we have to hope he will fight off the assassins until we arrive." The oni-fukuchou sighed. "I can't afford to gamble with your life, Yamazaki-san. Not yet."

The Shinsengumi spy nodded.

"Hai, Commander."

"Chizuru, come by the fire," Inoue beckoned to her with a reassuring smile. "There's no need to languish in the cold."

"Thank you, Inoue-san." She said, eagerly approaching the flames.

"How is your headache?" He asked.

"Much better," she lied without taking her eyes from the fire. The sight of the flames pulled her into a small trance, as she caught fleeting images swimming in the coals.

"You are feeling unwell, Chizuru?" Hijikata pressed.

It took her a moment to realize he was addressing her.

"What? Oh…no, no. I'm fine." She assured him. She saw a flash of metal in her mind's eye and winced.

Hijikata saw through her guise.

"You have been overdoing it again, haven't you?" He presumed. Cupping her chin in his hand, he examined her eyes and frowned. "You are exhausted."

"No more than you," she countered, but he wasn't listening.

Releasing her, he walked over to his saddle bag and pulled out a small roll. Untying its strings, he shook out the blanket and wrapped it firmly around her shoulders. Pulling the folds around her neck like a thick kimono made from feather down, he steered her toward a tree just outside the fire.

"Rest," he ordered. "The day ahead will be dangerous."

"Alright," she surrendered.

The Demon Vice Commander made to return to the fire, but she caught his sleeve.

"Hijikata-san, do you think we will reach Kondou in time?"

He was slow to turn around. She watched the shifting of his shoulders, the movement of his head as he peered into the winter sky. Moonlight bathed his face, illuminating the hard lines of his frown. When he turned back to her, his face was lost in shadow once more.

"Yes, I do." He murmured. "Now rest."

Chizuru watched him head for the other side of the camp before she took a seat against the broad expanse of the pine tree behind her. Removing the wakazashi from her side, she tucked it inside of her blanket and sighed.

"Don't worry about him, Chizuru-chan. He is always like this whenever danger is in the air," said Yamazaki as he took a seat beside her. "It's bad enough having to worry about Kondou, but now your life is in peril too. He has his work cut out for him."

"Yamazaki-san…I believe we owe you and Hajime-kun a huge depth of gratitude," she responded warmly. "Without you, we would have been oblivious until it was too late. Thank you."

The spy inclined his head.

"It is an honor to serve the Shinsengumi and protect its interests," he implored, "I do not require gratitude, but I thank you for the sentiment all the same."

"Well, it's good to have you back with us."

"It is good to be back," he smiled. Then, a bit tentatively, he asked, "So…is it true? You are an oni now?"

Chizuru nodded her head.

"Yes, I am demon straight from the storybooks. I have magical powers and everything." She confirmed, fluttering her fingers dramatically.

"White hair and horns?"

"Yep, those too."

"Wow." Yamazaki leaned against the trunk of his tree and grinned. "Just when you think you have this world figured out, something comes along and shatters the illusion."

Chizuru rolled her eyes. "Tell me about it."

"It makes me happy, though. Maybe even somewhat relieved," the spy mused aloud. "There are people who believe that the beauty of this world is fading under the rigor of modernization. That everything we have believed in until this point has been futile. It comforts me knowing that there is still some mystery to this universe. There is still meaning to our lives."

"Yamazaki-san…" Chizuru breathed. His words affected her deeply. "Yes, I agree."

They fell into companionable silence before she fell unconscious. Nestling into the warmth of her blanket, she closed her eyes and slipped into a deep sleep. It was precisely at the moment that the walls of her subconscious caved in and her cognizance began its slow, tedious process of reconstruction. It began scaffolding with the concrete facts: Chizuru's fundamental understanding of the world, human society and sacrament. But as the foundation set in, her mind began to construct a beautiful temple with various levels of conscious memory. The first level housed the memories of her childhood. The second level housed the memories of her father, Koudou Yukimura. The third level housed her education…on and on, the temple rose in layers upon layers of conscious memory.

The foreign memories began to intertwine with the familiar ones, and Chizuru began to _remember_.

The summer day in the meadow - it was fresh and alive before her very eyes.

She was laughing as someone pulled her through the tall grass, urging her to keep up.

_Chizu, Chizu look what I've made!_

A little boy picked up a crown of flowers and held it out to her.

_Here, you take it. It's a gift for you._

She took the flower tiara into her small hands, but the boy was too anxious to let her put it on herself. Taking it again, he lowered it onto her head.

_There. Now you look like a princess. _

The memory faded into a fiery scene of a burning village. Chizuru stood stricken and terrified amidst the commotion as a whole street cindered to the ground. People were shouting and fleeing from the heat, but she remained rooted to the spot unable to move. The little boy rushed to her side, tugging at the sleeve of her kimono.

_Chizu, come on. We have to run! We can't stay in this bad place._

Somehow, she remembered how to use her legs. Breaking into a sprint, she focused on the back of the boy as he led her through the fire. People continued to scream and shout, but she could only hear the pounding heart inside her chest.

A dark shadow moved through the flames, a demon with a steel fang. Catching sight of the silver glimmer within the burning inferno, she screamed when a violent Hijikata charged through the flames wielding his katana.

Chizuru woke with a start.

Heart pounding and brow perspiring, she took a sharp breath. The images of her dream stayed hidden behind her eye lids, but she could still feel the terror coursing through her body. Dropping her head into her hands, she tried to make sense of nightmare, but the sound of shuffling leaves disturbed her trance.

Peering at her surroundings, she realized that the camp had fallen dark. The fire was nothing but a pile of red coals, and she was surprised to see the oni-fukuchou resting against the tree directly opposite her. His katana was held in his hands, but it remained sheathed within its scabbard. Hijikata's eyes were closed as he breathed softly.

Extricating herself from the warmth of the blanket, she let the cold sharpen her senses.

She needed air.

Sneaking past the sleeping lieutenant, she padded silently through the bushes. The guards would be stationed at opposite ends of the encampment, so she veered off to the right where the shadows stretched in the moonlight, providing camouflage. It was wrong of her to go against orders, but she was experiencing an identity crisis the likes of which required extreme solitude. She just needed a moment alone.

Apparently, even that was too much to ask for on this night.

Chizuru heard the same fluttering of leaves before a figure stepped into her path.

"Who's there?" She questioned, immediately drawing her wakazashi.

In these woods, the assassins could be anywhere.

The figure lingered on the outskirts of the moonlight, unwilling to give the game away so soon.

"Chizu, your senses are keener than ever," a familiar voice drawled. "Very good."

Her heart began to race. Drawing forth her chikara, she allowed the steel of her blade to glow.

"Kaoru?"

There was a soft chuckle.

"Ah - you are beginning to remember at last," he murmured with a grin. "I can't tell you how long I've waited for this moment. It's been too long, Chizu."

Kaoru Nagumo stepped into the moonlight, but the girlish masquerade had been abandoned in favor of an emerald haori and gray hakama. He wore his hair just like Chizuru and carried a katana at his waist. There was no denying it. She could not dismiss the recognition that flooded her being.

The boy in her dreams…was Kaoru Nagumo.

"You…you are my brother." She voiced incredulously.

Kaoru nodded.

"It's a funny thing about our akuma no chikara." He ruminated, slowly circling the clearing. "All those enchantments placed on us when we are children began to fade away once it's awakened, and reality begins to reassert itself."

She lowered her blade.

"Kaoru, you are my brother." She repeated.

"Yes, and you are my twin sister." He confirmed. "You didn't really think we could look so alike and not be siblings, did you?"

Chizuru was at a loss for words. The pain had returned to her skull and she faltered.

"How can this be?" She murmured in disbelief.

Sensing her discomfort, Kaoru paused.

"Your wakazashi is a family heirloom," he spoke gently. Retracting the katana from his waist, he awakened the demon sword in a flare of light. "My katana is also a family heirloom. Its name is _Fubuki_, meaning 'snow storm'. Your wakazashi's name is _Tsundora_, meaning 'tundra'. These are the two celestial blades of our ancestor. See? They are a pair just like us."

To her surprise, _Tsundora_ resonated at the sound of its name. Love and affection animated from the short sword as it recognized its forge mate, _Fubuki_.

The emotion filled her with wonder.

"So you are saying that I've been placed under an enchantment?" She asked. "By who? Father?"

"Do you mean Koudou?" He asked with a quirked brow. "Chizuru, haven't you realized yet? Koudou is not our biological father. He's our uncle."

Now _this_ upset her.

Raising _Tsundora_, Chizuru scowled at the dangerous boy. "I don't believe you."

"No? Well, perhaps in time. Koudou _is_ family, but the brother of our mother. I can explain the family tree anytime that you are ready," Kaoru offered with a casual wave of his hand. "Or perhaps you would prefer to speak to Koudou yourself? I can take you to him if you like?"

"You know the whereabouts of my father?" She interrogated.

"Still not convinced, huh?" Kaoru sighed. "I'm rather disappointed, Chizu. I thought once you learned the Demon Arts it would all come back to you. Your family, your parents, you own brother…do you not remember what happened?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Our family was _destroyed_, Chizuru. Our parents were slain in cold blood." Kaoru responded ingenuously. "The only reason we survived is because I _saved_ us. Don't you remember the fire at all?"

Chizuru was weakening. It was too much to ingest all at once. Backing up from Kaoru, she placed a hand on a nearby tree to steady herself, but the images from her dream flashed across her eyes like a ghost.

Suddenly, her memory of Koudou made sense.

_It's alright sweetheart_, _it's alright. I've got you. You are safe now._

_Are they safe too?_

Her parents. She had been asking about her parents.

Chizuru slumped against the tree as remorse overwhelmed her.

"Kaoru, what happened to us? Why were we split up?" She asked after a moment.

"It was too dangerous for us to be together. Our enemies would have killed us if they found us." He explained solemnly. "Koudou split us up to protect us. You became his ward and I began the ward of the Tosa Clan."

Chizuru's world turned topsy-turvy. Everything she knew about herself was being redefined yet _again_, and she wasn't sure she could handle it a second time. The way the pressure compacted her skull was enough to make her scream; she didn't need Kaoru smothering her with their tragic family past too.

It was too much. Far too much.

Moved by her open vulnerability, Kaoru approached her slowly. The point of _Fubuki_ nearly dragged along the forest floor as he sauntered close.

"Come with me," he urged her gently. "Be my sister again. We can start anew as the Yukimura twins. We can go speak with Koudou and have everything explained. I can help you, Chizuru."

Breaking from her emotional frenzy, Chizuru straightened her spine.

"I can't, Kaoru." She said with a shake of her head. "I have a duty to fulfill."

Kaoru's eyes slivered diminutively.

"What, to these humans?" He scoffed. "Chizuru, your world does not involve the Mibu Wolves. They are nothing to you. As a pureblood demon, you should be with your own kind, with your _real_ family."

"They are my family though. I love them and I will not abandon them."

"So you will abandon me? Your own flesh and blood?"

"No! You are my brother. I know that now, but I can't go with you. It's not that simple."

"You're not making any sense."

"Kaoru, please-"

"NO!" He shouted abruptly. "No, I will not lose you again. Not like this. Chizuru, you are coming with me and that is final."

He made to grab her by the sleeve, but jerked backwards in alarm.

They weren't the only ones in these woods.

"What's this? A squabble between siblings? How unlikely."

Chizuru's eyes widened as a familiar trickster swordsman stood in front of her, shielding her view of Kaoru. Taking in the sharp lines of his torso, her heart lurched painfully in her chest as she saw the snowy white hair of a Rasetsu.

"Okita-san." She murmured in heartbreak.

"Souji Okita, is that _you_?" Kaoru lamented with a sinister smile. "I see you decided to take my advice after all. What happened? Did you have a change of heart?"

"For such a convalescent meeting in the moonlight between two demons, I didn't want to be left out," Okita jested dangerously. "I can't let you oni have all the fun."

The statement was teasing, but there was an undercurrent of hostility to his voice.

"This Nagumo kid claims he is your brother," he said to Chizuru with a glance over his shoulder. "Is it true?"

She returned his blood red gaze and nodded.

"It is true."

Okita withdrew his katana in a slow, deliberate motion that elicited a hiss from Kaoru.

"The girl stays, Nagumo. She doesn't have time to play with you. She is on official Shinsengumi business."

"You dare come between us, mongrel?" Kaoru laughed derisively. "You humans can be so bold, especially when you think you have power. Well let me clue you in on a little secret, Okita-_kun_. You may be a fake imitation, but that does not rid the fact that you will die from your disease. I lied when I said it would reverse your illness. It can't."

Okita _tsk_ed in frustration. Compelled by anger, the captain lunged for Kaoru. Delivering a killing swipe of his sword, he aimed for the boy's torso, but Kaoru disappeared just in time to miss the steel edge. Reappearing at Chizuru's side, he pushed her up against the tree.

"Chizuru!" Okita called out in distress.

"Let's see how well you perform your duty without _this_."

Twisting her wrist, Kaoru freed _Tsundora_ from her grasp.

"No, don't!" She tried to stop him, but the oni melted into the shadows. Chizuru pushed off the tree to follow him, but she was barricaded by Okita's arms. Holding her in place, she was unable to pursue the thief.

"Leave it, Chizuru," he ordered. "There is no telling what is out there. He could be leading you into a trap."

"But you don't understand," she wailed in anguish. "That was my demon sword. Without it, I can't fight. I can't save Kondou. I can't-"

Chizuru suddenly slumped against his chest as the strength in her body disappeared. Okita was quick to catch her before she fell to the ground. Holding her by the waist, his anxiety grew as her head fell against his shoulder. She had grown completely flaccid.

"Chizuru, what's wrong? What's happening?" He asked her agitatedly.

Little did he know that Chizuru was experiencing a painful rip in her chikara as the connection in her sword was severed. The sensation was equivalent to a flesh wound, she realized. The pain she had experienced in the aftermath of the ronin ambush paled in comparison to the white hot agony in her chest. It felt as if she were being sliced in two. Chizuru bit back a scream.

Letting go of her chikara - letting is seep back into her skin - was the only way to cease the pain.

"That sword carried my essence," she rasped. "My power… it's been severed."

Okita lowered her gently onto the forest floor, cradling her by the shoulders. The feverish Rasetsu state withdrew, returning the captain to his human form. Chizuru peered into his bright green eyes.

"Why did you drink the Ochimizu?" She asked.

"You and I both know I'll die soon anyway," he murmured calmly. "Why not enjoy a little supernatural power before I depart this world? I'm just like you, Chizuru-chan. I want to protect the people I love too."

"But the blood lust and the madness-"

"I'll be just fine." He denounced with a halfhearted grin. "It's you that I am worried about. How are you feeling?"

He gently helped her sit up as she quietly assessed her state of wellbeing.

"I should live," she intoned monotonously. "If someone doesn't kill me first because I was stupid enough to let my sword get taken."

It was the first time he had witness Chizuru burn with anger. Her copper eyes shined with a tinge of blue, and he felt gooseflesh form on his skin.

"Hey, it's okay. So you stumbled a little tonight. Don't torture yourself over it. That Kaoru Nagumo has a tendency to show up whenever there's trouble," he pointed out for her benefit. "I guarantee you that we'll see him again soon and we'll get your sword back. But for now…"

Withdrawing the wakazashi still resting at his hip, he pressed the sword – scabbard and all – into her hands.

"Use this in place of your demon sword." He said. "It's something to keep you safe."

The anger still sizzled in Chizuru's blood, but the prospect of getting her sword back did console her ever so slightly. Okita pulled her back onto her feet and dusted their clothes off from leaf litter and pine needles.

He was surprised when she hugged him.

"Thank you, Okita-san," she mumbled into his blue haori. "Although I am not happy with you being a Rasetsu…I am glad you are here. We need you."

The trickster swordsman smiled, and it was a genuine smile. Ruffling Chizuru's hair, he said, "Brace yourself, Chizuru-chan. Hijikata is not going to be happy when we return to camp."

"No," Hijikata's voice entered the clearing like frost, "I most certainly will not."

* * *

**A/N:** I am a cruel, cruel person. :D

Here is the soundtrack that helped inspire this chapter:

"Main Titles (Instrumental)" – Rachel Portman (Chizuru's memories)

"Banishment" – Patrick Doyle (Chizuru/Kaoru scene)

Thank you so much for reading! Another chapter is on its way. I won't leave you in suspense for too long.

girliebird


	16. A Fight in the Moonlight

**Chapter Sixteen: _A Fight in the Moonlight_**

* * *

"Ah, good evening Hijikata-san," Okita greeted with a smile. "How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough," came his frigid reply.

Hijikata stepped out into the clearing, letting the moonlight illuminate his prone silhouette. Chizuru was consumed with dread as she caught sight of the katana held in his left hand. His face was masked in shadow, giving sharp angles to his expression, but when he spoke, his voice was disconcertingly soft.

"What are you playing at, Souji?"

Okita lost his casual pretense. "I've come to help Kondou."

"So you turned yourself Rasetsu?" Hijikata snarled.

"It was a small price to pay," he said with a hunch of his shoulders. "It was a decision to be made and I made it. End of story."

His comment upset the oni-fukuchou.

"No, this is not 'end of story'. You deliberately abandoned your assignment and left Sannan to defend headquarters alone." Hijikata growled. "This is an offense punishable by seppuku."

"Hijikata-san, please," Chizuru intercepted with raised hands, "We can't afford to fight like this."

The Demon Vice Commander fixed her with his smoldering gaze.

"You have also broken protocol," he chastised severely. "Do you think wearing a Shinsengumi uniform allots you special privileges?"

"No, it's not like that," she tried to explain, but Hijikata would not be swayed.

"To what point must I fight in order to keep those under my protection safe? Do you want to jeopardize this mission?" He voiced aloud his frustration. "Why is it that whenever there is a wrinkle in the plan, I always find you two?"

Okita took a step forward.

"Hijikata-san, we are being followed by Kaoru Nagumo," he informed the raging lieutenant. "He has been waiting for an opportune moment to snatch Chizuru. He tried to kidnap her just now."

"Kaoru Nagumo?" Hijikata repeated with a quirked brow. "I do not know a Kaoru Nagumo."

"He is my twin brother," Chizuru said quietly.

The meeting with Kaoru still seemed surreal, but as much as she wanted to denounce him as a blood relation, she could not deny the truth of his confession. He was her brother. She had felt it in the power emanating from her celestial sword and she had seen it with her own eyes. He was in every possible way her other half. Her omega. Her twin.

Hijikata regarded her with open cynicism.

"You have a sibling." He stated flatly. "And you choose _now_ to tell me this?"

"I didn't know I had a brother either," she said, rubbing her forehead. "This is news to me too."

Pacing agitatedly between the two swordsmen, Chizuru rested a hand on her hip in thought.

"Kaoru says that I am under an enchantment. For whatever reason, Koudou wishes for me to forget my brother and go on believing that he is my father." She reflected. "But now that I have awakened my power, the spell is starting to diminish, and I am beginning to remember things differently."

Now _this_ confounded the Demon Vice Commander.

"Koudou Yukimura is not your father?" He asked. "How can you be so sure?"

She ceased her pacing long enough to close her eyes in a moment of thought.

"Right now, my memories of Koudou are veiled in a haze," she admitted. "But I am beginning to see a disparity in my recollection of things. Kaoru could very well be telling the truth."

She continued massaging her temples. There was so much to be sorted out.

"Your headache," Hijikata intoned, "Is it from the enchantment?"

"Yes." She sighed. "It only just started bothering me this afternoon."

Seeing her in pain made him uncomfortable.

"Why would Koudou do such a thing?" He asked.

"Isn't it obvious?" Okita interjected. "He's plotting something that involves Chizuru somehow."

The notion was perplexing. Koudou had been nonexistent in her life these past couple of months and the Shinsengumi had yet to discover anything about the missing doctor. The idea that Koudou might be benefiting from her state of ignorance maddened her.

"You might be right about that. Kaoru and Koudou are working together," She added with a frown. "He offered to take me to him. He knows Koudou's whereabouts."

"Do you think your…brother… knows about the medicine?" Hijikata asked.

"I'm not sure," she murmured, "He didn't mention it."

Okita was very careful to neutralize his expression. It was Kaoru's vial of Ochimizu that turned him Rasetsu after all. He had decided to keep Kaoru's nightly visit on the down low, but the nature of their conversation was what had convinced the swordsman that there was a conspiracy brewing between the Nagumo kid and the doctor.

"We shouldn't trust them." He declared ambiguously. "Sorry, Chizuru."

"It's okay." She replied. "But I _will_ have answers. I want to know what they are planning."

And she wanted her sword back too.

"Kaoru will show his face again eventually," Okita warned her. "There is no doubt that he'll make another attempt to abduct you."

"I won't let that happen," Hijikata vowed.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, he drew her close.

"Chizuru, from this moment onwards, you are to stay by my side." He ordered. "I want to protect you, but I can't do so if you always take matters into your own hands. You have to trust me."

"I do trust you," she responded. "I will stay by your side, but let me help you. I can fight too, you know."

"No, I will not ask that of you." He replied. "You are not a soldier."

"Aren't I though?" She challenged him hotly. "I have the same cares and concerns like everyone else."

"Yes, but that does not make you a soldier."

"Why do you think I've been working so hard to master the Demon Arts? So that I can sit on the sidelines helpless and vulnerable? No!" She fumed. "I _want_ to help."

"Chizuru, your place is not on the battlefield."

She pulled away from Hijikata and tossed her hands into the air with a humorless laugh.

"Ah, but it is!" She rebuked. "Don't you see? Kazama wants me as his bride, Koudou wants me as his daughter, Kaoru wants me as his sister, Itou wants me as his captive…I can't forever be at the mercy of someone else, Hijikata-san. Everyday my circumstances are changing, and it is putting the Shinsengumi at greater risk. I have to fight."

"So my protection means nothing to you," he seethed.

"It means everything to me," she whispered. "That's why I want to help you."

_I love you_, she wanted to confess. She wanted to confess it so badly. But the frustration and humiliation of having her sword taken away by her conniving brother was still fresh on her mind. Being reminded of the true extent of her ignorance had also been a nasty pill to swallow. No matter how hard she tried to do the right thing, to become her own person, someone was always coming along to threaten her existence. It was enough to make her burst into cobalt flames.

Taking a deep breath, she caught an unnerving metallic fragrance and gasped.

"Oh no…" She breathed, forgetting her anger.

Okita and Hijikata paused.

"What is it, Chizuru?" The captain asked.

She quickly withdrew the wakazashi from its scabbard.

"We're being attacked," she said.

Sure enough, the sounds of metal filled the air, dispelling the eerie quiet. They could hear the horses neighing out of fright as well as the sound of shouting soldiers. Orange flames stirred in the distance, casting strange shadows against the trees.

Chizuru raced behind Hijikata and Okita as they made way for camp.

"I don't understand," Hijikata voiced above the rising conflict, "Itou's forces should not be this far outside Satsuma territory."

"Someone must have seen us coming," Okita replied.

"Kaoru," Chizuru guessed with a groan.

Yamazaki and Inoue were both simultaneously brandishing their swords and issuing orders to the men. What had once been a dark, quiet encampment transformed into a fiery battleground filled with ronin forces. Someone had cut the horses free so that they could escape the fire that began to enflame the perimeter. Hijikata pushed Chizuru aside just in time to miss the sharp hooves of a speckled charger as it made a hasty exodus. The oni-fukuchou shielded her with his body.

"For the sake of my sanity, Chizuru, stay with me." He told her.

She didn't have time to respond.

Three arrows whizzed past her head, sinking into the bark of the pine tree behind her. The arrows had been wrapped with strips of silk doused in lamp oil and set on fire. Another was aimed for Hijikata and would have caught him in the back, but she waved her hand creating a fragment of demon crystal that stopped the arrow in its tracks.

"I'm with you," she nodded.

They were surrounded on all sides of the camp. Ronin samurai ran into the firelight in groups of two and three, shouting and slashing their swords. The Shinsengumi Recovery Division was hard pressed to match their assault, but the majority of the soldiers fell into formation seamlessly. Banding into a tight circle, they were able to absorb the shock of the attacks and keep the enemies at bay.

Inoue had dispatched three assailants by the time Chizuru and Hijikata reached him. The trickster swordsman had broken off and melted into the medley, only too eager to exact vengeance with his new strength.

"Inoue, what's happened?" Hijikata bellowed.

The swordsman was breathing heavily.

"I'm not sure, Commander. They sprang on us so suddenly." He replied. "They killed our watchmen."

"No," Chizuru bit out in shock.

Hijikata slipped into governance mode and began instantly dispensing orders.

"Inoue, I want you to hold your ground here. Yamazaki-"

"Hai, Commander!" The Shinsengumi spy shouted from his place on the opposite side. He was engaged in combat between two ronin that tried to pin him down with their blades. Moving with deft grace, he eluded their advances and cut them down with his katana.

"Gather the men and collect the horses. We can't stay here, we have to press onwards," the oni-fukuchou ordered. "We're no use to Kondou if we die here."

"Right!"

"Also, Souji has joined us. He's a Rasetsu," he announced candidly.

"Great. The more, the merrier," was Inoue's casual reply.

"Hijikata-san, watch out!" Chizuru called out in warning.

A rebel soldier had jumped from the bushes beside them only to rush the lieutenant with duel blades in his hands. Hijikata met his attack head on, twisting his entire body to perform a three hundred and sixty degree cut that ended the rebel's life in one fatal blow. But just as he slumped to the ground, two more took his place and rushed Hijikata from the sides.

Chizuru stepped in and managed to block the aggressor from the left, but Okita's wakazashi felt strange in her grasp. Without the demon power of _Tsundora_, she was back to the basics she had learned in the dojo. Realizing this, she parried his advance and when the rebel met her gaze, she forced him into a coma using Hex Gaze. Watching the lucidity extinguish from his eyes, she tried to quell her shock as the rebel collapsed to the ground lifeless.

Hijikata caught her hand and dragged her out of the path of another adversary, plunging the tip of his katana into the ronin's belly. Chizuru watched in horror as blood bloomed across his chest. He died instantly.

"Let's get out of here," he suggested, clearing his sword of blood.

It was the ambush in the capitol all over again. Chizuru watched as bodies fell to the ground, staining the grass in blood. The wounded cried out in pain, dying of their extremities, but there was nothing they could do but press onwards.

The fire began to blaze across the camp now making it difficult to see through the flames.

Hijikata caught the reins of a horse. The animal reared, its eyes rimmed white with fear, but he was able to calm it enough to hoist Chizuru up into the saddle. Mounting the horse behind her, he took hold of the reins and steered it away from camp. Several other soldiers had managed to collect their horses in the flurry of chaos and followed the Demon Vice Commander.

Pressed against his chest, Chizuru could feel Hijikata's heart racing. He was breathing just as rapidly as she was too. The horse galloped with great impulsion, eager to be free of the mayhem. At this pace, they would be able to escape the fight, but it did nothing to erase the fear and anxiety she felt for the soldiers left behind.

Inoue, Okita, Yamazaki…what would become of them?

Something flew past Chizuru's shoulder.

"_Hijikata-san_!" She screamed.

Struck by an arrow, the lieutenant lost his grip of the reins and began to slip from the saddle. Chizuru felt his weight disappear from behind her, but the horse would not stop. Grabbing the reins, she yanked backwards fiercely, but it only caused the horse to lurch forward against the bit. She had no choice. She had to hop out of the saddle. Throwing her leg to the side, she let gravity pull her to the ground where she tumbled painfully against the solid earth.

Smarting from the fall, Chizuru's head swam.

Fuzzy blotches of light and dark danced across her vision. Blinking back the daze, she caught sight of a looming shadow as it rose from the flames.

"Hijikata?"

She heard a laugh, and the sound of it made her insides coil.

"I see the Demon Arts had made you no less clumsy," the shadow droned with delight.

Chizuru watched as a pair of feet sauntered towards her, increasing her hysteria.

"Kazama," she cursed.

The Demon of the West was no illusion this time. He stood before her as real and portentous as the screams of agony floating in the night air. Dressed in his black and white silks hemmed in gold, the feline pupils of his red gaze gleamed from the firestorm. A heady aura surrounded the demon prince, causing her neck to tingle and her brown eyes to dilate. Every inch of her body became hypersensitive as he pinned her with a devious grin.

Pure primal instinct forced Chizuru to her feet.

"Don't come any closer," she threatened, drawing Okita's wakazashi.

As way of response, Kazama took his precious time sweeping her figure with an appraising look.

"You are always so eager to fight me, Chizuru." He mused languidly. "Do I repulse you that much?"

"I don't like you if that's what you're asking," she murmured.

The demon advanced and it took the entirety of her willpower not to back away.

"I see the Shinsengumi has dressed you up as a soldier. Your protectors must be eager to exploit your abilities now that they are aware of what you truly are. Tell me, how long do you intend to remain their puppet?" He asked.

Chizuru swallowed.

"I am not a puppet."

"No?" Kazama glanced at the discord behind him thoughtfully.

"Humans are capricious creatures. They are greedy by nature." He stated, withdrawing his katana. "Your power will only serve to draw them in, Chizuru. They will destroy you in the end."

She clenched her teeth.

"With all due respect, Kazama, I disagree." She said. "And I have no interest in becoming your wife, so we can cease this game of ours."

The oni's smile vanished, replaced with something much more frightening.

"You think this is a game?" He glared.

Chizuru's senses peaked in alarm as the demon melted into nothing. Utilizing her training with Senhime, she tried to pinpoint the source of his chikara, but he was so _fast_. Materializing right before her, he struck a blow with his katana that ripped the short sword from her hands. Grabbing a fistful of her silk haori, he drew her close enough that her vision swam with red and gold.

"If you think this is a game, you are sorely mistaken," he mouthed dangerously. "Don't think for a moment that I won't dismantle everything that ties you to these pathetic humans just because you know a few tricks. I will."

He had them locked in a staring match, but the demon prince lowered his gaze to her lips.

His voice was soft and muted as he said, "Perhaps then, you will be able to understand me."

Chizuru shivered as she felt the blunt edge of his katana slip under her chin forcing her head up.

"Let her go, Kazama," Hijikata warned.

Chizuru glanced past the demon's shoulder and saw the lieutenant standing tall and lethal with his katana poised for an attack.

Kazama closed his eyes and the unscrupulous smile returned to his lips. Peering at Chizuru, he murmured, "How about I start with him?"

She fought against him.

"Don't you dare!" She hissed.

Kazama tossed her aside uncaringly as he focused his attention on the Demon Vice Commander.

"Oni-fukuchou, it is good to see you again," he hailed. "I haven't gotten over the fact that our last fight was interrupted. Shall we continue where we left off?"

Chizuru rolled back onto her feet and pounced, but with a flick of his wrist, Kazama created a demon barrier as massive as a glass dome. It settled around the two swordsmen. When she collided with the crystal shield, she was jostled backwards against a tree. The impact left her stunned.

"Chizuru!" Hijikata shouted.

"Relax, she can't disturb us now." The oni explained. "Besides, I want her to watch."

Hijikata tensed.

"Chizuru, pay attention," Kazama beckoned her from inside the dome. "We'll consider this another lesson to add to your understanding of the Demon Arts. Tonight, you will learn the true frailty of humans."

Chizuru was in a state of shear panic. She _knew_ Hijikata had been hit by an arrow. He was standing on his two feet, but she could see that he was favoring his sword arm. Thin red lines began to appear on the back of his hand and she could see that it was blood. It wouldn't be a fair fight. She had to get in there.

"Enough of this, Kazama," said Hijikata. "I don't have time for you."

"What's this? You don't want to fight?" The demon taunted in mock surprise. "You must know that I'll actually kill you this time, demon imposter."

"I am not an imposter." He growled.

"You are not a demon either, so what are you Hijikata?"

Wishing to start things quickly, Kazama rushed Hijikata head on and was pleased that the Demon Vice Commander responded to his challenge. The pressure of their swords drew them inwards as they strove for dominance. When Kazama changed the direction of his force, angling his katana downwards, Hijikata responded with a counterattack that reversed the strike. There was no moment of reprieve. Hijikata instantly stepped into a diagonal thrust that forced Kazama to take a lengthy step backwards.

Kazama grinned.

Chizuru watched their treacherous fight in growing alarm.

She couldn't believe the irony of her situation. Had she not vowed to never let this happen again? That night in the compound when Kazama descended on the Shinsengumi and nearly killed Hijikata, it had been the defining moment for Chizuru to learn the Demon Arts. She had worked so hard in the hopes of protecting herself and her loved ones from harm, but the moment she stepped outside headquarters she had become insufferably useless.

She wanted to scream, she was so furious.

Anger swelled in the cavity of her chest. She let it fill her heart, her lungs, her stomach. She let the sizzling, electric burn course through her veins until she felt faint with fury.

Letting her anger serve as a conduit for her fear, she began to assess the crystal dome.

"There has got to be a way to shatter this thing," she determined.

The only problem was that the crystallize power surrounded Hijikata too. If she did manage to break the barrier somehow, she needed to worry about the likelihood of him surviving the explosion.

She began to brainstorm.

Meanwhile, inside the glass dome things remained at an impasse.

"Chizuru is too much for you," Kazama continued to goad with each killing stroke. "She's worthless in the hands of a mere human, but priceless in my possession."

"I could care less," Hijikata rebounded with equal force, blocking each stoke with a parry. "She will never be yours."

Kazama attacked from the side, causing Hijikata to stagger.

"Is that a formality, Commander, or a sentiment?" The oni laughed. "I'm beginning to believe you harbor affection for her."

"What kind of samurai would I be if I let her slip into the hands of someone like you," Hijikata smirked. He had a burst of energy that allowed for an elegant counteroffensive flourish. Grasping at the teeth of Kazama's katana, the Mibu wolf cut viciously into the demon, causing Kazama to reel back in pain.

Assessing his body, he was disgusted to see a shallow flesh wound stain his kimono red at the forearm.

"I can't believe you cut me," he voiced aloud in vexation.

Hijikata was breathing hard and his face was taut from the pain in his shoulder. His wound continued to flow freely which was making him lightheaded with every passing minute. The edges of his peripheral vision began to blur. He was not prepared when Kazama returned at his side in a flash of motion. As the demon swung his sword, Hijikata blocked the attack but felt the steel cut into his torso.

He let out a pained breath.

"Hijikata-san! Hijikata-san!" He heard Chizuru scream through the crystal cupola.

"I am very curious to see what happens when I kill you, Demon Vice Commander," Kazama lilted, "Chizuru might finally realize that you are nothing but a mirage, an imposter, a fake."

The demon caught the ghastly stench of killing intent exuded from the lieutenant, as Hijikata clenched his sword with a growl. Dark shadows masked his face, but his lavender gaze fixated on Kazama through the black threads of his hair.

"So what if I am a fake?" Hijikata murmured quietly. "I've been a fake my entire life. I'm just a farmer trying to be a samurai. But my warrior spirit is _not_ an illusion. The goals and aspirations that guide me are _not_ a mirage. My understanding of honor and integrity is unquestionable, even to you, Kazama."

Slipping his hand into the folds of his plum haori, Hijikata withdrew a small parcel wrapped in silk. Watching from the other side of the crystal dome, Chizuru recognized it as the same parcel Sannan had given to him right before they left headquarters. Shaking the silk loose, Hijikata revealed a small glass vial.

"No!" She wailed in misery. "Hijikata-san, don't drink it!"

She was shouting at the top of her lungs, but the swordsman didn't seem to hear her.

Hijikata flicked the glass stopper with his thumb.

"If I am a fake in every sense but spirit, then why not take this illusion even further?" He rasped.

Hijikata threw his head back and swallowed the Ochimizu in one gulp.

Chizuru knew the instant the medicine was ingested; the madness would take over its host in a burning rage. She watched horrified as Hijikata's black mane turned a ghostly white, the lavender of his eyes turn ruby red, but instead of screaming in agony, the Rasetsu lieutenant sauntered toward Kazama in bone-chilling tranquility.

The demon watched his opponent with fascination.

"As if that will save you," he scoffed with a leer.

Hijikata moved with inhuman speed. Lurching forward, he surprised Kazama with a powerful attack that forced his feet to scrape deep into the dirt by the heels.

"What the matter, Kazama?" Hijikata drawled with a sinister grin. "Overwhelmed by the power of a fake?"

The oni snarled ferociously.

They engaged in another round of dangerous swordplay, but now death loomed behind every stroke as wolf and demon strove to vanquish each other once and for all.

Chizuru set to work on her plan immediately.

Studying the composition of the crystal dome, it wrapped around in a huge circle before curving into a glass ceiling way up high above the tree canopy. If she wished to disarm the stability of Kazama's chikara, she couldn't do it from above ground…but what about below?

Sinking to her knees, she pressed her ear against the earth and listened for the hum of demon power. Kazama's barrier caused slight tremors along the surface, but lost its intensity underground.

Her suspicions were proven true. It was a hemisphere.

This realization produced a burst of relief.

Taking a breath, she knew she needed to calm herself for what she was about to do. Taking a relaxed position on the grass, she crossed her legs and tried to drone out the sounds of metal ringing in her ears.

_Hold on, Hijikata_, she prayed, _I'll get you out of there._

Kazama _tsk_ed.

"I can't believe it," he said with incredulous golden eyes. "I've slipped into my demon form for the likes of _you_. Now I must truly kill you, oni-fukuchou."

The demon prince and Rasetsu wolf fought pale in the moonlight. Kazama shed all reservations as he pursued Hijikata in a relentless show of combat dexterity. The lieutenant took his advances head on, delivering quite a few flourishes of his own. Hijikata felt confident that he could dispatch this troublesome foe now that he exuded the power of a Rasetsu.

His body convulsed painfully.

Dodging one of Kazama's attacks, Hijikata took a knee to the ground as his whole body tremored. The power of the Ochimizu drug was fading from his skin, and he could feel the severity of his wounds once more.

He dropped a curse.

"It appears that our fight has come to its end," Kazama sighed, lifting his katana high into the air.

There was a deafening roar followed by an intense explosion. The walls of the crystal dome shattered on all sides, and the aftershock flattened both demon and lieutenant against the earth. The barrier groaned as the power molecules began to go berserk. Hot sparks bright as lightning traveled along the glass ceiling until the whole structure shattered and collapsed.

Hijikata felt a pair of small arms wrap around his body and caught the sweet perfume of lilies.

"I'm with you," Chizuru whispered in the shell of his ear.

Catastrophe rained down all around – sparks, shards, fire, splintered trees – but she held onto him fiercely, not daring to let go. The sound was drowned out in his ears by crushing silence. Deep cobalt flames began to consume his vision, but he stared deeply into a pair of copper eyes fringed in lashes. As he felt Chizuru's akuma no chikara blaze to life, his vision grew blurry.

"Chizuru…" He moaned.

Hijikata took once last breath before falling unconscious.

* * *

**A/N:** Alright, you guys. We are now in the thick of things. Hang with me. We'll see how Chizuru gets them out of this mess.

Here is the soundtrack that helped inspire this chapter:

"Kirin Hunt" - Ilan Eshkeri

Thank you so much for reading and leaving those wonderfully encouraging reviews. I appreciate it so much!

girliebird


	17. The Second Blood Seal

**Chapter Seventeen: **_**The Second Blood Seal**_

* * *

Chizuru began to feel the full extent of her exhaustion, as she watched countless trees blur in the darkness.

Eyes drooping mercilessly, it was all she could do to keep her bruised and battered body safe in the saddle as she traveled at a brisk canter. Navigating the black miyako through a set of thick bushes, she could hear the leaves rustle with early morning frost. The ground was cast in silver too, twisting and turning, as the charger roamed nimbly along the banks of a gushing stream. The roar filled her ears, serving to blot out the fears curling inside her mind.

She watched as a stream of vapor left her mouth.

_It's cold_, she thought numbly.

The heat of the fire had disappeared a long time ago. The raging inferno diminished into a single flame in the distance as she retreated deep into the forest. She had been so focused on escaping from the clutches of Kazama; she was just now beginning to feel the wintry chill seeping through her layers of silk and metal.

She kept a firm hand resting on Hijikata's back. His limp body was draped over her thighs, but he was alive and warm. She could feel a pulse, but it had slowed down considerably. She needed to stop and address his wounds soon, but she was afraid they were still being pursued by their enemies. She wanted to cover more ground just to be absolutely safe. Kazama, Kaoru, rebel ronin…they were all still out there somewhere looking for them.

Chizuru started to believe she had the worst luck in life, but her predicament had improved considerably the moment she discovered Hijikata's black charger pawing at the ground as it tried to free itself from a scraggily bush. It was a miracle she had even spotted him in the darkness. The horse had balked at her demon fire, sensing a dangerous predator approaching, but she was able to pacify it with a gentle touch before managing to hoist Hijikata onto its back. Freeing the horse's tangled reins, she hopped into the saddle and they sprinted from the fight.

Now under the cover of darkness, Chizuru grew weary.

She slowed the miyako to a walk, cooing softly, as she assessed their surroundings.

If she had to guess, they had been traveling for at least an hour. She couldn't say in which direction or how far – she had only been concerned with putting as much distance between them and the fire as possible. At the time, her plan had seemed so logical: Break the dome. Distract Kazama. Grab Hijikata. And run for it. _Now_, she was beginning to see the flaws to her plan. Not only had she severed all contact with the Recovery Division, she had abandoned Okita, Yamazaki and Inoue to the flaming chaos too. She might argue that by extricating Hijikata and herself away from the fight, Kazama had no further reason to engage, but a small inkling of doubt told her otherwise.

She had also acted on impulse. Streaming into the darkness, she kept her vision fixed straight ahead, not knowing if she was headed for more enemies in Satsuma territory. Yamazaki had mentioned that it was another day's journey to reach the hostile border, but she couldn't help but wonder if the creek she traveled along now was the same creek Hijikata had pointed to on the map several hours ago.

_How are you going to pull this off, Chizuru?_ She asked herself with growing exasperation. _Where will you go? What will you do?_

Hijikata gave a soft groan, pulling her from her thoughts.

"Hijikata?" She whispered urgently. "Hijikata, can you hear me?"

There was no response.

Biting her lip, Chizuru scanned the darkness. Her eyes searched for any semblance of shelter – a boulder, a tree, a cave, anything. The illusion she had created to shatter the crystal dome had depleted her chikara severely, so she would have to rely on nature for the time being. Bringing the miyako to a dead halt, she was surprised to find an old shrine tucked inside a cluster of hardwoods.

She frowned.

_I'm seeing things_, she thought as she rubbed her eyes with the back of her hand. But no, her imagination wasn't playing tricks on her. She could see the outline of its sloping roof, its pale white talismans, and a simple archway. Upon further inspection, she discovered it to be quite dilapidated. It was missing some of its roof tiles and leaf litter piled outside the doors.

Drawing her chikara, Chizuru studied the building with her heightened senses, but she could discern no signs of life within. It was empty.

_Perfect_, she sighed in relief.

Slipping down from the saddle, she led the horse through the small archway and tethered it to the nearest hardwood. Rubbing its neck, she promised she would take it to the stream for a drink of water, but it seemed quite content where it was. Gently pulling Hijikata from the saddle, she braced his fall with a soft grunt – he was by no means light – and dragged him carefully into the shrine.

The inside was in total disarray: cracked floorboards, molding screens, and one terrifyingly old bronze statue. The air was cold and musty, but as Chizuru took stock of the shrine, she was relieved to find it completely desolate. Not a soul had stepped into it for years. They would be safe.

Chizuru lowered Hijikata against the altar place, careful to spare a respectful nod to the statue in the process. This shrine may be abandoned, but it didn't mean it was no less a shrine. The lieutenant's head rested against the bronze, elongating his neck and sharpening the edge of his jaw. Chizuru took a soft breath. It was the first time she had seen Hijikata in such a defenseless state. His eyes were closed, his brows drawn into a slight furrow, as he breathed laboriously.

Chizuru kneeled over him, letting the powder blue of her silk haori pool around her as she reached out to sweep the black hair from his face.

He was so beautiful.

When Chizuru had first met him that fateful night in the capitol, she had found him as exquisite as a katana. He was sharp and dangerous, polished and svelte. Hijikata held her captive in the alley and spoke with a soft, silken voice that promised to kill her if she ran. His killing intent was unclouded and true. It reached out to her like a pair of hands circling around her heart. The idea that such beauty and cruelty could coexist in such a powerful man had enthralled her.

Staring at him now, Chizuru stifled the grief blooming in her chest as she studied his hands. It wasn't that long ago that he had caressed her with these hands. He had held her, touched her, teased her…In the short time she had spent getting to know Hijikata, she had realized that her impression of him was misguided. Outwardly, he may seem cruel, but inwardly, he had an emotional depth that only continued to fascinate her. Underneath that stoic guise, he had a beating heart full of feeling and desire.

The palms of his hands were riddled with open sores where the hilt of his blade had seeped deep into the flesh. When Chizuru drew back the folds of his haori, a soft gasp escaped her lips when she found the harden shell of his chest plate marred with a noticeable slash. Kazama had sliced right through the metal. The place between his arm and shoulder was where the arrow had punctured skin. She could see the angry red stain on his plum haori.

Slipping into a state of efficiency, Chizuru retrieved the saddle bag from the horse and riffled through its contents until she came across a pack of bandages. Hijikata must have anticipated the worst; she also found a small bottle of alcohol and a pair of scissors. Laying these items on the floor, Chizuru pulled Okita's wakazashi from its scabbard and cut the rope bindings of Hijikata's chest plate. Freeing him of his armor, she reached out to loosen the folds of his haori to reveal a scandalous amount of flesh.

Heat pooled inside her cheeks at the sight of naked muscle, but Chizuru did not let it deter her as she kneeled between his legs. Ghosting fingers along the gash to his abdomen, she was relieved to see it was shallow for the most part. The chest plate had served its purpose in nullifying the pressure of Kazama's attack. When she assessed the arrow wound; however, her anxiety increased.

He must have pulled it out. The tissue around the laceration was torn and inflamed. It was showing signs of clotting already, but the amount of blood seeping from the open wound was nearly fatal. To have fought against Kazama for as long as he did…Chizuru was amazed.

She cut a few strips and drenched them in alcohol. Pressing these gently to the wounds, Hijikata took a sharp breath. The burning sensation from the alcohol must have jostled him awake. When she glanced up, she found a pair of attentive lavender eyes watching her.

"Hijikata," she whispered.

He didn't respond at first. His eyes dilated as he adjusted to the darkness of the shrine. Glancing around the space, he found his surroundings rather confusing.

"Where are we?" He finally asked in a smoky voice.

"We're someplace safe," she responded feebly. "I pulled us out of the explosion just in time. This old shrine is perfect for us to hide in."

Hijikata shifted from his place on the floor, drawing a leg so that it bent at the knee and leaning forward into Chizuru.

"We need to go back." He said, but the movement caused his lip to curl in pain.

Chizuru laid her hand flat on his chest and forced him to rest against the statue once more.

"We're going nowhere." She stated. "You're badly hurt. I need to dress your wounds."

"My men-"

"Okita is with the Recovery Division now. He will know what to do in our absence," she interjected as she resumed cleaning his wounds. She was striving for clinical calm now that he was conscious, but it was still difficult to breathe as she remained inseparably close. "Seeing as Kaoru and Kazama are after me, and Kazama is so eager to kill you, I think our momentary disappearance is for the best."

She could feel the weight of his gaze as he watched her gentle ministrations.

Setting the soiled cloths aside, she cut several strips of bandages and began to wrap them around his torso. But when she reached for the other end of the cloth strip, he stopped her. Catching her hand in his, he searched her intently, trying to read the mix of emotions clouding her vision.

"Did he hurt you?" He asked. There was an unusual edge to his voice that rested outside of platonic concern. It rang with something akin to possessiveness. Returning his look, Chizuru's frustration began to bottle deep inside her as she recalled Kazama's threat.

_Don't think for a moment that I won't dismantle everything that ties you to these pathetic humans just because you know a few tricks. I will._

"No, not physically," she said, but her wounded expression contradicted her.

Injured and exhausted, Hijikata didn't have it in him to resume evasive tact. Cupping a hand to Chizuru's cheek, he murmured, "Kazama threatened you. I heard what he said."

"You did?" Chizuru replied. The heat of his touch surprised her.

Hijikata held her gaze.

"He thinks he has figured out your weakness. He threatens to kill the Shinsengumi, to kill me, because he knows you will do everything in your power to stop him," he whispered, his expression grim. "This whole thing is a diversion to make you _want_ to go to him."

"I would never-"

"Chizuru, no matter what he attempts to do to the Shinsengumi, you need to understand that you are not a burden." He declared. "You want to fight to protect the ones you love. I understand that more than you know. The desire to rush into danger for the sake of someone else is honorable."

"Then why dissuade me at every turn?" She asked.

"You haven't figured it out yet?" He inquired curiously. His eyes narrowed and his lips curved upwards into a discerning look. He locked gazes with her, willing to wait until understanding filtered through her brown eyes. Chizuru blinked, opening and closing her mouth, before his sentiment finally dawned on her.

"Oh."

Heat flushed her face, and for a moment, she thought she was trapped in the fire again. Pulling back slightly, she averted her gaze. But Hijikata wouldn't allow her to become shy. Taking the hand that cupped her cheek, he combed fingers through her hair only to settle at the base of her neck. Drawing her in, he whispered, "If I have to fight Kazama a thousand times, I will fight Kazama a thousand times. I will fight all of your enemies if it means I can protect you."

That heat was in his voice again, only urgent and demanding this time.

"Hijikata…" She breathed.

They were a pair of magnets, drawn to each other by inarticulate forces beyond their understanding. Hijikata felt compelled to cradle her head in his hands, framing her delicate face which now hovered just inches from his. Chizuru buckled under his touch, her eyes becoming demure as she parted her lips with a shaky breath. Her heart swelled in her chest with need.

"Did you see where they went?"

"Yeah, they went this way. I'm sure of it."

Voices filtered through the holes of the temple doors, startling them both.

Chizuru jolted with fear.

Hijikata growled with anger.

"We've been followed," she murmured with a sharp hiss.

Hijikata grabbed his sword, but the weight caused him to wince with pain.

"No, you can't fight like this," she argued, but he placed a finger to her lips to silence her.

"Oi, look there! It's their horse."

"Where?"

"Over there, you idiot." The first voice snarled. "I'll bet you five gold inchibubans they're inside the shrine."

"You don't have five gold inchibubans, Gorou."

"I will once we kill the Demon Vice Commander. That will make Yuu happy - two Mibu wolves for the price of one, eh Koji?"

Hijikata unsheathed his sword slowly and trained his focus on the outside of the shrine. Glancing back to Chizuru, he found her ready with her own sword. Her chikara had flared to life too.

"We'll hide in here," she whispered. "When they come in, I will distract them."

Hijikata nodded.

There was nothing they could do about the miyako. The two ronin soldiers cut him free of his tethering and shouted at the horse until it took off into the night. Robbed of their transportation, the rebels felt bold enough to wander up to the shrine.

"Thought you could run away from us, oni-fukuchou?" Gorou rang out in a sing-song voice. "Why don't you be a proper man and come out and fight."

"Come play with us, demon." Koji chimed in menacingly.

They drew the doors aside, letting fresh moonlight spill across the warped floorboards. The bronze statue glimmered in the ethereal light, displaying a female deity with flowing hair and fish scales. But as Gorou and Koji took stock of the room with their blades held at the ready, they were surprised to find no sign of the Shinsengumi soldiers.

"How can this be?" Gorou grunted, spitting onto the floor of the shrine.

"They couldn't have run off…suppose they're still hiding?" Suggested Koji.

"Well why don't you look, idiot?"

Hijikata and Chizuru stood on either side of the statue with their blades held at the ready. Chizuru focused her attention on the demon mirage. Holding an image of the empty shrine in her mind's eye, she clothed them under Akuma Shinkirō, making them invisible to the coarse ronin. They watched as the pair stepped cautiously into the shrine, checking the shadows and using their swords as shields in case of a surprise attack. Chizuru's heart began to hammer in her chest as they approached the altar.

Gorou peered at the statue with a scowl, and Chizuru could see the depravity in his gaze.

She could offer no mercy - just the promise of a quick, clean death.

Clenching her sword in her hands, she peered at Hijikata and he gave her a small nod.

Releasing the illusion, they jumped off the dais and rushed the two unsuspecting ronin. Hijikata cut down Koji with a stab to the heart, while Chizuru placed Gorou under intense Hex Gaze before plunging her own blade into the ronin's stomach. The feel of metal slicing through flesh frightened her, but Gorou only slumped to the floor. She didn't have time to pull her blade from his body. Something lunged at her from the side, throwing her up against the wall of the shrine. Choking back a cry, she wondered wildly if Hijikata had failed to kill the other ronin, but when she looked up, she was disturbed to find a blood red gaze boring into her skull.

"Hijikata, no," she gasped painfully.

The lieutenant had slipped into the Rasetsu madness just as Sannan had at the first sight of blood. The life fluid pouring form the slain ronin created a heady fragrance in the air that drove Hijikata mad with blood lust. His consciousness was eclipsed by an animalistic rage, as he pressed her against the wall.

Pinning her with his arm, he raised the katana with his other, aiming for her body.

Chizuru acted purely on instinct.

Reaching out to touch both sides of his face, she fixed him with her brown gaze determined to appeal to the soul underneath the Rasetsu hunger. Pulling a tender smile on her lips, she ignored her fear and spoke in a soft, tender voice.

"Hijikata, please don't do this. Please don't hurt me," she pleaded gently. "It's me, Chizuru. Remember? I'm right here in front of you."

The Rasetsu lieutenant's face contorted with madness and his breathing was hoarse. He increased the pressure of his hold, making her body ache. She wasn't getting through to him, she realized. Swallowing deeply, she tried again.

"Hijikata, you can't kill me because…because _I love you_," she declared openly. Tears began to collect in her eyes, making it difficult for her to see, but his red gaze was still trained on her face. "I love you so much. I know you would never hurt me, so please don't do it now. Come back to me."

Hijikata was regarding her with unbridled hatred, teeth flashing in a feral grin. The only thing that seemed to motivate him at that precise moment was the thought of spilling her blood in that shrine. The blood lust of the Rasetsu was one of the Ochimizu's most disastrous effects. It robbed the person of their free will and transformed them into a pure killing machine. Thoughtless, emotionless, directionless…Chizuru knew she was pitted against all odds. Hijikata held his sword just an inch away from her stomach, and he would cut through her metal dou just as easily as Kazama had cut through his.

Chizuru took a breath.

Pulling his face to hers in a desperate attempt to break his hunger, she sealed his mouth with a kiss that burned with every fiber of her being. Laced in chikara, it sparked against his lips like a shock. His blood gaze faltered for a moment, the hatred morphing into confusion, and she felt the pressure of his vice lessen fractionally.

Then she saw it. A glimmer of recognition.

Hijikata pulled back, letting her slip against the wall. He issued a frustrated growl as he backed away from her inelegantly. Dropping the katana with a solid thud, he braced himself against the opposite wall and wrapped his arms around his torso, trying to fight off the madness.

Chizuru took a step forward, causing him to snarl.

"Stay back," he hissed.

It was too much for him. The blood pooling on the floorboards continued to provoke his murderous cravings, but he was intensely aware of Chizuru's presence. The shock of her lips drove him crazy, but in a completely different way. Battling the forces inside, Hijikata took a deep, staggering breath before he finally collapsed to the floor. It was the pain of his wounds that finally grounded him to reality.

"Hijikata!" Chizuru cried as she flew to his side.

The Rasetsu glamour faded from his body, leaving a weakened swordsman in its place.

"I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…" he croaked.

His eyes were no longer lucid. They rolled back into his skull as he fell under a state of delirium. Chizuru watched as his rasping breaths became sporadic. The clotted wounds had ripped open and he was bleeding profusely.

Tears stained her face as she came to a devastating conclusion.

Hijikata was _dying_.

The swordsman was slipping into the dark void before her very eyes.

She knelt before him.

"No! I will not let you die," she wailed furiously. "This is not the end!"

Bringing her chikara to its fullest shine, she let it radiate around her body as an intense aura. Unlike the raw cobalt flames, this aura was under her complete control as she compelled it to wrap around Hijikata. The intensity of the chikara ripped at their silk garments, tore at their hair, and tingled against their skin. Pouring all of her intent into the blue haze, Chizuru took hold of his katana and ran the edge deep into her arm.

_There is one other type of blood seal a demon can perform_, Senhime's voice echoed in her mind. _But it can only be performed once in a single lifetime. Unlike the blood seal performed on a demon sword, this seal is performed on a living person. But be warned. It is the single deadliest contract a demon can pledge. Once bound to another, the bond becomes irreversible._

Chikara swirled around her small body and wrapped itself around the dying lieutenant.

Poised above him, she initiated the ritual.

"I, Chizuru Yukimura, hereby bind myself to you, Toshizo Hijikata," she recited resolutely, "Let my power be you power, let my life be your life, let my pulse be your pulse. I seal this contact by my own consent and relinquish all freedom. I am yours."

Bringing her lips to her wound, she filled her mouth with blood and found it sizzling with chikara.

Hijikata was barely holding on now. He loomed on the precipice of life and death.

Lifting his face, Chizuru performed the fatal blood kiss that would forge the bond.

The enchantment came to fruition.

Just as a portion of her power was severed to be forever embedded in _Tsundora_, Chizuru felt the uncomfortable rip in her power as a portion of it embedded itself into Hijikata. Her heart palpated painfully in her chest as it tugged against her ribcage. The aura formulated into a blue current that looped around the two of them like a binding thread. A thousand intricate lines traveled from Chizuru's body and into Hijikata's just like Suzuka Gozen's illustration.

She marveled at the sheer beauty of the Blood Seal as it continued to intertwine her with Hijikata.

She watched as the gash on his abdomen resealed itself. The laceration in his shoulder began to mend until it _too_ was smooth and unblemished. The deathly look to Hijikata was erased by a vigorous flush of color, and his breath was no longer sporadic or raspy. The blue lines intercepting his body traveled through the skin like veins until they concentrated at the place right above his heart.

The Blood Seal emblazed his chest like a decorative brand, and she watched it flicker a vivid blue.

The contract was finished.

Chizuru and Hijikata were one.

The powerful surge of energy dissipated into their bodies before Chizuru was able to lean forward and check his vitals. Pressing her ear to his chest, she was relieved to hear the steady flow of his heart. She knew his body would take some time adjusting to the foreign chikara now lacing his blood, but she knew he would survive.

The Blood Seal vanished into his skin, leaving not a trace.

It took her a moment to collect her bearings.

Splitting her power in two was an astounding experience, but an experience that left her feeling fragile and nauseated. The pain at her temples had ceased from the sudden deflation of power, but Chizuru still felt exhaustion plaguing her mind.

She couldn't surrender to her fatigue though. Not yet.

"Hijikata, we have to go now, okay?" She urged him gently. "It's no longer safe here. We have to leave."

Hijikata did not answer. His face was twitching as if he was dreaming, but the content of the dream seemed ominous.

Hating herself, repulsed by what she was about to do, Chizuru forced his eyelids open so that he fell under her Hex Gaze.

"It's alright, Hijikata," she murmured in a honeyed voice. "We are going for a quick stroll. The moon is so pretty tonight. Won't you take a walk with me?"

"I'm so tired…" lamented Hijikata in response. His eyes were cloudy and dark.

"I know. That's why we need to walk. We need a burst of energy," she goaded him gently.

Grabbing onto his haori with shaky hands, she helped him onto his feet. Hijikata was reluctant to move, but he followed her obediently.

"We've got to take our swords with us too," she said as she retrieved their weapons. She paused over Gorou's corpse, unwilling to touch Okita's wakazashi since it was still entrenched in human flesh. Shielding her eyes with the back of her hand, she grabbed onto the hilt and shuddered as she extracted the blade.

Chizuru tried not to dwell on the bodies too much as she led Hijikata out of the shrine. His steps were mechanical and stiff under her enchantment, but it was the only way for her to get them to safety.

"Once we find a safe place, we can rest," she assured him. "If we're lucky, we might even find something good to eat."

They walked through the forest for some time. Light began to creep in the distance – the first signs of sunrise. Chizuru held onto Hijikata's hand as she steered them through the morning frost, all the while chatting about nonsensical things to keep him distracted under her spell. But as they continued to walk, Chizuru felt the strength quickly leaving her body. The Blood Seal had robbed her of over half her remaining chikara and she was tempting fate by employing Hex Gaze. At this rate, she would burn up everything she had.

Hijikata braced a hand against a tree.

"I can't go much further, Chizuru," he sighed.

She felt wobbly on her feet too.

"Let's rest here then," she said, taking a seat next to him under the tree.

Curling beside Hijikata to provide warmth, she laid her head on his chest and found comfort in the rhythmic beating of his heart. Her eyes were so heavy; she would fall asleep instantly. Hijikata was already breathing deep in slumber.

"Chizu."

She snapped her eyes open.

_Oh for the love of gods_…she cried inwardly. _When will this nightmare ever end?_

Pulling herself from Hijikata's inviting embrace, she stood tall and faced her brother.

"Kaoru," she intoned. "I should have known you would be following me."

Her twin stood between two colossal ferns. His cheeks were red from the cold, but he was staring at her with some manner of grief.

"I'm always with you," he murmured. "I want to protect you."

Chizuru glared at him in disbelief.

"If that were true, you wouldn't have taken my sword," she criticized.

"I can give it back to you, if that is what you want," he assured her gently. "But it would require coming with me first. Koudou wishes to speak with you."

"I am not going with you, Kaoru. I already told you I have a duty to fulfill."

Chizuru studied her brother carefully. He was being unpretentious for the moment, but she had seen how quickly he could morph into something dangerous. Peering at his silhouette, she was pleased to see _Tsundora_ strapped to his side.

"You have a duty to your family too, Chizuru." Kaoru continued to coax. "Koudou has something very important in mind for you."

"And what would that be - another round of brainwashing?" She laughed bitterly. "I don't think so."

Kaoru let out a breath, his expression sad but a smile still touching his lips.

"You have to understand that our Yukimura legacy is not complete without you. Koudou had built us a new family and he wants you to take your rightful place as Head of the Clan," said Kaoru. "It's a huge honor."

The sound of synchronized footsteps caught her attention, and she backed away like a cornered animal.

"What's going on?" She asked with a hunted expression.

Several swordsmen dressed in simple samurai uniforms with straw hats stepped into the hollow in single line formation. They each carried double swords and had their predatory gazes trained on Chizuru.

Gooseflesh crawled down her spine as she took in their red eyes glinting in the shadows like coals.

Rasetsu…How on earth was Kaoru in the company of so many Rasetsu?

_Isn't it obvious?_ Okita's voice whispered in her ear. _Koudou's plotting something that involves you._

Chizuru grew pale.

"I thought it would be good for you to meet some of your new clansmen," Kaoru extended with a cordial gesture of his hands. "Koudou has been perfecting the Ochimizu medicine. These Rasetsu are to take part in a very important plan that requires you as the leader, Chizuru."

"Koudou is making Rasetsu?" She repeated fretfully. "So that's his grand scheme."

Her brother nodded.

"They can travel by day and wield the strength of a demon by night," he said with a proud smile. "They are trained to follow orders only from a Yukimura. It is our wish that _you_ lead them in the coming war against the humans."

This news disturbed her.

"Kaoru, you are speaking of domination," she hedged cautiously. "The Demon Code forbids us to subjugate humans. It's strictly forbidden."

Kaoru's face twisted with a mix of amusement and fury.

"Don't lecture me on the code, Chizuru." He said, clenching his hands into fists. "Abstaining from human conflict is what ripped our family apart in the first place."

Chizuru was growing nervous. Her brother was emanating a dangerous aura.

"When our parents refused to get involved in human politics, our clan was decimated. Oni society has done _nothing_ to exact justice on behalf of one of its royal bloodlines. Our family has yet to be avenged." He explained. "Does that not upset you?"

Kaoru was speaking out of anguish and frustration. Bringing all of this to light must be difficult for him, and Chizuru felt a small tinge of pity for her twin brother. To live his entire life knowing the injustice incurred to his love ones while she was under demon amnesia could not have been easy on Kaoru.

Trying to quell her fear of the wraithlike Rasetsu circling the hollow, she appealed to her brother's grief.

"Kaoru, I'm sorry. I am so sorry that you have had to shoulder this burden by yourself." She said with a tired sigh. "But this can't be the only way to rebuild the Yukimura Clan. Think about what Koudou is doing to these innocent people. He's turning them into monsters that are only capable of killing. This path will only lead to heartache."

Instead of pacifying the oni, her words further unsettled him.

"So you won't come with me." He stated plainly.

Chizuru shook her head.

"I will not agree to this scheme of yours." She countered. "It's morally wrong."

The disposition of her twin was shifting fast, as he became blinded by disappointment.

Pooling what little chikara she had left into her feet, she prepared for the worst.

Kaoru tilted his head with disdain.

"I had such high hopes for you, Chizuru…I thought once you got your memory back, everything could go back to the way it was. But now I am beginning to see that my faith has been greatly misplaced." He vented, his words progressively dropping in tone.

Her brother began to pace, his fists still swinging loosely at his sides. "How can you expect me to welcome you back as a sister when you refuse to fight for your family?"

Chizuru glanced behind her shoulder to make sure that Hijikata was alright. She had a feeling things were about to take a turn for the worse.

Her brother continued to vent aloud.

"Maybe this was never meant to work out," he murmured with frantic zeal, "Maybe you were never really supposed to be a part of the plan…perhaps…perhaps it's _my_ destiny to take over as Head of the Yukimura Clan."

His face lit up with the prospect, but then it dimmed once more.

Squinting at her caustically, he murmured, "Koudou shouldn't need you if he has me. _I_ have the celestial swords_, I_ have the power of a pure blood,_ I_ have control of the Rasetsu…he doesn't technically need you per se. He only favors you over me because you're female, but I have far more power. It would be so easy to eliminate you and take your place."

He let the threat drift in the early morning frost chilling Chizuru's bones.

It was time to act.

Chizuru flash stepped from her place in the hollow. Appearing at Kaoru's side, she blind-sighted him with a blaze of cobalt crystal, freeing her wakazashi from his sash. Returning to Hijikata with the full fluidity of a pure blood, she drew her wakazashi and brought it to life.

_Tsundora_ roared in a burst of blue fire, zapping angrily through her body as it realigned their connection.

_Where the hell have you been?_ It chastised her. _Don't ever let go of me again, you hear me? I'm __**your**__ sword, not his. This guy is nasty piece of work. _

_Tsundora_ burned with malevolence, but she could discern its overwhelming concern.

_I'm sorry._ She thought with a breath of respite.

It felt so wonderful to have her sword back in her possession.

Poising for an attack, she fixed Kaoru with a stark expression.

"Don't you dare threaten me," she barked. "We are brother and sister. I acknowledge that, but I will not play a part in Koudou's plan and I will _never_ condone the practice of turning humans into Rasetsu. If you are set on this path, Kaoru, then I will hold no objections in stopping you."

"Then try," He growled in open fury. To the army of wraiths, he screamed, "KILL HER!"

Chizuru conjured a barrier around Hijikata. It wasn't much. It was very small and barely gave him enough room to breathe, but she enforced the shield tenfold before engaging in the first line of attacks from the Rasetsu. Brandishing the power of _Tsundora_, she fell into a systematic set of blocks before cutting them down one by one. She lost herself to the prowess of the sword, letting her body contort and ripple as she battled several wraiths at once.

From his place against the tree, Hijikata felt a strange sensation travel through him and forced his eyes open. He found himself staring into the impenetrable barrier of Chizuru's Akuma Shirudō. It sparkled and shined like Kazama's glass dome, but had intricate lines engraved in the surface. Peering through the glass, he caught sight of a pale blur. A young woman with white blond hair was holding a flaming sword as she battled shadows with smoldering red eyes.

_Is this a dream?_ He wondered vaguely.

The warm vibrancy continued to travel through his body and he couldn't be sure if it was adrenaline or something else. All he could discern was the young woman's infallible grace as she flourished her sword, killing the enemies in her wake. She moved like a white phantom in the dark.

From her place in the hollow, Chizuru was panting. Her vision began to swim and she was losing chikara alarmingly fast. _Tsundora_ remained firm and strong in her grasp, but she was losing touch with reality. Seven Rasetsu fell to her sword, but there were still more lurking in the shadows. Kaoru had retreated into the darkness, leaving her to her impending doom.

Seven more wraiths stepped into the fading moonlight.

_This is it. Your chikara is all burned up._ She thought desperately.

Stabbing a Rasetsu through the heart, she swiped her sword clean of blood before retreating back to Hijikata.

She had survived the fire, Kazama, rebel ronin, Hijikata's blood lust, Kaoru…but it seemed that evading these Rasetsu would not make it on her roster. Only a small tremor remained of her power, and she was dismayed to see the barrier flicker out of existence, leaving Hijikata exposed.

Escape was no longer possible.

Collapsing by his side, she could see his eyes wide awake and alert. He was regarding her with silent wonder as she took her place before him.

"Hijikata, I think this is the end for us," she said unevenly.

Hijikata took in her golden eyes, the alabaster skin of her face, the snowy white tresses…

_Is this what a demon truly looks like?_ He mused absentmindedly.

She was lovely, even though her face was haunted by anguish. She threw her arms around him, burrowing her face into the crook of his neck. The action stirred a memory from his mind, but he was too spellbound to think properly. Hijikata responded to her touch by pulling her close so that their bodies melded into one. The closer she was, the stronger the feelings coursing through his body became. His heart beat in tune to hers.

Chizuru felt that this was a fitting death. Held in the arms of the person she loved…what could be a more fitting way to leave this world?

Just as the Rasetsu drew close enough to draw their swords, a crystal sphere bounced into the hollow, bursting into a deafening roar.

The wraiths staggered backwards from the explosion.

Amidst the flare of sparks, several shinobi warriors appeared in the clearing, cutting down the Rasetsu.

One shinobi in particular had familiar dark hair and magenta eyes that flashed with vivacious cunning. She raced past the others holding two blades in her hands, as the silks of her uniform billowed in the wind. Coiling in the center of five wraiths, she used both blades simultaneously to demolish the demon imposters.

A familiar chikara signature blossomed in the hollow, and Chizuru's eyes filled with metal scales.

"We've got you, Chizuru." Senhime smiled, placing a reassuring hand on her back. Peering at Hijikata, she murmured, "Prepare yourself. You are about to be spirited away."

* * *

**A/N:** Ah, the kiss of life! I have been looking _so_ forward to writing this specific chapter. So much happens in this part of the story, and it's all jumbled together - I hope you ladies are alright with that. Chizuru managed to get her sword back, but now she's bonded herself to Hijikata. (_gasp!_) What does this mean for our two heroes?

Here is the soundtrack that helped inspire this chapter:

"Flight" – Ka (Chizuru's flight through the forest)

"Mika and Kai" – Ilan Eshkeri (Chizuru assesses Hijikata's wounds)

"Assano Seppuku" – Ilan Eshkeri (Chizuru performs the Second Blood Seal)

"Statues" – Alexandre Desplat (Chizuru fights Rasetsu/ Senhime rescue)

Thank you so much for reading and those amazing reviews, you angel faces. Another chapter on its way!

girliebird


	18. The Seventh Gate: Blood Ritual

**Chapter Eighteen: **_**The Seventh Gate: Blood Ritual**_

* * *

Yamazaki coughed, trying to dispel the smoke swirling deep in his lungs. The heat from the fire had seared the inside of his throat making it raw, but he couldn't let it hinder him from issuing orders. Reining his horse to an abrupt stop, he could hear the soldiers behind him following suit. The sounds of blowing nostrils and pawing hooves filled his ears, mirroring his own fatigue.

He took a deep breath.

"Can I get a quick sound off?" He bellowed through the darkness.

The small band of soldiers that had managed to escape with him sounded off one by one until he realized he had half the division in his company.

"Stand down," he commanded, "But stay alert. Be ready to move in a moment's notice."

"Hai, taichou," came the unanimous reply.

Scanning the shadows, he could see no sign of the fire now. He had led his party into the forest, but he kept them parallel to the road so as to prevent getting turned around. The adrenaline was still coursing through his veins, making him hypersensitive, but the aching of his body was of a different nature from his usual espionage escapades. Instead of cramped muscles and a sore back, he was suffering from a collection of shallow flesh wounds from fighting.

Twelve ronin had fallen victim to his sword before he was able to carry out Hijikata's orders. Leaving Inoue in the camp to carry out his fallback position, the Shinsengumi spy gathered what men he could before racing out of the flames. He had witnessed the oni-fukuchou take off on his own horse with Chizuru in tow, but he had soon lost track of the pair amidst the commotion. When a sudden explosion erupted just outside camp, he lost sight of the trickster swordsman too…

Yamazaki deliberated over his current predicament.

The Recovery Division had been torn apart.

If Hijikata had raced on ahead, then Yamazaki couldn't be that far behind the lieutenant. But the Shinsengumi spy couldn't press onwards without knowing the fate of the remaining warriors left behind in combat. How could they hope to carry out their directive without the military expertise of Inoue and Okita?

Yamazaki knew he needed to act soon. Sitting idle like this would only attract more enemies. For Kondou and Hijikata's sake, he _had_ to keep moving. Raising his hand to signal his party, he paused when his horse lifted its head in alarm.

"Men, at the ready!" He warned as he caught the sounds of approaching hooves.

His soldiers unsheathed their swords, ready to engage.

"Who's there?" He shouted into the darkness.

"Inoue of the Shinsengumi," a familiar voice yelled in response.

Yamazaki felt a wave of relief wash over him.

"At ease, men," he ordered.

The soldiers relaxed, happy to receive their lost comrades.

Inoue and four soldiers raced into the vicinity on horseback. They were heavily covered in gore – one soldier had his arm tucked into his haori – but they were otherwise hale and hearty. Yamazaki was pleased to see they had managed to escape despite being left behind as gridlock.

"Yamazaki-kun," the swordsman greeted in a raspy, thick voice. "_Kami_, am I glad to see you."

"Likewise, Inoue-san," he responded with a nod. "You were able to escape combat. Did you have much difficulty?"

"Oshiro took a nasty cut to his shoulder, but he'll live." Inoue reported with a glance at the wounded soldier. "Okita turned Rasetsu and held the rebels off so we could make our escape. Two soldiers volunteered to stay with him."

The worry was clearly etched in the swordsman's face as he sighed with exhaustion. "I don't know if they were able to make it out alive or not. There were still quite a few ronin in the encampment when we left. Some of them fled after the explosion."

Yamazaki reached into his saddlebag and pulled out his water skin. Taking a deep, quenching gulp to extinguish the fire in his throat, he offered it to Inoue. The swordsman took it gratefully.

"Inoue-san, you didn't happen to see the source of the eruption, did you?" Yamazaki asked. "Did the ronin have explosives of any kind?"

Inoue shook his head.

"No. The explosion came out of nowhere." He said. "I didn't see it, but I _felt_ it. The earth tremored so strongly, I almost lost my footing."

Yamazaki agreed with him on that sentiment. The explosion _had_ come out of nowhere.

He knew the rebel force had used fire as a means of camouflage so that they could pin down the Recovery Division with arrows. The tactic had certainly worked in creating chaos and confusion at the beginning, but the Shinsengumi had fought in worse conditions, giving them the experience they needed to respond to such a situation. Thankfully, the casualties had been minimal.

Once steel began clashing through the night, the arrows ceased and the blood spilled freely. It wasn't until _after_ the Shinsengumi engaged in the rebel faction that the explosion occurred. It had sounded off in the distance like an enormous brass gong, rebounding through the forest with a powerful impact.

The horses had spooked in terror making it twice as difficult for Yamazaki and his recruits to escape.

The Shinsengumi spy sighed.

A rebellion siege with explosives could only mean massive ruin.

"Where are Hijikata and Yukimura?" Inoue asked, glancing at their haggard group.

A ripple of unease traveled through the soldiers as the absence of their commanding officer weighed on their consciousness.

"I believe they are a little ways ahead of us," Yamazaki answered him, hoping to bolster everyone's morale. In a lower, quieter tone intended only for Inoue, he added, "At least, I hope they are."

The swordsman nodded.

"Our oni-fukuchou is strong. I'm not worried…_yet_." He murmured in faint trepidation. "What should we do about Okita?"

"Don't worry, I'm here," came a silken voice.

Yamazaki and Inoue tensed.

They could see Okita was no longer pale with red eyes, but his face was no less sinister as he trotted behind the last two soldiers of their group. Bringing their horses to a halt, the soldiers parted to make way for the trickster swordsman as he approached the two officers.

"And look what I've brought you," Okita smiled, a dangerous glint in his emerald eyes. "A present."

Unloading a heavy mass from the back of his saddle, Okita's horse shied away in fright as the dark lump cried out. Yamazaki and Inoue leaned forward, trying to make sense of the warped shadow lying on the ground before they realized it was a swordsman bound in ropes. The ronin's arms were tied behind his back in the ridiculously complicated loops of Okita's favorite knot.

Unable to brace his fall, the ronin fell from the saddle and landed face first onto the hardened ground.

Yamazaki grimaced as he heard the sound of a broken nose.

The ronin screamed in agony.

The trickster swordsman slipped out of his saddle in liquid grace and unsheathed his katana, causing the captive to squirm in fear.

"Please don't hurt me! Please!" He sputtered wildly in distress. "I didn't do anything to you! Please, _please_ let me go!"

"Quiet you," Okita hissed as he took slow, predatory strides toward the ronin. "Don't be so eager to be rid of us after all the trouble you went through to capture our undivided attention. Now that you have it, why don't you accommodate us by telling us everything you know about the assassination plot of our Head Commander, Kondou Isami?"

"Please…please, I'm begging you…"

Okita rested the point of his blade on the ronin's heels.

"Start talking or I start chopping," he warned, voice light and threatening.

Yamazaki and Inoue grew uneasy.

It was common knowledge that Okita Souji had a natural inclination for blood lust. This fact was further propagated whenever Kondou's wellbeing was in jeopardy. The trickster swordsman had a possessive streak in regard to the Head Commander. Yamazaki and Inoue were not blind to his dangerous antics. They knew what things unhinged the mischief-maker, pulling him beyond his teasing and jesting. But now that he was a Rasetsu on top of everything else…they suspected that it only served to augment the issue further.

However, Yamazaki had to remember that Okita was a military genius too. Aside from his bouts of brutality, the First Division Captain had a clear, intelligent mind for strategy. The fact that Okita was able to abstain from the Rasetsu madness long enough to ensnare a living hostage and return their missing soldiers displayed an advanced ability to scheme in the midst of primal carnage.

Okita lifted his menacing gaze to the Shinsengumi spy, seeking substantiation for what he was about to do. Yamazaki abhorred torture, but in this present moment, the means justified the end - with the assistance of the ronin, they would be able to locate Kondou.

Nudging his horse forward, the Shinsengumi spy dropped a cold gaze on the bleeding hostage.

"You heard the captain," he intoned darkly. "Start talking."

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Hijikata felt as if he were at the bottom of the ocean. Sinking into the murky depths, his body cratered under the pressure of a thousand leagues of water. The air was squeezed tight from his lungs and it was an intensely unpleasant sensation. He felt his body convulsed in defiance, trying to offset his suffocation, but the more he tried to escape, the more and more the pressure compounded, increasing his torture.

He continued to sink.

Peering through half-lidded eyes, he watched the water rush past him and noticed the current slowly turn a deep crimson. It billowed towards the surface like drops of ink in a water bowl, but the consistency of it was thick and milky. Studying the elusive stain, his eyes widened in horror as he quickly realized it was blood. Lots of blood. _Thick_ _rivets_ of blood effusing from the ocean depths and swirling around him like the tentacles of a cephalopod.

Hijikata choked.

It was all around him now, filling his mouth, his eyes, his ears. The current continued to pull him under, drawing him closer to the hearth of blood lust, and it was all he could do to fight against the undertow. Anger and hatred swelled within his chest. Poisonous bile filled his throat. A piercing shriek escaped his lips as he began to fade into the madness of a Rasetsu – a state of utter desire that could only be quenched by the forbidden taste of bloodshed.

Hijikata knew he was drowning now. He was drowning in the damnation of a blood wraith. But just as his feet touched the bottom of this hellish oblivion, Hijikata saw his redemption penetrate the gloom as thick rays of sunlight. The cobalt beams struck the blood beast, ripping its hold of the swordsman and alleviating the pressure that was dragging him under. He was momentarily blinded as a beam struck him right through the chest. But instead of penetrating through his heart, it wrapped around the tissue like a warm vice, spreading heat through his body.

He found the warmth familiar and inviting. It caressed his skin like soft fingertips, leaving a trail of fire behind. He could smell the sweet perfume of crushed lilies, a floral oasis in this conglomeration of gore. His heart began to pulse in tandem with the light.

Something snatched his wrist pulling him toward the surface.

_Come back_, a soft voice summoned him urgently, _come back to me._

It rushed through his ears like a gust of cold wind, igniting the fire in his chest.

Suddenly…he could breathe. He could move. Bust most importantly, he could _see_.

Staring straight through the dark void, Hijikata threw his head back and saw the surface rippling with daylight. His destination was right before him. All he needed to do was compel his body to free itself of the blood. Treading water with as much zeal as a person desiring to live, Hijikata strained, holding onto the fire burning in his chest until he finally breeched the surface.

He took a giant gasp for air. Eyes fluttering open, he fought against extreme vertigo as the dark shapes hovering before his face finally sharpened into focus.

Two faces hovered above him.

"You're awake," Kimigiku blinked.

"You're _alive_," Senhime gushed.

They were both peering at him with open astonishment.

Hijikata realized he was sprawled on his back atop a cot facing a canvas ceiling. He realized he was in a standard-issue tent erected by posts with a grass floor. The kunoichi and oni sat on either side of him, hunching over his vulnerable form. Instinctually, he tried to move, but he was alarmed by how weak his body felt.

Evidently, the exhaustion from his dream had followed him into the material world.

"Easy, easy," Senhime urged, placing an arm around his shoulders for support. "Human bodies are not equipped to handle raw chikara, but you've been exposed to more than what's good for you."

Hijikata sat up just as a sour moan escaped his lips.

"Where am I?" He asked dimly. "Where did you two come from?"

He tried to lift a hand to brace the headache pounding behind his left eye, but his sleeve was caught by something. Frowning, he dropped his gaze to see what was holding his wrist prisoner and discovered a sleeping Chizuru nestled against his side with a hand clutching his sleeve.

Her head was tucked into the folds of her arm, cheek swelling and making her lips pucker. She breathed deeply with her almond hair spilling across her face. The tresses shielded her dark lashes from view. She seemed peaceful. As he let his gaze rove over her body; however, he saw that she was still dressed in her armor with the Shinsengumi shroud Kondou had given her, but the powder blue silk was blemished with an alarming number of blood stains.

Hijikata snapped out of his daze.

"Chizuru," he breathed, shifting in the tight space so that he could sweep the bangs out of her face. He pressed his hand to the warm skin of her neck checking her pulse. It was beating rapidly. Her skin felt unusually warm, he thought, and her eyes danced behind her lids feverishly.

Cutting his gaze to the kunoichi and the demoness, he asked, "What happened to her?"

He could hear the accusatory tone in his own voice.

Frowning, Senhime lifted her hands.

"It's alright, Hijikata-san." She said. "Chizuru is going to be just fine. From the looks of it, she nearly depleted her chikara reserves again. Her body has forced her into a deep sleep, but other than that, there is no bodily harm done to her. She just needs to recuperate."

"How long has she been asleep?" He asked.

"She passed out a little while ago," Kimigiku assured him. "It took us a while to convince her to rest, but even in sleep, she refuses to let go of you."

The kunoichi was right. He could see the tension of her white knuckles where she clutched onto the hem of his uniform. For having such small, delicate hands, Chizuru had a surprisingly strong grip.

He couldn't free himself.

"As for your other question," the demoness continued in her calm voice, "we have set up camp along the Nori Creek. We're about ten miles east of the Satsuma border."

She must have read the concern in his eyes for she hastily added, "I know you are anxious to regroup with your officers, but the situation is too dangerous for you to return just yet."

His thoughts had flown immediately to the soldiers left behind in the fire, and he grew restless. He needed to get back to his division. The success of Kondou's rescue weighed solely on his shoulders.

He opened his mouth to protest, but he was cut off by the kunoichi.

"You have time to rest," Kimigiku urged him. "My people are currently tracking the whereabouts of your division. Once they return with a report, we will help you find them."

"How did you even find _us_?" He asked.

Their presence had been unforeseen.

Senhime crouched low and placed a hand on Chizuru's dou. Closing her eyes for a moment, she took a deep breath before returning her attention to Hijikata.

"Chizuru's armor has a protective charm embedded into the metal. It's designed to flare up whenever the person wearing it is in danger. Because it's of Gozen origin, I was able to sense the enchantment when it flared a few hours ago. I could pinpoint your location." She explained. Her eyes were sharp, but unreadable as she assessed him. "When we found you, Hijikata-san, you were surrounded by a nest of Rasetsu just outside the Satsuma border. The two of you were barely hanging on by a thread."

"What happened out there?" Kimigiku asked him severely.

He lowered his gaze.

Truthfully, his memory at the moment was as flummoxed as a scattering of sakura petals. The images rushing through his mind were both fantastical and strange, making it difficult for him to distinguish fantasy from reality. He would have to start with the present facts.

"We were attacked…" He began slowly, brow furrowing in thought. "Rebel forces – they broke into our camp and launched a guerilla assault. We tried to escape. There were soldiers and horses everywhere, but the rebels set fire to the encampment…and then…Kazama appeared."

His tactical mind began realigning the scattered fragments into sequential order, and Hijikata was relieved that his state of utter confusion had not robbed him of his military expertise.

Anger seeped to the forefront of his mind as it all came rushing back to him.

Kazama.

He had been blinded by rage when he found Kazama pinning Chizuru with his katana, holding her captive as he planned to kiss her. The demon's brazen arrogance had been Hijikata's ultimate undoing as he ripped the arrow from his shoulder and sauntered through the burning inferno thirsting for vengeance. He ignored the agony of his wound as he engaged the blond menace in a duel, fighting the demon with every fiber of his being. He knew Chizuru had pleaded from outside the crystal dome, trying to catch his attention, but he was already filled with the overwhelming desire to vanquish her enemy once and for all.

Nevertheless, the moment that Hijikata felt Kazama's blade cut through his chest plate, the lieutenant's consciousness began to fade as quickly as the blood seeping from his wounds. His situation had grown dire - and at their going rate - he knew he couldn't last much longer. Consuming the Ochimizu drug had been an act of sheer desperation. He hadn't been thinking clearly – the only thought racing through his mind was his inevitable demise and the subsequent need to take Kazama down with him. At least that way, Chizuru would be free of the villain tormenting her endlessly. She could go on living without the threat of Kazama lurking in her shadow.

Besides, Hijikata would be _damned_ if he let the demon have her.

The agony of his flesh wounds had intermixed with the scorching power of his Rasetsu madness as he fought against Kazama in unbridled blood lust. In the outpour of animosity, Kazama slipped into his true form, forced to combat against Hijikata's inhuman strength. For a moment, Hijikata had him. Kazama's placidity faltered with traces of doubt, and Hijikata _knew_ he had him. But just as the tables turned, the madness retreated from his vision, and he was once more blinded by pain.

He had never felt so furious in his entire life.

Kazama raised his katana for the killing blow and Hijikata was willing to let the stroke end his life so long as he could plunge his own sword into the demon's heart. Fake or no fake, he was determined to show Kazama the veracity of his personal will. But the katana never made its mark. An explosion blasted through the crystal dome, shattering it to pieces and the deafening roar pounded them both into the ground.

He remembered the feel of Chizuru's arms as she held on to him tight.

_I'm with you_, she had whispered.

He didn't know how she managed to break Kazama's barrier, but she _did_. Somehow, she had found a way through the demon's trap and brought the whole structure smashing to the ground. Hijikata would have died from the impact of the crystal shards raining down around him if it wasn't for the sudden appearance of her cobalt flames.

The memory of it still amazed him. To think that she had that much power…it was intoxicating.

"Chizuru pulled me away from the fight." He said, but his memory became somewhat illusive when it came to the details. He must have lost consciousness at that point. The only thing he remembered beyond the fire was waking up in the old temple.

"We were able to escape Kazama, but we were followed by two ronin who were aware of my identity. They waited until we took refuge in a shrine to apprehend us." He continued.

As his mind wandered through the shadows and moonlight of that shrine, he remembered the calm determination in Chizuru's eyes, the warmth of her touch as she pressed him against the statue willfully. In his state of growing delirium, he had reached out to her. He wanted to soothe the terror emanating from her trembling body. He wanted to tell her that fighting Kazama for her sake was worthwhile in every respect. He was willing to show her precisely _why_ he was so driven to protect her, but their close interlude had ended the moment the ronin showed up.

A silver flash appeared behind his eyes, causing Hijikata to stagger from the piercing mallet in his skull. His pain was quickly followed by the fleeting images of blood pooling on the floorboards, dead ronin, and a deep, crimson haze…

The air in his lungs escaped as he covered his face with his hand.

He remembered now.

"I turned Rasetsu on her…" he breathed in horror. "When I killed the ronin, the blood…I couldn't stop myself…"

"You turned yourself _Rasetsu_?!" Kimigiku blurted.

Understanding flickered in Senhime's eyes.

"And how did she stop you?" She asked.

The demoness was regarding him with an oblique expression.

He suspected she was withholding crucial insight over his present quandary, and the thought irked him.

Scowling at the oni, Hijikata rubbed his mouth with the back of his hand and found his lips surprisingly tender. The sensation helped trigger his memory, and he was able to recall a particularly shocking kiss that had bruised his mouth. It had crackled and sparked against his skin, shattering the dark shadow of his soul just as Chizuru had shattered Kazama's barrier.

The memory of it intrigued him.

"She brought me back," he stated, dropping his lucid gaze to the sleeping girl.

Kimigiku pursed her lips.

"And the Rasetsu in the hollow?" She asked. "The Shinsengumi hasn't made any recent decisions to create a wraith army…has it?"

"An army?" He drawled with growing vexation. "How many were there?"

"We're talking about a whole _legion_ of them." Senhime clarified with a flourish of her hands. "What was the body count again, Kimi-chan?"

"Forty." The kunoichi answered, but her lips spread into a satisfied grin. "Well, forty _dead_ Rasetsu now."

Hijikata was at a loss for words.

"Our Rasetsu Unit is but a handful." He said after a moment. "They take their orders directly from Sannan, and he has been charged with defending Shinsengumi headquarters from the rebellion. Any wraiths you saw last night where rogues."

Kimigiku and Senhime shared a grave look.

"Then this indicates that someone _else_ is using the Ochimizu drug," supposed the kunoichi.

Hijikata's thoughts flew straight to the western doctor, Koudou Yukimura. But there were other viable suspects too. Itou Kashitarou was aware of their secret operation. He could have informants placed within the Shinsengumi just as Hijikata had placed Hajime in the Mausoleum's Guard. It wouldn't surprise him if that were the case. There was also Kazama Chikage and his demon companions. But Senhime spoke of another distressing possibility.

"Chizuru mentioned a Kaoru Nagumo," she said. "When we rescued you, she was very distressed. She kept mentioning a plot of some sort and how everything was connected. Do you know what she might be talking about?"

This was a topic he could willingly expound upon.

Hijikata related Kaoru's confession and how Chizuru was forcibly led to believe that the western doctor was her father. The enchantment had concealed all memory of her tragic past, but due to her awakened powers, it was finally beginning to weaken. Kaoru had offered to take her to Koudou, alluding to the fact that he was collaborating with the doctor.

This news troubled the oni and kunoichi.

"I see…so those Rasetsu are linked to Chizuru's kin." Senhime concluded.

She leaned her back against the post of the tent, letting herself slump in defeat.

"Kami," she breathed. Massaging her forehead with closed eyes, she grumbled, "And we thought _Kazama_ was bad. This is considerably much worse. How could things have gotten so out of hand so quickly? Not only are we facing the threat of a coup d'état by blood furies – endangering the whole of Japan– but Itou Kashitarou's rebellion to overthrow the Bakufu, _and_ the fact that Chizuru has just declared you her pairbond."

Senhime threw her hands up in despair.

"Things couldn't possibly get any worse."

"Careful, milady," Kimigiku warned her. "Let's not tempt fate."

"Why not? I say let's just get this all out in the open." She argued sarcastically. "Let's throw in a world apocalypse to make things truly exciting."

Her bitter complaining was lost on the oni-fukuchou.

"_Pairbond_?" He mouthed barely above a whisper. "What do you mean by _pairbond_?"

Senhime continued rubbing her forehead with an arm crossed over her chest, but she ceased her kneading at the tone of his voice. Peering at him through the cracks of her fingers, her eyes gleamed in quiet assessment.

"Chizuru healed your wounds, Hijikata-san," she revealed, "but she did much more than that. She brought you back from the verge of _death_. To save the life of another – of a human, especially – is one of the most dangerous, complex spells a demon can perform. It requires a sacrifice unparalleled in this world."

Hijikata's restiveness subsided, but only because Senhime was looking at him with such reluctance.

"A…sacrifice…" He repeated. "What sacrifice?"

Senhime took a moment to regain her composure, but it was evident that something bad was weighing on her mind. Sharing a brief look of unspoken communication with her kunoichi, the demoness straightened her posture with another sigh.

"Hijikata-san, it is not common practice to share demon knowledge with humans, but given our current dilemma I feel that it is crucial that I impart you with some now." She began solemnly, placing her hands on her thighs. "Before I left Shinsengumi headquarters, my final lesson with Chizuru was Akuma no Keiyaku, the Seventh Gate of the Demon Arts.

Through Akuma no Keiyaku, a demon learns how to use their blood in order to make contracts. We call these blood rituals. It's the same principle behind your dangerous elixir. Akuma no chikara is transferrable through our blood, allowing us to extend spells beyond ourselves – like Chizuru's metal dou." She gestured by way of example. "Blood rituals vary in degree of importance, but they all require a blood sacrifice.

A Blood Seal; however, is drastically different from a Blood Ritual. Rituals require blood, but seals require _chikara_. Once a demon sacrifices their chikara, they lose that power forever. In order to save your life, Hijikata-san…Chizuru performed a Blood Seal."

The smooth skin of Hijikata's brow wrinkled, as he began to understand the cause behind Senhime's distress.

"The Second Blood Seal is the most illustrious covenant a demon can initiate. It is so singular in nature; it can never be repeated or reversed. It is a life-binding contract reserved only for a demon's Tamashī no hanryo."

"A demon's soul mate." Kimigiku clarified.

Hijikata tapered his eyes cautiously at the kunoichi.

"When a Blood Seal is made between two demons, their chikara merges together creating an everlasting bond. The combined chikara coexists harmonious between the two individuals formulating a bilateral relationship," Senhime elaborated, threading her fingers together. "But when a Blood Seal is made between a demon and a human…well, it is very different."

She pulled her hands apart, letting them drop into her lap.

"What happens?" He pressed. Her silence was perpetuating his growing suspense.

Senhime leaned forward against her thighs, pinning him with a heavy look.

"During the ritual, the demon imbues the human with chikara, consequently diminishing half of their inherent power. Because the human cannot reciprocate, the bond becomes one-sided, placing the demon and human in a precarious situation." She explained. "Chizuru is a pureblood which makes her power extremely refined. Due to its concentration, it makes her chikara highly toxic for humans. The fact that you turned yourself Rasetsu before she performed the Blood Seal explains how you were able to survive the transfusion of power."

Hijikata was instantly brought back to his dream, and he began to understand that what he had experience was something much more than a perceptual delusion. Recollecting the dark nature of the nightmare, he quickly interpreted it with new meaning. The blood bath - that had been the Rasetsu power trying to take control over his body. The ephemeral beams of light – that could very well have been Chizuru's chikara forcing back the infection. Little did he realize that his clamoring for the surface had been the deciding factor in his survival…

When he returned Senhime's grave expression, she pursed her lips.

"And what does this mean for Chizuru?" He asked.

They both glanced at the sleeping girl who continued to cling to his sleeve.

Chizuru took a soft breath, nuzzling her face into the crook of her arm.

"Her life is connected to yours now." Senhime murmured. "Together, you two remain strong. Separated, you two become weak. And if you should die, Hijikata-san…a part of her will die too."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey guys! Sorry about the slight delay in updates. I adopted a five week old kitten this week which has done _wonders_ in my ability to concentrate on this story. (Haha, not!) But never fear. This thing is still hopping and alive – just like kitten Cuchúlan!

Here is the soundtrack that helped inspire this chapter:

"Obliviate" – Alexandre Desplat

Thank you so much for reading and believing in this story! I love you all.

Another chapter is in the works.

girliebird


	19. The Resistance

**Chapter Nineteen: **_**The Resistance**_

* * *

It was with a great mixture of agitation and confusion that Hijikata leaned against a wooden spoke near the tent entrance, listening to Chizuru breath softly as a maelstrom raged inside him. Casting his gaze over her supple figure lying on the cot, he was pleased to see that the red stains of her haori had been scrubbed clean. Senhime and Kimigiku had taken the arduous task of stripping the girl of her chest plate and arm guards, setting them against the lining of the tent. They left her leg armor and sandals in place, but took time to wash the Shinsengumi shroud before placing it over her like a blanket. Her wakazashi also lay attentively at her side, and Hijikata found it peculiar that Chizuru kept a hand on the scabbard even in her sleep.

Rolling his shoulders, he felt uncomfortable in his own black haori.

The kunoichi had swapped it for his plum-colored one; it had been soaked with too much blood and torn in too many places to be salvaged. Kimigiku took it from him with a wrinkled nose, tossing it into the campfire before she returned from the shinobi supply cart holding a garment box stamped with a silver crest. Catching sight of the Gozen family seal, Hijikata glowered as he accepted the package.

The thought of wearing anything that belonged to the demoness made him contentious by default, but he wasn't in a position to decline the vestment. Taking it reluctantly, he followed the kunoichi to an adjoining tent where he was able to wash the blood and grime from his body.

"How soon can we expect to hear from your people?" He had asked her before she stepped out to give him privacy.

"My rangers will send word as soon as they locate your division." She had answered. "With us being this close to the border, we can catch them at a moment's notice. Now go wash up, oni-fukuchou. You smell like a slaughterhouse."

Hijikata bestowed her with a baleful look, but made no further comment.

He did not like this. He did not like this _at all_. Being separated from his division and kept at the mercy of the demoness and kunoichi – of all people – was fanning the flames of his anger. He had grown so accustomed to being at the top in chain of command; standing idle and ignorant like this disagreed with his authoritative nature entirely. He wanted to believe that his increasing restiveness was due to his obligation to regroup with his men, but the niggling dread in his subconscious told him it had very little to do with the division and everything to do with the sleeping girl held captive under his gaze.

Hijikata combed fingers through his hair pensively before crossing his arms with a sigh.

Pairbond.

He had never heard of such a thing.

Senhime had not been very forthcoming in deflating his confusion after she practically accused him of becoming an endangerment to Chizuru. She had made it perfectly clear that the enchantment preserving his life had come at a terrible cost. Chizuru was bound to him in such a way that any impairment that befell him consequently befell her too. Furthermore, it could never be undone. It was permanent thing. A Life-binding contract. Those were her exact words.

But what did it mean?

More specifically, what did it mean for he and Chizuru?

Hijikata was a clever man. He knew that their relationship as guardian and ward could no longer exist in any platonic sense. Being the pairbond of a demon was equivalent to being a mate which blurred the boundary between them completely. He was no longer just a warrior and she was no longer just a girl. Using this classic schema as an excuse to keep his desires in check had been a nominal effort at best. He knew his behavior with Chizuru had grown outside guardianship a long time ago, but adhering to their simple affiliation had been the only conducive way in keeping his desires somewhat confined.

Hijikata was a pragmatist. He preferred things that way: structured, organized, prescribed… Every soldier had his responsibilities and every leader had his expectations. It was this systematic approach that had led him to compose the Five Articles of the Shinsengumi. Though some speculators might argue that his rules were borderline inhumane, they were essential in maintaining the dignity of a warrior. Rules equated discipline and discipline equated fortitude and so on and so forth…With protocol to follow, there was very little he could do to stray from the path he walked as a samurai.

It was a practical philosophy. Any matters that fell outside the system, Hijikata simply ignored.

This method of self-preservation was common in the militia. Every seasoned warrior knew that falling in love with a woman complicated _everything_. There was no safe haven; no clear path a man could walk when he carried a torch for another. For this very reason, Hijikata had suppressed his feelings for Chizuru. They were still there, living and breathing inside of him like an unattended fire, but as he tried to squelch the flames, his need to resist her grew fainter and fainter until the fire became something he could no longer control.

Hijikata clenched his jaw, letting his eyes roam freely over her slim legs.

Chizuru was a wisp of a girl - young and naïve. Her barefaced innocence was more of a nuisance than Hijikata cared to confess. Protecting her from an entire encampment of soldiers _and_ Rasetsu _and_ demons was a daunting task further complicated by her reckless compulsion. It was not enough for her to remain behind compound walls as a docile ward of the Shinsengumi. _Oh no_. Underneath Chizuru's nativity, he had discovered a passionate, spirited young woman. Her sense of obligation inspired her to become a much larger part of his encampment than Hijikata was comfortable allowing. But he had a newfound taste for tolerance, didn't he?

Much to his frustration, Hijikata knew he swayed on the edges of his conviction wherever Chizuru was concerned. He began bending rules he vowed never to bend, he began making exceptions he vowed never to make - all because he decided to spare her life on that snowy, moonlit night. How could he, the Demon Vice Commander of the Shinsengumi, devil among men, have known that a single stroke of mercy would rebound with such powerful consequences?

The realization sent a wave of nausea through his stomach and Hijikata leaned his head against the post in defeat.

Even with all his gifts, he had been blind to his own weakness.

An image of Chizuru in red lipstick and a coral kimono drifted through his mind unbidden. She walked through his thoughts slow and silky, floral perfume trailing behind her and maddening his senses. The clarity of her copper gaze piercing through cobalt flames still seized him, and the sweet melody of her voice still echoed in his ears. When Hijikata had reached out to her in that spare bedroom, drawing her close, he remembered anticipating how those red lips might taste…

The memory elicited a dark growl from the oni-fukuchou.

_All this time you've been clinging to a paradigm, striving to protect her from harm and in the end…__**you**__ were her greatest threat._

Hijikata's chest tightened in anger, his thoughts threatening to overwhelm him.

. . . . . . . . . . . .

Chizuru fidgeted in her sleep, unwilling to relinquish the tranquility that had settled over her sore and somnolent body. The distortion in her memory had ceased its agitations, and the resulting endorphin rush freed her from the perpetuating pain at her temples. For the first time in a long time, she felt warm and lazy. Her muscles were elastic in their state of relaxation. When she stretched, the sensation produced a soft, sweet moan, as she sighed.

She felt rejuvenated.

The shriveled blossom of her akuma no chikara began to flourish once more at the place beneath her ribcage, throbbing in cadence to her heart. With her power restored, she realized that everything became so clear, so pure, so sharp and certain.

Lingering in the shade of her subconscious, Chizuru felt complete.

But a peculiar stirring prickled her skin. It braised her senses, tugging her from the tepid peace. Her serenity gave way to a mounting pressure that started from her neck and continued to spread from her shoulders to her stomach, making her feel heavy and agitated.

Chizuru woke and found she was still splayed on the bed where Senhime and Kimigiku had left her. Trailing drowsy eyes along the spokes of the tent ceiling, she took in the sunlight threading through the canvas material and wondered if its rosy color indicated a sunrise or a sunset.

The pressure in her chest intensified.

Chizuru shot up in reaction, creating a powerful head rush. Blinking back the darkness from her vision, she rubbed her sternum gently. The pressure had morphed into a searing pain that emanated directly from her ribcage. Glancing around anxiously, her gaze interlocked with twin pools of lavender frost, stilling the air in her lungs.

Hijikata stood as a looming shadow near the tent entrance, somewhat foreboding with his arms tucked into sleeves of black silk. The monochrome palette of his attire further accentuated the severity of his expression, but Chizuru was momentarily distracted with the success of her enchantment to be effected by the piercing weight of his gaze.

Happiness, clear and crisp as a winter blue sky, erased the vestiges of her exhaustion as she soaked in the warm flush of his complexion, the restored strength in his body, and the conscious clarity of his eyes.

She was amazed.

The Blood Seal had completely restored him.

Slipping from underneath her powder blue shroud, Chizuru placed her feet on the ground and approached him.

"You're alright." She said, voice colored by wonder. Her lips spread into a smile that made Hijikata's insides twist in discomfort. Her movements were exceptionally fluid for one just waking up from deep sleep, but she was animated by intense vigor. He remained standing where he was, frozen in place, but her cheerful nearness seemed to only further exasperated him.

"Thank goodness. I was so worried." She sighed. "How do you feel? Do you feel…strange?"

She continued to examine him with amazement.

"Senhime said it would take time for you to recover, but she didn't say if you would feel different or not. I wanted to stay up and make sure you were alright, but she told me that if I rested, you would feel better, so I'm glad to see that she was right after all. I just didn't expect you to be so…so…" Her words halted as she considered his dark expression. "So angry."

Her brow creased.

"Hijikata, what's wrong?" She asked him, growing instantly serious. "You look like you are ready to kill someone."

The muscles in his jaw moved with tension.

"How very perceptive of you," he replied.

He watched Chizuru flinch from the cold malice in his tone and found that he preferred her this way.

Something about her happiness enraged him. The way her face lit up with that characteristically blithe smile of hers tugged at the places of his heart he was currently trying to sever. It enraged him so much; he found himself unable to control his temper. Dropping his hands to his sides, he straightened his spine to his fullest stature so that he towered over her.

"You seem surprised by this." He commented, taking a step forward. "What were you expecting, Chizuru? Sentimentality? Affection? A grateful kiss and a pledge of devotion?"

His words _swoosh_ed like a katana, slicing through her bliss.

Chizuru hesitated.

Had she missed something? Hijikata's morose behavior had her thoroughly baffled. Chizuru had anticipated many different scenarios upon waking up from their near-death experience – confusion, relief, urgency. But she had _not_ anticipated the dangerous aura that swirled around the oni-fukuchou as he moved towards her with grace akin to flowing silk. There was malevolence in his fluidity, and that subtle touch of danger was enough to force Chizuru to retreat.

Vague amusement flickered in his eyes.

"Hn…so you _are_ still afraid of me," he simpered. "Good."

_No, not good._ She thought.

"What's wrong?" She asked, taking a clumsy step backwards. "Why are you acting like this?"

Hijikata's eyes slivered.

"If I had known the true extent of your feelings, Chizuru, I would have never behaved so familiar with you. I blame myself in this matter. I let you get too close."

"Too close?" She repeated in disbelief.

Instinct urged her to pick up _Tsundora_ from the bed, but she quickly suppressed the thought. This was ridiculous. This was Hijikata she was facing, not some demon or Rasetsu. Although…as she thought about it, they were all one in the same thing now. Hijikata had Ochimizu running through his veins along with her akuma no chikara. Senhime had warned her that such a combination could prove deadly to the lieutenant, but Chizuru had only been concerned with his survival, not thinking about how he might be altered. Chizuru wondered. Was this the result of her enchantment?

With no experience to go by, she couldn't be sure.

Hijikata sauntered towards her, beautiful and cruel, and she could not repress the fear mounting in the pit of her stomach. Chizuru moved back to give him space, hoping the distance would be enough to dissolve the tension in the air, but her withdrawal only impelled him forward.

"You think you know me," he stated in his usual inexpressive manner, "You think you know me so well, but the truth is that you've placed trust in a false perception."

Chizuru blinked.

"I don't understand what you're saying," she confessed. Her foot caught on the edge of the cot making her stumble.

Hijikata observed her scuffle with a shadowy frown.

"You have grown comfortable in my presence, and in doing so, you have forgotten that I am a dangerous man," he elaborated for her sake. "My existence is tied to a few morals, but they do little to cover the fact that I am a murderer. I have killed in cold-blood. I have slain more men than I care to keep track of anymore."

His words were slow and deliberate, ghosting her skin like winter frost.

Chizuru hit the wall of the tent and braced herself there, staring at Hijikata with the keenness of an animal about to become wolf prey. He took his time closing the distance between them, dropping his face so as to stare at her through obsidian black of his mane.

"That night I found you in the alley, I could have killed you just as easily as any other victim that has ever fallen to my sword." He continued in that chilling voice that made the hairs on the back of her neck prickle. "It would have been easy. It would have been clean. Your body would have been left in the snow with the others. Forgotten."

Chizuru froze as he lifted a hand stiff with tension. She could almost _feel_ the grasp of his fist on the lapel of her haori, even going so far as to shut her eyes to prepare herself. But the vice never came. Instead, Hijikata trailed soft fingertips down the exposed plane of her throat, the silken action sending shivers down her spine.

Chizuru was in a state of utter flux.

"Last night, I came close to killing you again." He whispered. But this time his words were vague and contemplative. He was no longer focused on her, but on the turmoil still raging inside him. Sensing his struggle, Chizuru peeked through her lashes and found his face marred by visible traces of pain.

Hijikata drew a breath, pulling his hand away from her throat.

"Don't you see? You let your guard down for someone who has almost killed you more than once. This is the man you've tied yourself to, Chizuru." He intoned. "A most inappropriate pairbond, wouldn't you agree?"

Ah.

Now she understood.

Hijikata wasn't angry…not _really_…he was distressed. The remorse in his expression communicated more than his words would ever reveal.

Chizuru held his gaze.

"Senhime told you about the Blood Seal," she presumed, cringing inwardly.

His expression grew dim.

"Bonding yourself to me was a mistake."

His words injured her, cutting deep below skin and bone.

It took her a moment to fully grasp what he was insinuating. A mistake? She certainly didn't see it that way. A miracle, yes, but not a mistake. It wasn't every day that you possessed the power to bring someone back from the edge of mortality. If he had only known that she had taken pure theory and successfully performed the contract saving his life, he would understand how extraordinary it was. There were no mistakes, only gains.

Chizuru's intuition spoke.

Hijikata _never_ treated her with such open hostility unless there was a perfectly good reason. To be bringing up the night in the alley – telling her how easy it would have been to dispose of her – it completely negated every tender sentiment he had ever bestowed upon her in recent past. Chizuru may not know him in his entirety (as he claimed), but she had grown perceptive enough to detect whenever his threats were hollow.

Gathering her courage, she stepped away from the wall.

"Last night, you said you would fight all of my enemies if it meant you could protect me," she argued, causing him to grimace. "Are you telling me that was just a ruse?"

"My duty is to protect you."

"That doesn't answer my question."

"Careful, Chizuru." He warned her. "You are testing my patience."

Chizuru frowned.

She knew this was her cue to back down. Challenging Hijikata, her commanding officer and benefactor, was a blatant show of disrespect, not to mention insubordination. Her place was to obey rather than challenge. But she refused to back down now. She knew he was attempting to push her away and she would not allow it.

"Hijikata, I made the contract to save your life." She said, commending herself for having a steady tone. "If you have such an…such an aversion to being my pairbond, I understand. I won't hold you to any obligations."

An exasperated laugh escaped his mouth before he could stop himself.

"Aversion?" He mouthed. "You think I speak out of aversion?"

Hijikata turned his face away, boring holes into the canvas tent instead. The way his eyes moved, Chizuru wondered if he were searching for something threaded in the coarse material. She could see the muscles of his neck coiling and uncoiling. His hands clenched into fists at his sides, and he was lost in some sort of inner struggle. Whatever it was that tortured him, Chizuru could do nothing more than hold her breath.

When Hijikata returned his attention to her, she steadied herself for another caustic attack.

But the lieutenant was unpredictable.

He dropped his gaze, letting his lavender orbs travel languidly across her body.

"Aversion has nothing to do with the way I feel about you." He amended softly.

She forgot how to breathe. Underneath the anger and pain, she caught the telltale festering gleam in his eyes, and saw a trace of the Hijikata she had spoken with in the shrine. In his state of delirium, he had reached out to her with a hunger and desperation quite different from a Rasetsu. She could see it trying to break through his façade now, heat sifting through his frigid gaze.

Chizuru swallowed.

"If this is how you feel, then why are you trying to push me away?" She asked.

Hijikata crossed his arms once more, resuming his authoritative stance.

"My responsibility as a Vice Commander puts me at the forefront of all conflict. I will always be the one rushing into war. I will always be tempting fate. Death is inevitable for a samurai."

"I am aware of this."

Hijikata bit down on his tongue, trying hard to regulate his anger.

"You realize that this fate now extends to _you_." He resonated. "When I die, you are destined for a half-life."

"Yes."

He dropped his stance.

"Chizuru, you deserve better than this." He argued. "You deserve a normal life, somewhere safe and secure. This path is not what I had hoped for you."

Chizuru eyed him carefully.

"A normal life," she mused.

Her mind summarized everything that had happened to her since setting foot in the capitol: getting chased by ronin, attacked by blood wraiths, captured by wolves, and hunted by demons …Chizuru had to stop and realize that that was only the _beginning_ of her elaborate saga. Quickly after forming an alliance with the Shinsengumi, she found out about her pureblood status, learned the Seven Gates of the Demon Arts, and uncovered a dangerous Yukimura vendetta that placed the whole of Japan in peril.

Chizuru lived in a world obscure.

"Normalcy is a figment of the past," she murmured with a faint smile. "I could never have a normal life, because…well, I'm not a normal woman anymore. I am a demon now."

_And it's time for you to see._

In a febrile burst of bravery, Chizuru slipped into her akuma no sukin, letting Hijikata see her pureblood features for the first time. The transformation was as seamless as batting her eyes. One moment she was a brown-eyed girl with rosy pink skin. The next, she was an ivory oni with white blond tresses and orbs of shimmering gold. She stood before him completely naked and exposed. No illusions, no disguises…just her.

But standing in her true form, Chizuru felt powerful.

Demon glamour erased her dull human senses and replaced them with those of a natural predator. Everything from the hypersensitivity of her skin to the acute sharpness of her sight altered her perception completely. The world around her became so _clear_ through her golden eyes. She could track the specks of sunlight seeping through the tent, the interwoven bands of hemp, the wood grain of the spokes...everything had a definitive edge that she could trace like the sand grooves of a garden.

Training her gaze on the oni-fukuchou, she could see flecks of deep indigo near his pupils. She could see the pulse of his neck and the shifting shadows of his face as he absorbed her pale markings in silent awe.

But that wasn't all.

Birdsong rushed through her ears, along with it the gushing of a babbling brook, the crackling of a fire, the scraping of blades against stones…she could even hear Senhime venting from the opposite side of camp, the rustling of her scaled tunic tickling her ears. Hijikata's heartbeat thrummed through the tent like a battle drum, loud and steady.

When Chizuru inhaled through her nose, she tasted cool winter rain with base notes of sweet bergamot and lavender. The flavor coated her tongue like a powerful draught of sake, and she was instantly brought back to the night Hijikata taught her how to meditate.

_Interesting_, she thought.

The aroma swirled around the oni-fukuchou, a mouthwatering temptation in her wake.

As an oni, Chizuru found him even _more_ appealing (if such a thing were possible).

Another fragrance filled her nose; however, causing her to recoil – faint, but discernible. It was a syrupy smell, full of metal and heat. Chizuru gazed at the shroud still lying on the bed. Even though its stains had been scrubbed clean, a trace of blood still lingered in the silk. Her face contorted with slight repugnance.

The smell brought her back to hollow instantly.

"I am more accustomed to blood and death that you think I am." She murmured with a troubled gaze. "My honor is no less blood stained than yours. I killed that ronin in the clearing; I killed another in the shrine. I killed eight Rasetsu in the hollow just before my strength gave out. There was no room for thinking; I was completely lost in the slaughter, acting on sheer instinct. I'm capable of incredible violence too."

She held her hands out to examine them as if they were still coated in blood, the memory of it unsettling her. But she quickly ignored her trauma, closing her hands into fists that fell loosely at her sides.

"So don't try to threaten me into questioning my decision in performing the Blood Seal. It won't work. My conscious is clear." She told him stubbornly. "I think the only inappropriate thing about this situation is that you are venting your frustration with Senhime on me. You've succeeded in frightening me if that was your goal."

Her words broke the lieutenant of his momentary trance.

"Good. Fear is a reasonable emotion to feel in this situation." He replied argumentatively. "It comforts me to know that you have _some_ survival instincts. You're always so quick to rush into things with no regard for yourself. You can be so irresponsible."

Chizuru huffed. "Oh, I'm irresponsible! What about you?"

She took a step toward him, bold and brazen, as she dared to jab a finger into his chest.

"Who fought against Kazama when their sword arm was injured?" She demanded with fire in her golden eyes. "Who turned themselves into Rasetsu? Who deterred any offer of assistance when it was offered again and again? Hijikata, for someone who seems so self-assured to lay judgment on others, you have a reckless streak of your own."

Hijikata caught her hand, curling fingers around the offending digit she had used to prod him unmercifully. Yanking her close, he gripped her upper arms. Shock filled his system in reaction to her blatant defiance, and the breech in conduct needed to be rectified immediately. Never had anyone so willfully criticize his behavior as Chizuru did now. The oni-fukuchou found it an unpleasant experience. Anger traveled through his body like a bolt of lightning.

"And I wonder who is to blame for that." He fumed.

Chizuru rebelled. Clasping the collar of his haori, she pulled him even closer with strength he didn't know she possessed. The motion caused him to stagger.

"I swear, I will fight you." She openly declared. "I will fight you at every turn until I can break you of this –"

Hijikata crushed his lips over hers; quickly swallowing whatever words of challenge came tumbling from that infuriatingly attractive mouth. The culmination of their quarrel found expression in the powerful shock that rippled between them. Chizuru's lips were fiery and hot as she responded to his advancement, seemingly undeterred by his actions.

He wondered if all her kisses burned with such intensity.

She had the power to break him of his Rasetsu thirst. And in this moment, she had the power to break him of his enduring torment. Euphoria sweeter than anything he had ever experienced in his life filled the cavity of his chest so succinctly, he berate himself for not surrendering to her allure _sooner_.

Succumbing to his desire, Hijikata's chest rumbled with a primal growl as he snaked an arm around her waist. Drawing her close against him, he let his other hand wander into the soft tresses of her white hair, resting his palm on the ridge of her cheekbone. Chizuru angled her face upwards, allowing him full admittance to the rosebud of her mouth as she stood on her tippy toes.

The perfume of her hair wafted under his nose, a floral heaven if there was ever such a thing. It jostled his senses, stirring him to life as he tasted the sweet flavor of her skin. Chizuru melted against his body, her tension quickly disappearing, and he was glad that her warmth was unobstructed by the metal dou.

Their contact was desperate. Chizuru responded with as much fervor as Hijikata, thoroughly surprising him. But despite the urgency, there was a perceptible harmony in their movements. A rhythm traveled between them, linking them in perfect synchronization. As he moved his lips against hers, she responded in natural similarity. Their kiss was one of utter perfection.

It sent the oni-fukuchou reeling in his mind.

When they finally drew apart, it was not for a lack of want. Despite the presence of demon power, oxygen was still required of them both. Hijikata was the first to draw breath.

"You troublesome, impudent woman." He rasped against her cheek. "Why is it that I can never persuade you to see reason?"

Chizuru heard the smooth, velvet timbre of his voice, but lacked all conscious ability to respond. Her heart had lodged itself deep into her throat, and it was all she could do to remain standing. Thankfully, he had a secure hold of her. Feeling his warm breath against her skin was enticing. Her mind moved into instant overdrive as it processed his fervent acquisition of her mouth.

Chizuru could determine one thing.

A single kiss from Hijikata was as disarming as a katana slicing through moonlight: sharp, swift, and cunning.

Her golden eyes were heavy in a daze.

"Kiss me again and I might start to understand," she offered by way of negotiation.

Funny…the gleam in the lieutenant's attractive eyes seemed to convey he was contemplating the same exact notion…Chizuru watched his carefully maintained façade flicker out of focus. Even if it was for the briefest of moments, she caught a glimpse of intense hunger from the man that intimidated her beyond all reason. His eyes weren't lying.

Hijikata _wanted_ her.

But before Chizuru could properly savor his desire (and the extent of her personal victory), she was distracted by the sounds of shinobi warriors congregating at the center of camp. Their voices were well within earshot. It didn't take her acute demon senses to discern that Kimigiku's rangers had returned to the creek bed. Hijikata could hear the commotion from outside the tent as well. Freeing his hold of her slightly, the oni-fukuchou glanced at the entrance before returning his attention to her with a look of expectation.

"They found our division," he alleged.

The moment was finally at hand now.

Chizuru disentangled herself from his arms (with a potent mixture of frustration and reluctance) and approached the cot to retrieve her wakazashi. Pulling the instrument free of its scabbard in one swift, voracious move, she let the sword burst into cobalt flames. _Tsundora_ stirred to life, a blistering blue crescent echoing the inherent power in her veins. It fed off the anticipatory tension in the air, responding with a loud flicker of light.

Chizuru raised her predacious gaze to the Demon Vice Commander.

"I don't know about you, but I think our reunion with Kondou-san is long overdue." She postulated with an uncharacteristically chilling countenance. "We can't let the others steal all the glory, now can we?"

Hijikata stared at the femme fatale that was Chizuru Yukimura.

"Indeed."

* * *

**A/N:** Hey you guys! Sorry about the horrendous delay. This is by far the most difficult chapter I have ever written, and I'm _still_ not sure if I'm completely satisfied with it yet. Hijikata and Chizuru are such wonderfully complex characters – well…the whole cast is really – but _holy moly_. This chapter was a challenge to compose. I sincerely hope you enjoyed it.

Here is the soundtrack that helped inspire this chapter:

"Fragile" – 2cellos

Thank you _so much_ for reading and encouraging me to keep writing. Your kindness and enthusiasm is so deeply appreciated. I'll be eager to get the next chapter posted as soon as possible.

girliebird


End file.
